The Time Turner
by Chasca
Summary: Quelques heures après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry décide d'utiliser un retourneur de temps afin de sauver la vie de son directeur. Mais les choses ne vont pas du tout tourner en sa faveur. COMPLETE !
1. Chap 1 : un changement décisif

**Disclaimer :** Je crois que tout le monde est déjà au courant, mais puisqu'il faut insister sur cet infime détail... NON, je ne suis pas JKR, et même si je me casse la tête à faire vivre son univers, je ne touche pas un centime sur mes écrits puisque à part mon imagination, rien ne m'appartient (pas même un seul petit brin d'herbe du jardin de Poudlard).

**Remerciements :** Lupinette, pour ses correc' et ses encouragements ! Merci ma physicienne déjantée adorée !

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Un changement décisif_

°°°

Le rêve de tout homme n'est-il pas d'avoir le pouvoir de retourner dans le passé afin d'en corriger les erreurs ? Imaginez que ce rêve devienne accessible. Imaginez que ce rêve puisse non seulement se concrétiser, mais en plus, être à portée de vos mains. Pourriez-vous résister à la tentation de retourner quelques mois en arrière, avant que votre femme ne demande le divorce, pour tout recommencer et avoir une chance de la faire changer d'avis ? Pourriez-vous résister à l'envie de revenir quelques heures en arrière afin de sauver le petit chien de votre fille qui est passé malencontreusement sous les roues d'un camion, et d'éviter ainsi de voir tout le malheur s'abattre sur votre enfant, trop vite confronté à la perte d'un être cher ? Seriez-vous assez fort pour ne pas succomber à cette terrible tentation, même si vous saviez parfaitement que les conséquences de cet acte, aussi infime puisse-t-il paraître, pourraient bien être catastrophiques ?

C'est la tentation à laquelle Harry a été confrontée. Celle-là même à laquelle il n'a pu résister.

°°°

Le corps de Dumbledore tombait, lourdement et doucement à la fois, et le temps passait si lentement, si lentement. Les secondes craignaient leur conséquence mortelle, mais la chute n'en était pas moins inéluctable. L'enveloppe corporelle déjà abandonnée de toute âme virevoltait presque, telle un amas de feuilles mortes, et si la catastrophe n'avait pas été aussi imminente, c'en aurait presque été beau. Poétique même. Puis le corps s'écrasa. Les os s'entrechoquèrent et se brisèrent dans un craquement assourdissant. Le corps déjà à terre, la robe du sorcier, quant à elle, volait encore, formant un ballet de voiles. Le tissu finit lui aussi par s'affaisser, recouvrant tel un linceul la dépouille du directeur de Poudlard. Et Harry se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et en larmes.

Quelques heures après la mort de Dumbledore, il était impossible à Harry de trouver un sommeil correct. Lorsque son corps s'abandonnait enfin au réconfort du sommeil dont il avait faim, son esprit, lui, ne souhaitait qu'une chose : faire revivre à Harry les évènements qu'il était persuadé d'avoir provoqués, encore et encore. Rien ne pouvait apaiser le jeune homme. La mort de Sirius avait elle aussi été terrible, mais il avait alors encore Dumbledore à ses côtés, ultime figure paternelle. A présent, il se sentait seul. L'angoisse de cette solitude l'étouffait, et il ne parvenait pas à trouver de réconfort dans l'amitié de Ron et d'Hermione. Même sa relation avec Ginny lui paraissait bien fade. Et lorsque l'espace de quelques minutes il lui arrivait d'oublier cette peur, c'était la culpabilité qui s'installait dans sa tête, resserrant sa gorge et remplissant son estomac. La sensation d'avoir abandonné son mentor, de l'avoir conduit à une mort prématurée, même si en son for intérieur, il savait parfaitement que les évènements n'étaient en rien de sa faute. La culpabilité s'insinuait telle un serpent dans ses veines, dans ses rêves, dans son cœur qui à chaque battement, lui rappelait à quel point il était monstrueux d'en vouloir à Dumbledore de l'avoir abandonné. Car oui, il lui en voulait. Même si cela lui faisait physiquement mal d'en vouloir à quelqu'un qui lui avait été d'une aide si précieuse, à quelqu'un qui avait été tué de sang-froid par une main lâche. C'était à Rogue qu'il fallait en vouloir. C'était Rogue qui avait trahi tout le monde et avait pointé sa baguette sur Dumbledore. Pourtant, Harry en voulait à Dumbledore de ne pas l'avoir écouté, et d'avoir eu en ce Mangemort une confiance aveugle.

Assis dans un lit de l'infirmerie, toujours haletant, Harry s'efforça de reprendre consistance. Lui arriverait-il jamais d'être heureux à nouveau ? Il n'était même plus sûr de connaître la définition exacte du bonheur. Pourquoi, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, fallait-il qu'il perde l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance ? Celui à qui il pouvait tout confier ? Celui qui avait été comme un père, comme un mentor, qui lui avait montré le chemin, qui l'avait consolé de ses doutes et de ses pertes ? Des larmes de fureur brûlaient ses yeux. La peur lui enserrait les entrailles. Il était seul à présent. Seul. L'air commença à avoir du mal à se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge serrée. Seul. Sa respiration devint saccadée, faible et puissante à la fois. Seul. Il haletait. C'est alors que lui vint une idée. Mrs Weasley et Madame Pomfresh qui étaient toutes deux restées à son chevet, discutaient tranquillement dans un coin éloigné du lit de Harry. Celui-ci en profita pour s'extirper sans bruit de son lit, puis sortit de l'infirmerie à pas feutrés. Alors qu'il courrait à présent en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander où avait été placée la dépouille de son directeur. A ces pensées se raccrochèrent celles de ne plus jamais le voir. Plus jamais il ne lui parlerait. Tout était fini. Harry serra la mâchoire.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry tendit l'oreille. Il croisait les doigts en espérant que personne n'avait prit place dans le bureau ovale. Aucun bruit. Pas un murmure, pas un chuchotement. Seul la plainte de Fumsek résonnait, dans un chant funeste et magnifique, contre les murs du château qu'il s'apprêtait probablement à quitter. Harry respira profondément, poussa la porte du bureau désert. Son cœur se resserra. Pourtant, c'était le seul moyen. Il devait entrer, c'était le seul endroit dans tout Poudlard où il avait une chance de trouver un retourneur de temps. Il n'aurait qu'à revenir six ou sept heures en arrière, à grimper à la tour d'astronomie, et à intercepter Dumbledore ainsi que son alter ego. Il savait que c'était risqué. Extrêmement risqué. Durant leur troisième année, Hermione et lui avaient été lourdement prévenus des conséquences que pourraient avoir leurs actes. Cependant, le Harry qui avait assisté à l'assassinat de son directeur quelques heures auparavant connaissait les retourneurs de temps, et en avait même utilisé. Il ne serait donc pas plus perturbé à la vue de son alter ego que le Harry qui se trouvait présentement dans le bureau ovale. Le jeune homme entreprit de fouiller dans la pièce, mal à l'aise mais décidé. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il trouva un objet semblable à un retourneur de temps.

Cet objet-là paraissait pourtant légèrement différent. Le petit sablier était bien là, encerclé dans un médaillon. Cependant, tout autour de l'objet se trouvaient des chiffres. Ceux-ci étaient classés deux par deux, et à y regarder de plus près, Harry remarqua qu'ils donnaient la date et l'heure exactes. Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Était-il possible qu'il s'agisse d'une toute autre sorte de retourneur de temps, plus performant que celui qu'avait utilisé Hermione en troisième année ? Vraisemblablement, c'était le cas. Il suffisait probablement de rentrer la date et l'heure à laquelle vous vouliez vous rendre pour que le retourneur de temps vous y emmène. Harry se dit alors qu'il serait stupide de ne pas faire meilleur usage d'un tel objet. Il tenait au creux de ses mains le pouvoir d'annuler des horreurs qui avaient injustement été perpétrées. A y réfléchir, c'eût été inhumain de ne pas en profiter pour sauver plus d'une vie.

Harry prit quelques instants de réflexion. Tout cela n'était ni plus ni moins la faute de Rogue. Car c'était bien cette vermine qui, s'il n'avait pas organisé la venue des Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, n'en était pas moins partisan. C'était lui qui avait pointé sa baguette, qui avait regardé Dumbledore droit dans les yeux, le visage déformé par la haine, et qui avait asséné le coup fatal. C'était aussi sa faute si les parents de Harry avaient été tués. Sa faute encore, même indirecte, si Sirius avait perdu la vie, car il avait probablement prit tout le temps nécessaire avant de remettre aux membres de l'Ordre le message de Harry disant que Sirius était prisonnier de Voldemort au ministère. Au final, il n'y avait qu'une conclusion à en tirer : si Rogue n'avait pas été là, tous les gens que Harry avaient perdu seraient tous bel et bien vivants. Plus de peur de l'abandon, plus d'angoisse due à la solitude. Un éclair de compréhension illumina le cerveau de Harry : il n'avait qu'une chose à faire pour que son univers aujourd'hui déstructuré ressemble à nouveau à quelque chose. Mieux, qu'il soit conforme à ses rêves les plus fous. Un seul geste pour retrouver ses parents, son parrain et Dumbledore. Rien n'était plus facile. Il suffisait d'empêcher Rogue d'entendre la fin de la prophétie. Harry se sentit d'un seul coup beaucoup plus léger. Comme si toute la pression qui l'avait rendu si malheureux ces dernières heures s'était soudain libérée, évanouie. Ses lèvres esquissèrent même un sourire. Comment se faisait-il que personne n'ait jamais pensé à faire cela ? C'était si simple.

°°°

Harry s'enferma dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il s'imagina que personne ne se tiendrait en ces lieux lorsqu'il apparaîtrait le jour où Rogue avait signé l'arrêt de mort de ses parents. Fébrile d'impatience, le jeune homme régla la date exact sur le retourneur de temps, ses doigts agités par des tremblements. Il se rappelait la date à laquelle le professeur Trelawney avait prononcé la prophétie, mais n'en connaissait pas l'heure. Il décida d'apparaître à midi au château, cela lui laisserait probablement suffisamment de temps pour se rendre à la Tête de Sanglier avant Rogue. Il régla donc l'heure sur le précieux objet, réalisateur de rêve. Il prit tout de même quelques secondes afin de vérifier les données, passa le collier autour de son cou, puis ferma les yeux et fit tourner le petit sablier sur lui-même. Il ne se passa rien au premier tour. Ni au second. Au troisième cependant, Harry sentit son corps partir en arrière, avec la sensation de s'envoler. Un ballet de couleurs défila devant ses yeux. L'air vint à lui manquer. Soudain, il sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. Harry souffla bruyamment de soulagement. Il lui fallut quelques temps afin de reprendre ses esprits. Il s'adossa à la cloison des toilettes, et resserra sa main sur le retourneur de temps. L'objet était bouillant, mais il était bien là, encerclé par la main transpirante du jeune homme. Ce dernier sortit des toilettes, et espéra de tout son cœur que tout s'était correctement déroulé.

Des éclats de rire résonnèrent, signe que Harry n'était en tout cas pas en pleine nuit. Il restait à savoir s'il était bien à la bonne époque. Le Gryffondor ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le couloir, des dizaines d'élèves descendaient les escaliers, se préparant à aller prendre leur repas. Harry descendit avec eux. Certains le dévisagèrent. Sans doute se demandaient-ils pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais vu ce garçon auparavant. Heureusement, Harry, qui avait été couché de force par Madame Pomfresh, n'avait pas prit le temps de retirer ses vêtements. Il s'imagina, déambulant dans les couloirs, vêtu d'une robe de chambre, et ne put réprimer un petit rire. C'est alors qu'une idée lumineuse traversa son esprit. Il était là, à une époque où ses parents étaient encore en vie, à une époque où tous deux voyaient encore en Pettigrow un allié.

Harry ne fit ni une ni deux. Il changea de direction et se rendit au pas de course à la volière. Sur le chemin, il arrêta une élève de Serdaigle au regard ahuri et lui emprunta une plume et un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il écrit à la hâte :

_« James,_

_Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais moi je vous connais. Je connais également les personnes qui vous entourent. Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous disais comment, et vous me prendriez probablement pour un fou. Cependant, j'ai un conseil à vous donner, qu'il vous faudra absolument suivre. Ne croyez rien de ce que vous dira Peter Pettigrow. Il est un agent double, et il n'hésitera pas à vous trahir. Si vous ne me croyez pas, regardez son bras, il y demeure sans aucun doute la marque des Ténèbres. Je vous supplie de bien vouloir me faire confiance, il en va de votre vie, ainsi que de celle de votre femme. »_

Harry ne prit pas le temps de se relire. Il plia le parchemin, le referma rapidement et nota au dos le nom de ses parents. Une fois à la volière, il emprunta l'un des hiboux du château, puis lui demanda de bien vouloir porter une grande attention à la lettre. Il espéra que le hibou trouverait l'adresse de lui-même. Harry se sentit un peu plus léger. Même s'il ne parvenait pas à empêcher Rogue d'entendre la prophétie, ses parents sauraient au moins en qui ils ne devaient pas avoir confiance.

Harry redescendit les escaliers sans fin de Poudlard. Il observait les élèves et se demandait ce que cela avait de différent d'être élève à cette époque. Il se rendit compte que leurs uniformes étaient légèrement différents du sien. Il décida qu'emprunter l'un des passages secret du château serait moins risqué que d'essayer d'en sortir par l'entrée principale. Il aurait été stupide de se faire remarquer et de ne pouvoir mener à bien son objectif. De plus, le concierge confisquerait probablement le retourneur de temps, et ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver.

Il fit bouger la statue qui bouchait le passage secret menant à Pré-au-Lard, puis marcha, marcha, marcha. Le dos cabré, la tête penchée vers le sol, le chemin ne lui avait jamais parut aussi long. Il arriva finalement au bout du tunnel, et après l'ascension de quelques escaliers, se retrouva derrière le comptoir de la confiserie Honeydukes. L'excitation et l'appréhension lui coupant toute envie de manger, Harry ne tendit même pas la main vers le pot de Dragées surprises. Son esprit était entièrement concentré sur la marche qu'il devait suivre. Il sortit du magasin, surprit que personne ne l'ait vu, puis avança mécaniquement jusqu'à la Tête de Sanglier. Comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir emmené sa cape d'invisibilité ! Personne ne le connaissait bien sûr, son alter ego n'était même pas né. Cependant, il se serait bien passé de devoir rester devant le bar, sans rien faire, à attendre que le futur assassin de Dumbledore fasse son apparition.

Une fois posté à l'entrée du bar, Harry se sentit l'air d'un parfait idiot. Il ne pouvait pas entrer, car sans argent, il ne pourrait rien consommer. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'être absorbé par la lecture d'un livre car il n'en avait pas. Alors il se contenta d'attendre. Les minutes passèrent comme des heures. A quatre heures de l'après-midi, Harry crut bien qu'il allait finir par mourir d'impatience. A cinq heures, il crut que son cœur avait bel et bien cessé de fonctionner par dépit. A six heures, une passante qui le prit pour un mendiant lui glissa une pièce. Harry la remercia infiniment, probablement autant que s'il avait réellement été un mendiant. Enfin il pourrait ne serait-ce que s'asseoir ailleurs que dans la rue. Il pénétra dans le bar mal famé. La Tête de Sanglier de cette époque n'avait cependant rien du bar délabré qu'il était devenu presque vingt ans plus tard. Le tenancier avait l'air tout à fait correct, voire même très agréable. Souriant, nullement avare de paroles, il accueillit Harry à bras ouverts. Il lui servit une Bièraubeurre, et demanda à Harry :

- Vous m'avez l'air bien fatigué jeune homme. Mauvaise journée ?

Harry sourit. Mauvaise journée, c'était un euphémisme.

- J'attends quelqu'un, et voilà maintenant plusieurs heures que j'attends dehors. Heureusement, une passante m'a gentiment offert ces quelques mornilles, ce qui me permet d'attendre à l'intérieur.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un depuis plusieurs heures ? Quel genre de personne peut-on attendre avec tant de patience ?

- C'est-à-dire… C'est un rendez-vous non planifié.

Le barman haussa un sourcil. « Un rendez-vous non planifié ». Harry avait pour lui le fait de n'avoir que très peu dormi en un nombre incalculable d'heures, et qu'il avait vécu des évènements terribles, mais tout de même. Fort heureusement, le tenancier ne répliqua pas. Il se contenta de dire :

- Vous auriez pu entrer dans le bar bien avant. A dire vrai, si je vous avais vu patienter tant d'heures, je vous aurais même probablement offert une consommation.

Harry n'eût même pas la force d'être exaspéré par cette remarque. Il se contenta de sourire au barman, qui sembla satisfait. La porte du bar s'ouvrit alors, et Harry put voir Dumbledore entrer, avec toute cette élégance qu'il réussissait en toutes occasions à faire émaner de lui. Harry faillit pleurer à cette vision. Dumbledore était là, bien vivant, et il ne connaissait même pas le jeune homme accoudé au bar qui plus tard, serait l'élève à qui il porterait le plus d'affection. Celui qu'il protègerait comme un père. Dumbledore s'approcha du bar et attendit que le tenancier vienne le renseigner. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, et le directeur de Poudlard s'en rendit compte.

- Jeune homme, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites en-dehors de mon école à cette heure tardive ?

Harry resta bouche bée, et se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air bien bête. Il ne pouvait rien répondre, ses lèvres refusaient de bouger et sa voix semblait perdue à jamais au fond de sa gorge. Il se rappela alors qu'il portait un uniforme de Poudlard. Dumbledore observa le Harry qui lui était étranger en plissant légèrement les yeux.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Liam Shepard, inventa Harry, avec tant de facilité que c'en était consternant.

- Tiens, j'aurais juré que vous étiez un Potter. Vous ressemblez étrangement à l'un de mes anciens élèves. Remarquez, si j'avais eu un autre membre de sa famille dans mon école, je m'en serais bien entendu aperçu. Je vous prie de m'excuser Mr Shepard.

- Ce n'est rien, bafouilla Harry, hébété par la révélation de Dumbledore.

Le barman approcha, et Dumbledore lui demanda dans quelle chambre se trouvait Mrs Trelawney, avec qui il avait un rendez-vous professionnel. Harry suivit des yeux son professeur qui sans le savoir, était sur le point d'assister à l'une des rares réelles transes du futur professeur de divination. Il savait qu'à présent, il devait à tous prix rester sur le qui-vive.

Harry sirota sa Bièraubeurre, tout en feuilletant distraitement un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier abandonné sur une chaise. Le barman lui offrit une deuxième boisson gracieusement, s'étonnant de voir un jeune garçon de seize ans doté d'une telle patience. Il semblait également trouver l'invité très impoli d'oser arriver avec un tel retard. Harry lui raconta un tas de sornettes sur cet invité fictif. Il mentait avec tant de facilité qu'il aurait pu tenir toute la nuit à expliquer les déboires de son faux ami. C'est alors qu'en plein milieu de la conversation, Harry entendit un murmure dans son oreille. Cette voix était très loin de lui être inconnue. C'était celle-là même qu'il cherchait, celle qu'il détestait à un point inimaginable, celle qui avait prononcé les mots fatals quelques heures auparavant.

- La chambre de Trelawney, exigea-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Le barman le renseigna, ne cachant pas qu'il trouvait ce personnage extrêmement grossier. Harry observa Rogue qui allait dans quelques secondes entreprendre de monter les escaliers. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait agir. Une seconde pouvait déterminer la réussite ou l'échec de son projet. Il se concentra avec une force inimaginable pour un jeune homme qui avait si peu dormi et vécu tant de catastrophes à seulement quelques heures de cela. Il attrapa sa baguette qui l'attendait sagement et fidèlement au fond de sa poche, puis, la dirigeant vers Rogue, prononça dans sa tête : « Stupéfix ».

Rogue tomba à la renverse, comme enserré par une kyrielle de fils invisibles. Harry était aux anges, son sortilège avait fonctionné ! Et tant qu'il ne prononcerait pas le contre-sort, Rogue serait à sa merci. Comme il était sagement assis au bar et que personne ne l'avait entendu formuler quoi que ce soit, les chances que quelqu'un comprenne le soudain état léthargique de Rogue étaient minces. Harry exaltait. Le spectacle de sa victime assouvie était jubilatoire. Après tout ce que cet être répugnant lui avait fait subir, ce n'était que justice. Les humiliations que Harry avait subies, les horribles insinuations sur l'arrogance de son père, les retraits de points et punitions injustifiés… Enfin Rogue payait ce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait. Et cette infâme trahison. Si Harry avait eu plus de cran, il l'aurait tué, comme cette pâle copie d'être humain avait donné la mort à Dumbledore. Il ne méritait rien de plus. Ce n'était qu'un sale traître, d'une lâcheté repoussante. Son physique reflétait à la perfection ce qu'il était. Immonde, dégoûtant de jalousie, débordant de rancœur ridicule. Mais sous les yeux ravis de Harry, il était réduit à si peu. Presque à néant, car Harry pouvait le maintenir de la sorte aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. Et s'il n'avait pas vu Dumbledore redescendre, l'air satisfait, il l'aurait peut-être gardé sous son contrôle bien plus longtemps. Mais le bien était fait à présent, et Harry sentait un épuisement s'emparer de lui soudainement. Les quelques heures qu'il avait dormi à l'infirmerie paraissaient bien loin et bien vaines. Avec un sentiment euphorisant d'accomplissement, Harry sortit de la Tête de Sanglier, s'abrita des regards dans une ruelle, puis demanda à son retourneur de temps de le renvoyer à son époque.

Cette fois, Harry eut l'impression d'être attiré inexorablement vers l'avant. Le défilé de couleurs était toujours là, et lorsque le sol réapparut sous ses pieds, il se sentit incroyablement bien. Rassuré. Mais épuisé. L'idée de devoir remonter jusqu'à Poudlard, puis jusqu'à son dortoir lui paraissait impossible. Seul dans la ruelle, Harry leva les yeux vers la tour d'astronomie. Le ciel étoilé, la nuit silencieuse, l'étendue enivrante de la voie lactée, voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait voir. Dire que cette vision l'avait rendu heureux aurait été un bien faible mot. Un ciel vierge de toute Marque des Ténèbres était pour le jeune homme le signe de sa réussite. Lorsqu'il rentrerait au château, Dumbledore serait dans son bureau, à dormir paisiblement. Et ses parents devaient être en vie, quelque part en Angleterre, fiers de leur fils. Sirius, quant à lui, n'avait peut-être même pas connu la prison. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Le chemin du retour lui parut d'une longueur atroce. Harry remonta à l'aveuglette jusque dans son dortoir, s'écroula sur son lit, et s'endormit aussitôt.

°°°

Le lendemain, il ne se réveilla pas pour le petit-déjeuner. La fatigue avait eu raison de son corps. Il n'ouvrit l'œil que lorsque Ron le secoua en lui demandant pourquoi il dormait tant, et lui dit qu'il l'attendrait dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Fort heureusement, c'était le week-end. Harry se leva en baillant d'euphorie, puis descendit dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il entra, il crut apercevoir une table d'élèves en plus. La fatigue avait dû être sacrément harassante pour que sa vision lui joue encore des tours après tant de repos. Il vit Hermione, assise seule au milieu de l'immense table. Un peu plus loin, sur le même banc, Seamus discutait avec une jeune fille que Harry ne connaissait pas. Harry avança vers sa meilleure amie, effrayé et excité.

Harry prit place en face d'Hermione, impatient d'en savoir un peu plus sur les changements que ses actes avaient provoqués.

- Salut, dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione leva les yeux du journal et dévisagea Harry. Son regard était à la fois interloqué et furieux. Harry pensa que la Gazette avait probablement encore fait des siennes. Mais ce n'était pas après les journalistes qu'Hermione en avait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

Il n'était pas rare qu'Hermione fasse la tête à Harry ou à Ron, mais cela n'avait jamais été au point qu'elle leur parle sur ce ton sans aucune raison apparente. D'autant que tout ce que Harry lui avait dit se résumait à de la simple politesse. Cependant, le visage d'Hermione commençait à s'empourprer de colère. Elle ne cessait de lancer des regards furtifs autour d'elle, comme si elle voulait à tout prix éviter de se faire remarquer.

- Si tu veux m'attirer des ennuis, tu t'es adressé à la mauvaise personne, dit-elle dans un murmure menaçant.

- Quoi ? demanda un Harry hébété par les paroles de son amie.

- Retourne à ta table avant que l'on nous remarque.

Harry ne comprenait rien. Il dévisageait Hermione d'une façon qui n'était probablement pas très polie, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à changer d'expression. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de cette manière ? Si agressive et lointaine. Harry ne bougea pas, trop interloqué pour esquisser le moindre mouvement.

- Retourne à ta table tout de suite, tu m'entends ?

Oui, il l'entendait. Hélas, il aurait encore préféré être sourd. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix de Ron l'interpeller :

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens ici, dépêche-toi !

Harry leva la tête vers son meilleur ami. Lui au moins n'avait pas changé. Mais pourquoi Hermione n'était-elle même pas assise à la table des Gryffondor ? Harry se leva lentement, sous le regard accusateur de la jeune fille. Il sentit ses jambes le mener à Ron. Harry regarda tout autour de lui, et il se rendit compte que ses yeux ne lui avaient pas joué des tours, il y avait bel et bien une table en plus au milieu de celles des élèves. La tête du jeune homme commença à tourner. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il changé ? Sa vision se troubla. La Grande Salle parut s'agrandir, puis se rétrécir. Les murs tanguaient, le sol devenait de moins en moins ferme. Était-ce possible qu'il ait commis une erreur ? Pourtant, tout avait correctement fonctionné… Les jambes flageolantes, Harry les sentit se dérober sous son poids. Il tomba sur les genoux d'étourdissement, mais reprit consistance et se releva presque aussitôt. Ses camarades commencèrent à le dévisager, mais peu lui importait. Il ne comprenait rien à rien. Il finit par atteindre la table de Ron, puis s'assit tel un zombie entre lui et sa sœur. Il n'embrassa pas Ginny, de peur que celle-ci lui offre le même genre de réaction que celle d'Hermione. Après tout, il ne savait pas s'ils sortaient ensembles dans cette nouvelle dimension.

- Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? dit une voix féminine.

Harry fût infiniment soulagé. Ginny n'avait pas changé non plus, et ils étaient bel et bien ensemble. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur elle, il se rendit compte que la jeune fille n'avait d'yeux que pour Dean, de qui elle tenait la main. Vision cauchemardesque. Pourtant, il avait bien entendu ces mots, ce n'était en rien un mirage auditif dû à la fatigue. Et ils lui étaient bel et bien adressés.

- A l'heure où tu te lèves, tu n'es même pas encore bien réveillé ? lança la même voix féminine, d'un air amusé.

Harry tourna la tête et vit qu'en face de lui était assise une très jolie jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle avait des cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux étaient bleus, portait bon nombre de boucles d'oreille, et sa cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor était négligemment desserrée. Elle regardait Harry d'un air ahuri, puis finit par se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se retrouvait avec Parvati ou Lavande comme petite amie, cette jeune fille là lui était totalement inconnue. Et pourtant, elle portait l'uniforme de Gryffondor. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Maintenant que Harry avait la tête bien posée, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière. Il avait une peur extrême des autres changements qu'il allait forcément découvrir. Le fait de se retrouver avec une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, la cinquième table dressée au milieu des autres, tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il ne crut pas si bien dire.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs, il faillit vomir. Rogue était là, et non content d'être à Poudlard, il y avait même prit la place de directeur. Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar !

- Qu'est-ce que Rogue fait là ? demanda-t-il en s'étranglant de stupeur.

- Je sais que c'est toujours dur à accepter, mais ça fait cinq ans qu'il occupe cette place Harry. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'y être habitué !

Cinq ans ? Comment cela cinq ans ? D'où sortaient ces cinq ans ? Harry avait pourtant bien empêché Rogue d'entendre la prophétie, Dumbledore devrait être là. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, c'était le professeur McGonagall qui aurait dû prendre sa place.

- Où est Dumbledore ?

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache, répondit celle qui semblait avoir prit la place de Ginny dans le cœur de Harry. Et tu ferais bien de parler un peu plus doucement.

- Il est vivant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu te sens bien Harry ? demanda Ron, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

- Pas vraiment. Est-ce qu'il est vivant ?

- Bien sûr que oui !

- Mais alors, pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

- Mais parce qu'il a délégué son poste à Rogue avant que Tu-Sais-Qui ne s'en empare ! Tu sais bien que c'était la seule solution pour que la situation n'empire pas trop. Remarque, quand on voit comment nous sommes traités, je ne sais pas si cela aurait fait une grande différence.

L'estomac de Harry se souleva. Il retint de justesse un spasme, mais sa tête se remit à tourner. Cette situation était cauchemardesque. Il était forcément endormi, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il ferma les yeux, espérant que lorsqu'il les ouvrirait à nouveau, le monde serait un peu moins fou. Cela ne marcha évidemment pas. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns était toujours là, l'air de s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. Et la cinquième table à laquelle Hermione mangeait seule, plongée dans son journal, était elle aussi encore là. Et Harry remarqua quelque chose qui était pour le moins interloquant : le blason de l'uniforme d'Hermione n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Gryffondor. De loin, Harry pu distinguer que chaque élève de la cinquième table portaient tous les couleurs noire et verte. L'on pouvait également distinguer un grand « V », entrelacé dans des dessins compliqués. Harry prétexta d'avoir oublié quelque chose dans la salle commune pour pouvoir quitter la table, sachant pertinemment que personne n'avait cru à son excuse.

°°°

Harry monta les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune quatre à quatre. Une fois arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il attendit donc, espérant qu'un Gryffondor allait bientôt arriver. Ce fût Neville qui apparut, flatté que Harry lui demande un service. Il aurait bien posé toutes ses questions à son ami, il mourrait littéralement d'envie de connaître les dégâts qu'il avait causé par son incroyable égoïsme. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer pour un fou furieux, même aux yeux de Neville qui le tenait en si haute estime qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Ou du moins, tel était le cas dans le monde que Harry avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Harry chercha du regard chaque petit détail qui pourrait le renseigner sur ce qui avait changé. C'est alors qu'il vit un parchemin d'une taille impressionnante sur un mur. Harry s'approcha et lu :

_« Règlement intérieur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard :_

_1 - Le couvre-feu interdit aux élèves de sortir de leurs dortoirs après 8h00 du soir._

_2 - Aucun élève n'a le droit de posséder un vêtement ou un accessoire typiquement moldu._

_3 - Aucun élève n'a le droit de posséder ni de consulter un ouvrage contestataire._

_4 - Toutes discussions d'ordre politique sont formellement interdites._

_5 - Aucun élève des maisons Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle n'a le droit d'entretenir un quelconque rapport avec un élève de la 5ème maison._

_6 - Il est formellement interdit aux élèves de la 5ème maison d'entrer en communication avec les élèves des autres maisons._

_7 - Les rapports entre élèves et professeurs ne doivent se limiter qu'aux heures et aux contenus des cours. Les rencontres et cours privés sont formellement interdits. (…) »_

Et la liste des interdictions continuait ainsi sur plus d'un mètre cinquante de parchemin. Poudlard était bel et bien entre les mains d'un dictateur. Harry s'affala sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Cependant, il comprenait à présent d'où venait cette table en trop dans la Grande Salle. Une cinquième maison avait été créée, et d'après ce que pouvait en déduire Harry, elle rassemblait en son sein les sorciers de sang-mêlé. Cela expliquerait en tout cas la présence d'Hermione et de Seamus à cette fameuse table. Quant au règlement, il expliquait également la réaction d'Hermione face à l'approche pourtant inoffensive de Harry. D'après le parchemin, le droit de parole entre les élèves était un vrai privilège, à fortiori avec les élèves de la 5ème maison. Le Gryffondor ne parvint cependant pas à comprendre pourquoi une cinquième maison avait été créée. Le but de Voldemort n'était-il pas entre autre d'évincer les sorciers de sang-mêlé du monde de la sorcellerie ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs fit alors son entrée dans la salle commune presque déserte. Elle s'approcha de Harry, puis passa ses bras autour de lui.

- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… Sincèrement, je ne sais pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es malade ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre, ajouta-t-elle en plaquant sa main fortement baguée sur le front de Harry.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de repousser gentiment la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne s'en offusqua pas.

- Tu as l'air perdu, dit-elle alors que Harry enfonçait sa tête dans le dossier du fauteuil.

- Je le suis. Et pas qu'un peu.

- De quoi tu parles.

- Ne fais pas attention.

- Pourquoi es-tu allé t'asseoir en face de cette fille, tout à l'heure ?

- Hermione ?

- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas son nom. Comment se fait-il que tu la connaisses ?

- C'est… compliqué.

- Ah.

La jeune fille n'insista pas. Harry comprit alors pourquoi son alter ego en avait fait sa petite amie. Ses cheveux noirs qui contrastaient avec le bleu clair de ses yeux la rendaient incroyablement séduisante. Elle avait l'air rebelle, ce qui au vu des fortes restrictions, ne devait pas être aisé à afficher. De plus, elle semblait se résigner à ne pas demander des tonnes d'explications aux paroles pourtant décousues de Harry. Ce dernier aurait tout de même aimé connaître son nom. Il eut l'idée de lui demander l'un de ses livres de cours, elle y aurait sans doute noté quelques renseignements. Elle lui apporta son livre d'astronomie. Harry put alors lire : « Ce livre appartient à : Jessie Black ». Était-ce possible qu'elle soit…

- Jessie… Black ?

- Bravo, au bout de six ans tu auras enfin réussi à retenir mon nom !

- Mais… Black, c'est le nom de…

- Oui, bon, dit-elle vivement. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de quoi être fière d'appartenir à cette branche d'imbéciles, mais tout de même. Et puis, il y a quelques membres qui ont su se démarquer. Mon père par exemple ! Qui est aussi accessoirement, ton parrain. Grâce à lui, j'ai même échappé à l'inéluctable prénom astral, du style Antarès. Donc, même si je t'accorde que le nom de Black n'est pas synonyme de bonté, il n'est pas non plus uniquement symbole de partisans de notre cher tyran.

Harry crut bien qu'il allait pleurer de joie. Dans ce revirement de situation catastrophique, il y avait au moins quelque chose de positif. Dumbledore et Sirius étaient bien vivants. Mieux, Sirius était même marié ! Ou en tout cas, l'avait été. Harry embrassa la fille de ce dernier de soulagement. Restait à savoir si ses parents à lui étaient en vie.

- Je dois écrire à mes parents, tenta-t-il, espérant faire réagir Jessie.

- Effectivement, tu es vraiment perdu.

« Oh non » pensa Harry. Si elle répondait ça, cela voulait forcément dire que malgré tout, James et Lily n'avaient pas survécu. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Harry en ressentit un intense soulagement. Retrouver des parents vivants avec qui il était sensé avoir partagé des souvenirs heureux alors qu'ils étaient dans une autre vie le synonyme pour Harry de tristesse était difficile à gérer. Bien sûr, il avait fait tout cela pour les avoir auprès de lui, mais maintenant qu'il était aussi près du but, cela lui avait inspiré une grande crainte. Ses parents auraient-ils été à la hauteur de ses espérances ? Mais Jessie n'avait pas fini sa phrase.

- Non seulement il est interdit de correspondre avec ses parents pour n'importe quel élève de Poudlard, mais imagine pour nous ! Nous sommes les enfants de ceux qui agissent tous les jours contre le système de Voldemort, tu imagines à quel point nous sommes sous haute surveillance. De plus, si nous envoyions un hibou, il y a fort à parier qu'il serait suivi jusqu'au QG de l'Ordre.

Harry resta silencieux. Jessie interpréta ce silence comme l'expression d'une déception.

- Pour moi aussi c'est dur tu sais. Bientôt six ans sans avoir vu nos parents, sans même en avoir eu de nouvelles, c'est extrêmement long. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont tous dû énormément changer. Mais dans un an, tu sera enfin libre.

Ce qui signifiait deux choses : les parents de Harry étaient en vie, et les élèves n'avaient apparemment même pas le droit de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances. En tout cas, pas ceux dont les parents étaient clairement impliqués dans des actions anti-Voldemort. Harry se demanda comment il était possible pour eux d'être encore à Poudlard, sous ce régime totalitaire, tout en ayant des parents contestataires. Peut-être Dumbledore parvenait-il encore à avoir de l'influence sur ce qui se passait au château à distance. Cela aurait étonné Harry, qui se souvenait du régime d'Ombrage qui avait plongé Poudlard dans un chaos total. Pourtant, à cette époque là, Dumbledore était dans le même genre de situation, sauf que ce n'était pas de Voldemort qu'il se cachait, mais du ministère de la magie. Ironiquement, c'était la situation dans laquelle Harry se trouvait à présent qui paraissait la plus logique.

Quelque chose clochait tout de même. Si ses parents étaient vivants, que Sirius était vivant, que Dumbledore était vivant, alors pourquoi Voldemort avait-il autant de pouvoir ? Tout à coup, la réponse apparut à Harry. Quel idiot, comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Comment avait-il pu laisser passer son égoïsme et son envie de revoir ceux qu'il aimait vivants au point de ne pas voir l'énorme point noir de son plan ? Il était évident que si Rogue n'avait pas entendu la prophétie, Voldemort n'avait pas cherché à détruire Harry, et n'avait donc pas été touché et anéanti par son propre sort !

* * *

**Vous voilà arrivé à la fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé tout de long, mais si vous lisez ces quelques lignes, c'est déjà bon signe ! Si vous avez le courage, une petite review ne serait pas de refus, et si vous n'avez pas de compte FF, laissez-moi votre adresse mail que je puisse vous répondre !**


	2. Chap 2 : un nouveau monde

**Disclaimer : **rien que le fait d'écrire ce mot devrait dispenser l'obligation d'ajouter que les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas (à part Jessie pour le coup) et que nous ne touchons pas une mornille de nos écrits.

**Remerciements : **Lupinette bien sûr ! Pour la force mentale qu'elle doit déployer lorsqu'elle est confrontée à mes énormes bourdes ortographiques.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau monde_

°°°

Harry déambula dans les couloirs de Poudlard tout son après-midi, troublé par ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui l'effrayait. Il avait du mal à saisir la gravité des évènements tant elle était importante. Ses parents étaient vivants, mais à quel prix ? Il alla se coucher tôt, évitant soigneusement de parler à qui que ce soit. Il refusait d'apprendre de nouvelles horreurs qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir indirectement provoquées. Sa tête, qui n'avait cessé de fourmiller de toute la journée, se laissa embarquer dans un sommeil délicieux d'insouciance.

Le lendemain matin, Harry crut pendant une fraction de seconde qu'il était dans le Poudlard qu'il adulait, mais lorsqu'il vit le lit de Seamus abandonné, il réalisa avec la puissance d'un électrochoc qu'il était dans le Poudlard de toutes ses hantises.

Il s'habilla à la hâte, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait son apparition dans ce château sordide, il chercha sa baguette. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier jusque là ? Elle était pourtant sa seule sécurité. Il fouilla les poches de sa cape, rien. Dans sa malle, rien. Sous son oreiller, toujours rien. Il n'y avait pourtant pas d'autre endroit où Harry aurait pu la ranger.

- Tu n'as pas vu ma baguette ? demanda-t-il à Ron qui enfilait ses chaussettes tout en bâillant.

- Très drôle, répondit-il, comme si Harry était un imbécile d'avoir posé cette question.

Harry essaya de ne pas faire de remarque. Il avait commis assez d'erreurs comme ça, nul n'était besoin d'en rajouter en offrant à Ron la vision d'un Harry fou à lier et hystérique. Cependant, il entamait ce lundi matin par un double cours de sortilèges, chose plutôt ennuyeuse lorsque l'on a perdu sa baguette. Ron entraîna son meilleur ami par le bras, clamant haut et fort que s'il ne mangeait pas tout de suite, il défaillerait. Harry le suivit, vaincu.

Une fois devant son bol de chocolat, Harry aperçut les premiers hiboux qui arrivaient chargés de courriers. Leur nombre était incroyablement plus faible que dans l'école que Harry connaissait. L'interdiction de communiquer avec ses parents, et donc, avec le monde extérieur, n'y était pas anodine. Un petit hibou d'une couleur indéfinissable s'arrêta en face de Jessie et lui délivra le numéro hebdomadaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry remarqua que la plupart des élèves le recevaient également mais n'y accordaient aucun regard. Jessie non plus. Elle se contenta de poser le journal à côté de son assiette, et continua sa conversation avec Ginny comme si de rien n'était. Harry le lui emprunta et fut stupéfait quant à la Une que le journal présentait :

_« LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES GAGNE UN PEU PLUS DE TERRAIN_

_En effet, notre envoyé spécial français, Romain Roux, nous a signalé il y a seulement quelques heures de cela, que notre bienfaiteur à tous, Celui-Dont-On-Doit-Taire-Le-Nom, fait des ravages chez nos voisins d'Outre Manche. Les hommes de Lord V ont d'ores et déjà conquis le Pas-de-Calais, le Nord et vont bientôt entreprendre de rallier la capitale à leur noble cause, « même si l'on doit en venir à la force » a précisé l'un d'eux. Si la population française reste réticente à faire valoir les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Mangemorts ne comptent pas pour autant baisser les bras. « Nous leur ferons comprendre leurs erreurs de jugement », dit Mr Malefoy « même s'ils doivent pour cela donner leurs vies ». _

_Le but final de l'intrusion des Mangemorts en France reste indéterminé, même si la prise de l'école de Beauxbâtons reste bien évidemment l'une des raisons qui semblent les plus probables._

_D'après nos sources, l'invasion des Mangemorts sur les sols français aurait causé la mort de quelques 2 347 personnes, dont 1 501 moldus. « Les pertes humaines, », comme le précise Mrs Lestrange, « sont inévitables pour l'apprentissage de nos valeurs ». Nous déchiffrons par ailleurs 6 023 personnes blessées, dont parmi elles seulement 78 sorciers, chiffre bien dérisoire par rapport à la population française._

_Toutes personnes ayant des informations sur l'emplacement ou les agissements de l'Académie Magique de Beauxbâtons est priée de se faire connaître au ministère au plus vite. _

_Gloire au Seigneur des Ténèbres, notre protecteur et chef bien aimé. _

_D.B. »_

Harry ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Il relut l'article une deuxième fois, plus lentement, puis une troisième, plus rapidement. Rien n'y faisait, les mots restaient les mêmes. Le sens aussi restait le même. La Gazette n'avait jamais fait dans la dentelle, elle n'avait jamais fait autre chose que suivre la direction du vent, mais de là à se prosterner aux pieds de Voldemort, cela restait énorme. Invraisemblable. Terrifiant. Harry feuilleta le reste du journal. Partout, des phrases glorifiant le tyran. Partout des articles qui vous défiaient de vouloir désobéir à SES ordres. Partout des semblants d'articles sur des sujets apparemment anodins, et qui servaient finalement à vous bourrer le crâne. Par exemple, une publicité banale pour un engrais à Mandragore devenait « l'engrais pour Mandragore certifié de bonne qualité par Lord V ». Ou encore, les chocolats et nougats de la mère Chicore devenaient « ceux que votre Seigneur mangerait ». A la fin de la Gazette se trouvait une liste des livres bannis parce que leur contenu était considéré inconvenable tant que certains Mangemorts ne les avaient pas lu.

- Comment un journal peut-il renier son âme à ce point ? demanda Harry. La Gazette n'a jamais été mon hebdomadaire préféré, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais ce léchage de bottes, c'est répugnant.

- Ces gens du ministère sont de vraies lavettes. Heureusement que papa en a fini avec eux, répondit Ron.

- Leurs articles ont toujours été vides, impersonnels. Mais c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps, ils ont touché le fond, ajouta Jessie. Ou du moins, j'espère pour eux qu'ils ont touché le fond, parce que si tel n'est pas le cas, je me demande jusqu'où ils vont descendre !

- Heureusement pour nous que le père de Luna n'est pas comme ça, rétorqua Ginny. Au moins, le Chicaneur dit ce qu'il y a à dire, et grâce à Luna, on arrive tout de même à avoir des nouvelles dignes de ce nom du monde extérieur.

Harry ne répondit rien, il ne voulait pas que ses camarades se rendent compte de son étonnement. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le Chicaneur, vrai torchon à ragots plus improbables les uns que les autres, était ici l'un des seuls journaux reflétant la réalité des évènements. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour en tenir un numéro entre ses mains en ce moment.

- Ce serait possible d'en obtenir un numéro maintenant ? demanda-t-il à la ronde.

- Je peux voir avec Luna si tu veux, mais il faudra attendre ce soir, vers 5h00, que je puisse lui parler discrètement.

- Cette stupide interdiction de communiquer, c'est de la censure ! s'emporta Jessie.

- Il est évident que s'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher, ça ne les dérangerait pas que l'on parle politique entre nous, répondit Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais de mon côté je ne me souviens même plus d'un seul moment où nous étions vraiment libres dans cette école, rétorqua Ron. Je veux dire, en première année, avant que Dumbledore ne parte, la vie était sûrement bien plus agréable, mais elle semble tellement loin que je ne m'en souviens même plus.

- C'est vrai, dit Jessie d'une voix rêveuse. A part la neutralité des portraits et la bienveillance des professeurs, j'ai sans cesse l'impression d'être espionnée, quoi que je fasse. C'est tout de même incroyable de ne pas avoir le droit d'écrire à nos parents ! Pas nous bien sûr, mais interdire les élèves dont les parents sont neutres, c'est tout simplement dégueulasse.

- Si seulement… commença Ron.

Mais il fut interrompu par un hurlement rauque.

- Une semaine de retenues pour les deux Weasley, Potter et Black ! aboya Rogue qui était apparu derrière eux sans un bruit. Vous croyez peut-être que les règlements ne s'adressent pas à vous sous prétexte que vos parents ne les respectaient pas (à ces mots, il regarda particulièrement Harry et Jessie), mais vous n'êtes pas de la même génération, et je ne suis pas comme ce laxiste et stupide ancien directeur. Pas de politique !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, en toute innocence.

Il s'avéra que Rogue, bien que directeur de l'école en ces temps-ci, était toujours le même cancrelat répugnant, incapable de se retenir de cracher son venin sur d'anciennes rancunes de collégiens. Harry éprouvait toujours une sensation de bienfaisante malfaisance à le mettre en rogne.

- Une semaine de retenues en plus pour vous Potter. Sachez que les règlements de cette école ont été élaborés par des personnages bien plus importants et intelligents que vous, et que si je vous donnais la réponse à votre question, ce que je ne perdrai pas mon temps à faire, vous n'en comprendriez même pas la signification.

- Essayez toujours pour voir, rétorqua Harry, sous les regards outrés de ses amis.

Rogue fulmina. Son visage blafard prit une teinte violacée, et il sembla étouffer littéralement de colère et de fureur. Ron et Ginny regardaient tous deux leur ami comme s'il venait de perdre la raison devant eux. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls. La Grande Salle entière le dévisageait, le prenant au choix pour un déséquilibré, ou pour un masochiste. Harry aperçut même Hermione à l'autre table, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme elle le faisait si souvent lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise de la panique. Seule Jessie semblait ravie de la situation. Ses yeux pétillaient, et un sourire en coin illuminait son beau visage. Harry comprit à cette vision qu'il l'avait choisi parce qu'elle ressemblait à son parrain. Mais le jeune homme ne put pousser plus loin ses analyses, car Rogue explosa de fureur.

- Professeur McGonagall, interpella-t-il en direction de la table des professeurs, emmenez ce répugnant personnage dans votre bureau. Maintenant.

Il avait susurré le dernier mot, doucement, ce qui rendait la situation bien plus effrayante que s'il s'était mis à hurler. Harry jubilait. Il avait réussi à mettre Rogue hors de lui, et avait gagné un tête à tête avec sa directrice de maison. Cela n'avait pas été son but, mais les rendez-vous et discussions privés entre élèves et professeurs étant formellement interdits, la convocation pour manquement à la discipline était finalement une bonne punition. Pourvu que Rogue n'y assiste pas.

Le professeur McGonagall approcha de la table des Gryffondor, l'air hautain et dur, et Harry attrapa son sac pour la rejoindre. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau sans un mot. Harry se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être lui parler de la situation qu'il avait induite contre son gré, peut-être McGonagall trouverait-elle une solution. Peut-être avait-elle en sa possession un retourneur de temps semblable à celui de Dumbledore. Même si cela voulait dire perdre à nouveau son directeur. Perdre à nouveau son parrain. Perdre à nouveau ses parents. Mais les perdrait-il réellement, s'il n'avait même pas pu les voir vivants ? Et sacrifier quatre personnes valait amplement mieux que le nombre incalculable de victimes que Voldemort avait fait. L'élève prit place face à son professeur. Rogue n'était pas là, pour son plus grand soulagement. Restait à savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire pour que son histoire paraisse crédible.

°°°

- Puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouez Potter ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Harry n'avait que faire du ton furieux qu'elle avait employé. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours été du côté de Dumbledore, qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi l'ancien directeur avait choisi de confier son poste à Rogue plutôt qu'à elle, mais c'était probablement parce que Dumbledore croyait encore que Rogue était de leur côté. Voldemort aurait alors eu confiance en son Mangemort, et Dumbledore pouvait partir sans trop de craintes, puisqu'il avait laissé Poudlard sous la direction de son allié.

- Professeur, commença-t-il.

- Taisez-vous !

- Mais…

- Croyez-vous qu'il s'agisse là d'un jeu ? Croyez-vous qu'il soit bon de vous mettre votre directeur à dos encore un peu plus qu'auparavant ?

- Mais je…

- Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses, les règlements sont là pour que vous les respectiez.

- Ces règlements ne sont pas justes !

- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il faut plier sous la dictature ?

- Je dis simplement qu'il vaut mieux pour vous vous faire tout petit. Il ne vous reste qu'une année avant de les rejoindre, n'allez pas tout fiche en l'air.

- Professeur il faut que je vous dise…

- Je ne veux rien entendre de plus Potter ! l'interrompit-elle avec véhémence.

- Mais c'est de la plus haute importance…

- Taisez-vous ! Cria-t-elle avec un regard de… terreur ?

Harry fut abasourdi. C'était bien de la peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son professeur. Étaient-ils surveillés ? Rien ne semblait plus impossible au vu des règles de l'école. Harry fut reconduit hors du bureau, puis redescendit seul à la Grande Salle où les autres élèves devaient finir leurs petits-déjeuners. _« Ils ne vous reste qu'une année avant de les rejoindre »_, sûrement parlait-elle des membres de l'Ordre et donc, de ses parents. Un sentiment d'euphorie vint envahir la tête de Harry, mais presque aussitôt, d'autres questions firent leur apparition. Comment était-ce possible que Voldemort consente à garder au sein de l'école des élèves qui avaient toutes les chances de rejoindre l'Ordre puisque leurs parents en faisaient partie ? C'était paradoxal. Cela voulait dire qu'il donnait aux élèves l'enseignement dont-ils avaient besoin pour ensuite venir gonfler les rangs de l'Ordre tout en ayant les connaissances suffisantes pour l'anéantir. Décidément, il était difficile de comprendre cette logique. Mais les cours qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre allaient l'éclairer.

°°°

La Grande Salle se vidait lorsque Harry atteint le bas des marches. Il rejoignit Ron, Ginny et Jessie qui en sortaient, et se demanda comment il allait faire pour suivre le cours de sortilèges sans sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda vivement Ron lorsqu'il vit Harry.

- Tu es fou d'avoir répondu comme ça, et devant tout le monde en plus ! s'écria Ginny.

- J'ai trouvé ça génial, se contenta d'ajouter Jessie.

- Personne n'a osé en parler, mais tout le monde avait l'air de se demander ce qui t'avait prit, dit Ginny.

Harry sourit, content des réactions qu'il avait provoquées.

- Il m'a énervé avec ses règlements stupides, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Dans l'amas d'élèves qui sortaient de la Grande Salle, Harry put apercevoir Hermione, qui le regardait intensément, sans qu'il put pour autant décrypter ce que ce regard figé signifiait. Harry aurait tant aimé aller la voir, tout lui raconter, l'avoir à ses côtés à nouveau. Elle lui manquait à un point inimaginable. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ne le connaisse pas ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils n'aient pas le droit de s'adresser la parole ? C'est alors qu'un professeur que Harry ne connaissait pas vint dire à la jeune fille :

- Regardez ailleurs Miss Granger.

Harry fut interloqué, ils n'avaient même pas le droit de se regarder ? Incroyable. Hermione partit dans la masse des élèves.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? lui demanda Ron en lui assénant un coup de coude pour réveiller Harry.

- Euh… Rien de spécial. Qu'il fallait que je me conduise en bon petit mouton sans cervelle et sans morale.

- C'est pour ça que je t'adore, lança Jessie en attrapant Harry par la main. Toi au moins tu essayes de faire quelque chose ! Je suis sûre que mon père aurait fait comme toi.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Puis il regarda Ginny, et ressentit de la gêne à l'idée qu'elle puisse le voir tenant la main d'une autre. Même si Harry savait que dans ce monde là, Ginny était avec Dean et lui avec Jessie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'inverse. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour tenir la main de Ginny, mais c'était de sa faute si les choses avaient changé. Il continua donc de marcher, la main de Jessie dans la sienne, heureux que Sirius ait eu le bonheur d'avoir une fille, mais infiniment triste de ne pas avoir envie de la connaître plus que ça.

Soudain, la masse d'élève s'arrêta, et lorsque Harry, qui jusqu'alors était perdu dans ses pensées, regarda autour de lui, il se rendit compte que plusieurs files indiennes s'étaient formées. A peine eût-il le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait que la réponse vint à lui. Rusard était au bout de la pièce, et à ses côtés, une immense malle qu'il ouvrit avec peine tant elle semblait lourde. Puis, Padma Patil qui était en tête de file, tendit la main vers la malle ouverte.

- Padma Patil, dit-elle en direction de la malle.

Harry se demandait pourquoi elle parlait à une valise géante, cela paraissait si absurde qu'il aurait presque put en rire. C'est alors qu'une baguette sauta de la malle jusqu'à la main tendue de Padma, et celle-ci repartit, laissant place à Susan Bones, qui fit la même chose et ainsi de suite. Harry ne posa pas de question, et se contenta de donner son nom à la malle qui lui fit sauter sa baguette dans les mains comme elle l'avait fait pour les quelques dizaines d'élèves devant lui. Étant donné le nombre d'élèves qui étudiaient à Poudlard, il serait inutile de préciser que la cérémonie prit beaucoup de temps. Harry espéra simplement que tout cela n'était qu'à caractère exceptionnel, car même s'il comptait retourner en arrière au plus vite, il faudrait pourtant tout de même supporter cette vie-là jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un retourneur de temps aussi ingénieux que celui de Dumbledore.

Jessie et Ginny partirent de leur côté, ce qui signifiait qu'elles étaient dans la même classe, Ron et Harry quant à eux, se rendirent à leur cours de Sortilèges. Le petit professeur Flitwick était égal à lui-même, et leur fit réviser leurs sorts d'attraction. Comme l'année scolaire touchait à sa fin et que les examens avaient déjà eu lieu, le cours fut détendu et si l'absence d'Hermione ne s'était pas trop faite sentir, Harry aurait pu croire qu'il était de retour à ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Mais elle n'était pas là. La fin du cours fut des plus surprenantes : les élèves durent prononcer à l'unisson la phrase « gloire au Seigneur » avant de pouvoir prendre congé. Cependant, le cœur n'était vraiment pas là. Les élèves marmonnèrent, Ron remplaça les mots par _« boire de la sueur »_, et Dean quant à lui, s'inclina profondément par dérision. Même chez les Serpentard, les élèves semblaient moroses à l'idée de n'avoir qu'un choix, glorifier Voldemort. Malefoy n'en faisait pas partie, et hurla presque la phrase, tête haute et épaules en arrière. Pansy Parkinson mit même sa main sur son cœur. Spectacle vomitif.

Les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe, et Harry entendit une voix glaciale et moqueuse derrière lui.

- POTTER !

Harry se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy. Il avait éprouvé de la compassion pour lui, le soir où il avait dû tuer Dumbledore, mais il sentit que cette compassion fondait comme neige au soleil.

- Quoi ?

- Ton comportement de tout à l'heure ne m'a pas plu du tout. Manquer de respect à notre directeur, c'est vraiment mal. Et personnellement, je trouve que notre cher professeur Rogue ne t'a pas suffisamment puni.

- Malheureusement pour toi Malefoy, c'est lui qui a le pouvoir. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'avec ta soif de diriger tout le monde, tu sois toujours à l'école par les temps qui courent.

- Comme si j'avais le choix. En tout cas, malheureusement pour toi, tu sembles oublier que depuis une semaine, je fais partie de la brigade anti-fraude.

- Quoi ?

- Ce qui me vaut le plaisir, et surtout le devoir, d'infliger les punitions que les élèves méritent lorsqu'ils manquent à la discipline. C'est pourquoi dés aujourd'hui, et pour la durée d'un mois, je te retire le droit d'avoir une couverture et un oreiller.

- Tu délires ?

- Il faut réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes avant de les commettre.

- Deux semaines de retenues, ça ne te suffit pas ?

- Pas vraiment. Et puis, quand on sait que tes camarades adorés de la 5ème maison n'ont droit à ces privilèges que lorsqu'ils les méritent, je trouve que les imbéciles de ton espèce devraient être logés à la même enseigne.

- Selon les dires de ton ami Voldemort (tout le monde sursauta), mon sang me donne plus de droit. Tu ne partages donc pas son opinion ?

- Il devrait y avoir une exception pour les traîtres à leur sang.

- Cela dépend de ce que l'on appelle « traîtrise ». Il semble évident que ma version diffère de la tienne.

- Le ferme ! Je devrais même te punir d'avoir essayé de parler à la sang-de-bourbe hier matin. Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, tu te trompes.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller rapporter à ton directeur chéri. Après tout, c'est ce que tu préfères Malefoy, n'est-ce pas, la délation ?

Malefoy se rapprocha alors de Harry, et murmura à son oreille pour s'assurer que personne ne l'entendrait :

- N'oublie pas que contrairement à toi, j'ai le droit de garder ma baguette à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit.

Puis Malefoy partit, l'air supérieur. Harry n'avait que faire de ses intimidations. Il se fichait pas mal que Malefoy fasse partie d'une brigade, et qu'il se sente supérieur parce qu'il montrait à tout le monde quelle vermine répugnante il était. Le fait de considérer comme privilège l'accès aux couvertures et oreillers étaient bien plus consternant qu'un Malefoy égal à lui-même. Comment l'école avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Pourtant, Harry devait s'estimer heureux d'appartenir à la maison Gryffondor, car d'après les dires de Malefoy, les élèves de la 5ème maison n'avaient le droit de dormir dans des conditions descentes qu'après l'avoir mérité. Incroyable, et pourtant vrai, pour peu que Harry ne soit pas en train de rêver.

- Si seulement Dumbledore était encore là, dit Harry à Ron, je peux te garantir que les choses ne seraient pas comme ça.

- Tais-toi enfin ! répondit Ron.

- Mais, pourquoi ? demanda Harry, interloqué. Je n'ai rien dit de mal.

- Ah bon ? Tu as déjà oublié qu'on ne devait pas prononcer son nom ?

- De qui tu parles ? De Dumbledore ?

- CHUT !

- Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Ce qu'il me prend, c'est que tu as été assez puni comme ça, pas la peine de te montrer encore plus.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas le droit de prononcer son nom ?

- Parce que c'est l'ennemi de Tu-Sais-Qui, et qu'il interdit n'importe qui de le prononcer.

- C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers. Il tire satisfaction au fait que les gens soient tellement effrayés qu'ils n'osent pas prononcer son nom, et il élève Dumb… euh, notre ancien directeur, au même rang que lui.

- Et bien, je suppose qu'il a autant peur de lui que les gens ont peur de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce serait normal, tout le monde dit que notre ancien directeur serait capable de le réduire à néant. Moi aussi j'aurais une peur bleue de mon plus grand ennemi. A fortiori s'il était seul sur ma route.

- Il y a tout de même les membres de l'Ordre !

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis, personne ne sait exactement combien ils sont, ni quelles sont leurs armes… Et maintenant, arrêtons de parler politique avant d'avoir d'autres ennuis.

Ne pas prononcer le nom de Dumbledore semblait aux yeux de Harry la pire trahison qu'il eut pu faire. Cela revenait au même que de nier tout lien avec son ancien directeur. Et même si Harry se trouvait dans une dimension où Dumbledore était vivant, il n'en gardait pas moins le souvenir terrible de la chute mortelle depuis la tour d'astronomie. Il se refusa à appliquer cette règle, même si de toutes, elle était objectivement la moins monstrueuse. Tant pis si l'on enlevait cent point à Gryffondor, de toutes façons cette maison-là n'était pas la sienne, pas dans ce monde là. Tant pis s'il se faisait humilier par des réprimandes publiques, il en avait pris l'habitude en étant dans l'équipe de Quidditch et en étant la cible de toutes les rumeurs. Tant pis s'il se faisait pendre par les pieds par Rusard, il avait montré sa forte résistance lors des séances d'écriture punitive d'Ombrage.

°°°

Le cours suivant fut un cours d'Histoire de la magie qui dura deux longues et interminables heures. Le fantôme du professeur Binns n'avait pas changé, et le comportement de ses élèves non plus. Tous bâillaient aux corneilles, n'écoutant pas un traître mot de ce que racontait la voix monocorde du professeur. Les coups de coudes intempestifs d'Hermione manquaient à Harry. Elle était celle qui se démarquait de tous en toute occasion, mais lors du cours d'Histoire de la magie, elle était admirable. Tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il fallait un courage énorme pour pouvoir être attentif malgré la voix soporifique du fantôme. Dean avait même affirmé un jour, et ce avec le plus grand sérieux, que c'était probablement pour cette aptitude qu'Hermione avait été envoyée à Gryffondor et non à Serdaigle.

Le déjeuner se déroula normalement, même si Harry remarqua que Malefoy et les autres membres de la brigade « quelque soit son nom » avaient une partie de table bien plus spacieuse et propre que le reste. Harry n'avait pas remarqué ce détail avant, et pourtant, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il était flagrant. Les élèves avaient des verres sertis de ce qui semblait être de l'or, leurs couverts étaient indéniablement en argent, et ils avaient même du vin, chose totalement inconcevable dans l'ancien Poudlard. Probablement un moyen de plus d'attirer les élèves vers « la juste cause de sa Seigneurie ». Harry remarqua sans stupeur que les élèves de la brigade venaient tous de Serpentard.

La fin du déjeuner sonna également l'heure du double cours de botanique. Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la serre n°5, et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense jardin qui entourait le château, Harry ressentit un malaise d'une intensité impressionnante. Il savait pourtant exactement ce qui se passait, mais la question restait entière : pourquoi se sentit-il aussi mal que lorsqu'il était entouré de dizaines de Détraqueurs ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'aperçut qu'il était tout simplement entouré de dizaines de Détraqueurs. Que faisaient-ils là ? Surveillaient-ils les élèves, afin qu'aucun n'ait l'insolence de s'enfuir de cet enfer, de cette prison qu'était devenue leur école ? Harry s'efforça de marcher jusqu'à la serre. Il aperçut Lavande Brown, qui sous l'effet des créatures, pleurait de tout son être. Harry eut un pincement au cœur, lorsqu'il se dit que pour ses camarades, les choses étaient ainsi depuis de trop nombreuses années, et ce, par sa faute à lui. Lorsque Dumbledore avait perdu la vie, Harry croyait savoir ce qu'était un sentiment écrasant de culpabilité, il n'en avait en réalité aucune idée.

Le professeur Chourave avait l'air malheureux. Elle était beaucoup plus mince qu'à l'accoutumée, les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux étaient violets, et même dans sa voix, l'on sentait toute la tristesse du monde. Harry n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi. Elle travaillait toute la journée dans les jardins et dans les serres. Entourée aussi souvent par ces Détraqueurs, comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Comment être heureux de vivre quand vous travaillez sous le joug d'un tyran ? N'avoir quasiment aucun droit ni aucune liberté, et vivre si près de créatures capables d'ôter l'âme d'un être, cela réunissait beaucoup de conditions favorables à la dépression. Harry se demanda pourquoi aucun de ses professeurs n'avaient démissionné. La réponse était probablement leur foi et leur dévotion à Dumbledore, qui selon toutes vraisemblances, avait quitté l'école pour ne pas la perdre. Aucun des professeurs ne devait savoir que Rogue était bel et bien un Mangemort, tous devaient encore croire que si Dumbledore le soutenait, alors eux n'avaient aucune raison de se méfier. Hélas…

La fin du cours arriva, puis la fin de la journée. En temps normal, Harry aurait profité du temps magnifique pour aller se promener avec Ginny, mais ici, personne ne pouvait quitter l'enceinte du château à part autorisation spéciale. Ici, se promener était forcément banni, peut-être pas dans les textes, mais officieusement, présence d'une vingtaine de Détraqueurs à l'extérieur oblige. Et ici, ce n'était pas Ginny qu'il aimait, mais une jeune fille qui lui était totalement inconnue. Une jeune fille au charme fou, rebelle et amusante, fille de l'un des hommes qu'il tenait en haute estime, et qu'il n'avait pourtant pas envie de connaître. Harry préférait cela. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un qui disparaîtrait lorsque enfin il utiliserait le retourneur de temps.

°°°

Il n'était pas très tard lorsque Harry décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. Il lui fallait absolument trouver un retourneur de temps, et aller à la bibliothèque serait forcément utile, car soit il y trouverait Hermione et s'arrangerait pour discuter avec elle, à priori ici aussi elle serait intelligente et cultivée, soit il pourrait trouver des informations dans des livres.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la bibliothèque, Harry remarqua que Madame Pince aussi était égale à elle-même. Il l'entendit de loin, faire des remontrances à une élève de Poufsouffle qui avait osé corner une page. En furetant dans les rayons, Harry fut soulagé de constater que son flair l'avait conduit au bon endroit. Hermione était assise à l'écart, seule à une table qui fort heureusement, était assez éloignée pour que personne ne remarque sa présence avec une élève de la 5ème maison. Harry se faufila jusqu'à son amie. Hermione leva le nez de son parchemin, et le fusilla instantanément du regard.

- Encore toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi me suis-tu ?

- Calme-toi Hermione, n'attire pas l'attention, je t'en prie.

- Comment tu connais mon prénom ? demanda Hermione dans un chuchotement interloqué.

- Peu importe. Je sais que tu es très intelligente, et que tu connais un tas de choses, et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais t'aider ?

- Parce que contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, nous ne sommes pas ennemis. Nous sommes dans le même camp, et ce dont j'ai besoin va nous aider.

Hermione prit un moment pour réfléchir, lequel Harry ne dérangea pas. Si elle avait besoin d'une minute de réflexion, qu'elle la prenne. Si elle avait besoin d'une journée entière de réflexion, qu'elle la prenne, du moment qu'elle ne répondait pas par la négative.

- Je sais que tes parents sont dans l'Ordre, finit-elle par dire, tout le monde le sait d'ailleurs. Je suppose qu'il ne serait pas trop inconscient de te faire confiance, dans ces conditions.

- Merlin, tu as tout compris ! Je le savais que tu étais intelligente, et que tu m'écouterais.

- Garde tes flatteries. J'ai dit « oui », alors dis-moi ce que tu veux qu'on n'en parle plus.

- J'ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais à propos des retourneurs de temps.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Si je te le dis, tu me prendras pour un fou.

- Tu m'abordes devant tout le monde sans réfléchir au fait que tu puisses m'attirer des ennuis, puis tu reviens à la charge sans même te rappeler que tu violes le règlement… Je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu veux de tels renseignements !

- Tu as raison, tu as le droit de savoir, mais comme tu le dis, nous sommes en train de violer le règlement. Il faut donc que l'on fasse vite, et les explications prendraient du temps.

- Très bien. Mais je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais, mais uniquement parce que je crois en la cause que défendent tes parents. D'ailleurs, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose en échange des renseignements, ce qui compenserait le fait que tu ne me dises pas pourquoi tu les veux.

- D'accord, que dois-je promettre ?

Hermione se rapprocha de Harry, et murmura si doucement à son oreille qu'il eut presque du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

- Je veux que tu me promettes que lorsque nous aurons nos ASPICS, tu m'emmèneras avec toi. Je veux que tu me jures que tu feras tout pour que moi aussi je fasse partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce n'est pas une blague Potter, je veux ta parole.

Harry fut surpris qu'elle l'appelle « Potter », mais après tout, Hermione et lui ne se connaissaient pas ici. Il était déjà étonnant qu'elle connaisse son nom et la fonction de ses parents, même s'il paraissait évident que dans un système de restrictions, les adolescents de l'école fassent tout pour transgresser les règles et obtenir des renseignements auxquels il leur était totalement interdit d'avoir accès. Harry était heureux que le bourrage de crâne de Voldemort ne fonctionne pas. Il se réjouissait de voir les élèves se rebeller, lire le journal vérité du père de Luna. Tout cela lui rappelait l'Armée de Dumbledore, que lui et ses camarades avaient formé.

- Je te le promets Hermione. Je vais changer ta vie, tu as ma parole.

Hermione jaugea Harry du regard, puis sembla le croire.

- Ce que je sais des retourneurs de temps, répondit-elle, c'est qu'ils sont totalement introuvables. Je ne sais pas si tu comptais en utiliser un, mais je crois que c'est peine perdue. Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas si le ministère en garde dans ses locaux.

Harry sentit une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac. Mais il invita Hermione à en dire plus.

- Il en existe deux sortes. Une forme simple, qui permet uniquement de retourner en arrière de quelques heures, et une forme plus complexe, qui elle permet de revenir à un point précis du passé, et ensuite de retourner à l'époque d'où tu viens.

- C'est celle-ci qui m'intéresse, insista Harry.

- Ces retourneurs de temps sont rares et très précieux, car ils permettent des changements faramineux. Par exemple, les scientifiques sorciers ont été tentés d'en utiliser un pour revenir à l'époque de la préhistoire, pour connaître de source sûre ce qui a causé la disparition des dinosaures. Grâce à ce retourneur, ils auraient pu revenir ensuite à leur époque très facilement.

- Je suppose que personne ne l'a fait. Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que cela pourrait tout changer ! Tu ne connais pas l'expression moldue « un battement d'aile de papillon à New York peut amener la tempête à Pékin » ? Et bien c'est exactement ce qui pourrait se produire avec une utilisation de ce retourneur de temps. Même si tout a été prévu à la moindre seconde près, les résultats pourraient être catastrophiques. En gros, cet objet n'a dû être utilisé que très rarement, et sous hautes précautions.

- Et pourquoi est-il introuvable ? Comment se fait-il que même le ministère n'en possède pas au moins un exemplaire ?

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition. Peut-être que le ministère en garde, mais dans une salle fortement sécurisée en ce cas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Tu-Sais-Qui a bien trop peur que quelqu'un en fasse l'utilisation contre lui ! Imagine, tous les sorciers opprimés ne rêvent que d'une chose, le réduire à néant, lui donner la mort et sauver les êtres qu'ils aiment. Si l'un d'entre eux tombait sur l'un de ces retourneurs de temps, il reviendrait à l'époque où Tu-Sais-Qui était enfant et le tuerait. Il a causé tant de mal que l'idée de tuer un enfant ne donnera pas trop de problème de morale à un grand nombre de sorciers.

Harry réfléchit. S'il y avait des retourneurs de temps au ministère, ils étaient probablement cachés au département des mystères. Mais comme s'en assurer autrement qu'en y allant ? Et comment s'y rendre alors qu'une bonne vingtaine de Détraqueurs montaient la garde devant Poudlard ? Quant au ministère lui-même, inutile de préciser la hauteur de la protection sous laquelle il devait être placé. Impossible. Tout simplement inaccessible. Et s'il y avait une chance pour qu'un retourneur de temps se trouve dans le bureau de Rogue, il restait difficile à atteindre. Harry se sentait nauséeux. Y aurait-il une solution ? Il le fallait bien. Il le fallait, cette vie-là était intolérable ! Ce n'était qu'une longue agonie, une inexorable descente aux enfers, un labyrinthe de restrictions. Lorsque Harry regardait autour de lui, il ne voyait que la peine, la tristesse, la souffrance des élèves abattus qui tournaient autour de lui. Ses camarades et ses professeurs gravitaient dans une école qui n'en portait plus que le nom. Les gens n'étaient pas en guerre, non, ils avaient baissé les bras. Ils étaient les esclaves de leur souffrance. Des enfants que l'on séparaient pour au moins sept ans de leurs parents, subissant la plus inhumaine des privations. Des élèves que l'on parquait comme du bétail dans une cinquième maison, instaurée par un dictateur étranger à tout sentiment d'amour, parce que le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines n'étaient pas considéré comme assez noble. Des enfants, des adolescents à qui l'on refusait les choses les plus élémentaires, et à qui on inculquait des valeurs qui n'en étaient pas. Comment survivre dans un tel chaos ? Harry avait été surpris par la véhémence de la demande d'Hermione. Hélas, comment avait-il pu être surpris ? Faire partie de l'Ordre ne pouvait être que la seule chose qui maintenait l'âme de ces enfants devenus jeunes adultes dans leurs corps. Fort heureusement, peu d'adultes comprennent l'intelligence d'un enfant. Celui-ci ne va pas se laisser tyranniser, ni priver de ses droits sans penser que le système est défectueux. L'innocence a ce don qui permet de différencier le bien du mal, et l'enfant sait que mentir, dissimuler, c'est mal. Voilà comment ces enfants-là avaient grandi, dans la terreur, dans le silence, mais non dans l'ignorance. L'innocence que l'on avait essayé de leur enlever s'était transformée au fil des ans en raison, en curiosité et l'adolescence avait réveillé le besoin de rébellion, l'envie de tout savoir, la force de caractère qui contre vents et marées, va chercher à connaître la vérité que l'on a maladroitement essayé de dissimuler.

Harry regarda plus précisément l'écusson qui ornait l'uniforme de son amie. C'était un « V » vert foncé, entouré d'étoiles vertes sur fond noir. En regardant d'encore plus près, Harry remarqua que la lettre était formée par un serpent. Il ne manquait plus que la tête de mort, et les élèves de la 5ème maison auraient, à défaut de la porter sur le bras, porté sur leur uniforme la Marque des Ténèbres. Ces élèves-là, bien plus que les autres, appartenaient particulièrement à Voldemort. Cela indiquait qu'aucune issue n'était possible pour eux. Ils étaient les élèves que Voldemort avait, dans sa grande générosité, pris sous son aile afin bien sûr de les rallier à sa cause. Autant ne pas perdre les enfants aux dons magiques, il était bien plus intéressant pour ses rangs de les avoir auprès de lui. Harry n'osa pas imaginer leurs conditions de vies. Les droits communs des élèves « normaux » étaient des privilèges pour ceux de la 5ème maison. Ils étaient là pour apprendre à aider Voldemort, bien plus que n'importe qui. Ils devaient donc être prêts à se battre, et quoi de mieux pour réveiller l'esprit de compétition que des injustices aussi flagrantes ? Tout était bien pensé, excepté le fait que les élèves de Poudlard avaient une conscience contrairement à leur tortionnaire.

Harry entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher, et ne voulant pas mettre Hermione dans une situation qui lui aurait valu bien plus que deux semaines de retenues, il fila à l'anglaise, bredouillant un merci et un au revoir à son amie.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 2 achevé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, même s'il faut avouer qu'il est surtout basé sur la description avant d'entrer un peu plus dans le vif du sujet.** **Bien que je sache où je vais - enfin, à priori - certains de vos commentaires sur tel ou tel personnage m'ont aidé à écrire la suite et à trouver de nouvelles idées. Alors si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas ! Et même pour une simple review, je ne dirais pas non ! XD**

**A très bientôt !**

**Chasca**


	3. Chap 3 : l'espoir d'une vie meilleure

**Disclaimer :** si peu à moi et tellement à elle !

**Remerciements :** Lupi, comme d'hab', parce qu'elle me corrige et surtout, parce qu'elle m'aide à faire les bons choix ! Et puis les lecteurs et revieweurs... vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos commentaires m'ont fait plaisir et m'ont encouragée !

**Petit résumé :** Au cours de la nuit suivant la mort de Dumbledore, Harry décide d'utiliser un retourneur de temps afin d'empêcher Rogue d'entendre la fin de la prophétie citée par le futur professeur Trelawney. Son but est de sauver de la mort ses parents, Sirius et Dumbledore. Il va y parvenir, mais ne prête pas attention à une grosse faille dans son plan : si Voldemort ne connait pas la fin de la prophétie, il ne cherchera pas à tuer Harry, et ne sera pas anéanti par son propre sort. Harry revient donc dans un monde dans lequel règne Voldemort, sur l'Angleterre ainsi que sur Poudlard. L'école a terriblement changé : une cinquième maison à été créée afin de regrouper les enfants nés de parents moldus, une façon pour les Mangemorts d'accroître leur rangs avec ces futurs sorciers à qui l'on inculque de fausses valeurs. L'armée de Voldemort dévaste le pays et s'en prend même à la France. Le seul point positif dans ce retournement de situation, c'est que les Potter, Sirius et Dumbledore sont bien en vie. Mais Harry n'a pas le droit de communiquer avec l'extérieur du château, tout comme ses camarades et sa petite amie, Jessie, fille d'un Sirius qui n'a pas connu la prison.

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : L'espoir d'une vie meilleure_

°°°

Le château était comme vidé de toute âme. Personne n'osait respirer trop fort, aucun élève ne chuchotait à l'oreille de ses camarades ou si peu, la méfiance régnait. Pourtant, après quelques jours passés sous ce nouveau régime, Harry put se rendre compte que l'expression « il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort » n'avait jamais paru aussi juste qu'en cet instant. Les élèves ne se parlaient certes pas en public, mais un vrai petit réseau clandestin avait réussi à se former malgré les restrictions abusives. Le groupe s'était lui -même appelé "PL" pour Poudlard Libre. Bien sûr, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapport avec l'AD. A croire qu'il était dans son destin de former de tels groupes d'élèves remontés contre le système défectueux. Luna en étant le centre, Jessie et Ginny les instigatrices, Harry et Ron étaient quant à eux censés être capable de ramener à peu près tout et n'importe quoi du monde extérieur. Dean et Neville servaient généralement de « protecteurs », dans le sens qu'ils s'efforçaient de faire diversion si leurs camarades se trouvaient en danger. Padma et Parvati Patil servaient de lien entre les maisons Gryffondor et Serdaigle, grâce à leur gémellité Rogue ne voyait pas d'un trop mauvais œil qu'elles soient souvent l'une avec l'autre. De même, une élève de Gryffondor de troisième année faisait circuler les informations chez les Poufsouffle par l'intermédiaire de sa sœur jumelle. D'autres élèves encore, gravitaient dans ce système extrêmement bien élaboré, dont Colin Crivey, qui avait atterrit dans la 5ème maison, et qui parvenait toujours à trouver un moyen de ramener des informations à ses camarades. C'était d'ailleurs probablement lui qui méritait le plus de crédits étant données les conditions de vie de ces élèves.

Au fil des jours, Harry avait compris pourquoi Voldemort tenait tant à garder ces élèves auprès de lui. Toute l'école de manière générale était sujette à un véritable bourrage de crânes, mais en ce qui concernait les élèves de la 5ème maison, aucun mot ne semblait mesurer correctement la violence des propos qu'on leur tenait. Les préfets de Serpentard, ainsi que les dix élèves de la brigade, s'acharnaient sur eux tels des bouchers sur un morceau de viande coriace. Les insultes fusaient sans raison et en public, les punitions infligées étaient d'une absurdité et d'une incohérence effroyables. Une élève de première année se retrouva par exemple forcée à manger sans couverts pour avoir osé lever les yeux sur Pansy Parkinson. Un autre jour, Justin Finch-Fletchley dut réciter ce qui ressemblait à une ode pour Voldemort devant ses camarades. Il dut recommencer cinq fois de suite, car selon Goyle, il ne mettait pas assez de cœur à l'ouvrage. Les élèves de Voldemort n'étaient pas supposés penser par eux-mêmes, ils devaient obéir à leur Maître, subir les coups et tendre l'autre joue, être assidus en classes afin d'être utiles le jour où ils rejoindraient les rangs de Voldemort puisque de toutes façons, là était leur destin. Une façon pour le tyran de contrôler ses Mangemorts, au saut du berceau. Ces enfants-là avaient pour ordre de laisser leur libre-arbitre chez leurs parents, qu'ils ne reverraient jamais. Leur âme ne leur appartenait pas, elle était la propriété de celui qui se prenait probablement pour leur sauveur. On les assenait de coups pour réveiller leur rage, les mettre en colère contre le monde entier, éveiller chez eux une haine de l'être humain. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas le droit de penser, mais ils n'avaient pas non plus le droit de parole, ni celui d'écouter, ni celui de voir. Les autres élèves, les autres maisons ne devaient pas exister pour eux, au même titre que leurs familles. Diviser pour mieux régner. Il était déjà difficile pour un Gryffondor de pouvoir parler plus de cinq minutes avec un Serdaigle, mais en ce qui concernait la 5ème maison, ils avaient pour ordre de l'oublier. Pire, ils devaient l'éviter. Ne pas polluer l'esprit des disciples de Voldemort avec des pensées libres, pour peu qu'elles le soient. Dans ce chaos, Harry ne pouvait comprendre l'attitude de ses professeurs. Ils étaient eux aussi sous le joug d'un dictateur fou à lier, surveillés par des Détraqueurs et des Mangemorts, mais où était passé leur sens moral ? Comment pouvaient-ils assister à ces spectacles d'humiliation gratuite presque quotidiennement ? Harry avait beau essayer de s'auto persuader que les seuls adultes valables n'avaient pas pété les plombs, cela restait difficile à croire. Il avait toujours eu un immense respect pour eux, mais ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il entendait était répugnant. Le quotidien de Poudlard ne vous offrait que trois solutions : vous pouviez dépérir de tristesse et d'impuissance, comme le professeur Chourave, vous pouviez vous laisser happer par le système totalitaire et vivre une vie facile, comme Malefoy, ou vous pouviez vous battre avec les armes que vous aviez, comme le faisaient les élèves qui avaient réussi à former le petit réseau clandestin. Difficile de voir autre chose dans ce brouillard qui hantait les couloirs d'une école qui avait à une époque, été remplie de rires de joie.

Ce matin-là ne dérogea pas à la règle de l'humiliation quotidienne, et cette fois, Hermione en fut la victime.

Harry mangeait ses toasts sans appétit, écoutant d'une oreille une Jessie survoltée à l'idée d'en avoir fini avec les cours. En effet, il s'agissait là de leur dernière journée, mais Harry ne trouvait pas qu'il y avait là sujet à s'extasier. Aucun élève ne partirait en vacances, tous resteraient dans le château à tourner en rond. Comment pouvait-on trouver matière à s'amuser lorsque le moindre mouvement était épié, la moindre parole interdite, le moindre pied dehors puni ? Au moins, les heures de classes, même réduites en l'absence du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, occupaient l'esprit de Harry un temps soit peu. C'est alors qu'un bruit de verre brisé retentit. En temps normal, les élèves auraient tous ris en pointant la victime du doigt, mais ici, rien n'était normal. Les murmures d'élèves s'étaient tous interrompus. Les oreilles tendues cherchaient à localiser la faute. Harry regarda autour de lui, imitant ses camarades, mais il ne fallut pas tout ce temps à Malefoy pour se rendre auprès de la fautive.

- Ramasse-moi ça, ordonna-t-il à Hermione, blafarde.

Hermione s'exécuta, sous les regards remplis de compassion de ses camarades. Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Ce spectacle lui donnait la nausée. A peine deux semaines auparavant, si Hermione s'était retrouvée dans l'embarras, Ron et lui auraient accouru à son secours. Ici, ils ne pouvaient rien.

- Maintenant il va falloir te faire pardonner d'avoir brisé un bien de l'école qui t'a accueillie, ajouta Malefoy avec un sourire triomphal. Voyons… Je pense que tu es désolée, mais il faudrait encore que tu puisses le prouver. Répète après moi : je suis Granger la sang-de-bourbe…

Hermione lança un regard glacé à Malefoy, celui-là même que l'on associait au professeur McGonagall. Harry jubila malgré l'angoisse des réprimandes que Malefoy pourrait infliger à son amie si elle refusait de répéter après lui.

- Allons, ne m'oblige pas à sévir. Répète : je suis Granger la sang-de-bourbe…

- Non, répondit Hermione avec aplomb.

Le visage de Malefoy sembla se décomposer au ralenti. Son teint était passé en l'espace de deux secondes de cireux à cadavérique. Il pointa sa baguette vers Hermione, la défiant de s'opposer à lui.

- Tu vas répéter espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe. Si ce n'était que moi, tu n'aurais même pas la chance d'être à Poudlard.

- Tu appelles ça une chance ? C'est une obligation, et si tel n'était pas le cas, nous serions tous bien plus heureux.

Malefoy semblait tétanisé. Il pointa sa baguette directement sous la gorge d'Hermione, qui ne cilla pas. Harry avait les yeux fixés sur son amie avec tant de force qu'il en eu mal au crâne. Ginny s'était à moitié levée de sa chaise, s'apprêtant probablement à aller aider Hermione au cas où Malefoy dérape.

- COMMENT OSES-TU ? aboya Malefoy, hors de lui. Ton opinion n'intéresse personne, et tu ne devrais même pas en avoir une d'ailleurs !

- Je suis née avec mon libre-arbitre, et contrairement à ce que tu penses, personne ne peut me l'enlever.

- Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. Répète que tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe. REPETE-LE !

- Non.

Malefoy attrapa Hermione par la gorge, pointant toujours sa baguette au même endroit avec force. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se lever de sa chaise, mais ce fut Ginny qui le devança. Elle accourut vers Hermione, un couteau à beurre dans la main remplaçant la baguette qui aurait dû s'y trouver. Elle fit face à Malefoy au côté d'Hermione, et le menaça de son couteau.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le couteau le plus aiguisé, dit-elle, mais je te promets que je peux te faire très mal si j'y mets de la force.

Harry ressentit une vague de tendresse infinie pour Ginny. C'était elle qu'il aimait, et personne d'autre. Et même en cet instant de tension extrême il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter cette pensée de la tête. Elle savait être si forte, il fallait un immense courage pour oser se jeter dans une telle situation. C'est alors que les neuf autres membres de la brigade se levèrent à leur tour, voulant prêter main forte à leur camarade. Avec eux s'approchèrent les préfets de Serpentard, qui eux n'avaient pas de baguette. Harry se leva et accourut auprès de ses amies. Puis Ron l'imita, ainsi que Jessie, Dean, Neville, puis tellement d'autres élèves qu'il fut impossible à Harry de tous les repérer. L'ampleur qu'avaient pris les évènements était impressionnante. Tous les élèves semblaient près à en venir aux mains. La situation était critique, il était impossible de savoir comment les choses pourraient se terminer. Une voix puissante retentit alors dans la Grande Salle.

- ASSEZ !

Tous les élèves se figèrent, et se retournèrent afin d'identifier la provenance de l'ordre. Automatiquement, les têtes s'étaient tournées vers la table des professeurs, mais malgré l'attention que leur portaient leurs enseignants, ce n'était pas de là que provenait la voix. L'ordre avait été lancé depuis l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait en effet Hagrid, et bien que l'épaisseur de ses cheveux et de sa barbe ne laissa apparaître qu'une infime partie de son visage, Harry put remarquer l'extrême rougeur de sa peau, la fatigue de ses traits ainsi que la terreur et la fureur dans ses yeux. Harry avait bien remarqué son absence de la table des professeurs les jours précédents, mais il lui avait paru évident qu'un demi géant ne pouvait enseigner dans ce Poudlard. Harry en avait déduit que Hagrid était devenu un membre actif de l'Ordre. Mais il était là, planté à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, fixant les élèves pétrifiés. Il s'avança de quelques pas, lentement, traînant les pieds comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sous ses chaussures.

- Jusqu'où comptez-vous aller ? Jusqu'à vous entre-tuer ? demanda-t-il d'un ton que Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Retournez à vos places avant que quelqu'un ne fasse une bêtise.

A ces mots, tous les élèves reprirent place à leurs tables respectives. Harry attendit cependant que Malefoy reparte lui aussi. Jessie était déjà repartie s'asseoir, mais Ginny était toujours aux côtés du Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas à un monstre tel que vous de nous apprendre quoi que ce soit, rétorqua Malefoy, furieux. Personne n'a d'ordre à recevoir de vous.

- Ce ne sont pas des ordres, petit effronté, seulement des conseils. Tes camarades l'ont compris, tiens-tu vraiment à te montrer plus bête qu'eux ?

Malefoy sembla prêt à lui renvoyer une pique, mais il ne broncha pas et repartit vers la table des Serpentard. Étrange comme Hagrid pouvait avoir de l'influence sur lui dans ce monde-là. Harry se promit de se débrouiller pour aller voir son ancien professeur dans sa hutte, curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son premier ami de Poudlard. Ginny et lui reprirent place à leur table, tout en s'assurant que Hermione était à nouveau tranquille. Harry savait qu'il lui faudrait veiller au grain, il y avait toutes les chances pour que Malefoy essaye de se venger sur elle un peu plus tard. Le problème, c'est que n'étant ni à Serpentard, ni dans la 5ème maison, il y aurait forcément des moments où Hermione se retrouverait seule. Tant pis, il se débrouillerait. A la fin de la journée, il serait en vacances, et il devrait trouver un moyen de se procurer un retourneur de temps. S'il fallait en plus veiller sur Hermione, il s'arrangerait pour tout combiner. Tout était de sa faute, c'était à lui de tout réparer.

Hagrid s'avança vers la table des professeurs, et même Rogue ne sembla pas vouloir le réprimander pour avoir osé parler de la sorte aux élèves. Décidément, tout dans ce monde était paradoxal.

°°°

La fin des cours ne signifiait pas la fin des retenues de Harry. Et Rogue avait prévu le pire pour la fin. En effet, il ordonna à Harry de nettoyer toutes les toilettes du deuxième étage, sans utiliser la magie. Le jeune homme devait commencer sa punition à midi, et n'avait le droit de s'arrêter qu'une fois le travail terminé et examiné par Rusard. Rogue savait pertinemment que Harry n'aurait pas le temps de manger en commençant à midi, et le Gryffondor en fut extrêmement irrité. Lorsqu'il commença son nettoyage, muni d'un balai sale et usé et d'une serpillière trouée, il s'imagina un scénario qui lui remettait un peu de baume au cœur. Il se voyait dans la Grande Salle, tenant un retourneur de temps dans la main, et hurlant des insanités au gros nez de Rogue. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que ce rêve se réalise ? Mais si sa tête s'évadait, le corps de Harry était en sueur, passant le premier jour du mois de juillet à quatre pattes sur le sol des toilettes. Le fait de savoir que son travail devrait en plus être validé par les soins de Rusard n'avait rien de réjouissant. Il savait que le vieux concierge ferait tout pour ajouter des tâches au labeur de Harry.

Enfin, il finit les toilettes des garçons. Son ventre grondait, ses jambes fourmillaient et son bras lui faisait atrocement mal, mais à deux heures de l'après-midi, il avait effectué la moitié de sa punition. Harry pénétra dans les toilettes des filles, espérant de tout cœur que personne ne l'y verrait. Il s'agissait heureusement des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et de ce fait, il n'y avait généralement pas foule pour se précipiter dans la gueule du loup. Mimi aimait tant se plaindre qu'elle faisait s'enfuir même les plus résistantes des élèves. Cependant, Harry eut la surprise de ne pas être seul. Et ce n'était pas le fantôme qui sanglotait dans une cabine dont la porte était entrouverte, mais Hermione dont le visage ruisselant de larmes était caché sous une masse de cheveux bruns désordonnés. Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle, puis posa une main sur son épaule. Hermione sursauta, puis à la vue de Harry, essaya de calmer ses sanglots.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, répondit-elle en passant hâtivement les manches de sa robe de sorcière sur ses joues.

- Je me demande alors dans quel état tu es lorsqu'il t'arrive quelque chose, ironisa maladroitement Harry.

Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules en reniflant discrètement. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Généralement, Hermione était forte, ou se montrait forte. Il n'avait pas appris quels gestes étaient les plus adéquats dans un tel cas. Devait-il la prendre dans ses bras ? Lui tapoter le dos gentiment ? Essayer de lui sortir les vers du nez, la forcer à lui expliquer ce qui la rendait triste ? Confus, Harry tenta de faire parler son amie. Peut-être qu'ici elle ne le connaissait pas, mais lui la connaissait.

- Hermione, je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à pleurer pour des broutilles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien savoir de moi ? Tu ne me connais pas.

- Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire… commença-t-il. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Dis-moi simplement ce qui ne va pas, je pourrai peut-être t'aider.

Hermione eut un petit rire compulsif. Probablement se disait-elle que personne ne pouvait rien pour elle. Après tout ce qu'elle avait dû vivre, comment avoir confiance en qui que ce soit ?

- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé l'autre matin, dans la Grande Salle ? tenta Harry.

Hermione hésita. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que personne ne risquait de surprendre leur conversation. Harry remarqua qu'elle évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard.

- En partie, murmura-t-elle les yeux baissés. C'est surtout… Ce Malefoy…

Hermione s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils, comme si ce souvenir était douloureux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il s'est vengé cette espèce de petit…

- Laisse tomber, l'interrompit Hermione.

- Non Hermione, dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait que j'aille lui expliquer ma façon de penser.

- Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme Seamus par ma faute. Laisse tomber.

- Comme Seamus ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il est... à l'infirmerie. Tout ça parce que j'ai été trop bête et que je n'ai pas su me taire. Alors n'essaye pas d'en savoir plus Harry, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- A l'infirmerie ? Je ne comprends rien. Écoute Hermione, si tu ne veux pas que j'aille voir Malefoy, c'est entendu, je n'irai pas. Mais je veux savoir ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Ça n'avancerait à rien que je te le dise. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à écouter les malheurs d'une pauvre fille de Voldemort ?

- Tu prononces son nom ? s'étonna Harry, bien que la Hermione qu'il connaissait en faisait autant.

- Et bien c'est le nom de ma maison. Il n'y a que les élèves des autres maisons pour ne pas prononcer le nom de la nôtre. C'est d'un ridicule. Même dans les règlements de l'école il est écrit « la 5ème maison ». Que croient-ils tous ? Qu'en lisant son propre nom il va leur sauter à la gorge ? C'est lui qui l'a créée cette cinquième maison, c'est insensé.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Tout est insensé ici.

Aucun des deux ne prononcèrent mot, tous deux plongés dans leurs propres réflexions. Puis Harry reporta son attention sur Hermione. Elle semblait si fragile ici, si seule, si fatiguée… Si triste. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il ne voulait pas connaître cette version d'Hermione. Il aurait encore préféré effacer entièrement son amie de sa mémoire plutôt que d'avoir cette vision d'elle, symbole de tant de souffrances. Harry sentit les larmes monter, piquer ses yeux.

- Je suis tellement désolé Hermione. Tellement désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hermione il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Si j'ai tant besoin d'un retourneur de temps, c'est parce que j'ai fait une grosse bêtise. Je…

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Mimi Geignarde avait fait son entrée dans ses toilettes.

- Alors les tourtereaux ? dit-elle de sa voix grinçante et sifflante. Je ne savais pas que les élèves de la 5ème maison avaient le droit de flirter avec les siiii prestigieux Gryffondor !

- La ferme, ordonnèrent d'une même voix Harry et Hermione.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que cela aurait été si j'avais essayé de vous vexer ?

Le fantôme de jeune fille virevolta dans tous les sens, puis finit par prendre place sur la cuvette en face des deux élèves.

- Tu ne crois quand même qu'on va te laisser nous écouter discuter ? demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai jamais de compagnie, vous n'auriez tout de même pas le cœur à me priver de la vôtre ? Allez, continuez à vous embrasser, faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

- On ne s'embrassait pas ! s'emporta Harry.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche, rétorqua la voix nasillarde de Mimi.

- Va-t-en, ordonna Hermione. Laisse-nous tranquille à la fin. Tu n'as pas quelqu'un de plus intéressant à aller hanter ?

- Pour moi qui n'ai plus droit aux plaisirs physiques, il n'existe rien de plus euphorisant que d'épier des élèves amoureux. Allez quoi, faites comme si vous étiez seuls. De toutes façons, je ne suis qu'un fantôme et selon la plupart des gens, les fantômes ne comprennent jamais rien. Selon eux, puisque nous sommes morts nous ne pouvons pas nous rappeler ce qu'était être vivant. Ridicule, si vous voulez mon avis. En ce cas, pourquoi Nick quasi-sans-tête aurait-il tellement envie de pouvoir manger à nouveau ? Certainement pas parce qu'il veut survivre. Non, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il se souvient des plaisirs de la bouche. Non mais franchement, les vivants peuvent être si indélicats. Ce n'est pas parce que notre cœur ne bat plus que nous sommes dénués d'émotions ! N'est-ce pas ?

Hermione était partie des toilettes. Entretenir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de conversation avec un fantôme tel que celui-ci à proximité relevait du miracle, et ce que Harry s'était apprêté à dire à Hermione était de la plus haute importance. Hermione était partie, Harry quant à lui, devait continuer à nettoyer des toilettes que personne n'utilisait. Il trouverait bien un moyen de parler à Hermione. Une heure plus tard, il avait fini, même s'il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur le fait que Rusard allait probablement lui demander de tout recommencer. En sortant des toilettes, Harry trouva un morceau de parchemin collé à la porte, écrit de la main d'Hermione.

« Au sujet de ce que tu m'as demandé, je crois connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait t'en fournir. Je sais que tu es ami avec Ron Weasley, tu dois donc savoir que ses frères tiennent un magasin de farces et attrapes sur le chemin de Traverse. Les jumeaux Weasley sont réputés pour pouvoir trouver à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. C'est la seule piste à peu près valable que j'ai à te conseiller. Si jamais Ron avait du mal à entrer en communication avec eux (étant donné l'activité de ses parents, je me doute que son hibou est particulièrement surveillé), je connais quelqu'un qui peut le faire. Fais-moi signe. »

Harry fut à nouveau étonné de la masse d'informations que ses camarades avaient tout en étant coupés du monde extérieur à Poudlard. En revanche, il ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre que Fred et Georges se servaient de leur magasin de manière à détourner des objets interdits. Ils avaient toujours contourné les règlements avec facilité, et même s'ils avaient toujours aimé s'amuser, leur sens de la morale n'en était pas moins aiguisé. Ils ne se seraient jamais rangés à la facilité. Restait à savoir comment entrer en communication avec eux. Harry ne savait pas si Ron avait un hibou, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas le droit de correspondre avec ses parents. En fait, les seuls élèves qui avaient des hiboux ne s'en servaient pas réellement pour le courrier, puisqu'à part cas d'extrême gravité, toute correspondance était interdite. Les hiboux étaient de simples animaux de compagnie ici. Et même si Hermione connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait se charger de passer la commande, comment celle-ci arriverait-elle à Poudlard ? De plus, Harry ne voulait pas forcer son amie à violer trop de règlements. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre Seamus, Malefoy et elle, mais cela ne sentait pas bon. Nul n'était besoin de mettre à nouveau Hermione dans une situation délicate. Toute sa vie l'était déjà bien assez comme ça. Et puis, les membres du petit réseau clandestin trouveraient bien un moyen de pallier au problème.

°°°

Toute la journée avait été étouffée d'une chaleur écrasante. Même les murs épais du château n'avaient pu protéger les élèves de la fournaise du mois de juillet. Harry et Ron étaient restés toute la journée cloîtrés dans leur salle commune à s'éventer avec des morceaux de parchemin. Harry attendit que la fraîcheur du soir tombe sur le château pour aller rendre visite à Hagrid. Il avait pensé à se rendre à la cabane du demi géant en compagnie de Ron, mais il se rappela au dernier moment que son meilleur ami n'était peut-être pas en bonne relation avec Hagrid dans ce monde-là.

Alors que les élèves finissaient tranquillement leur dîner, Harry se faufila jusqu'à son dortoir, puis fouilla dans ses affaires pour y trouver sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle devait être en sa possession. Bien que son père fût vivant, il aurait probablement offert ce bien à son fils pour lui rendre la vie plus facile à Poudlard. Et même dans le cas où Dumbledore l'ait eu en sa possession, il l'avait donné à Harry lors de son premier noël au château, ce qui signifiait que même dans une version où le directeur avait dû quitter son école au milieu de l'année, il aurait eu le temps de faire ce cadeau à Harry. Le Gryffondor fouilla dans sa malle, tout d'abord avec calme, puis avec fébrilité. Après avoir retourner entièrement sa grosse valise, son armoire et son sac, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la moindre trace de la cape d'invisibilité. Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade. Était-ce possible que son père l'ait gardée en sa possession ? Après tout, il était dans l'Ordre, elle aurait pu lui servir lors de ses missions. C'était une probabilité bien trop importante pour être écartée. Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Il aurait tellement aimé aller voir Hagrid. La dernière image qu'il avait eue de lui était celle d'un homme fort, qui avait un minimum d'influence sur les occupants de Poudlard, et Harry avait été pour le moins intrigué par ce changement de comportement. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son lit dépouillé. Des draps et un oreiller avaient été pliés et déposés sur son matelas, probablement par un elfe de maison. Le manque d'oreiller que lui avait infligé Malefoy l'avait gêné, mais les températures extérieures ne lui faisaient absolument pas regretter ses draps. Il avait presque oublié qu'il avait eut droit à une punition de la part de cette espèce de fouine bondissante. Harry soupira de dépit, puis décida de faire son lit. Il déplia le drap, le faisant voler en le secouant, puis l'étendit sur son lit. Il attira le matelas vers lui afin de faire passer son drap housse dessous, et c'est alors qu'il l'aperçut : le tissu argenté, d'une fluidité et d'une légèreté exceptionnelles, sa cape d'invisibilité était tout simplement cachée sous son matelas. Harry exulta. Il sentit un sourire béat naître sur son visage à mesure qu'il faisait glisser sa cape vers lui. Le jeune homme pressa ses doigts contre le tissu voluptueux, elle était bien là. Harry s'assit sur son lit, puis sans raison apparente, éclata en sanglots. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? C'était tellement ridicule. Un grand garçon de presque 17 ans, sanglotant comme un bébé sur son lit, uniquement parce qu'il venait de retrouver une simple cape. Non, pas une simple cape. Une cape qui le ramenait à ce qu'il avait été. A ce que tout avait été. Le château avait été un endroit qu'il avait adoré. Poudlard était là où il avait vécu une deuxième naissance, là où il avait connu pour la première fois la signification de l'amitié, là où il avait également connu des heures d'angoisse, là où il avait connu son premier baiser, puis son premier amour. Ce château avait été un lieu de joie, un endroit où Harry se sentait en sécurité, protégé, aimé, où il ne connaissait pas cette crainte qu'il ressentait à présent avec tant de force. Ici tout était triste, tout état sale, empoisonné. Harry enfouit son visage ruisselant de larmes dans sa cape d'invisibilité si précieuse. Il sanglotait pour ses camarades, pour ce qu'il leur avait fait vivre par égoïsme. Il sanglotait pour la peur paralysante qu'il ressentait à l'idée de ne pas parvenir à inverser ce qu'il avait créé. Harry ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il essayait de prendre sur lui, Ron et Dean allaient probablement bientôt remonter et il ne voulait pas que ses camarades le voient dans cet état. Mais les spasmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. A chaque fois que Harry retenait son souffle, un hoquet de sanglot réapparaissait, lui faisant payer sa bêtise. Et lorsqu'il pensait pouvoir enfin se calmer, la douceur de sa cape d'invisibilité lui rappelait ce que les choses avaient été. Il était en plein cauchemar.

Harry finit pourtant par enfouir son chagrin en lui, comme il l'avait fait jusqu'ici. Les larmes l'avaient étrangement calmé. La force des sanglots l'avait apaisé. Il se leva doucement, puis se dirigea vers sa fenêtre pour y inspecter son visage. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque remarque qu'il avait pleuré, il n'était plus un enfant. Il inspecta son visage dans le faible reflet que lui offrait la vitre. Un visage triste, fatigué, amaigri, et vide de toute cicatrice. Harry avait l'impression de ne pas connaître ce double difforme. Sa cicatrice l'avait accompagné tout au long de sa vie, si courte fut elle, et il était étrange d'en être séparé. C'était comme perdre une part de sa personnalité, perdre une petite partie de son histoire, de ce qui l'avait construit. Une sensation désagréable et déstabilisante. Harry respira profondément, puis descendit dans la salle commune, sa fidèle cape à la main. Il passa tête baissée devant la cheminée éteinte, décidé à sortir du château malgré la vingtaine de Détraqueurs qui siégeait à l'extérieur. Le seul problème résidait dans le fait que les Détraqueurs étant des créatures aveugles, ils pouvaient vous voir même si vous vous rendiez invisible. Mais Harry s'en fichait. Il courrait à toute vitesse jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, si vite qu'il ne laisserait pas le temps aux Détraqueurs de se retourner. Et s'il échouait, que pouvait-il bien lui arriver de pire que d'être coincé aux portes de l'enfer ? Perdre son âme ? A quoi lui servait-elle ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il hésita à se retourner, mais la curiosité fut trop forte. L'appel venait de Jessie, debout au milieu de la salle commune, un air étrange sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle, portant son regard sur la cape d'invisibilité que Harry tenait sous le bras.

- Rien, je vais juste… prendre une douche, répondit pitoyablement Harry.

- Sans vêtements de rechange et avec ta cape d'invisibilité ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais, dit Harry en se retournant vers le portrait.

- Harry, lança Jessie d'un ton presque implorant. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ton comportement. Tout le monde trouve que tu agis bizarrement en ce moment.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas mon problème si tout le monde surveille mes moindres faits et gestes. Je dois y aller.

Harry se retourna à nouveau en direction de la sortie, mais Jessie le rappela, d'une voix étrangement aigüe. Harry aurait voulu ne pas se retourner. Mais son cœur et son empathie le firent regarder le visage déconfit de Jessie.

- Est-ce que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix si basse qu'elle ressemblait plus à un chuchotement.

- Euh… Bien sûr.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi distant ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Mais non voyons.

- Je n'y comprends rien. Cela fait dix mois que l'on sort ensemble, tout se passe très bien et tout d'un coup, tu n'es plus le même. C'est comme si… comme si on ne se connaissait plus.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Jessie.

- Dis-moi simplement pourquoi ça a changé.

- Ce serait bien trop compliqué à expliquer. Crois-moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai compris. C'est à cause d'elle n'est-ce pas ? Tu es amoureux d'elle c'est ça ?

Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux bleus de Jessie. « La pauvre », pensa Harry, « si elle savait ». Oui il était bel et bien amoureux de Ginny. Et apparemment, cela se voyait même dans ce monde-là, et même s'il avait tout fait pour le cacher. Harry ne savait que répondre. Il ne voulait pas blesser Jessie, d'autant que Ginny ne ressentait peut-être rien du tout pour Harry. Il aurait été inutile de briser le cœur de Jessie, mais continuer une relation vieille de dix mois sur des mensonges, était-ce une bonne idée pour autant ? Certes, Harry n'avait pas été un modèle de petit ami durant les trois semaines qu'il avait passé dans cet univers. Mais sa tête n'avait pas été là très souvent, et prétendre aimer quelqu'un dont on ne connaît que le père, il faut avouer que cela relève du domaine de l'impossible. Harry avait cependant fait ce qu'il avait pu. Il avait embrassé Jessie quand il l'avait fallu, lui avait parlé convenablement, mais il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que ce n'était pas suffisant pour camoufler son envie d'être avec Ginny. Toutefois, ce n'était pas de Ginny que Jessie parlait.

- Oui, tu es amoureux de la fille de la 5ème maison. Hermione Granger.

- Quoi ?

- Je me suis renseignée sur elle, et je sais qu'elle est très intelligente, et elle pourrait être vraiment mignonne si elle prenait un peu plus soin d'elle. Mais tout de même, je me trouve mieux qu'elle, non ? Et puis tu ne pourras jamais sortir avec une fille de la 5ème maison !

- Jessie…

- C'est vrai que nos parents défendent les droits des sorciers comme elle, et je peux comprendre que tu veuilles faire la même chose, mais ce que tu comptes faire relève de la stupidité. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas forcément la faire punir très sévèrement en essayant de te montrer en public avec elle. Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ?

- Jessie arrête…

- Franchement, tu n'as plus qu'un an à tenir. Je croyais qu'on avait des projets pour l'Ordre, et pour nous. Et puis tu aurais pu me le dire, c'est vraiment nul de ta part.

- Jessie écoute, je t'en prie ! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione, tu te trompes.

- Alors là, c'est vraiment très culotté de ta part de me traiter de menteuse. Moi qui essaye d'arranger les choses au lieu de m'énerver. Et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est de mentir encore un peu plus ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu fais à Gryffondor, tu n'es qu'un lâche !

- Mais enfin, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je puisse être amoureux d'Hermione ?

- Je t'ai vu pendant ta dernière retenue. Je voulais venir te tenir compagnie, mais tu étais déjà avec elle. Elle pleurait et tu la consolais. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie Harry, je sais ce que ça veut dire quand tout d'un coup, celui qui est censé vous aimer s'éloigne de vous et se rapproche d'une autre. Quand je pense que je m'apprêtais à te pardonner. Je suis vraiment idiote. Et Ginny qui me disait que jamais tu ne ferais ça, que tu étais loyal et honnête…

Tout d'un coup, Jessie éclata en sanglots. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire de mal gratuitement. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas la toucher, il ne voulait pas l'écouter, il ne voulait pas la connaître parce qu'il savait que s'il cherchait à en savoir plus sur la fille de Sirius, il finirait forcément par s'attacher à elle. Et s'attacher à elle signifiait deux choses insupportables pour Harry : ne pas pouvoir retourner en arrière sous peine de l'effacer et de ne pas remettre Sirius en prison, et tomber amoureux d'elle en délaissant ses sentiments pour Ginny. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre, voire stupide, mais Harry ne voulait pas perdre ses sentiments pour Ginny. C'était elle qu'il aimait, et il ne voulait surtout pas avoir de sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Être amoureux de Ginny signifiait avoir encore un lien avec son passé. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. Et avoir des sentiments pour une autre jeune fille lui semblait être une trahison envers sa vraie petite amie. C'est au moment où vous croyez que les choses ne peuvent pas se compliquer d'avantage qu'elles semblent devenir inextricables.

Harry calma Jessie, lui assurant que non, il n'aimait personne d'autre, et que oui, ils finiraient leurs vies ensemble. Prononcer ces mots lui procurait une sensation étrange. Il savait qu'il mentait pour le bien de la jeune fille, mais affirmer son amour pour elle lui faisait peur. C'était comme si soudainement les choses se concrétisaient. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il jouait le jeu du petit ami, et pourtant c'était seulement maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de l'importance de ce jeu. Et malgré Voldemort, Rogue, le règlement et la dictature, c'était Jessie qui était le plus difficile à gérer pour Harry. Comment ne pas s'attacher à elle en en étant si proche ? Ses sentiments pour elle oscillaient entre la passion et la haine. Elle le passionnait parce qu'elle était la fille de son parrain, pour qui il avait tant d'estime et d'admiration. Et il la détestait pour les mêmes raisons. Il aurait voulu la séquestrer dans un coin du château pour ne plus avoir la tentation de regarder son beau visage. Il aurait voulu ne plus être tenté de discuter avec elle, parce qu'il savait même sans la connaître qu'il aurait pu discuter passionnément pendant des heures avec elle. Il ne voulait pas l'approcher pour ne pas sentir tout ce qu'il aimait chez Sirius s'émaner d'elle. La perte de son parrain avait été si terrible, qu'avoir sa fille sous les yeux et savoir qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher était insoutenable. Tout comme chaque baiser, chaque étreinte qu'il lui offrait.

°°°

L'air était lourd, les nuages menaçants. La soirée s'annonçait orageuse. Harry courait dans le parc de Poudlard, recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, vers la cabane de Hagrid. Les Détraqueurs planaient au-dessus du château, mais aucun d'eux ne sembla remarquer la présence d'un élève hors de Poudlard. La tristesse ambiante des enfants devait être si pesante que cela rendait probablement plus difficile aux créatures voilées de remarquer un infime changement. C'était une bonne nouvelle, Harry savait maintenant que s'il devait sortir du château, il n'aurait pas de problème avec les gardiens d'Azkaban. Ils étaient probablement là pour prévenir un éventuel mouvement de rébellion de la part des élèves.

Lorsque Harry atteignit la porte de la cabane de son ami, il frappa, confiant. Le demi géant ouvrit la porte, scruta l'horizon, et l'air méfiant, tenta de refermer sa porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte. Il n'avait pas vu Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité, mais celui-ci montra sa présence.

- Hagrid, chuchota-t-il, c'est moi, Harry.

- Harry ? rétorqua son ami d'une voix bourrue. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Entre vite.

Harry se faufila dans la cabane, petite mais toujours accueillante. Il ôta sa cape, passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux noirs avant de les remettre en place, pour peu qu'ils en aient jamais eu une, puis afficha un grand sourire.

- Harry, je ne peux pas dire que je sois mécontent de te voir, mais tu prends beaucoup de risques et je n'aime pas ça. Mais assieds-toi, je viens justement de faire du thé.

Harry prit place sur une gigantesque chaise, puis Hagrid lui sortit une tasse de la taille d'une petite casserole et y versa du thé bouillant. Crockdur vint saluer Harry, mais se montra plus distant qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry se doutait qu'ici, Hagrid ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de recevoir sa visite. Quant à Hermione, il ne devait même pas la connaître. Harry eut un frisson à cette idée, il se souvenait du temps qu'Hermione avait passé dans la cabane de Hagrid, faisant tout son possible pour l'aider à sauver Buck, ou à améliorer ses cours afin d'éviter les remontrances d'Ombrage. Ici, Hagrid n'avait même pas connu le plaisir d'être professeur. Mais il avait tout de même gardé son poste de garde-chasse, chose étrange étant donnée l'impureté de son sang. Harry aurait pensé que son ami aurait été le premier à être renvoyé.

- Crockdur, laisse Harry tranquille, dit Hagrid en repoussant le molosse qui avait commencé à quémander des biscuits au Gryffondor, non sans produire une quantité impressionnante de bave. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, la dernière fois que je t'aie vu remonte à… il y a trois ans en arrière. Oui c'est bien ça, tu étais en troisième année et tu m'avais amené Hedwige pour une aile brisée. Déjà à l'époque les hiboux étaient presque totalement interdits. Quel monde…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma dernière visite remonte à si loin. Je suis désolé Hagrid.

- Désolé de quoi ? Si les choses n'étaient pas comme elles le sont, je sais que tu serais venu bien plus souvent. Hélas, depuis que Dumbledore est parti, tout a tellement changé. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, comparé à certains.

- C'est vrai que tu as de la chance d'être à Gryffondor. Cette cinquième maison restera toujours un mystère pour moi. Elle a été créée tellement vite. Je suis sûr que tu ne te souviens même plus des élèves qui à une époque partageaient ton dortoir.

Harry repensa à Seamus, qui maintenant vivait dans une toute autre partie du château. Harry et lui avaient donc partagé quelques mois de vie commune. Hermione avait donc elle aussi dû être chez les Gryffondor. Mais quelques mois de bonheur ne sont pas assez puissants face à plusieurs années de souffrance et de répression. Ces quelques mois, à présent utopiques, avaient été effacés de la mémoire des élèves de sixième année, sans même avoir recours à la magie.

- Je me souviens d'eux, répondit Harry, mais je ne pense pas qu'eux se souviennent de moi. Je crois qu'ils sont conditionnés pour oublier tout ce qu'ils ont vu avant d'être séquestrés dans la maison de Voldemort.

- Bon sang Harry, ne prononce pas son nom, je t'en prie.

Harry aurait voulu répondre qu'il était ridicule de se crisper de la sorte au son d'un simple nom, mais cela aurait été d'une inutilité parfaite. De plus, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour de telles futilités.

- Hagrid, ma question va peut-être paraître déplacée, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? Je veux dire, je peux comprendre pourquoi Vol… euh, Vous-Savez-Qui a décidé de garder les enfants descendants de moldus à Poudlard, mais pourquoi vous ? Vous faisiez partie de la liste de tête de ceux contre qui les Mangemorts voulaient se battre.

- Ah Harry, je dois t'avouer que moi-même je n'ai pas une réponse très précise à apporter à ta question. Mais tu sais, Tu-Sais-Qui ne me fait pas un cadeau, ce n'est pas de tout repos d'être à sa botte comme je le suis. Je suis plus esclave que garde-chasse. J'ai pour ordre de garder certaines espèces loin de la lisière de la forêt interdite, d'en autoriser certaines autres… Je ne vais pas te détailler mes activités, mais sache que je ne dors pas beaucoup, et que depuis près de six ans maintenant, je déteste mon travail. Je ne suis plus du tout apprécié dans la forêt, et devoir classer les créatures y vivant par rangs n'est pas du tout de mon goût. Qui suis-je pour déclarer qu'un centaure a plus ou moins de droits qu'une licorne ?

- Je comprends. Mais alors, pourquoi ne partez-vous pas ? Vous pourriez rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre, non ?

- Je reste parce que Dumbledore me le demande. Ma place n'est vraiment pas la pire malgré tout, crois-moi. Les Mangemorts et leur Maître me prennent pour un imbécile, ils me croient totalement stupide, ce qui fait que mes faits et gestes ne sont pas aussi surveillés que ceux des professeurs et des élèves. Ils me gardent à leur service, parce que j'ai plus de force physique que n'importe quel sorcier, mais ils ne se doutent pas de mes relations. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils ont tellement essayé de convaincre tout le monde de la méchanceté et la cruauté des « hybrides » comme moi, que personne n'ose plus se frotter au garde-chasse de Poudlard. Personne ne vient me demander de compte, du moment que je fais ce que l'on me demande en forêt. Tu as bien vu l'autre jour, quand j'ai ordonné aux élèves de laisser la jeune fille tranquille, personne n'a bronché. S'ils avaient la moindre idée de mon rôle à l'extérieur de ces murs… ils trembleraient encore plus, et pour de bonnes raisons cette fois.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Vous êtes en relation directe avec l'Ordre ?

- Bien sûr ! Comme je te le dis, personne ne me surveille de près. Je n'ai qu'à me montrer bien docile en ce qui concerne mon travail, et cela suffit pour qu'on me fiche la paix. Personne ne se méfie de moi. Mais je suis en relation avec l'Ordre. Dumbledore a confiance en moi, c'est pour ça que je reste. Un grand homme Dumbledore, je l'ai toujours dit. Il sait qu'il peut compter sur moi, que je lui serai toujours fidèle.

- Que se passe-t-il dans l'Ordre Hagrid ? demanda avidement Harry, qui ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps de poser les questions qui lui tenaient à cœur depuis trois semaines. Comment vont mes parents ? Est-ce que les membres comptent faire quelque chose pour l'école ?

- Ah Harry, tes parents n'attendent qu'une chose, c'est de te revoir. Ils comptent les jours qui les séparent de toi, crois-moi. Sirius, Rose, Molly et Arthur également. Heureusement, ils sont souvent pris par leurs missions, sinon, ils tourneraient en rond toute la journée à vous attendre et deviendraient fous d'impatience. Si tu me donnais des nouvelles de tes amis, j'aurais au moins quelque chose à leur raconter pour leur remonter le moral !

- Et bien, Ron et Ginny vont bien. Et Jessie aussi. Et Sirius, comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il est… marié ? Et mes parents, comment sont-ils ? Que disent-ils de moi ? Est-ce qu'ils ont quelque chose à me dire, un message qu'ils vous auraient demandé de me passer ? Et Lupin, comment va-t-il ?

- Harry, je comprends que tu sois enthousiaste, mais calme-toi un peu. Sirius va bien, et il est toujours bel et bien marié. Même s'il y a toujours des tensions entre Rose et lui, tu le connais, il est un peu tête brûlée et ça énerve souvent sa femme. Que veux-tu, il est resté un grand gamin téméraire. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que sa fille tient plutôt de lui ou de sa mère ?

- Oh, elle est… Plutôt comme Sirius. Elle rit souvent de ce dont il ne faut pas rire, et elle déteste obéir aux règlements. Cela dit, étant donné la rigueur desdits règlements, je crois qu'il en va de même pour beaucoup d'autres élèves.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous sortiez ensemble ?

- Apparemment, oui.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire grand effet.

- C'est compliqué. Et mes parents, que disent-ils ? Que font-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils sont heureux ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Il ne leur manque que toi. Oh, et un monde libre et juste.

Hagrid se mit à rire de ses paroles. En trois semaines, c'était la première fois que Harry voyait quelqu'un rire avec tant d'aisance, sans aucune retenue, comme si le monde était agréable. Et Hagrid parlait de ses parents. Cette fois, il ne persistait plus aucun doute, ils étaient bel et bien vivants. Mais il lui en fallait plus, il voulait tout savoir. Il insista auprès de Hagrid pour qu'il lui en dise plus.

- Harry, tes parents sont heureux. Autant qu'on peut l'être par les temps qui courent, je te l'assure. Lily est en mission en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de très dangereux. Si tu savais comme ils parlent de toi. Ils sont fiers de toi en tant que membre de l'Ordre alors que tu n'y entrera pas avant un an. Ils savent que tu es très ami avec Ron Weasley. C'est toujours le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Molly et Lily passent leur temps à faire des plans pour votre avenir à tous les deux. Je peux déjà te dire que dans un an, elles vivront chacune le jour le plus heureux de toute leur vie. Quant à James, il sait déjà quelles missions il te confiera. Chez toi, ta chambre n'a pas changé depuis que tu es parti pour Poudlard. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir leur confirmer la nouvelle de votre relation à Jessie et toi. Sirius sera fou de joie, j'en suis sûr.

- Et Fred, Georges, Percy, Bill et Charlie ? Que sont-ils devenus ?

- Fred et Georges ont leur boutique sur le chemin de Traverse, comme tu le sais sans doute. Je sais que la plupart des élèves réussissent à leur passer des commandes spéciales. Bill travaille à Gringotts, ce qui est une chance étant donné que la banque est devenu le seul endroit dans toute l'Angleterre qui soit encore sûr et neutre. Charlie est au Mozambique en ce moment, mais il travaille également pour l'Ordre. Comme il voyage beaucoup, il est très utile. Quant à Percy… il travaille au ministère. Il s'est tourné vers le pouvoir. C'est triste à dire, mais à cause de ses affiliations, Arthur et Molly ont été contraints de cesser d'entretenir des relations avec leur fils. Molly est toujours inconsolable.

- A cause de ses affiliations, vous voulez dire que Percy est devenu un Mangemort ? Ce n'est pas possible. Je sais qu'il était en désaccord avec ses parents, mais de là à basculer dans le camp de Vous-Savez-Qui…

- Oh non, il n'est pas Mangemort. Il est juste à leur service. Tu sais, Percy ressemble à la plupart des sorciers, il cherche à aller là où il n'aura pas trop de problèmes. C'est assez étrange de voir comment il a pu devenir en ayant pourtant été élevé dans une telle famille.

- Et Lupin, qu'en est-il de lui ?

- Et bien, il se porte plutôt bien. Il a fait une rencontre voilà quelques mois. Lui qui avait toujours été solitaire, il a fini par succomber aux charmes d'une jeune femme de quelques années sa cadette. Elle s'appelle Tonks, elle fait partie de l'Ordre depuis un peu plus de deux ans. Oh, ça n'a pas été facile pour elle de convaincre ce cher vieux Lupin. Il lui a résisté, il lui répétait qu'elle était trop jeune et qu'il ne lui apporterait que des problèmes, mais l'amour a triomphé ! Et crois-moi, c'est un couple totalement improbable. Enfin, maintenant, Lupin a retrouvé la forme, et Tonks le fait sortir de la solitude de sa cabane.

- Est-ce que les membres de l'Ordre ont des plans pour mettre fin à la toute-puissance de Volde… de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Est-ce qu'ils préparent quelque chose pour rendre les élèves de Poudlard libres ?

- Pour répondre à ta première question, sache qu'ils ont énormément à faire. Il est difficile de savoir où donner de la tête. Mais ils y travaillent chaque jour. Dumbledore étudie Tu-Sais-Qui de très près, tu peux me croire. Il veut à tout prix comprendre et connaître son ennemi, selon lui, c'est essentiel. Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, des plans sont en marche avec les professeurs.

- Avec Rogue aussi ?

- Je suppose. Il fait partie de l'Ordre, non ?

- Écoutez Hagrid, je sais que je vais paraître présomptueux, mais je sais des choses sur Rogue que personne d'autre ne sait. Il ne faut pas le croire, il ne faut pas lui faire confiance, il est du côté des Mangemorts !

- Harry, si Dumbledore lui fait confiance, il faut suivre Dumbledore. Tu ne le connais pas très bien, mais je peux te garantir que ses jugements sont toujours fiables.

- Mais enfin, vous trouvez ça normal la façon dont nous sommes traités à Poudlard ? Dumbledore lui a confié le poste pour atténuer les dégâts, mais les choses sont aussi atroces que si c'était Voldemort lui-même qui était notre directeur.

- Harry je t'en prie, ne prononce pas son nom ! Écoute, tous les membres de l'Ordre, et particulièrement Dumbledore, essayent de trouver une solution. Tout le monde est penché sur le problème de Poudlard. Ils savent que vous subissez des choses affreuses, et que l'on vous fait croire des mensonges, mais les choses ne vont pas tarder à rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous ne voyez que le sommet de l'iceberg. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix maintenant ? Ron a dix-sept ans, et moi-même je les aurais dans quelques jours. Légalement, nous sommes majeurs, nous pouvons donc quitter l'école ! Pourquoi nous forcer à y rester un an de plus ? C'est ridicule et si vous suiviez les cours comme nous, vous comprendriez que l'atmosphère est insoutenable.

- Ce que tu dis a du sens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde tient à ce que vous terminiez vos études, mais je parlerai de tous ça avec eux dés que je les verrais.

- Quand les verrez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas. Cela peut-être dans deux jours, comme dans deux semaines. Cela dépend de beaucoup de paramètres.

Harry savait qu'il avait l'air déçu, mais il ne pouvait pas se forcer à avoir l'air tout à fait normal. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu lui avait donné plus que jamais l'envie de rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre. Il voulait se battre, quitte à verser du sang pour ces idéaux. Tout ce que les élèves devaient subir était tellement injuste que la rage de Harry s'était décuplée au cours de ces trois semaines. Et maintenant qu'il savait que ses parents ainsi que les Black et les Weasley attendaient leurs progénitures avec impatience, et qu'ils leurs avaient même d'ores et déjà réservé leur place dans l'Ordre lui donnait une force qu'il n'avait pas jusqu'alors.

- Harry, tu devrais rentrer au château. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies d'ennuis.

Hagrid avait raison, il se faisait tard et l'on finirait par se demander où il était passé. Il enfila sa cape, puis courut à toute allure vers la grande porte d'entrée du château. Il la poussa avec force, puis se faufila dans l'école. Personne ne surveillait l'entrée, mais l'heure du couvre-feu ayant déjà sonné, il ne retira pas sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry pouvait voir des éclairs zébrer à travers les fenêtres du château. Puis le tonnerre craqua, et la pluie se mit à tomber dans un bruit assourdissant. Alors que les gouttelettes enragées s'écrasaient en claquant sur les vitres, Harry repensa à tout ce que Hagrid lui avait dit. Finalement, les choses semblaient enfin tourner en sa faveur. Ses parents vivants, Sirius amoureux, Dumbledore en pleine forme, et tous attendant l'arrivée de leurs enfants dans leurs rangs. Les retourneurs de temps semblèrent tout d'un coup très loin dans l'esprit de Harry. S'il parvenait à quitter l'école une fois sa majorité atteinte, il pourrait quitter cet enfer pour un paradis qu'il méritait amplement après tout ce qu'il avait toujours vécu. Il emmènerait Hermione, qui elle avait déjà dix-sept ans, et la sauverait de cette satané 5ème maison, puis avec Ron, ils trouveraient un moyen d'aider les autres élèves. Il se débrouillerait pour faire revenir Ginny, et elle retomberait peut-être même amoureuse de lui ! Alors que l'orage battait son plein dehors, à l'intérieur de la tête de Harry, des batailles anti-Voldemort naissaient. Des plans pour un futur très proche. Harry se demanda presque pourquoi quelques heures auparavant il aurait tout donné pour un retourneur de temps.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à votre goût ! Voilà, vous pouvez me laisser vos commentaires et idées, ou tout simplement, vos reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisr. Et encore une fois, si vous n'avez pas de compte, laissez-moi votre adresse e-mail pour que je vous réponde !**

**Merci encore pour vos encouragements !**

**Chasca**


	4. Chap 4 : retour à la réalité

**Disclaimer : **Bla bla bla pas à moi, bla bla bla, personnages et lieux à JKR, bla bla bla pas d'argent... ça va comme ça ?

**Remerciements :** Lupinette, as usual, pour sa patience, ses conseils, son aide précieuse. Sans toi, que ferais-je ? Là est la question. Et encore une fois, à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Merci pour votre soutient et vos encouragements, vos commentaires et l'aide que vous m'apportez sans forcément le savoir.

**Minuscule résumé : **Après avoir découvert moult changements pour le moins déplaisants, Harry passe un moment seul avec Hagrid. Le demi-géant lui explique qu'il pourra peut-être rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dans quelques jours, puisqu'il aura 17 ans (âge de la majorité chez les sorciers). Harry s'imagine alors revenir en compagnie de Ron et Hermione au QG de l'Ordre, et décide que finalement, il peut se passer du retourneur de temps et continuer à vivre ici.

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Retour à la réalité_

°°°

Harry passa une nuit idyllique. En trois semaines, c'était la première fois qu'il ne faisait aucun cauchemar, qu'il ne se réveillait pas en sueur à trois heures du matin, ou qu'il dormait plus de cinq heures. La soirée qu'il avait passée chez Hagrid lui avait remis les idées en place. Pourquoi s'était-il posé tant de questions alors que les réponses étaient là, sous son nez ? Pourquoi s'était-il rendu malade alors qu'en une soirée, tout avait été éclairci ? En se réveillant ce matin-là, Harry se sentait incroyablement bien. Les rayons du soleil de juillet filtraient par son rideau, et le Gryffondor s'étira de tout son long, sentant chaque muscle se contracter puis se relâcher avec délectation. Il prit le temps de s'habiller, puis descendit dans la salle commune où il aperçut Jessie, seule, adossée à un fauteuil. L'idée de pouvoir rejoindre ses parents, Sirius et tous les membres de l'Ordre rendait Harry dans un tel état d'euphorie qu'il s'avança vers sa petite amie le cœur en fête.

- Salut ! lui dit-il, tout sourire.

- Salut, répondit-elle d'un air détaché.

Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser. Jessie se laissa faire sans entrain. Harry se demanda si elle lui tournait le dos par rapport à ses doutes sur sa relation avec Hermione. Peut-être était-elle rancunière ? La dispute s'était pourtant plutôt bien terminée, il n'était pas logique qu'elle continue à lui faire la tête. Peu importait à Harry. Il était dans un état presque second, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait utilisé le retourneur de temps, il décidait de ne pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Son idée fixe était maintenant de survivre tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce que Hagrid lui dise si oui ou non Ron, Hermione et lui pouvaient rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre avant la fin de leurs études. En dehors de cela, rien ne pouvait plus perturber Harry. Il avait accumulé tant en quelques semaines que rien ne pouvait plus le déstabiliser. Il décidait donc de vivre au jour le jour, et de ne plus s'en faire. Après tout, si Jessie avait mauvais caractère, c'était son problème à elle. Il faisait déjà bien assez d'efforts, il aurait très bien pu la laisser tomber plutôt que de jouer au petit ami modèle. Il estimait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Sans lui, elle ne serait même pas sur cette Terre. Il décida d'agir comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le comportement irrité de Jessie.

- On descend à la Grande Salle ? demanda-t-il, son ventre gargouillant en guise d'écho.

- Non, vas-y tout seul, répondit-elle en regardant ses pieds. J'attends Ginny.

- Je peux l'attendre aussi.

- Je ne préfère pas, j'ai des choses à lui dire.

Ce qui en langage féminin signifiait : « fiche le camp, je dois lui parler de toi et de ton comportement puéril d'hier ». Harry aurait bien voulu se montrer conciliant, bien qu'il n'y eût pas vraiment de raison. Si Jessie s'était fait des idées, ce n'était pas à lui d'en payer les pots cassés. D'autant qu'il se souvenait l'avoir consolée. Les filles étaient décidément des êtres à part. Quoi qu'il en soit, si Harry avait accepté de laisser sa petite amie seule, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que Ginny le héla.

- Harry ! Harry, attends !

L'estomac du Gryffondor fit une pirouette en voyant Ginny se précipiter vers lui, ses magnifiques cheveux flamboyants volant derrière elle. Harry aurait tellement voulu qu'elle se jette dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait lorsque quelques semaines auparavant, Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch. Il aurait tellement aimé la prendre dans ses bras, et sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Quelle injustice d'avoir droit au bonheur de l'amour pour en être interdit à peine après y avoir prit goût. Le retourneur de temps fit de nouveau irruption dans la tête de Harry pendant un instant, revenir au temps où il pouvait embrasser Ginny aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. Mais il chassa cette pensée de sa tête. Si Ginny et lui étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, il finirait par la reconquérir. Peut-être lui faudrait-il un peu de temps, surtout qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Jessie, mais les obstacles ne lui faisaient plus peur.

- Tu as vu Harry ? Pour le week-end prochain ? dit-elle une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

- Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le week-end prochain ? demanda Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher de dévorer Ginny des yeux. Il essaya de changer d'attitude, inutile de déclencher à nouveau les foudres de Jessie qui le croyait déjà amoureux d'Hermione.

- Sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Et j'en ai parlé avec Colin, même les 5ème ont droit de sortie cette fois, c'est génial ! Et comme Rogue ne sera bien sûr pas là, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

- Ça veut dire… que… on ne l'aura pas sur le dos ? hésita Harry.

- Exactement ! Ce qui signifie, réunion au sommet ! J'ai hâte… Tous les membres du PL réunis dans la même salle, au même moment. Ça ne nous est jamais arrivé. Bien sûr, il nous faudra tout de même être vigilants. Je pense que si on fait ça aux Trois Balais, ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Tout le monde sait que Madame Rosmerta est de notre côté. Mais on ne sait jamais quels clients peuvent être là. Ou alors, nous pourrions utiliser la cabane hurlante ? Même si elle fait peur à certaines élèves, si nous sommes une vingtaine à l'intérieur, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Et même si les habitants de Pré-au-Lard remarquent notre présence, ils croiront que ce sont des manifestations ectoplasmiques. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Il faut qu'on se dépêche pour mettre tout ça sur pied. Il faut que j'en parle à Parvati, puis à Colin, à Justin…

Pendant que Ginny continuait son monologue enflammé sur l'évènement de la semaine prochaine, Jessie, quant à elle, continuait inexorablement d'afficher un air renfrogné. En y réfléchissant, elle était tout simplement aussi têtue que son père. Harry se souvenait avoir été vexé par l'attitude de Sirius, qui n'hésitait pas à montrer sa déception lorsque le Gryffondor se montrait moins tête brûlée que les Maraudeurs. Harry avait tout de même du mal à comprendre comment elle pouvait continuer à adopter un comportement aussi puéril alors qu'enfin une bonne nouvelle venait d'arriver. Et comme bonne nouvelle, on aurait difficilement pu faire mieux. A part bien sûr la chute de Voldemort. Mais une sortie non surveillée à Pré-au-Lard permettrait en effet aux membres du PL (Poudlard Libre) de pouvoir se concerter, et cette fois, tous en même temps. Pour une fois, il n'y aurait pas à passer les informations d'un bout à l'autre de l'école en faisant attention aux statues, tableaux, fantômes et autres délateurs potentiels. Pour une fois, les sujets pourraient être mis à plat à voix haute, et sans barrière. Tout cela serait bien entendu possible sous condition d'une parfaite organisation. Un évènement d'une telle ampleur ne pouvait être surpris par un membre de la brigade anti-fraude. Harry ne pouvait imaginer la punition que ses camarades et lui écoperaient en un tel cas de figure.

°°°

Trois jours passèrent, sans que Harry n'eut de baisse de moral. Jessie lui faisait toujours plus ou moins la tête, mais cela l'arrangeait. Elle s'attendait probablement à ce qu'il fasse le premier pas pour la dérider, mais ne plus se sentir obligé de rester proche de celle qu'il voulait éviter était un luxe auquel Harry avait pensé qu'il n'aurait pas droit. Il attendait certes toujours la réponse de Hagrid avec fébrilité, mais il ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle soit négative. Ses parents ainsi que Sirius et les Weasley se débrouilleraient pour voir rentrer leurs enfants un an plus tôt qu'ils ne l'espéraient. Une seule chose dérangeait Harry dans ce plan. L'idée que personne n'y ait pensé plus tôt était étrange. Mais Harry refusait de voir un nuage aussi noir dans son horizon pour une fois clair. Après tout, les membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas tous des enfants encore à Poudlard lorsque Voldemort en avait prit les commandes, et à part pour Percy, il n'était pas primordial pour eux de trouver un moyen pour que leurs enfants encore en première année soient rapatriés à leurs dix-sept ans. Peut-être même que tout avait déjà été pensé pour que Harry et Ron rejoignent l'Ordre dans quelques semaines, mais que Hagrid n'en savait rien.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry eut trois jours de répit avant de recommencer à s'inquiéter. L'idée de rejoindre dans quelques semaines l'Ordre lui avait fait perdre la tête. Mais la vue d'Hermione le ramenait toujours à la réalité. Il ne voulait plus s'en faire pour elle, il savait que si tôt qu'il atteindrait sa majorité, il l'emmènerait avec lui au 12, square Grimmaurd, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Malefoy avait bien pu faire à Seamus pour l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. « Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme Seamus par ma faute », lui avait-elle dit lors de leur rencontre dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Pourquoi avait-elle tant voulu garder les agissements de Malefoy secrets ? Harry savait qu'Hermione ne devait avoir en lui qu'une confiance limitée, mais de là à se cacher dans un tel mutisme, cela le rendait fou. Hermione n'avait jamais été du genre à se plaindre pour un rien, et elle était très douée pour garder les secrets. Harry savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus s'il lui demandait, quitte à la harceler. Et l'ignorance le rendait malade. Il redoutait d'apprendre ce que cette vermine de Malefoy avait bien pu faire, une basse vengeance pour l'intervention salvatrice de Hagrid. Harry ne voulait pas savoir, mais chaque fois que son regard croisait celui d'Hermione, un intense sentiment de culpabilité lui tordait l'estomac. Il fallait qu'il sache.

La personne la mieux placée pour connaître enfin la raison du séjour de Seamus à l'infirmerie était probablement Lavande. En tant que membre du PL, elle était la reine des bruits de couloirs. Elle connaissait ainsi toutes les petites histoires de cœur du château, les rumeurs sur tel ou tel élève, et elle était au courant du moindre incident. Ainsi, lorsque Harry lui demanda si elle était au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Seamus, elle pu lui répondre du tac au tac.

- Bien sûr que je suis au courant, avait-elle répondu d'un ton presque choqué, comme si Harry l'insultait de douter de ses facultés.

- Alors ?

- Alors, cette Hermione Granger a eu de la chance que Finnigan, son presque petit ami, se soit trouvé dans les parages.

- Presque petit ami ?

- Oui, ils ne sont pas ensemble, mais c'est tout comme. Ils passent leurs journées l'un avec l'autre, et n'importe qui d'un peu observateur aurait remarquer que Finnigan la dévorait sans cesse des yeux. Je crois que la seule chose qui les sépare, c'est ce stupide règlement qui sous-entend que les relations plus qu'amicales entre élèves de la 5ème maison sont prohibées.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Malheureusement, non.

- Et donc, qu'est-il arrivé à Seamus ?

- Ah oui. Et bien Malefoy a fait irruption après leur cours de Potions, et il a coincé Hermione Granger dans un couloir désert. D'après ce qu'on dit, il a commencé à… disons, à la coller d'un peu trop près.

- QUOI ? aboya Harry sur la pauvre Lavande, qui sursauta.

Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Il croyait pourtant connaître Malefoy, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il s'abaisserait à ce niveau. Harry ne lui accordait pourtant pas beaucoup de qualités, mais là, c'était le summum de la perversité. Jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible, d'autant que la haine que vouait Malefoy à Hermione était aussi évidente et puissante que celle qu'il portait à Harry. Était-ce là sa façon de rabaisser encore un peu plus Hermione ? Était-ce le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé afin de la soumettre à sa volonté ? Jusqu'où était-il allé ? Harry hésitait entre en demander plus et se taire, effrayé de ce qu'il pouvait découvrir. Son instinct fut plus fort que sa raison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Il ne l'a pas…

- Non, quand même pas. Mais, disons que je préfère ne pas m'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si Finnigan n'était pas intervenu.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand Seamus est arrivé ?

- Tu imagines dans quel état il devait être. Trouver celle qu'il aime sous les mains d'un autre, et contrainte à le laisser faire en plus. Parce qu'évidemment, Malefoy avait plongé Hermione Granger sous un sortilège que je ne connais pas très bien. C'est moins fort qu'un Imperium, parce que celui qui lance le sort n'est pas maître de sa victime, mais celle-ci est contrainte à ne pas se défendre.

- C'est horrible ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé faire ça. Même Malefoy !

- Oui je sais, c'est immonde. Mais que veux-tu ? Quand tout nous tombe dans la bouche sans qu'on ait à lever le petit doigt, que le monde est à nos pieds sans avoir à faire d'efforts, on finit par croire qu'on a tous les droits.

- Mais, enfin je ne comprends pas. Malefoy déteste Hermione, il aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi d'autre ! Il aurait pu la blesser, lui infliger une punition…

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas comment ces gens-là pensent ? Comment ils agissent ? C'est simple, il a tapé là où ça fait le plus mal. Il n'a pas cherché très longtemps, il l'a blessée dans son estime. Je n'ose même pas m'imaginer comment elle doit se sentir à présent. C'est presque un viol.

- C'est un viol ! Il a forcé Hermione à supporter ses attouchements, c'est la définition exacte d'un viol !

- Oui, je sais. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque Finnigan a vu ça, il était fou de rage. Comme le cours de Potions était leur dernier cours de la journée, tous avaient rendu leurs baguettes à la fin de la classe, Finnigan a donc fait avec les moyens du bord. Il a sauté sur Malefoy et l'a roué de coups. Mais Malefoy avait sa baguette, et il lui a lancé le Sectumsempra.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Hélas, non. Heureusement, Malefoy avait déjà mis tellement de puissance dans le sort qu'il avait lancé à Hermione Granger que les dégâts sur Finnigan ont été assez superficiels. Mais bien sûr, l'affaire a été étouffée.

Harry remercia Lavande pour ses informations, dont il ne pouvait malheureusement pas douter de la véracité. La hâte qu'il avait de rejoindre l'Ordre s'accroissait encore un peu plus. Il voulait emmener Hermione loin de tout ça, même s'il ne pourrait jamais effacer ce qui s'était passé. Mais en ce qui concernait la conduite monstrueuse de Malefoy, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait montrer à son amie qu'il était au courant ou faire semblant de ne pas en savoir plus que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu lui en dire.

°°°

Le lendemain matin, Harry croquait dans ses toasts sans appétit. Alors que Ginny, Ron, Jessie et Parvati riaient aux larmes d'une blague que venait de faire Dean, Harry fixait Malefoy à la table des Serpentard. Lui aussi avait l'air songeur. Il semblait regarder dans le vague, mais lorsque Harry suivi la direction de son regard, il comprit que le Serpentard observait Hermione, à la 5ème table. Le jeune homme n'avait qu'une envie, se lever, attraper le décoloré par le col, et lui exiger des explications. Comment pouvait-il la regarder après le mal qu'il lui avait fait ? Comment osait-il se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle, et agir comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Harry reposa son morceau de toast dans son assiette, écoeuré. Il avait hâte de pouvoir sortir Hermione de cette école de fous, de lui redonner goût à la vie. Lorsqu'elle rencontrerait les Weasley, elle ressentirait probablement la même chose que lorsque Harry avait faire leur connaissance quand il avait douze ans. Elle vivrait dans une vraie famille, comprendrait enfin le sens du mot « bonheur ». Elle retrouverait le sourire, même si ce qui avait été fait ne serait jamais effacé. Mais les épreuves ne renforcent-elles pas ? Ne dit-on pas que ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort ? Après avoir vécu ce qu'elle avait vécu, Hermione se battrait avec plus de hargne que n'importe qui. Entre son intelligence, son habilité, son ingéniosité et sa rage, elle serait un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix redoutable. Même si Harry savait en son for intérieur qu'il s'agissait-là d'excuses pour se conforter dans le fait de ne plus vouloir utiliser de retourneur de temps, il voulait y croire. Il n'avait hélas que trop conscience qu'encore une fois, il voulait faire passer ses désirs avant ceux des autres. Mais comment résister à la tentation de rejoindre enfin ses parents ? Oui, il avait été soulagé lorsqu'il avait cru que Ron lui annonçait que malgré tout, ses parents étaient morts. Mais cela ne signifiait plus rien à présent. Il avait eu peur, voilà tout. Peur de les décevoir, et peut-être encore plus d'être déçu. Il s'était fait tellement d'idées sur ce que ses parents seraient devenus, sur leur vie de famille, qu'il lui aurait été difficile de supporter une toute autre réalité. Sa conversation avec Hagrid n'avait pas été anodine, et il voulait plus que tout revoir Sirius, Lupin, Maugrey Fol Œil, et bien sûr, Dumbledore. Avoir vu tant d'injustices, de souffrances gratuites, de répressions, de censures, lui avait donné plus encore envie de se battre que de retourner à une époque où Voldemort était d'une puissance et d'une influence minime. Son besoin de vengeance était trop lourd pour ses épaules. Il ne pouvait résister. Il préférait se battre que de retourner en arrière, malgré tout ce que cela signifiait.

Les états d'âme de Harry prirent cependant une nouvelle tournure lorsque Rogue s'approcha de la table des Gryffondor. Ses camardes encore hilares, ne virent pas s'approcher leur directeur. Ginny se tenait les côtes, des larmes perlaient au bord des yeux de Ron, Jessie était pliée en deux et Parvati essayait tant bien que mal d'avaler le contenu de son verre, secouée par des spasmes de rire. Dean continuait à raconter des imbécillités quand soudain, son visage se figea. Rogue s'était posté à sa hauteur, mais son regard glacial était fixé sur les deux rouquins.

- Votre attention ! cria Rogue, observant tous ses élèves dont les bavardages cessèrent instantanément.

Rogue avait toujours eu le don de semer une ambiance lourde et froide autour de lui, et les élèves lui avaient presque toujours obéi au doigt et à l'œil, mais il était tout de même impressionnant de voir le comportement de ces enfants, dont le regard exprimait une terreur sans nom. Même les élèves les plus âgés semblaient pétrifiés au son de la voix de leur directeur. Un mois auparavant, Harry aurait trouvé inimaginable que Rogue puisse inspirer encore plus d'effroi, il se serait fortement trompé.

- Vous deux, dit-il d'une voix à la fois forte et tétanisante, à l'adresse de Ron et Ginny qui se recroquevillèrent. Je dois vous informer d'un regrettable incident. Vos parents sont morts.

Harry eut la sensation qu'une énorme pierre essayait de se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge. Avait-il bien entendu ? Était-il possible qu'une telle annonce fut faite en plein petit-déjeuner, en présence de tous les élèves de Poudlard ? Harry observa du coin de l'œil Ron et Ginny. Tous deux étaient livides. Cela signifiait-il que Harry avait bien entendu ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. La décence d'une telle annonce l'interdisait. Même si Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient morts, il était impossible que l'on en informe leurs enfants d'une telle manière. Même si Rogue était un être infâme, cela dépassait les limites de l'imaginable. Pourtant…

- D'après les informations que j'ai reçues, ils auraient été victimes d'un chauffard moldu alors qu'ils se promenaient dans Londres.

Ginny se leva et courut hors de la Grande Salle, la main collée sur sa bouche. Ron resta figé, l'air hébété. Rogue lui lançait un regard inexpressif. Puis Ron sembla se réveiller de sa torpeur, et sortit de la Grande Salle en trombe. Probablement voulait-il rejoindre Ginny. Harry hésita à faire de même, mais il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Il devrait être disponible pour soutenir ses amis dans leur chagrin, et ne devait absolument pas manquer la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Étrange la façon qu'a le cerveau de réfléchir et d'analyser en telle situation.

Rogue s'éloigna, l'air de penser très sérieusement que Ron et Ginny étaient bien insolents d'avoir réagi d'une telle manière. Harry s'en fichait pas mal. Il porta une attention toute particulière à son morceau de toast abandonné dans son assiette. Incroyable toute les miettes qu'un seul petit bout de pain grillé pouvait produire. Harry avait du mal à respirer. Peut-être pouvait-on faire de la chapelure avec des miettes aussi microscopiques. Sa gorge était si serrée. Était-ce de miettes de toasts que les elfes de Poudlard recouvraient leur gratin de poissons ? Sa main se crispa mécaniquement sur la nappe qui recouvrait la table, ultime effort pour éviter l'inéluctable. Ces miettes étaient si minuscules, infimes, incroyablement disproportionnées par rapport à la taille de la planète. Une si petite particule de pain grillé ne signifiait absolument rien, à peine moins qu'un simple petit humain, et lorsque la miette s'évanouirait, personne n'y porterait la moindre attention. Pas plus que de son vivant. Être une miette aussi ridicule n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Ses yeux brûlaient, il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose, où il finiraient par sortir de leurs orbites. Cette douleur était insoutenable. Aussi insoutenable que l'idée de l'inutilité de l'existence de cette stupide miette de toast.

Arriva ce qu'il devait arriver. Harry éclata en sanglots. Des sanglots déchaînés, incontrôlables, d'une puissance telle que Harry eut l'impression que tout disparaissait autour de lui. Plus d'élèves stupéfaits par l'annonce de la mort des parents de ceux qu'ils appréciaient. Plus de professeurs inexistants et désintéressés. Plus de règlements insensés. Plus de cinquième table, ni de 5ème maison. Plus de Voldemort tout puissant ni de Rogue impuissant. Plus rien. Harry se sentait comme dans un vortex. Tout tournait autour de lui, sa vision n'était plus du tout claire. Il pleurait si fort qu'il en avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Il avait mal partout. Ses poumons le brûlaient, son estomac ressemblait à de la pierre. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment tout cela était-il arrivé ? Tués par un chauffard ? Encore un mensonge pour ne pas éveiller de doutes chez les élèves. Mais si l'idée qu'on leur avait menti révulsait Harry, le simple fait d'accepter la mort de ses parents de cœur était insoutenable. Les souvenirs des Noël passés en leur compagnie remontaient dans sa tête. Les moments de bonheur intense qu'il avait passé au Terrier. La coupe du monde de Quidditch. Tous ce qui rappelait à Harry que c'était grâce à eux qu'il avait conscience des valeurs d'une vraie famille. C'était eux qui avaient pris soin de Harry comme de leur propre fils. Eux qui lui avait tant donné alors qu'ils avaient si peu. Harry aurait voulu s'isoler, courir s'enfermer dans son dortoir et s'effondrer sur son lit. Mais ce n'était pas possible, et il était là, sous les yeux de tout le monde, à sangloter au-dessus d'un toast émietté. Mais au fond, il s'en fichait. Il était dans sa bulle, et il était seul à conserver ses souvenirs, et à les éplucher. Mr Weasley, le harcelant afin d'obtenir des informations sur l'utilisation du téléphone ou d'un canard en plastique pour le bain le fit sourire malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et les spasmes de ses sanglots. Molly essayant de faire tomber amoureux Bill et Tonks, dénigrant cordialement cette pauvre Fleur. Arthur, si fier dans son minuscule bureau du ministère, s'efforçant de relaxer Harry avant son audience. Mrs Weasley préparant à manger pour toute sa famille, se disputant avec Sirius pour protéger Harry des atrocités du monde, et serrant le meilleur ami de son fils dans ses bras comme une mère. Harry souriait en repensant à tous ces moments heureux, mais son cœur sembla se déchirer physiquement lorsqu'il prit conscience que tout cela était bel et bien fini. Et ces souvenirs n'étaient même pas réels dans ce monde. Ce que Harry avait vécu, il était le seul à en connaître l'existence. Quels souvenirs était-il sensé avoir des Weasley ici ? Harry n'arriverait jamais à surmonter cette douleur. Ceux qu'il considérait comme ses parents adoptifs étaient partis, ils l'avaient abandonné, sans même lui laisser le temps d'un au revoir. Mais il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, ce n'était pas lui que l'on consolerait, c'était à lui de consoler Ron et Ginny. Encore une fois, tout était sa faute. Tout. Le retourneur de temps s'imposait à nouveau. Harry se fichait bien de ses espoirs de revoir ses parents, puisque ceux qui avaient pris une place si importante dans son cœur l'avaient quitté. Plus rien ne comptait.

Le visage enfoui dans la paume de ses mains, Harry commençait à reprendre consistance. Il ne pleurait plus, même si des hoquets de sanglots revenaient comme en écho, de plus en plus espacés et de moins en moins virulents. Le jeune homme sentait que ses mains étaient trempées de larmes, et son visage devait être rouge, boursouflé et ruisselant. Cela avait-il une quelconque importance ? L'impression d'être seul s'évanouissait petit à petit, laissant des bribes de conversations arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles. « Tués par un moldu, tu te rends compte ? », « on nous avait bien dit que les moldus étaient dangereux… », « alors c'est vrai que les moldus nous détestent au point de nous tuer ! », « je comprends mieux pourquoi on nous mets en garde contre eux… », « des fous et des intolérants… ». D'autres conversations laissaient entendre qu'on s'intéressait soudainement à Ron et à Ginny, que les pauvres avaient perdu leurs parents mais que finalement, cela faisait tellement de temps qu'ils ne les avaient pas vus qu'ils ne devaient pas être si bouleversés. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de secouer la tête. Personne ne comprenait rien. Bien sûr, les élèves avaient grandi à Poudlard, dans l'idée que les moldus et les sorciers contestataires leur voulaient du mal, mais était-ce une raison pour se montrer aussi bête ? C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

- Harry, ça va ? Pourquoi es-tu si bouleversé ? On ne les connaissait presque pas après tout. C'est pour Ron et Ginny que tu es si triste ? Ils vont s'en remettre, ne t'inquiète pas…

C'en était trop pour Harry. Il arracha la main que Jessie avait gentiment posée sur lui, et la chassa violemment. Oui, dans cette vie-là, Harry ne connaissait pas bien les Weasley, mais il n'avait absolument pas le besoin ni l'envie d'entendre ça en ce moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était courir rejoindre Ginny, et la prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait être auprès de Ron, et le supporter dans cette douleur. Et par-dessus tout, il ne voulait pas de Jessie. Il aurait voulu lui faire du mal pour la faire taire. Il ne voulait plus la voir, plus l'entendre, plus de sa présence. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, bien sûr. Jessie le regardait, l'air choqué et effrayé, mais Harry s'en fichait. Non, il ne s'en fichait pas. Cela l'insupportait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit là, et qu'elle rende les choses aussi compliquées ? Pourquoi était-elle là alors que Arthur et Molly n'étaient plus ? Harry aurait voulu lui crier des insanités, dans l'espoir de la voir disparaître. Il voulait la blesser, comme elle le blessait sans même le vouloir. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter de tels accès de violence. C'était Harry qui l'avait faite apparaître, et peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il lui en voulait autant. Mais le jeune homme se contrôla. Avait-il le choix ? Il attendit que la fin du petit-déjeuner sonne pour courir vers son dortoir. Il savait que Jessie était sur le point de pleurer, qu'elle ne devait rien comprendre, mais Harry n'en fut pas attristé. Il jubilait d'un plaisir morbide et malsain.

°°°

Le reste de la journée se déroula aussi lentement que dans un cauchemar. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans le château était lourde, et chez les Gryffondor, elle était irrespirable. Personne n'osait rire, ni parler trop fort. Les élèves se jetaient des regards interrogatifs et chuchotaient entre eux. A midi, ni Ron ni Ginny ne se présentèrent pour le déjeuner. Harry tenta d'obtenir des informations auprès de Dean, qui restait malgré tout le petit ami de la jeune fille, mais celui-ci rétorqua qu'il ne savait pas plus que les autres où les deux Weasley s'étaient réfugiés. Les Gryffondor passèrent tout leur après-midi dans un état léthargique rare. La plupart étaient affalés sur les canapés de la salle commune, d'autres tenaient des livres dont leurs yeux ne suivaient pas les lignes, et certains regardaient par la fenêtre, le visage insondable. Dean tenait apparemment à parler, et choisit comme interlocuteur Harry. Celui-ci avait déjà du mal à accepter que Dean soit le petit ami de celle qu'il aimait au quotidien, mais en ce moment, cela lui était encore mille fois plus difficile. Alors que le jeune homme faisait un commentaire détaillé de la réaction de Ginny à Harry, ce dernier n'avait qu'une envie : être soudainement atteint de surdité et de cécité. Quant à Jessie, elle semblait avoir compris que Harry ne voulait pas d'elle en cet instant. Elle discutait silencieusement avec Parvati, non sans jeter régulièrement un coup d'œil rapide au jeune homme.

Vers quatre heures, Ron fit son apparition dans la salle commune. L'air déconfit, les yeux encore rouges et gonflés, il monta directement dans son dortoir. Harry ne savait pas s'il valait mieux qu'il l'y rejoigne ou qu'il le laisse seul. Il finit par choisir la première option. Au pire, si Ron lui demandait de le laisser seul, il pourrait au moins lui dire où était Ginny. Mais lorsque Harry entra dans le dortoir, il se rendit compte que Ron dormait. Pas une seconde il ne songea à le réveiller.

Harry sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor, et erra dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il ne savait pas où chercher Ginny. En temps normal, elle se serait probablement réfugiée derrière un arbre, dans la tranquillité du parc. Mais ici, elle pouvait s'être cachée dans une salle de classe, dans des toilettes, où dans n'importe quel endroit apportant un semblant d'intimité. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint en tête. Harry courut à toutes jambes vers le terrain de Quidditch. Les Détraqueurs surveillaient de loin cette partie du parc, laissant aux élèves le loisir de pouvoir s'entraîner sans trop de difficulté. Harry arriva hors d'haleine devant les vestiaires dont il poussa la porte. Son idée était la bonne. Ginny se trouvait là, recroquevillée sur un banc, dans la même position que la nuit où elle avait attendu des nouvelles de son père au 12 square Grimmaurd - chose qu'elle n'avait pas vécue ici.

- Ginny ? risqua Harry.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Harry. Elle le fixa un moment avant de demander :

- Est-ce que Dean sait que je suis là ?

Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la déception. Hélas, ici, Ginny ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui. Elle sortait avec Dean depuis Merlin sait combien de temps, et il était tout à fait normal qu'elle le réclame. Normal ou pas, Harry n'en ressentait pas moins une immense tristesse.

- Non, répondit-il en essayant de cacher se déception. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

- Non, surtout pas ! Il est tellement surprotecteur que je ne le supporterais pas en ce moment. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas remontée dans la salle commune avec Ron, je ne voulais pas qu'il me coure après.

- Est-ce que… tu veux que je m'en aille ?

- Non, reste, s'il te plait.

Harry ressentit une vague de soulagement envahir chaque parcelle de son corps. Il s'approcha de Ginny, et la prit dans ses bras, comme si Dean n'existait pas. Il la berça doucement, et elle se laissa aller à évacuer sa tristesse. Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry, et le serra si fort qu'il en eut presque la respiration coupée. Mais il s'en fichait. L'avoir près de lui était une sensation si agréable qu'il en oubliait presque la disparition des Weasley. Il ressentait de la culpabilité à apprécier cette embrassade étant donné le contexte qui l'avait causée. Mais Harry chassa ses états d'âme, ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus en telle occasion.

°°°

- Ça alors, fit Hermione, les yeux écarquillés en entrant dans la salle sur demande.

Harry l'y avait amenée afin de pouvoir lui parler sérieusement, sans prendre le risque d'être dérangé. Hermione ne connaissait pas la salle spéciale, et celle-ci s'était transformée en ce qui ressemblait à un salon de thé très agréable à la demande de Harry. Il n'avait pourtant demandé qu'un endroit confortable pour tenir une discussion, mais la salle répondait toujours d'une façon très inattendue et surprenante à vos attentes. Hermione regardait tout autour d'elle, comme si elle devait faire le plein d'images afin d'être sûre de ne pas en perdre une miette pour ses souvenirs futurs. Elle prit enfin place sur une petite chaise autour d'une table ronde sur laquelle thé et biscuits étaient à leur disposition. Une fois ses yeux rassasiés, Hermione entra dans le vif du sujet.

- C'est à propos des parents de tes amis que tu m'as fait venir ?

- Plus ou moins. Écoute Hermione, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important. Je dirais même, d'une importance capitale.

- Tu vas enfin m'expliquer pourquoi tu as besoin d'un retourneur de temps, et qui plus est, d'un retourneur si spécifique ?

- Oui. Mais avant de tout te dire, je tiens à m'excuser de ce que j'ai fait. Vraiment, je suis tellement désolé que je ne peux pas mettre les mots qui conviennent…

- Harry, nous avons moins d'une heure avant le couvre-feu. Dis-moi tout, je ne te jugerai pas, je te le promets.

- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir.

Hermione lança un regard qui oscillait entre l'exaspération et l'impatience à son camarade.

- Très bien, abdiqua-t-il. Il y a maintenant un mois de ça, Dumbledore a été tué.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione, les yeux exorbités par une telle nouvelle.

- Non, pas ici. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, ça risque d'être compliqué. Je ferai de mon mieux, mais ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait.

Alors Harry lui raconta tout. Sa vie d'avant, la mort de ses parents, la prophétie que Voldemort avait concrétisée, son entrée à Poudlard. Puis la mort de Cédric Diggory et la renaissance de Voldemort. La mort de Sirius. La mort de Dumbledore, trahi par Rogue. Il fit son possible pour rendre ses explications claires et compréhensibles, mais il n'était pas facile de se faire comprendre en prononçant ce qui devait ressembler à des inepties démesurées. Mais Hermione écoutait, attentive. Parfois, ses yeux s'écarquillaient, et souvent, ils se plissaient.

- Je sais que j'ai été idiot d'utiliser ce retourneur de temps, mais avec la mort de Dumbledore, j'avais l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de moi.

- Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Tout le monde fait des erreurs.

- Mais des erreurs qui engendrent de tels changements ?

- Et bien… Peut-être que oui, mais on ne le sait pas. Écoute, ce que tu as fait n'est qu'une réaction humaine, et je ne veux pas te juger pour ça. C'est comme un père qui assassinerait le violeur de sa fille, c'est une réaction normale. Tout le monde écoute ses sentiments plus que sa raison en de telles circonstances.

Harry était infiniment reconnaissant à Hermione de sa réaction clémente. Elle ne le pardonnait pas, mais elle ne le condamnait pas non plus.

- Enfin, voilà pourquoi il me faut un retourneur de temps à tous prix. Si j'étais le seul à être puni pour mes actes, ce ne serait que justice. Mais des centaines de personnes ont perdu la vie ou la liberté sous le joug de Voldemort. Et maintenant, les Weasley qui sont victimes d'un meurtre que l'on veut faire passer pour une attaque moldue… Je ne peux plus me regarder en face. C'est de ma faute si Ron a perdu ses parents. C'est de ma faute si tu as été placée de force dans cette satanée cinquième maison.

- Harry, ne te blâme pas, ces choses-là seraient peut-être arrivées de toutes façons. Voldemort regagnait du pouvoir d'après ce que tu m'as dit, alors comment savoir.

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir, tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr. Maintenant, dis-moi, est-ce que tu es bien sûr de vouloir à tous prix avoir recours à un retourneur de temps ?

- La question ne se pose même pas Hermione. J'ai fait tant de mal qu'il faut bien que je répare mes erreurs.

- Mais tu sais également que tu ne peux pas être certain de modifier les choses de la façon qui convient. Tu peux avoir l'impression de faire exactement les bonnes choses, dans un ordre et une précision réglés précisément, mais les conséquences restent aléatoires. Les gens gardent leur libre-arbitre, et rien ne dit qu'ils réagiront toujours de la même manière.

- Mais il me suffit simplement d'intercepter mon double avant qu'il n'empêche Rogue d'entendre la fin de la prophétie.

- Et il te suffisait d'empêcher Rogue d'entendre la prophétie la première fois. Et regarde autour de toi. Les êtres que tu aimes sont vivants, mais tu ne les as pas vu depuis six longues années. Et les Weasley sont morts.

- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas que je me sente coupable ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Simplement, il y a un mois tu ne voulais créer qu'un changement minime, et tu t'es trompé. Peut-être que la deuxième fois sera une réussite, mais tu ne peux pas en être certain. Dans ces conditions, es-tu sûr de vouloir utiliser un retourneur de temps ?

- Hermione, regarde autour de toi, je n'ai pas le choix. Même si les choses ne retournaient pas à la normale, elles pourraient difficilement être pires.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que si Sirius va en prison, il ne rencontrera pas sa femme, et sa fille disparaîtra ?

Oui, il en avait conscience. C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas s'attacher à elle. Il savait qu'il la ferait disparaître, et même si ce n'était pas un crime, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal en y pensant. Il ne la tuerait pas, il se contenterait d'empêcher sa naissance, mais il avait du mal à se résonner. Malgré tout, son sens moral prenait le dessus et lui dictait sa conduite, et enlever Jessie à ses parents était cruel. Voilà pourquoi il détestait tant la jeune fille. Elle était le symbole de la vie heureuse de Sirius. De sa vie, simplement. Effacer le jeune fille ramenait Sirius en prison, à sa fuite d'Azkaban, à sa vie cachée et anonyme dans la maison d'une mère qui le haïssait, et enfin, à sa mort prématurée. Le Sirius d'avant ne connaissait pas le bonheur d'être avec une femme avec qui il aurait la joie de devenir parent. Il ne connaissait que si peu la liberté. Il avait perdu ses meilleurs amis. Il avait eu une vie si pauvre, et renvoyer Jessie à son inexistence renvoyait Sirius à la sienne. Si la jeune fille n'avait pas tant ressemblé à son père, c'eut peut-être été moins difficile. Mais la teinte noire de ses cheveux, la malice dans ses yeux, son affront ostensible des règlements, son besoin de rébellion la rapprochait tellement de Sirius, que la côtoyer en était insoutenable.

- J'en ai conscience, répondit Harry.

- Je ne sais pas Harry. Tout cela me paraît risqué. Si jamais les choses devenaient pires encore ? Il y a tellement de paramètres à prendre en compte. Il faudrait prendre un peu plus de temps pour y réfléchir.

- Hermione, le temps que l'on trouve un retourneur sera suffisant, crois-moi.

Hermione se barricada dans ses pensées. Elle prit un petit biscuit, et le fit tourner dans ses doigts. Elle semblait vouloir parler, puis se retenait de prononcer la moindre parole au dernier moment. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle finit par demander :

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Dans ton monde, est-ce que… hésita-t-elle, semblant ne plus vouloir terminer sa phrase.

- Oui ? l'encouragea Harry.

Hermione prit une grande respiration, puis posa la question qui la tourmentait.

- Dans ton monde, est-ce que j'étais heureuse ?

Harry lui sourit, bien que son cœur pleurât. Il savait bien qu'elle n'était pas heureuse ici. Particulièrement depuis les agissements de Malefoy. Mais cette question concrétisait terriblement cette vérité.

- Oui. La Hermione que je connais est heureuse. Elle adore étudier, se bat pour ses idéaux, ne laisse jamais tomber ses amis, se dispute sans cesse avec Ron qui joue à l'imbécile…

- Ron, c'est ton ami ? Celui qui vient de perdre ses parents ?

- Oui. Et tous les deux, vous vous adorez tellement que vous en arrivez parfois à vous détester.

Hermione sourit, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de thé froide.

- La Hermione que je connais est ma meilleure amie, et elle ne se laisse jamais abattre. Ce n'est pas une Gryffondor pour rien ! Tu peux être fière d'elle, crois-moi.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Harry, puis lui lança un sourire franc.

- D'accord. On va le faire.

* * *

**Voilà la fin d'un nouveau chapitre, pas très joyeux, je vous l'accorde. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous aura donner envie de lire la suite ! Il est temps maintenant que je fasse ma quête à la review : pitiéééé pour moi ! XD**

**Merci pour tout et à très bientôt !**

**Chasca  
**


	5. Chap 5 : une lueur au bout du chemin

**Disclaimer : **A chaque disclaimer, mon coeur se brise un peu plus quand j'affirme que seul le personnage de Jessie est à moi, que tout le reste est à la fabuleuse JKR, et que je ne touche pas une cacahuète sur mon dur labeur... :'(

**Remerciements : **LUPIIII encore une fois (et encore plus cette fois), que ferais-je sans toi ? Merci pour tout ! Et les lecteurs bien sûr, dont la fidélité m'étonne et me réjouis chaque fois un peu plus.

**Résumé : **Après avoir pensé que tout allait finalement devenir supportable, Harry est replongé dans la réalité de l'horreur de la guerre des sorciers lors de la mort des parents Weasley, camouflée en accident. Ses sentiments envers Ginny se réveillent lorsqu'il voit sa tristesse, et il rejette Jessie sans raison valable. Plus que jamais, Harry veut trouver un retourneur de temps afin de réparer ses erreurs. Il s'adresse donc à Hermione, à qui il explique toute la situation. Celle-ci accepte de l'aider.

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Une lueur au bout du chemin _

°°°

Le week-end à Pré-au-Lard finit par arriver, organisé par les membres du PL avec une minutie que même les plus grands joailliers auraient applaudie. Jessie avait pour l'occasion cessé de faire la tête à Harry, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour plaire au jeune homme. A nouveau, il devait mimer les gestes d'un petit ami attentif et un minimum intéressé, avec la peur de se prendre au jeu. Pour se rassurer et ne pas s'éloigner de son but qui évinçait Jessie, Harry voyait chaque minute passée avec elle comme une minute le rapprochant de la fin de son cauchemar. La vraie solution était celle de voir Ginny, car lorsqu'elle entrait dans le champ de vision du jeune homme, les sentiments ambigus et contradictoires qu'il avait envers Jessie s'évanouissaient en faveur de l'amour qu'il portait à la jolie rousse. Il regrettait d'avoir eu droit à quelques semaines de bonheur avec elle, car la douleur de les voir arrachées à lui était insupportable. Mais ces quelques semaines l'aidaient, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, à ne pas voir Jessie de la même façon que son alter ego l'avait vue durant ces dix derniers mois dans ce Poudlard désenchanté.

Le matin de la sortie, Harry aurait pu croire qu'il était de retour dans le monde qu'il avait tant adoré. Les élèves souriaient, heureux de voir un changement positif, bien qu'éphémère, dans leur quotidien déprimant. Ginny vint s'assurer auprès de Harry et Ron qu'ils avaient pris toutes les dispositions pour se rendre sans problème à la cabane hurlante en début d'après-midi. Puis Harry dut faire de même auprès de Dean et Ron auprès de Neville, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves, appartenant de près ou de loin au PL, confirment la bonne marche de leurs projets. Après un petit-déjeuner pris dans une bonne humeur collective, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la grande porte d'entrée du château. Les Détraqueurs, qui surveillaient inlassablement les bâtiments, firent à peine s'affaiblir les sourires des adolescents. Après les habituelles formalités, tous prirent le chemin du village sorcier à bord de diligences entraînées par des Sombrals. Lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée à Pré-au-Lard, Harry assista pour la première fois en un mois à de vrais éclats de rires, à des gloussements de la part des filles, des badineries de la part des garçons, des gestes brusques et déplacés, de la vraie vie. Était-ce dû à l'absence de Rogue ? Même le professeur McGonagall semblait dans un état euphorique que Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Elle s'approcha même de lui et le prit à part. Harry crut tout d'abord qu'elle voulait lui demander de cesser de la regarder avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, mais son professeur se contenta de lui offrir un sourire radieux. Les mots qui accompagnèrent ce geste furent pour le moins saisissants.

- Potter, sachez que je suis désolée de vous avoir renvoyé comme je l'ai fait lors de notre court entretien.

Harry se rappelait effectivement que McGonagall lui avait gentiment intimé l'ordre de se taire lorsque seul dans son bureau, il lui avait signifié son désaccord avec les règlements qui régissaient le château. Il avait été surpris de la réaction excessive de son professeur, qu'il aurait cru de son côté.

- Ah, Potter, si seulement Dumbledore était encore là, votre vie serait bien moins désagréable. Hélas, il nous a quitté. « Pour le bien de Poudlard et des élèves » avait-il précisé. Je crois qu'à présent, il se rend compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir confiance en Severus Rogue. Cela prouve bien que même les plus sages sont vulnérables. Il faut avouer à sa décharge que Rogue a été très habile, mais c'est un être faible qui va là où le vent tourne. Probablement aurait-il fini de notre côté si le mage noir avait été anéanti.

Harry ne savait quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait pas décemment parler de ce qui lui tenait à cœur avec son professeur, car il savait pertinemment qu'il déborderait et que McGonagall couperait court à la conversation une fois sa tête revenue sur ses épaules. Il décida de sourire et d'acquiescer. Mais le professeur McGonagall ne semblait pas en avoir fini, comme si elle avait besoin de prouver à Harry qu'elle n'était pas aussi froide et lointaine qu'elle pouvait le montrer. Qu'elle n'approuvait en rien les conditions de vie infligées aux élèves.

- Bien sûr, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec vos parents, étant moi-même membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je crois qu'il ne sert à rien que je m'en cache, je suppose que vous n'allez pas courir répéter ce secret à vos ennemis. Lily et James sont très fiers de vous Potter. Ils n'attendent qu'une chose, c'est de vous revoir. Ils ne jurent que par votre retour.

Harry ne savait que penser de ce discours. Il ne voulait pas entendre que ses parents l'attendaient, car lorsque Hagrid lui en avait fait part, le jeune homme en avait perdu tout sens commun. L'idée que l'agression d'Hermione n'avait pas été suffisante pour lui remettre les idées en place était à présent difficilement supportable. Il avait fallu que Mr et Mrs Weasley meurent pour que Harry redescende sur Terre, chose qui lui aurait parut impensable au lendemain de la mort de Dumbledore. Il ne fallait absolument pas que Harry perde pied une nouvelle fois. Même si les paroles de McGonagall étaient celles qui le réconfortaient, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les écouter. Son professeur acheva son monologue, congédiant Harry qui appréciait néanmoins de voir McGonagall dans un état second. Alors que le jeune homme commençait à s'éloigner, le professeur le rattrapa par le bras.

- Potter, je suis désolée de ce qui vous arrive à vous et à vos camarades, croyez-le. Nous faisons notre possible pour que le cauchemar cesse enfin. Je sais qu'il n'est pas normal pour un jeune homme de presque 17 ans de vivre dans de telles conditions.

- Ce n'est pas nous qu'il faut plaindre, professeur, rétorqua Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ce sont les élèves de la 5ème maison qui ont besoin de votre aide.

Harry repartit en direction de Ron, qui l'attendait, l'air intrigué. Tous deux filèrent en direction de Zonko. La réunion du PL ne commençant pas avant 2h de l'après-midi, ils pouvaient passer leur fin de matinée à prendre un peu de bon temps. La boutique de farces et attrapes n'était plus tenue par le même sorcier qu'auparavant. Ce nouveau vendeur avait un air renfrogné, semblait méfiant et observait les élèves du coin de l'œil. La boutique regorgeait pourtant toujours d'objets délirants. L'on pouvait trouver des t-shirt qui moulaient votre corps de façon avantageuse, du savon qui donnait à votre peau un teint bronzé, et même des aspirateurs en forme de Détraqueurs. Harry imagina la tante Pétunia nettoyant son salon à l'aide d'un Détraqueur qui aspirait les miettes de chips de Dudley par le biais de sa bouche qui d'ordinaire, avait pour dessein de donner un baiser fatal. Il dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas exploser de rire à cette vision imaginaire. Ron, quant à lui, s'intéressa particulièrement à des avions en papier qui pouvaient voler sur plusieurs centaines de mètres en atteignant toujours leur objectif.

- Imagine, pouvoir en lancer un sur le gros nez de Rogue sans qu'il ne puisse savoir d'où il vient !

Ron joignit le geste à la parole en s'achetant une demi-douzaine d'Aviontrouvetout. Il s'étonna que son ami ne dépense pas une mornille pour une bricole alors qu'ils seraient cloîtrés dans le château jusqu'à la prochaine sortie qui ne devrait pas arriver avant Halloween.

Ils firent ensuite une halte à la confiserie Honeydukes, où les étalages de bonbons de toutes sortes mettaient l'eau à la bouche. L'odeur de sucre vanillé fit saliver Harry et il ne put s'empêcher de s'acheter plus de 300 grammes de confiseries. Ron, quant à lui, sortit du magasin avec un sac de près de deux kilos. Harry se moqua de lui, mais la défense de Ron semblait irréfutable.

- Il faut bien que je me nourrisse pour avoir l'énergie nécessaire en fin d'année. Si jamais je rate mes ASPIC, il faudra que je reste une année de plus dans cet enfer déguisé en château.

Ron avait dit cela en souriant, mais son visage se ferma soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

- Rien.

- Arrête Ron, je te connais.

- C'est juste que… j'imaginais la réaction qu'aurait eue ma mère si j'avais raté mes ASPIC.

Harry ne répondit rien. Qu'y avait-il à répondre à cela ? Pouvait-il lui dire qu'il le comprenait quand dans ce monde-là, Harry avait deux parents en pleine forme, un parrain heureux et que Dumbledore était bien vivant ? Il comprenait ce que Ron ressentait. Tout d'abord parce qu'il avait été confronté lui-même à la mort d'êtres chers, mais aussi parce que les Weasley avaient été sa famille. Pourtant, Jessie avait mit le doigt sur un point sensible lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il était tant touché par le meurtre d'Arthur et de Molly. Harry n'avait pas été aussi proche d'eux dans cette vie-là. Il ne les avait pas vu depuis ses onze ans, et même avant, qu'avait-il vécu ? L'Ordre avait certes réuni les familles Potter et Weasley, mais Harry n'avait pas connu la perte de ses parents, l'inexistence de lien familial. Il ne s'était pas raccroché aux Weasley par besoin affectif puisqu'il avait eu James et Lily. Pouvait-il alors se permettre de consoler son ami en lui affirmant qu'il savait par où il passait ? Pouvait-il seulement prétendre connaître quoi que ce soit de ce déchirement, de cette impression de vide, de cette aspiration à vous laisser dépérir ? Non. Il ne le pouvait pas. Par décence, il ne devait pas infliger cela à son meilleur ami. Il se contenta donc de le prendre par les épaules, signe physique de sa présence à ses côtés. Tous deux marchèrent en silence en direction des Trois Balais.

Il était presque 1h de l'après-midi lorsque Harry et Ron entrèrent dans le pub des Trois Balais. L'auberge était bondée d'élèves et de professeurs, et Madame Rosmerta semblait ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall et Sinistra étaient en grande conversation. Le professeur Chourave paraissait quant à elle, extrêmement en colère contre un professeur que Harry ne connaissait pas. Il se demanda comment il était possible que l'homme lui soit inconnu, mais aperçut Hermione à une table, et s'avança vers elle. Elle était en compagnie de Seamus, et mangeait avec appétit une grosse assiette de frites. Harry et Ron prirent place à la table.

- Tu ne me présentes pas ? demanda Ron à son ami en indiquant Hermione d'un signe de tête.

- Pardon. Ron, je te présente Hermione Granger, une très bonne amie. Hermione, Ron Weasley, mon meilleur ami.

Ron et Hermione s'adressèrent des sourires cordiaux, puis Hermione se leva pour aller chercher une sauce quelconque au bar.

- Comment peut-elle être une « très bonne amie » ? demanda Ron. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec elle.

- Disons que… du peu que je la connais, je suis sûr que nous serions de très bons amis si on pouvait se voir plus souvent.

- Ah. Elle est plutôt mignonne, ajouta Ron en l'observant de loin.

Harry ne put réprimer un ricanement.

- Quoi ? Elle est loin d'être moche ! Bon, je t'accorde qu'il y aurait vraiment quelque chose à faire au sujet de ses cheveux, mais du reste, je ne dirais pas non, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ron adressa un clin d'œil à Harry, ponctuant ses propos. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble, il n'y avait guère que Ron pour ne pas le voir. Le Ron que Harry connaissait sur le bout des doigts, bien sûr. Hermione revint, les mains chargées de petits pots de sauces. Harry et Ron commandèrent eux aussi des frites, et le rouquin expliqua que selon son père, les moldus belges ne mangeaient que ça. Puis son visage se figea, comme quelques heures auparavant, lorsqu'il avait évoqué sa mère. Harry décida de changer immédiatement de sujet, et sauta sur la première occasion lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux du professeur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à la ronde.

- Tu rigoles ? lança Seamus. C'est notre professeur de Civilisation Sorcière !

- Seamus, intervint Hermione, n'oublie pas que seuls les élèves de Voldemort suivent ce cours.

Harry était curieux d'en savoir plus sur ce fameux cours, mais il ne semblait pas très opportun de demander des renseignements à ce sujet devant Seamus.

Après un déjeuner quelque peu pesant, les quatre camarades prirent le chemin de la cabane hurlante. Ron et Seamus discutèrent Quidditch, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Harry en profita pour demander des informations sur le cours de Civilisation Sorcière à Hermione.

- Oh, c'est un cours tout à fait inutile, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Rien de ce que l'on nous raconte pendant ces heures de classe n'est objectif. Ce ne sont que des inepties sur la supériorité des sorciers par rapport aux moldus. Vraiment pas de quoi en discuter.

- Moi j'aimerais en discuter !

- Franchement Harry, ce serait du temps perdu. De toutes façons, la plupart des élèves de Voldemort ne croient en rien les idioties que ce cher professeur Hardy s'efforce de nous apprendre.

- Quel genre d'idioties ?

- Le genre de mensonge sur les causes de la mort des Weasley. On essaye de nous rendre paranoïaques, de nous montrer à quel point tout le monde nous en veut. D'un autre côté, il faudrait que l'on se comporte comme de bons sorciers malgré notre sang de bourbe. Et par « devoir se comporter comme de bons sorciers », je ne parle pas des bons sorciers qui se contentent de leur neutralité. Non, nous, nous devons nous battre, rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts parce qu'ils seront les seuls à nous protéger hors des murs de Poudlard.

- Je vois. Et tu as dit que la « plupart » des élèves ne croyaient pas ces mensonges. Ce qui veut dire que certains y croient tout de même ?

- Harry, les élèves de ma classe ont eu la chance de vivre quelques mois dans la maison que le Choixpeau avait choisie pour eux, mais les autres n'ont guère connu que la maison de Voldemort ! Alors… oui, la plupart des élèves sont restés objectifs. Mais d'autres ont réagi comme l'on voulait qu'ils réagissent. N'oublie pas que les Première Année n'ont que onze ans, c'est très jeune. Ce sont encore des enfants que l'on abreuve de peur, de pensées négatives, de haine. Si nous avions le droit de parler avec les élèves des autres maisons, les choses ne seraient pas comme elles le sont. Mais la division, la séparation, c'est ce qui leur donne leur force. Sans discussion, comment savoir où est la raison ?

Harry avait beau savoir que les élèves de la 5ème maison n'avaient pas la même vie que les autres étudiants de Poudlard, il ne cessait d'être désagréablement surpris par de nouvelles révélations. Et même s'il savait qu'il ferait tout pour obtenir le retourneur qui les libèrerait tous enfin, il n'en était pas moins difficile de s'imaginer ce que ses camarades avaient pu endurer tout au long de ces six dernières années.

Quelques élèves étaient déjà dans la cabane hurlante, ayant déplié des parchemins sur les tables couvertes de poussière, afin de prendre le plus de notes possible de leurs échanges. Ginny et Luna feuilletaient un numéro du Chicaneur, commentant énergiquement chaque article. Jessie riait avec Lavande, Padma et Parvati, semblant insouciante. Les deux frères Crivey relisaient les parchemins qui leurs serviraient de point d'appui lors de leurs discours. Puis d'autres élèves arrivèrent, dont Dean, Neville, Hannah Abott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, et encore bien d'autres. Une fois que la quarantaine de membres du PL furent installés, Colin prit la parole. Durant plusieurs minutes, il énuméra les actions que le PL avait menées à bien, comme par exemple la dissimulation du Chicaneur dans des livres d'Arithmancie, la création d'un nouveau sortilège de mutisme très efficace et qui permettait de dissimuler le mouvement des lèvres aux personnes qui vous entouraient, ou encore la découverte d'une plante qui plongeait quiconque en respirait le parfum dans un état de désorientation tel qu'il perdrait la mémoire des cinq minutes suivantes. Ensuite, ce fut Lavande qui prit la parole, pour expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait sur les membres de la brigade anti-fraude. Elle insista sur le fait que l'on pourrait utiliser ses connaissances à des fins très honorables, comme la détérioration de la réputation des membres de la brigade, ou de certains Serpentard un peu trop vantards. Harry ricana discrètement, mais Ginny lui infligea un coup de coude, lui murmurant :

- Ne te moque pas. Chaque aide est précieuse, et Lavande n'a pas tort. En les déstabilisant, on peut gagner un peu de respect. A grande échelle, qui sait jusqu'où l'on pourrait aller !

Harry écoutait ses camarades d'une oreille. Subjugué par la voix de Ginny, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur le discours de Parvati et Padma, qui venaient de prendre la parole pour expliquer leur système d'échanges d'informations entre les maisons Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Puis, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de parler à ses camarades. Ella aborda elle aussi les échanges d'informations entre les élèves de la 5ème maison et les autres. Elle mit en lumière les points les plus importants sur lesquels il était urgent d'agir.

- Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste, dit-elle, mais les chances que nous avons de vivre quelque chose de décent en sortant de Poudlard sont minces. A fortiori pour les élèves de Voldemort (certains élèves frissonnèrent à l'évocation de ce nom). Notre système est bien huilé, il fonctionne correctement. Nous avons accès à des informations dignes de ce noms, nous savons à quoi nous en tenir, mais si nous voulons changer les choses, on ne peut pas passer par quatre chemins. Une révolution, voilà ce qu'il nous faut !

La plupart des élèves dévisagèrent Hermione, l'air abasourdi. Jessie n'en faisait pas partie, et souriait d'un air malicieux. Mais encore une fois, ce fut Ginny qui prit la parole.

- Hermione a raison ! Nous devons nous battre pour nos droits ! Nous ne devons pas nous laisser faire, car les choses ne feront qu'empirer. Imaginez comment l'école sera dans dix ans, dans vingt ans, si nous ne faisons rien. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'envoyer mes enfants dans cet enfer !

Les élèves applaudirent, et Justin Finch-Fletchley siffla d'approbation. Dean se pencha vers Harry.

- Elle est géniale Ginny, non ?

Harry, qui ne pouvait détourner les yeux d'elle, se contenta de répondre :

- Oui. Elle est géniale.

Hermione reprit la parole.

- Je pense que le seul moyen que nous avons de faire entendre nos voix, c'est de s'unir pour les faire résonner. Nous devons choisir un moment et un endroit où nous pouvons taper fort. Il faut que les autres élèves nous suivent, l'union fait la force ! Si la majorité des étudiants protestent, nos tortionnaires n'auront plus le choix. Nous sommes leur seule ressource, la relève des Mangemorts, c'est ce qu'ils attendent de nous, mais nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire.

- Ça non alors ! approuva Ernie McMillan, le poing levé.

- Très bien, continua Hermione. Pendant la semaine prochaine, Ginny recevra vos idées de plans de manifestations sur parchemin, et en début de semaine suivante, nous déciderons du plan qui semble le moins risqué et le plus élaboré. Si vous n'avez pas d'idée, pas la peine d'en soumettre. Oh, j'allais oublier. Quelqu'un aurait-il des renseignements sur la façon dont on pourrait se procurer des retourneurs de temps ?

Harry savait qu'il avait la bouche entrouverte, mais il ne parvenait pas à la refermer. Lui qui avait tout fait pour rester d'une discrétion absolue en ce qui concernait sa quête des retourneurs, voilà qu'Hermione en faisait une annonce publique.

- J'ai essayé de passer par le magasin des frères Weasley, poursuivit-elle, mais il semble qu'ils ne puissent me procurer que le modèle simple. J'aurais besoin du modèle complexe, celui qui permet de revenir à une date bien précise.

Harry se demandait si les élèves connaissaient la simple existence des retourneurs de temps, comment pourraient-ils savoir où s'adresser pour en obtenir ? Mais il semblait que les élèves de ce Poudlard connaissaient beaucoup de choses. Car un élève de Poufsouffle qui devait être en fin d'études répondit :

- Moi je sais, enfin je pense.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et invita ses camarades à reprendre leurs conversations personnelles. Elle demanda au Poufsouffle de lui expliquer ce qu'il savait.

- Et bien, j'ai un contact hors Poudlard, avec qui je suis devenu assez ami, bien que nos correspondances soient assez courtes. Elle s'appelle Nymphadora Tonks, et un jour, elle m'a parlé d'un homme de qui elle était amoureuse et qui avait un coffre à Gringotts, rempli d'objets interdits, dont un retourneur de temps.

- Lupin ? demanda Harry. L'homme qu'elle aimait s'appelait Remus Lupin ?

- Oui, je crois bien.

- Tu es bien sûr qu'il a un retourneur de temps ? s'assura Hermione. Un complexe ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si c'était un complexe, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Tonks m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'objets ayant appartenus à de grands sorciers.

Harry était subjugué. Cela avait été si simple ! Il ne pouvait pas être sûr à cent pourcent de l'existence de ce coffre, et encore moins de la présence du retourneur, mais c'était un espoir non négligeable. Enfin une lumière au bout du tunnel. Le Poufsouffle s'éloigna, et Hermione en profita pour demander à Harry :

- Tu connais le détenteur du coffre ? lui demanda Hermione. Tu connais ce Lupin ?

- Oui. Il a été notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal quand nous étions en troisième année. Il est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- C'est très bien si tu le connais. Cela va sans aucun doute nous faciliter la tâche.

- Nous ? Hermione, tu en as déjà assez fait. Je vais faire le reste seul, et je changerai le cours du temps pour te rendre ta vie.

- Très amusant, Harry.

- Je suis très sérieux. Tu ne viens pas avec moi, je dois tout faire seul.

- Qui a décrété ça ?

- Mais… moi !

- Non. Toi, tu m'as promis de m'aider, tu te souviens ? Et bien je te donne l'occasion de tenir ta promesse.

- J'ai promis de t'emmener avec moi lorsque je rejoindrai l'Ordre, pas de te faire prendre des risques inutilement, juste pour trouver un retourneur que je serai de toutes façons seul à utiliser.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. Vraisemblablement, tu ne m'emmèneras pas avec toi au QG de l'Ordre, puisque tu comptes utiliser un retourneur de temps. Ce qui te ferait manquer à ta promesse. Je me montre donc conciliante, et accepte que tu me fasses profiter du retourneur à la place.

- Mais… Hermione, si j'utilise le retourneur seul, tu redeviendras la jeune fille heureuse que je connais. Tu n'auras pas subi tout ça, tu seras totalement libre ! Si tu viens avec moi, rien n'aura changé pour toi. Rien de ton passé.

- Je sais, mais je m'en fiche. Et je veux être avec toi pour t'aider en cas de difficulté.

- Et moi je refuse. Je t'en ai assez demandé.

- Harry, réfléchis. Si jamais tu refaisais une erreur, je te serais d'une aide précieuse. Tu ne serais plus tout seul.

Harry hésita, le temps qu'une partie de lui-même approuve ce que venait de dire Hermione. Mais la jeune fille profita de la seconde d'hésitation pour annoncer :

- C'est entendu, je serai avec toi.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il savait que lorsque Hermione avait quelque chose dans la tête, rien ne pouvait l'en déloger. Il se souvenait lorsqu'en deuxième année, elle avait fait pression sur Ron et lui afin de préparer du Polynectar. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas été contre, c'était même Ron qui tenait à s'assurer de la culpabilité de Malefoy dans l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, mais auraient-ils été jusqu'au bout sans Hermione ? Sans compter son intelligence et ses talents de préparatrice de potions, sa volonté avait été déterminante, et elle n'avait alors que douze ans. Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher son amie de dix-sept ans de l'accompagner si elle en avait décidé ainsi. De plus, il fallait bien avouer que l'idée d'être seul était fortement moins agréable que celle d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'épauler.

°°°

Une semaine après la journée à Pré-au-Lard, Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent presque seuls dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Leurs camarades s'étaient tous couchés de bonne heure, à croire que la chaleur étouffante qui avait régnée dans le château tout au long de la journée les avait épuisé. La lourdeur de la soirée avait laissé place à un orage déchaîné. Les éclairs fusillaient le ciel, et les gouttes de pluie claquaient contre les carreaux des vitres de la tour. Les deux amis jouaient aux échecs, mais Harry avait la tête ailleurs. Alors que Ron lui prenait son dernier cavalier, Harry s'efforçait de trouver un moyen de communiquer avec Lupin. Ces pensées l'avaient obsédé depuis que le Poufsouffle lui avait parlé du coffre de son ancien professeur. Pourtant, même si établir une communication entre son ancien professeur et lui semblait impossible, ce n'était rien comparé au fait qu'il lui faudrait le convaincre de bien vouloir lui prêter un retourneur de temps de grande valeur, dont les effets pouvaient être catastrophiques. Les choses ne seraient pas aisées. L'aide de Hermione lui serait probablement précieuse.

De l'autre côté de la salle commune, Ginny était assise seule, sur un fauteuil, les yeux rivés vers les éclairs qui zébraient furieusement le ciel noir. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle était dans la même position, le regard perdu. Ron, qui n'allait pas tarder à mettre le roi de Harry en échec pour la troisième fois, se rendit compte que son ami observait sa sœur.

- Hier, lui dit-il, elle a demandé à pouvoir se rendre sur leur tombe. Rogue lui a ri au nez. Je crois que ça a eu le même effet sur elle que lorsqu'il nous a appris leur mort.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ne vous laisseront pas aller rendre hommage à vos parents, s'indigna Harry.

- Si au moins nous pouvions parler à nos frères ! Mais tout contact est interdit, sans exception d'aucune sorte. _Weasley, si je vous autorisais vous et votre sœur, comment croyez-vous que vos camarades __réagiraient__ ? Croyez-vous vraiment que j'aie du temps à consacrer à des élèves demandant des exceptions ? _ajouta Ron en imitant Rogue.

- Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour elle ?

- Je ne crois pas. Des fois, elle a l'air parfaitement en forme, mais à d'autres moments, elle reste prostrée pendant des heures, sans adresser le moindre regard à qui que ce soit. Et comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes en ce moment, Dean ne cesse de me harceler pour que je lui donne des conseils sur la façon dont il devrait s'y prendre pour rendre Ginny heureuse. Quel crétin ! S'il n'a toujours pas compris qu'elle n'a pas besoin de lui, il est encore plus abruti que je ne le pensais.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on essaye d'organiser quelque chose avec les membres du PL ?

- Et bien, si vous trouvez le moyen de s'évader de Poudlard, je suis partant, lançant Ron d'un ton ironique.

« S'évader ». Comme le terme était bien choisi et révélateur.

- Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Harry.

- Disons que j'ai des hauts et des bas. Mais dans l'ensemble, je viens de perdre mes parents alors…

- Je comprends. Je veux dire, j'essaye de me mettre à ta place, mais je sais que tout ça doit être bien plus difficile à endurer que ce que je ne m'imagine.

- Merci de ta condescendance.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas… je ne sais pas trop quoi dire en vérité. Tu préfères sans doute que je me taise.

- Non, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais je ne me sens pas bien. Quoi que je fasse, je me sens mal. J'essaye de discuter, de jouer, de bouger, de penser à autre chose, mais rien ne change ce que j'ai dans la tête. Tu comprends, la dernière fois que je les ai vus remonte à tellement d'années.

Harry sentait que la voix de Ron était coincée dans sa gorge. Des larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux, et ses joues commencèrent à s'empourprer.

- Je ne suis même pas sûr de me souvenir parfaitement de notre dernier au revoir. Et plus j'essaye de me rappeler, plus mes souvenirs perdent en précision. Alors j'essaye de ne plus y penser, mais les choses se mettent à tourner encore plus rapidement dans ma tête. C'est comme si les Détraqueurs avaient pris littéralement possession de mon corps, comme si je n'allais jamais plus être heureux. Et Ginny, qui décomptait chaque semaine la séparant de Maman et Papa. Tout s'effondre autour de nous. Tous nos espoirs, nos objectifs. Quand Rogue nous a annoncé la nouvelle, c'était comme s'il venait nous rire au nez, nous disant « vous y avez cru ? Vous êtes de beaux idiots ». Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui. Je comprends très bien.

Harry pensait à Sirius. Lui aussi avait cru qu'il aurait droit à une vie meilleure avec son parrain. Qu'enfin il aurait une vraie famille, avec quelqu'un qui tenait réellement à lui. Mais les deux années que Sirius avait passées hors des murs d'Azkaban, il avait été réduit à se cacher dans la maison d'une mère qui le détestait. Et le soir où Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait ôté la vie, Harry avait senti son cœur se déchirer en mille morceaux. Tous ses espoirs de vie meilleure lui avaient soudainement paru totalement faux, tout ce qu'il avait imaginé avait été réduit en cendres en une fraction de seconde. Et aujourd'hui, il en était de même pour son meilleur ami.

Ron décida de monter se coucher, mais Harry ne voulait pas laisser Ginny seule. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour elle en cet instant précis. Certains moments méritent de rester cachés. Insaisissables. Il s'approcha néanmoins d'elle. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, puis sans aucune parole, lui accorda une place sur son fauteuil. Harry s'y enfonça, et serra Ginny dans se bras. Elle appuya se tête contre son torse, et ses yeux repartirent dans le vide du ciel dont les nuages orageux se dissipaient peu à peu. Harry aurait aimé l'embrasser, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était là pour elle, mais il lui semblait finalement que les simples gestes qu'il avait fait envers elle, dénués de parole, signifiaient bien plus encore. Certaines choses doivent rester secrètes. Certains moments doivent rester silencieux. Tous les cœurs ne guérissent pas de la même façon.

°°°

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla très tôt. A l'image des nuits précédentes, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et son sommeil était resté léger. Excité à l'idée de toucher du doigt le fameux retourneur de temps, inquiet et nerveux quant aux moyens qu'il devrait mettre en oeuvre pour le récupérer, pour peu que Lupin soit d'accord. Harry resta allongé dans son lit pendant quelques temps. Il sentait la chaleur des rayons du soleil chauffer sa peau malgré les rideaux. Son anniversaire arrivait à grands pas. Il aurait bientôt 17 ans, l'âge légal normalement requis pour pouvoir choisir d'arrêter ses études. Il faudrait qu'il aille voir Hagrid pour savoir s'il avait pu parler à ses parents. Cela importait peu maintenant, mais cela lui donnait une excuse pour aller rendre visite à son ami. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint en tête. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Hagrid était en relation avec l'Ordre, qui de mieux placé que lui pourrait transmettre un message urgent à Lupin ?

Harry attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait cachée sous son matelas. Il descendit sans bruit mais rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune, puis en sortit discrètement. Le château était presque désert. Harry n'eut aucun mal à accéder à la cabane de Hagrid, les Détraqueurs semblaient eux aussi somnoler. L'idée que de telles créatures puissent avoir besoin de repos était à la limite du ridicule. C'était leur attribuer une humanité dont ils étaient à première vue totalement dépourvus. Hagrid ouvrit sa porte presque immédiatement, et il laissa entrer Harry. Crockdur, qui se méfiait beaucoup moins du jeune homme, se lança sur lui de tout son poids, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire dangereusement vaciller Harry. Hagrid sortit deux énormes tasses d'un placard, ainsi qu'une assiette de biscuits durs comme de la pierre. Il servit un thé fumant dans les tasses gigantesques, puis s'assit en face de son convive.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir prendre des risques, Harry. Mais je dois avouer que ta visite me fait plaisir. Je suppose que tu veux savoir si j'ai eu le temps de parler à tes parents ? Ah, Harry… James et Lily m'ont dit qu'ils préféraient te savoir en sécurité à Poudlard…

- En sécurité ? coupa Harry. Parce qu'ils croient vraiment que nous sommes en sécurité à Poudlard, sous la direction de Rogue ? Entourés par des Détraqueurs ?

- Calme-toi Harry. Ils m'ont demandé de te dire qu'ils n'étaient pas contre le fait que tu reviennes chez eux dans quelques jours, une fois ta majorité atteinte. Mais ils préfèreraient que tu restes à l'école jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité. Ils voudraient que tu obtiennes tes ASPIC pour que toutes les portes te soient ouvertes.

- Quelles portes ? Quel avenir peut-on avoir dans un tel monde ? Ma seule ambition était celle de devenir Auror. La seule qu'il me reste à présent, c'est celle de rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre. J'en connais assez pour en faire partie Hagrid, je suis très doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et je me débrouille très bien en Sortilèges. J'ai les bases nécessaires, il faut me croire. Et mes parents pourront m'enseigner ce qu'il faut que je sache. Et Ron aussi est capable d'intégrer l'Ordre, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que…

- Doucement Harry, intervint Hagrid. Tout d'abord, ton dernier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal remonte à si longtemps que j'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses t'en souvenir. Et en ce qui concerne tes aptitudes magiques, je ne doute pas de ton talent, et tous les membres de l'Ordre savent très bien qu'ils auront beaucoup de choses à vous enseigner. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que les diplômes sont importants.

- Peut-être que les diplômes sont importants, mais l'atmosphère qui règne ici est agonisante. Il est impossible d'étudier quoi que ce soit correctement. Et la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard font partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, je suis sûr qu'ils ne verraient pas d'inconvénients à nous enseigner ce qu'il nous reste à apprendre.

- Je le sais aussi bien que toi, Harry. Je ne fais que transmettre le message de tes parents. Mais ils ne doutent pas de ton retour, ils savent que c'est très dur pour vous de rester enfermés ici. Pour Ron, ma foi, personne ne voit d'inconvénient à ce qu'il revienne bien sûr. Après ce qu'il vient de vivre. Cette terrible perte.

Le visage de Hagrid, caché par sa barbe hirsute, prit une teinte rouge écarlate. Ses yeux étaient humides. Harry savait que son ami était sensible, et qu'il connaissait très bien les Weasley.

- Et pour Ginny ? demanda Harry, qui ne pouvait l'imaginer seule dans le château.

Bien sûr, elle avait Dean, Jessie et ses amis. Mais si son frère partait, elle serait seule pour affronter le deuil. Et même si Harry comptait bien changer le cours du temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle.

- Elle n'a pas encore 17 ans, elle ne pourra pas revenir. C'est contre la loi, tu le sais bien.

- Les lois sont faites pour être contournées, Hagrid. Elle ne va pas rester seule au château tout de même ? Elle a besoin de ses frères, on ne peut pas la forcer à rester séparée d'eux en ce moment.

- Je suis désolé Harry. Mais Ron peut rester avec elle, et ils reviendront tous deux lorsqu'elle aura 17 ans.

- Elle n'aura pas 17 ans avant un an et trois mois, c'est beaucoup trop long !

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu en parleras avec les membres de l'Ordre lorsque tu en feras partie.

Harry n'argumenta pas. Il devait à présent se concentrer sur la vraie raison de sa visite à Hagrid.

- Hagrid, est-ce que vous pourriez faire passer un message de la plus haute importance et urgent à Lupin ?

- Je ne pourrai pas le voir avant deux jours, mais je t'écoute.

- En fait, c'est assez compliqué. J'ai un service à lui demander, mais si je ne lui explique pas pourquoi il faut qu'il me rende ce service, il risque de refuser. En plus, il faudra qu'on l'on trouve un moyen de se voir, et sans pouvoir lui parler directement, ça ne sera pas facile.

- Écoute Harry. Si tu dois parler en tête à tête avec Lupin, mieux vaut ne pas passer par moi. Je ne suis pas censé te donner ça, si tu te faisais prendre avec, tu aurais d'énormes ennuis. Mais il ne te reste que quelques jours à Poudlard, et je sais que tu feras extrêmement attention, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Hagrid se leva, puis se mit à fouiller dans une grosse malle. Il finit par en retirer un miroir, semblable à celui que Sirius lui avait donné pendant sa cinquième année. Lorsque Hagrid lui tendit le miroir, Harry l'examina sous toutes les coutures, son cœur faisant des bonds dans sa poitrine. Si Harry comprenait bien, Hagrid donnerait le double du miroir à Lupin. Si Lupin avait le miroir en sa possession au 12, square Grimmaurd, Harry pourrait parler à ses parents avant de changer le cours du temps et de les voir disparaître à nouveau !

- Harry, tu gardera ce miroir avec toi la soirée du 29 juillet, c'est le soir où Lupin rentrera de mission. Je me débrouillerai pour le lui confier dés son retour, et vous pourrez discuter tranquillement. Prends garde à rester isolé, certains élèves seraient prêts à n'importe quoi pour gagner un peu de respect de la part de la brigade anti-fraude. Même si dans une semaine tu seras au 12, square Grimmaurd, rien ne sert de se montrer imprudent. N'utilise surtout pas le miroir avant, et cache-le bien.

- Merci Hagrid. Mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir donner ce miroir bien avant ? Cela fait tellement d'années que nous sommes coupés de nos familles.

- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait vous arriver si l'on trouvait un tel objet lors d'une fouille surprise des dortoirs ?

« Une fouille surprise des dortoirs ». Harry pensait ne plus pouvoir être étonné de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il avait bien du mal à concevoir que même le minuscule petit bout d'intimité auquel ils avaient droit était violé par des fouilles improvisées. Mieux valait effectivement ne pas conserver un tel objet dans son placard.

Harry remercia Hagrid, puis repartit en direction du château à présent bien réveillé. Il lui fut difficile de monter les marches sans toucher personne sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Tous les élèves se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour y prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

°°°

La journée du 27 juillet se déroula si lentement que Harry aurait juré en avoir vécu 48 heures. La tentation d'essayer d'utiliser le miroir précocement était puissante, et accentuée par l'attente. Mais Harry ne voulait pas gâcher la moindre miette d'espoir qui lui restait. La journée du 28 fut agonisante de longueur. Son excitation était palpable. Ron lui avait trouvé un drôle d'air toute la journée, et pendant le dîner, ce fut Ginny qui lui demanda ce qu'il avait mangé pour être dans un tel état. Harry aurait voulu tout leur raconter pour ne pas être seul dans cette euphorie, mais il était impossible de leur avouer que s'ils avaient perdu leurs parents, c'était à cause de lui et de son égoïsme.

La journée du 29 juillet finit par arrivée. Harry se réveilla aux aurores, et tourna en rond dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il essaya de s'occuper l'esprit en faisant une partie d'échec contre lui-même, mais la partie devint très vite ennuyante. Il se dit alors qu'il pourrait regarder le soleil se lever, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas la patience. Il s'assit enfin devant la cheminée et essaya d'y allumer un feu à l'aide de ses yeux, comme il avait vu faire Superman dans une bande dessinée de Dudley, mais il n'en résulta qu'un mal de tête. Enfin, un élève fit son apparition dans la salle commune. Enfin la journée commençait. L'élève en question n'était autre que Ginny, sur qui Harry se précipita. Excité et extatique, il prit la jeune fille à peine réveillée dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il faisait ça. Par joie ? Par amour ? Par inconscience ? Parce qu'il touchait enfin à son but ? Quoiqu'il en fut, Le contact de la peau de Ginny sur la sienne fit un peu trop tourner la tête à Harry, qui embrassa la jeune fille sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Ginny lui rendit son baiser, mais peut-être n'était-ce que par surprise ? Harry s'en fichait bien. L'important était que malgré Dean, malgré Jessie, malgré l'univers entier, Ginny et lui s'embrassaient à nouveau. Comme le jour de leur tout premier baiser. Sauf qu'à cet instant, ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune qui, lors de leur premier baiser, était bondée de Gryffondor bercés par la joie d'une victoire. Mais lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte, Harry s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et que la spectatrice était loin d'être anodine. Elle se trouvait postée derrière Ginny, qui souriait béatement.

Jessie était bouche bée. Probablement n'arrivait-elle pas à en croire ses yeux. Elle qui avait cru que son petit ami s'intéressait à cette satanée brunette de la 5ème maison, voilà qu'il était en train d'en embrasser une autre. Et pas n'importe quelle autre, sa meilleure amie. Celle avec qui elle partageait tout depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Celle à qui elle avait certainement dû parler de ses doutes au sujet de sa relation avec Harry. Celle qui lui avait assurément répondu de ne pas se faire d'idées, « non, Harry c'est un bon gars, il ne ferait jamais rien de mal ». Était-ce seulement ce Harry-là qui embrassait sa meilleure amie ? Il semblait si différent, son comportement était devenu incompréhensible en l'espace de quelques jours, voire de quelques heures.

Harry voyait Jessie et s'imagina ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Cependant, il ne pouvait déterminer si c'était la haine ou le choc qui rendait la jeune fille incapable de bouger. S'il l'avait mieux connu, il aurait vu que c'était une immense tristesse que Jessie ressentait, si puissante qu'elle l'immobilisait. Mais Jessie, à l'image de sa meilleure amie, n'était pas douée pour montrer ses sentiments. Alors elle ravala cette tristesse, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et lança un regard dégoûté à ceux qui l'avaient ramenée en une fraction de seconde à l'état d'impuissance qu'elle détestait chez elle. Elle passa devant eux, et à part ce regard, Harry ne put rien voir de ce que ressentait Jessie. S'il l'avait connu comme son prédécesseur, il aurait su qu'elle allait se réfugier là où personne n'aurait jamais pu la percer à jour. Là où seul Harry avait le droit de la voir telle qu'elle était réellement.

Le sourire de Ginny s'évanouit à la seconde où elle vit passer sa meilleure amie devant elle. Elle repoussa Harry et essaya de rattraper Jessie. Le jeune homme était à nouveau seul dans la salle commune. Et cette fois, il pensait à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à Lupin pour le convaincre. Cette fois, les idées n'étaient absolument plus claires dans sa tête. Il se sentait heureux d'avoir retrouvé Ginny l'espace de quelques secondes, mais il se sentait mal de l'avoir mise dans une telle situation par rapport à sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour qu'elles se disputent, Ginny vivait des moments difficiles et même si elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se confier, il lui serait d'autant plus difficile d'être brouillée avec Jessie. Mais Harry ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir fait du mal à Jessie. Il regrettait simplement que ce fût par l'intermédiaire de Ginny. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se sentir mal par rapport à celle qui était amoureuse de lui. Pourtant, ce n'était plus de la haine qu'il ressentait envers elle, comme cela avait été le cas quelques jours auparavant. Ses sentiments pour elle étaient à présent très étranges. Surréels. C'était comme si elle n'existait pas. Comme si Harry n'en voyait qu'une image sans âme. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle était la fille de Sirius, il lui semblait qu'il l'avait créée par cette erreur de manipulation du retourneur de temps. Qu'y avait-il de mal à blesser quelqu'un qui n'existait pas réellement ? Qu'y avait-il de mal à blesser quelqu'un qui allait disparaître sous peu ? Oui, c'était exactement comme cela que Harry voyait Jessie à présent. Les états d'âme qu'il avait eus pour elle, cette curiosité, cet amour, cette haine, cette jalousie, cette attirance, tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui s'étaient battus dans sa tête s'étaient tous évanouis pour ne laisser qu'un grand vide. Harry n'était pas sûr de préférer cela, mais il fallait bien avouer que cela rendait les choses bien plus simples.

Tout au long de la journée, Harry remarqua la solitude dans laquelle il avait plongée Ginny. Elle s'était elle-même éloignée de Dean, ne supportant plus le réconfort qu'il voulait lui apporter. Jessie refusait de lui adresser le moindre regard. Parvati et Lavande, qui n'avaient pas tardé à apprendre ce qui s'était passé, avaient pris la défense de Jessie. Ginny ne voulait pas adresser la parole à Harry, provocateur de ce qui avait fait souffrir sa meilleure amie. Ses amies de cinquième année semblaient n'avoir absolument rien à faire d'elle. Seul Ron consentait à rester auprès d'elle, et tous deux passèrent la journée ensemble. Harry s'imagina la pauvre Ginny, seule, alors que son frère serait devenu membre de l'Ordre. Bien sûr, la situation finirait par se tasser. Il ne s'agissait là que d'un malheureux baiser. Les ragots imbéciles finiraient par trouver une nouvelle cible. Jessie finirait probablement par pardonner son amie, incriminant son ex petit ami. Mais quelques secondes de bonheur devaient-elles obligatoirement être suivies par des heures de souffrances ?

Le soir, Harry se réfugia dans la salle-sur-demande qu'il était seul à connaître afin de pouvoir discuter avec Lupin sans interruption. Une fois dans la salle, il s'affala sur un canapé, puis posa son miroir sur sa cape d'invisibilité. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et à espérer.

* * *

**Vous êtes arrivés en fin de chapitre 5, et oui, je sais que je ne suis pas très gentille de le finir de la sorte. Mais un peu de suspens, ça fait du bien, non ? Vous avez le droit de me maudir, mes seulement si vous me laissez une review :p**

**Petit clin d'oeil à Lupi en ce qui concerne les DA (Détraqueurs-Aspirateurs). Je l'ai fait, à ton tour ! **

** Merci à tous !**

**Chasca  
**


	6. Chap 6 : de nouveaux sentiments

**Disclaimer : **Que dire... Cf tous mes autres disclaimers ? Oui, ça pourrait aller. Alors : Cf tous mes autres disclaimers !

**Remerciements : **Lupi I love you, Lupi I do, when we're apart my heart beats only for you ! (Oui je sais, c'est la chanson des Weasley pour Ron après la coupe du monde de Quidditch, mais je suis d'humeur joyeuse et musicale en ce jour de fête de la musique). Et puis je remercie tous les reviewers aussi ! Je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais vos reviews me font énormément plaisir.

**Note de moi-même : **Je n'ai pas du tout inventé l'endroit où vit Remus Lupin. J'ai décidé de rendre hommage à ma beta préférée en gardant les lieux de sa magnifique fic Seconde Chance, que je conseille fortement à tous les lecteurs qui apprécient Lupin (et même aux autres d'ailleurs, pour le découvrir).

**Résumé : **Harry s'est réfugié dans la salle sur demande pour parler à Lupin via le miroir à double-sens.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : De nouveaux sentiments_

°°°

Les yeux de Harry restaient inlassablement fixés sur le miroir, mais le jeune homme n'y voyait toujours aucune trace de Remus Lupin. Il attendait patiemment que quelque chose se passe, utilisant chaque seconde pour parfaire son argumentation. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, il savait parfaitement que Lupin se méfierait et ne confierait pas un objet d'une telle valeur les yeux fermés. Alors que Harry répétait une énième fois dans sa tête ce qu'il comptait dire tout haut au lycanthrope, une voix résonna puissamment, le faisant lâcher le miroir.

- Harry ?

Harry reprit le miroir en mains, et y aperçut non pas son reflet, mais le visage flou de Lupin.

- Merlin, ajouta Lupin, tu as tellement changé en six ans !

- Bonsoir Mr Lupin.

- Voyons Harry, depuis quand m'appelles-tu Mr Lupin ? Appelle-moi Remus, comme lorsque tu étais petit.

- D'accord, Remus.

- Alors, dis-moi, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

Harry fut étonné que Lupin rentre aussi rapidement dans le vif du sujet, mais il se dit que son ancien professeur savait peut-être qu'il avait un couvre-feu à respecter. De plus, Lupin savait probablement que le jeune homme comptait bien rentrer dans l'Ordre d'ici quelques jours, rien ne servait de perdre du temps maintenant dans des explications sur ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ces six années, qu'il devrait de toutes façons réitérer pour les autres membres et surtout, pour ses parents. Harry prit une longue inspiration, et se lança dans des explications qu'il voulait claires, mais qu'il savait confuses.

- Voilà. J'ai appris que vous aviez un coffre à Gringotts, dans lequel vous conserviez un retourneur de temps de grande valeur…

- Harry, je t'en prie, arrête de me vouvoyer, tu me mets mal à l'aise ! Je t'ai vu grandir, et même si je sais que cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, tu n'en restes pas moins le petit garçon qui a grandi autant chez lui qu'au sein de l'Ordre.

Harry ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer tutoyant Lupin. Non, Remus. Il fallait qu'il l'appelle Remus, et qu'il lui parle comme s'il avait grandi presque autant avec lui qu'avec ses parents. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir tant de difficulté à assimiler ces changements qui paraissaient pourtant bien minimes par rapport à ceux qu'avait subi Poudlard.

- Euh… D'accord, abdiqua Harry. Le fait est que j'aurais besoin de votre… de ton retourneur de temps.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre la chamade. C'était maintenant que tout se jouerait. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, la vie des Weasley en dépendait. Il rassembla ce qui lui restait de courage pour ne pas perdre la face devant un Lupin étrangement intimidant. Le tutoiement aurait dû mettre Harry plus à l'aise, c'était la façon dont on parlait à quelqu'un de qui l'on ne craignait rien. Cependant, Harry ressentait un malaise étourdissant à l'idée de tutoyer une personne pour qui il avait tant de respect et d'estime. Le tutoiement le paralysait. Il avait presque l'impression d'insulter, d'abaisser Lupin. Harry avait beau essayer de se raisonner, rien n'y faisait.

- Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme. Il se trouve que j'ai des informations de la plus haute importance à transmettre à Dumbledore, au sujet de Voldemort.

- Quel genre d'informations ?

- Des informations sur les Horcruxes.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Le reflet de Lupin semblait perplexe. Avait-il déjà entendu parler des Horcruxes ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Dumbledore avait-il réussi à capturer le souvenir de Slughorn sans l'aide de Harry ? Était-il lui-même certain que Voldemort s'était fabriqué des Horcruxes ? Si Dumbledore n'en avait pas la certitude, il n'en aurait assurément pas parlé à Lupin, et celui-ci pourrait croire que Harry inventait une excuse pour utiliser un retourneur de temps à des fins personnelles.

- Des Horcruxes. Ces objets dont Voldemort s'est servi pour y cacher des parcelles de son âme.

- Harry, de quoi… est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? Est-ce que tu es sûr que Voldemort s'est fabriqué des Horcruxes ?

- Oui, j'en suis certain. C'est pour ça qu'il me faut absolument un retourneur de temps.

- J'avais déjà entendu parler des Horcruxes, mais de façon très vague. Ce sont des objets dont très peu de personnes ont connaissance. Mais maintenant que tu en parles, tout paraît logique ! Je croyais que Tu-Sais-Qui avait recours à la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel, que c'était de cette façon qu'il avait survécu tant d'années en conservant sa puissance. Mais Dumbledore insiste souvent sur ce qui selon lui est le but principal du seigneur des ténèbres, à savoir l'immortalité. En se fabriquant des Horcruxes, il s'assure une espérance de vie extrêmement longue, car je suppose qu'il ne s'est pas contenté d'un seul. Harry, comment as-tu eu connaissance de ces objets ? Comment peux-tu être sûr que Tu-Sais-Qui en conserve ? Et qu'est-ce que le retourneur de temps vient faire dans cette histoire ?

Lupin semblait fébrile d'excitation. Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de se tromper dans ce qu'il allait lui expliquer. Il lui faudrait rester clair et cohérent, tout en se faisant concis pour ne pas s'embrouiller dans des descriptions inutiles. Mais la première partie de son plan, montrer à Lupin qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire capitale, avait néanmoins fonctionné. Harry vit les yeux fatigués de son ancien professeur se baisser, mais la taille du miroir ne lui permettait pas de voir ce que Lupin observait.

- Merlin, Harry, il est plus de 8h du soir, tu dois absolument rentrer dans ton dortoir immédiatement.

- Mais j'ai absolument besoin du retourneur ! protesta Harry.

- Si je n'ai pas confiance en toi, qui es le fils de James et de Lily, je ne vois pas en qui d'autre je peux avoir confiance. Si tu as besoin du retourneur, je te le donnerai. Tu l'auras dés que tu seras au QG de l'Ordre.

Harry voyait déjà les images des retrouvailles au 12, square Grimmaurd, danser dans sa tête. Exactement les visions qu'il lui fallait repousser. Il se força à dire à Lupin ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire, ce qu'il fallait pourtant qu'il dise.

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre d'être de retour.

- Vraiment ? Très bien. Écoute-moi, j'irais demain à Gringotts, puis je t'attendrai le soir chez moi. Ah, j'oubliais, tu ne sais pas transplaner.

- Si, je peux le faire. Je n'ai pas mon permis, mais je sais transplaner.

- Vraiment ? Si j'avais le temps de te demander comment tu as appris, je le ferais. Est-ce que tu pourras transplaner chez moi ?

- Chez vous ? Euh… je veux dire, chez toi ?

- Si tu sais transplaner, tu n'auras qu'à concentrer tes pensées sur ma maison au milieu de la forêt, et tu y parviendras sans problème, même si tu ne te souviens plus exactement de l'emplacement, ni des images.

- Très bien. Merci Remus !

- Mais de rien voyons, c'est le minimum que je puisse faire. Prends soin de toi !

- Au revoir.

- Bonne nuit et à demain. Soi prudent surtout !

- Promis.

Le visage de Lupin disparut peu à peu du miroir, pour y laisser comme seul reflet le visage de Harry. Entre l'excitation et l'angoisse, son cœur balançait. Harry enfila sa cape d'invisibilité, et courut jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame.

- Mandragore, lui dit-il afin qu'elle le laisse entrer.

- Le couvre-feu est passé jeune homme.

- Quoi ? Mais je dois entrer ! S'il vous plaît.

- Je suis désolée.

- Je croyais que les tableaux étaient neutres, qu'ils n'obéissaient qu'à leur propre volonté.

- J'ai des ordres, et je n'ai pas envie de finir dans un placard. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire d'exception.

- Personne ne le saurait !

- Vous savez bien que si. Tout est sous contrôle, même les portraits.

Harry abdiqua. La Grosse Dame était logée à la même enseigne que tous les autres habitants du château. Obéissance, ou subissions des conséquences. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il remit sa cape et reprit le chemin de la salle sur demande. Il avait au moins un endroit où dormir. Il marchait lentement dans les couloirs du château, plongés dans un début d'obscurité. Le soleil brûlait encore sur le parc, illuminant les murs de Poudlard. Toutes les torches avaient cependant été éteintes, et la lumière orangée du soleil ne permettait pas d'éclairer correctement l'intérieur du château. Malgré la faible luminosité d'une soirée estivale, Harry ne ressentait pas la moindre fatigue. Comme les couloirs de Poudlard étaient déserts, il se laissa déambuler d'un coin à un autre du château. Il se demandait où pouvait être la salle commune des élèves de la 5ème maison, et à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Harry s'imagina une pièce très petite, froide, sans cheminée et sans tapisseries. Voldemort avait forcément choisi une salle déprimante pour empêcher ses élèves d'y être heureux.

Harry se demandait comment il allait parvenir à sortir des enceintes de Poudlard afin de pouvoir transplaner chez Lupin. Une idée lui vint alors, d'une simplicité risible. Il lui suffirait d'emprunter le passage secret qui permettait de se rendre dans l'arrière boutique de la confiserie Honeydukes de Pré-au-Lard. Harry décida de se rendre près du passage en question, afin de vérifier l'état des lieux. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui le poussait à aller vérifier quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le passage n'existe plus. Hélas, lorsque le jeune homme arriva devant la sorcière borgne qui cachait le passage, il se rendit compte que le trou menant au magasin avait été bouché. Harry resta figé pendant plusieurs minutes devant le spectacle. Comment était-ce possible ? A peine plus d'un mois auparavant, Harry avait lui-même emprunté ce passage pour revenir dans le château. Qui avait bien pu faire murer le trou en un lapse de temps si court ? Comment allait-il bien pouvoir s'y prendre à présent ?

Harry préféra attendre le lendemain pour réfléchir au problème la tête reposée. Il aurait toute une journée avant de devoir se rendre chez Lupin. Il passa devant les cuisines de Poudlard. Les elfes de maison le laisseraient probablement prendre quelque chose à grignoter sans poser de questions. Il ouvrit le passage qui permettait l'accès aux cuisines, et lorsqu'il fit son entrée, les elfes se jetèrent sur lui. Harry n'en connaissait aucun, et même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Dobby, son absence ne lui en paraissait pas moins étrange. Le pauvre devait toujours être au service des Malefoy.

- Monsieur désire quelque chose ? couina l'un des elfes à l'intention de Harry.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que Fizzy n'a pas vu d'élèves dans les cuisines, monsieur, ajouta un elfe aux yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'il en été presque transparent.

- Je veux bien vous croire, répondit Harry.

Le jeune homme repartit des cuisines les mains pleines d'éclairs au chocolat. Maintenir sa cape d'invisibilité en place était devenu difficile. Si bien qu'il décida de la retirer. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure qu'il se promenait dans le château, il n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive, pourquoi en serait-il autrement le temps de retourner à la salle sur demande qui était à deux pas ? Bien sûr, c'est lorsque l'on se croit hors de danger qu'il est le plus présent. Et c'est lorsque l'on se croit en sécurité que l'on se montre le plus imprudent.

- Potter ! Hurla une voix glaciale, sifflante et pourtant, différente de celle de Rogue.

Harry retourna et aperçut la silhouette de Malefoy, se détachant de l'obscurité du couloir au fond duquel il se tenait, baguette serrée dans la main.

- Je suis simplement arrivé quelques minutes après le couvre-feu, se justifia Harry sans réfléchir.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance pour toi Potter, rétorqua Malefoy en s'approchant de lui. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Malefoy pointait la cape de Harry du doigt.

- Ma cape, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu as besoin d'une cape en cette saison ? Donne-moi ça.

Harry n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Malefoy pointa sa baguette sur Harry, impuissant. Ce dernier n'abdiqua pas pour autant.

- Expelliarmus ! vociféra Malefoy.

La cape ainsi que les éclairs au chocolat s'envolèrent des mains de Harry. Les gâteaux s'écrasèrent sur le sol, et Malefoy attrapa la cape. Il l'examina, bouche bée.

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité…

- Quelle perspicacité.

Malefoy se mit à ricaner de jubilation. Bien entendu, il avait de quoi. Il tenait entre ses mains un élève hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu, et avec un objet interdit en sa possession. Le visage pointu du Serpentard s'illuminait, l'on aurait pu croire que pour lui, c'était Noël en plein mois de Juillet. Harry savait qu'il ne reverrait pas sa cape d'invisibilité, mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, l'état d'euphorie de Malefoy allait lui faire rebrousser chemin rapidement. Hélas, la chance n'était pas avec Harry.

- Très bien Potter. Maintenant, il va falloir que je te fasse comprendre que tu fais partie des imbéciles qui doivent respecter le couvre-feu.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? De la même façon qu'avec Hermione, lorsque tu t'es vengé de l'humiliation que tu avais subi ?

Malefoy s'avança encore, et pointa sa baguette sur le torse de Harry d'un air menaçant.

- Fais attention Potter, ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ignore ce que tu lui as fait subir ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche, un faible, un minable.

- Tais-toi !

- Quel répugnant personnage faut-il être pour ressentir une quelconque satisfaction à faire ce que tu as fait ?

- Tais-toi, tu n'y comprends rien !

- Je n'y comprends rien ? Il me faudrait une sacrée explication pour que je comprenne ce qui a pu te pousser à faire ça !

- TAIS-TOI !

- Mais je crois que l'explication est très simple, c'est une « sang de bourbe », c'est ça ? Si son sang n'est pas pur, quel mal y a-t-il à faire ce que l'on veut d'elle ?

- TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI ?

- C'est un petit jeu que vous avez inventé avec les crétins qui te suivent toute la journée ? Celui qui tripote le plus de filles de moldus possible a gagné ? Des points bonus pour celui qui la tripote de la façon la plus avilissante possible ?

- Je suis amoureux d'elle !

Harry resta bouche bée, l'air probablement d'un parfait idiot. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Certainement avait-il mal entendu.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle. Ça te va ? Ou faut-il que je te fasse un dessin pour que ton cerveau ait le temps d'assimiler ?

Malefoy baissa sa baguette, l'air malheureux. Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Apparemment, son cerveau avait réellement besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, car les informations semblaient avoir autant de mal à y entrer que s'il essayait d'avaler une baguette de pain entière sans la mâcher. Un silence s'abattit entre les deux ennemis. Malefoy semblait vouloir partir et rester, se taire et parler, pleurer ou s'énerver.

- Comment pourrais-tu être amoureux d'elle ? finit par demander Harry, s'étonnant lui-même des mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

- Elle ne… Elle n'est pas comme les autres. Elle a du caractère. Elle m'attire.

- C'est impossible, tu la détestes, répondit Harry, péremptoire.

- On ne t'as jamais dit que la frontière entre l'amour et la haine était très mince, ou es-tu inculte à ce point ?

- Tu ne la connais même pas.

- Je la connais plus que tu ne le crois.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

- Il y a un an… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te dise ça… Il y a un an, je devais la garder à l'œil pendant sa retenue. Et… disons qu'on a discuté. Ça a été la seule et unique fois, mais cette fois-là m'a suffi pour comprendre beaucoup de choses sur mon compte.

- Tu t'es rendu compte que tu n'étais qu'une petite fouine malfaisante sans personnalité ?

- Ça va, lâche-moi. C'est assez difficile comme ça. Disons que Granger m'a expliqué son point de vue. Je ne voulais pas la croire, bien sûr. Mais j'étais dans le doute constant. J'ai fini par fouiller un peu, et j'ai compris que mon père ne se battait peut-être pas pour la bonne cause.

- Peut-être pas ? Certainement pas, tu veux dire.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte Potter, mais je suis en train de faire un effort phénoménal pour essayer de me justifier. Chose qui ne m'est jamais arrivée, et certainement pas envers quelqu'un de ton espèce.

- Très bien. Mon espèce et moi allons nous en aller puisque c'est comme ça.

Harry fit mine de se retourner, mais Malefoy le rattrapa par la manche.

- Il faut que tu m'aides ! lui demanda-t-il d'un ton presque implorant.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que si tu ne m'aides pas, l'année prochaine je serai forcé de rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts. Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas, mais je n'en ai pas du tout envie.

- En effet, je ne te crois pas. Si tu n'avais vraiment pas envie de rejoindre ton père et ses petits camarades, pourquoi aurais-tu fais des pieds et des mains pour rentrer dans la brigade anti-fraude ?

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. C'est mon père qui l'a voulu. Et ce que mon père veut, il l'obtient toujours.

- Tu aurais pu refuser.

- Et rejoindre les Mangemorts comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour mes 17 ans ?

Harry repensa au Malefoy qu'il avait vu au sommet de la tour d'astronomie le soir de la mort de Dumbledore. Il se souvenait de la pâleur de son visage, de ses tremblements, de ses longues hésitations, de sa baguette qui ne cessait de s'abaisser. Il se souvenait de la personne qui avait assassiné Dumbledore.

- Admettons que tu ne veuilles vraiment pas, répondit Harry. Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ?

- Parce que tes parents font partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, et que tu en feras bientôt partie à ton tour.

- Je me suis mal exprimé. Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider après ce que tu as fait subir à Hermione ?

- Je t'ai dit que je l'aimais.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on aime quelqu'un, s'insurgea Harry. Ce n'est pas avec ces gestes-là, pas dans la peur et l'assouvissement. La base de l'amour, c'est le respect, et tu oserais prétendre l'aimer ? Elle vaut mille fois mieux que toi, pour peu que tu t'y sois intéressé.

- Je sais, je suis désolé. Tellement désolé.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, mais à Hermione. Si tu crois que je vais t'aider à devenir le nouveau double agent de Voldemort, tu te trompes. Je vois clair dans ton jeu. Tu essayes de me faire croire que tu peux ressentir de l'amour pour une fille de moldus, que tu éprouves des remords, que tu es perdu, que tu ne veux pas rejoindre les Mangemorts, et tu crois que je vais me laisser avoir ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu puisses éprouver de la compassion pour Hermione, alors en ce qui concerne le reste, je te laisse deviner à quel point je peux être dubitatif.

- Tu n'as qu'à me faire avaler du Véritaserum si tu ne me crois pas, mais il faut que tu m'aides Potter !

- Bonne nuit Malefoy.

Harry tourna les talons. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait croire Malefoy ou non. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour lui le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, mais ce Malefoy-là était différent. Il pouvait très bien dire la vérité, de la même façon qu'il pouvait mentir. Les deux options tenaient parfaitement debout.

°°°

Harry passa une très mauvaise nuit dans la salle sur demande. Certes, il avait eu droit à un lit confortable, à des oreillers moelleux ainsi qu'à la fraîcheur de la salle contrastant avec la chaleur étouffante de son dortoir. Mais ce confort ne l'avait pas empêché de se réveiller toutes les heures, ni de faire des rêves dérangeants dans lesquels apparaissaient Malefoy, Lupin, ses parents, des Mangemorts, des retourneurs de temps… Tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant cette journée forte en émotions avait tourné dans sa tête tout au long de la nuit. A 8h ce matin-là, Harry sortit le plus discrètement possible de la salle dans laquelle il avait passé la nuit (Malefoy lui ayant confisqué sa cape, ce ne fût pas chose aisée), se faufila dans son dortoir pour se changer, puis descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il prit place en face de Ron, ce dernier lui demanda où il avait passé la nuit. Harry se contenta de lui dire que la Grosse Dame n'avait pas voulu le laisser entrer, sans s'étendre sur le sujet. Ron essaya d'en savoir plus, mais Harry resta de marbre. Il fit comprendre à son ami qu'il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire à lui raconter, et que par conséquent, ils pouvaient passer à autre chose.

Harry, Ron et Dean passèrent leur matinée sur le terrain de Quidditch. Outre la présence, même éloignée, des Détraqueurs, Harry ne parvenait pas à s'amuser. Son esprit restait focalisé sur sa prochaine rencontre avec Lupin. Comment ferait-il pour transplaner vers un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Comment ferait-il pour sortir des enceintes de Poudlard afin de pouvoir transplaner ? Les cognards volaient en toutes directions, et Harry décida de redescendre sur le terrain afin d'éviter la catastrophe. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son jeu. Plus tard, les trois amis remontèrent en direction du château pour y déjeuner. Ron et Dean entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, mais Harry prétexta un besoin urgent afin d'attendre Hermione à l'entrée du Hall. Il avait bien pensé à ne rien lui dire, à se rendre seul chez Lupin, mais il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée de mentir une nouvelle fois à son amie. C'aurait été un mensonge pour son bien, un mensonge positif dont Hermione n'aurait jamais eu connaissance, mais cela restait un mensonge. Il avait promis à son amie qu'il l'attendrait, qu'il ferait les choses avec elle, et il ne voulait pas manquer à cette promesse. Un mois et demi plus tôt, cette vision chaotique de Poudlard avait été si bouleversante qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être dans un rêve constant. Il avait eu l'impression que ses camarades, ses professeurs, n'étaient pas réels, qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'il connaissait. Mais la réalité l'avait rattrapé, et aujourd'hui, la Hermione de la 5ème maison était la même à ses yeux que celle qui l'avait un jour accompagné au ministère de la magie afin de l'aider à sauver Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, Harry aperçut Hermione qui s'avançait vers la Grande Salle, accompagnée de Dean et d'une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il siffla afin d'attirer son attention. Les trois élèves se retournèrent, Hermione murmura quelque chose en direction de ses amis, et elle prit la direction d'un couloir à l'écart, faisant signe à Harry de la suivre. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Harry lui annonça la nouvelle.

- C'est pour ce soir. Nous devrons transplaner chez Remus Lupin, et il nous donnera le retourneur de temps.

- Tu sais transplaner ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, même si je n'ai pas mon permis. Peu importe.

- Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du château. J'ai lu ça dans…

- L'Histoire de Poudlard, termina Harry en souriant.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Parce que c'est ton livre préféré. Ou l'un de tes préférés en tous cas.

- C'est vrai qu'il est passionnant !

- Je n'en doute pas. Cela dit, il n'y est pas écrit comment s'y prendre pour sortir des enceintes du château malgré les Détraqueurs.

- Peut-être pas, mais moi je sais comment faire.

- Comment ?

- Je sais que les Détraqueurs profitent des heures de repas pour se reposer. Tous les élèves sont réunis dans une même pièce, surveillés par les enseignants, ils ont donc droit à quelques minutes de repos trois fois par jour.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

- Peu importe. Ce qui est important maintenant, c'est de pouvoir sortir de la Grande Salle sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement rester en dehors de la salle ? Ne pas y entrer ?

- Parce que chaque soir, il y a un système d'appel invisible. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça marche, mais je sais que si à 7h tapantes tous les élèves ne sont pas dans la Grande Salle, Rogue sait exactement qui n'y est pas, et il lancerait immédiatement les Détraqueurs à sa recherche. Comme le temps de repos des Détraqueurs ne commence qu'à 7h précises, il faut trouver un moyen de sortir discrètement de la salle.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité, puisqu'elle était en possession de Malefoy. Inutile de prétendre devoir se rendre aux toilettes, Rogue n'était malheureusement pas idiot. Et de toutes façons, il ne pourrait pas emmener Hermione de cette manière. Celle-ci semblait plongée dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés vers le sol et les doigts agités de tremblements. C'est alors qu'elle leva les yeux vers Harry, et celui-ci comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait trouvé une solution.

- Je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle. Au lieu d'essayer de faire ça dans la discrétion, pourquoi ne pas le faire dans l'affolement ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

C'est alors que le professeur de Civilisation Sorcière apparut à l'autre bout du couloir. Mr Hardy, l'air mauvais, s'avançait vers les deux élèves fautifs de complicité. Hermione murmura dans l'empressement :

- Ginny a dû recevoir les idées de plans de manifestations des membres du PL, dont on avait parlé pendant la réunion. Ce soir, il vous faudra en mettre un à exécution. Une fois que les élèves auront semé la panique, tu viendras me chercher à ma table, et nous filerons. Les Détraqueurs n'y verront que du feu, puisqu'ils seront assoupis.

Hermione avait prononcé ces quelques phrases dans la précipitation, mais elles résonnaient encore très clairement dans la tête de Harry, une fois de retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ginny et lui étaient à présent penchés sur les idées de leurs camarades.

- Celle-ci est complètement idiote, dit Ginny. Ecoute-ça : « je propose que l'on découvre à quoi Rogue est allergique. De cette manière, on pourrait l'en menacer s'il n'accepte pas de démissionner ».

Harry et Ginny se mirent à rire. Jessie choisit ce moment-là pour entrer dans la salle commune. Elle regarda vers la table où Harry et Ginny avaient entreposé les parchemins, puis passa son chemin. Ginny semblait mal à l'aise. Jessie n'avait toujours pas pardonné ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Ginny reporta son attention sur les morceaux de parchemins. Elle ne prononça aucun son, ne manifesta aucun signe de tristesse. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, il savait que Ginny avait encore plus de mal à affronter le deuil de ses parents sans sa meilleure amie à ses côtés. Harry s'en voulait d'avoir créé cette situation. Mais il en voulait également à Jessie de faire preuve d'une telle immaturité. Il était normal qu'elle en veuille à Harry, mais pourquoi s'en prenait-elle à Ginny ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Harry l'avait embrassée. Comment pouvait-elle laisser sa meilleure amie affronter seule le pire moment de sa vie pour une simple histoire de baiser volé ? Harry n'avait plus du tout l'impression que Jessie ressemblait à Sirius. Elle n'en donnait que l'impression, son cœur était bien différent. Elle parlait beaucoup, mais ce n'était jamais elle qui levait le poing. Elle semblait prête à foncer tête baissée, mais elle ne prenait jamais les devants. Elle donnait l'impression d'être une véritable amie, mais faisait preuve de déloyauté dans les pires moments. Harry ne parvenait plus à voir en elle ce qui au début l'avait attiré jusqu'à la répulsion.

- Je suis désolé Ginny.

- De quoi ?

- C'est de ma faute si Jessie te fait la tête. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais quand je t'ai embrassée.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Comment peux-tu agir comme si tout t'était indifférent ?

- Parce qu'il le faut.

- Pourquoi ? A qui tiens-tu tant à prouver que tu es forte ?

- A personne. J'en ai pris l'habitude, c'est tout.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas la meilleure des habitudes à prendre, si tu veux mon avis.

- Je me passerai de ton avis alors.

Harry savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle avait grandi entourée de garçons, toujours était-il que Ginny n'avait jamais été du genre à montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Sans doute pensait-elle - à tort - que c'était une façon de se sauvegarder. Harry n'insista pas. C'était dans sa personnalité, et cela ne changerait pas de si tôt. Mais il avait cependant besoin de lui expliquer ce que lui ressentait.

- Je sais que c'est de ma faute si Jessie et toi n'êtes plus en bons termes, mais il faut bien avouer qu'elle est sacrément têtue ! C'est au moment où tu as le plus besoin d'elle qu'elle te tourne le dos.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne.

- C'est à moi qu'elle devrait en vouloir, pas à toi ! continua Harry, sans prêter attention à l'intervention de Ginny. Je pourrais même comprendre que tu m'en veuilles, mais pourquoi Jessie t'en veut autant ? C'est ridicule, immature, déloyal…

- Elle a toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, crois-moi.

- Se détourner de quelqu'un qui vient de perdre ses parents parce qu'elle s'est faite embrasser par surprise, tu trouves ça juste ? Même si le quelqu'un en question n'est autre que son petit ami, ce n'est pas une raison. Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es jetée à mon cou.

- Je ne t'ai pas repoussé. Voilà pourquoi elle a raison.

- Tu as été surprise, c'est tout.

- Non. Je savais très bien ce que je faisais.

Harry resta un moment silencieux. Ginny continuait à parcourir les morceaux de parchemin des yeux.

- Même si tu m'as embrassé en retour, ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, insista Harry. Je peux comprendre qu'elle t'en veuille quelques heures, mais plusieurs jours, et dans ce contexte-là, c'est excessif.

- Écoute Harry, ça fait très longtemps que Jessie est amoureuse de toi. Et quand je dis « amoureuse », je ne veux pas dire « attirée ». Elle est ma meilleure amie depuis tellement d'années, je n'avais pas le droit de l'être également.

- D'être quoi ?

- Amoureuse de toi, idiot.

Harry ne répondit rien. Mais cette fois, Ginny ne faisait plus semblant d'être plongée dans les parchemins. Elle fixait Harry dans les yeux, ce qui avait pour don de le déstabiliser légèrement.

- Je crois qu'elle l'a toujours su, ajouta-t-elle. Que j'étais amoureuse de toi, je veux dire. Je ne lui ai jamais dit clairement, mais elle l'a deviné. Il y a toujours eu une sorte de règle tacite entre nous. C'était à toi de faire ton choix, et tu l'as choisie elle. Alors…

- Alors tu as baissé les bras.

- Alors je t'ai laissé faire ton choix. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour elle, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Me jeter devant toi et perdre son amitié alors que tu ne me verrais jamais comme une petite amie potentielle ?

Harry ne savait que répondre. Ginny abordait un pan de son passé qu'il n'avait pas connu.

- Si j'avais pensé que j'avais la moindre chance, continua-t-elle, je n'aurais peut-être pas agi de la même façon. Mais vous sembliez si heureux. Faits l'un pour l'autre. Et puis, il y a un mois, Jessie me disait qu'elle te sentait distant. Ensuite, il y a eu la mort de mes parents, et ta présence. Tu étais le seul à ne pas m'énerver, le seul à ne pas vouloir me consoler pour te donner le beau rôle, le seul à comprendre de quoi j'avais besoin. Comme si toi-même tu étais passé par là. Alors, le jour où tu m'as embrassée, j'ai fait plus que de te laisser faire. Je sais que j'ai eu tort, mais je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'en avais assez d'être malheureuse, et je voyais que Jessie et toi ne vous entendiez plus, alors… Je ne sais pas…

- Jessie devrait comprendre. Si elle savait que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi…

- Tu ne comprends pas Harry, l'interrompit Ginny. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'établi entre nous. Elle savait plus ou moins ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais nous n'en avons jamais parlé, parce que nous savions que cela ne devrait jamais arriver. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma meilleure amie pour un garçon, alors j'ai toujours gardé ça pour moi.

- Comment peux-tu être persuadée que Jessie savait ce que tu ressentais pour moi si vous n'en avez jamais parlé ?

- Parce qu'il y a des choses évidentes, Harry. Mais peu importe. Le fait est que je l'ai trahie. Si tu m'avais embrassé, mais que je n'avais rien ressenti pour toi, elle se serait contentée de t'en vouloir à toi. Mais elle sait que ma réaction n'a pas été anodine. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû savoir que deux filles toutes les deux amoureuses du même garçon ne pourraient pas être amies bien longtemps. Il était évident que cela finirait comme ça. Je lui ai brisé le cœur. Je suis bien plus coupable que toi dans cette histoire.

Harry avait soudainement l'impression de se retrouver dans l'un des romans à l'eau de rose que lisait la tante Pétunia. Comment se pouvait-il que les choses soient aussi compliquées ? Ils étaient pourtant très jeunes. Était-ce le contexte politique restrictif qui amenait les élèves à se rapprocher de telle sorte que leurs relations ressemblaient plus à celles d'adultes qu'à celles d'adolescents de 16 et 17 ans ? Ginny ne semblait pas gênée du sujet qu'elle venait d'aborder. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait anodin. Comme si dire ces choses-là à Harry ne changerait rien à la situation. La fatalité est toujours plus facile que le combat. Mais cela étonnait Harry, qui avait toujours connu une Ginny combative, qu'il n'avait jamais vu baisser les bras. Peut-être lui dévoilait-elle la nature de ses sentiments dans l'espoir que Harry prenne lui-même les choses en mains. Après tout, c'était à lui d'agir en conséquences à présent. Mais s'il choisissait clairement Ginny, celle-ci accepterait-elle pour autant de sortir avec lui si cela signifiait qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais l'amitié de Jessie ? Ou alors, s'était-elle résignée à perdre son amitié quelque soit son choix ? Et dans ce cas, accepterait-elle de sortir avec Harry sans ressentir de la culpabilité en voyant Jessie ? Harry se rendit compte qu'il commençait à penser comme Hermione. Il se rappelait du discours qu'elle lui avait tenu lorsque Cho l'avait embrassé un an et demi plus tôt. Elle lui avait expliqué en long et en large les raisons qui avaient poussé Cho à ressentir de la culpabilité, et toutes sortes de sentiments typiquement féminins. Harry secoua la tête, comme pour évacuer tous ces états d'âme de son crâne. Peut-être était-ce lui qui avait créé cette situation, mais il partirait le soir même avec le précieux retourneur de temps.

Harry et Ginny finirent par retenir l'idée de Padma, qui consistait à ce qu'un élève se lève lors d'un repas dans la Grande Salle, qu'il manifeste sa façon de penser, et que ses camarades suivent son geste. Adviendrait ensuite ce qu'il devrait advenir. Harry et Ginny passèrent leur après-midi à prévenir chaque élève qu'ils croisaient de leur plan, afin d'éviter la gène et la sanction qui tomberait sur l'élève instigateur du mouvement de révolte au cas où personne ne suive son geste.

°°°

Il était près de 7h du soir lorsque Harry descendit dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de Ron. Sa gorge était nouée, et l'odeur de poulet rôti qui régnait dans le hall d'entrée du château lui faisait tordre du nez. L'anxiété qu'il éprouvait était du même ordre que celle qu'il ressentait au matin d'un match de Quidditch. Si le plan ne marchait pas comme prévu, cela remettrait toute sa soirée en cause. Ron aussi semblait inquiet. Il s'était porté volontaire immédiatement pour jouer le rôle de l'élève perturbateur, et même s'il refusait de l'avouer, Harry voyait bien qu'il n'était plus du tout à l'aise avec cette idée. Son visage était d'une telle pâleur qu'il en avait presque perdu ses tâches de rousseur. Lorsque les deux amis pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils aperçurent Hermione qui leur lança un clin d'œil d'encouragement. Ron esquissa un faible sourire, et sembla décider qu'un geste de la main serait plus convainquant de la confiance qu'il accordait à leur projet. Harry sourit autant à l'adresse d'Hermione qu'à la vue de son meilleur ami qui mettait tout en œuvre pour ne pas perdre la face devant la jeune fille. Étrange comme certaines relations peuvent être comme ancrées en vous.

Harry entama son repas, et en prêtant attention à ses camarades de Gryffondor comme des quatre tables voisines, il se rendit compte que très peu agissaient d'une manière normale. Cela le rassurait. C'était le signe d'une grande mobilisation. Les élèves seraient à la hauteur de la tâche qui leur incombait, Harry en était à présent certain. A ses côtés, Ron semblait incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, que ce soit pour manger ou pour parler.

- Ça va Ron ? lui demanda Ginny.

Ron hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif, puis négatif. Les yeux fixés sur sa cuisse de poulet, il semblait à la limite de la nausée.

- Tu veux que je le fasse à ta place ? continua Ginny.

Ron leva les yeux vers sa sœur, puis se leva soudainement. Il se tourna vers la table des professeurs, et son teint blafard prit tout à coup une couleur pourpre.

- Nous en avons assez ! dit-il d'une petite voix coincée.

Les élèves se retournèrent vers lui, les professeurs posèrent leurs couverts, et Ron sembla sur le point de s'évanouir. Mais il reprit consistance, et continua d'une vois plus forte.

- Nous ne voulons plus subir ces règlements, nous voulons être libres !

Rogue se leva, puis lança d'une voix amusée et sarcastique :

- Peut-on savoir qui vous incluez dans ce « nous », Mr Weasley ?

- Moi, répondit Jessie d'une voix forte en se levant à son tour.

Harry la regarda, étonné qu'elle prenne si rapidement la parole alors qu'elle avait pour habitude de laisser parler à sa place. Jessie n'adressa pas un regard à Harry.

- Moi aussi, lança Ginny en se levant vivement.

- Et moi, dit Lavande.

- Je suis avec eux, répondit Colin Crivey.

Les élèves se levèrent ainsi de suite, élevant leur voix comme certains lèvent le poing. La manifestation était en marche. Tous les Gryffondor étaient à présent debout. Tous les Serdaigle affichaient des regards déterminés. Les Poufsouffle manifestaient leur désaccord avec les autorités, et même quelques Serpentard s'étaient levés pour rejoindre leurs camarades. Tous les élèves de la 5ème maison étaient debout, prêts à tout pour retrouver leur liberté. Rogue semblait au paroxysme de la colère. Ses yeux déformés par la rage parcouraient la Grande Salle, cherchant un moyen de ramener l'ordre. La perte du contrôle est la plus grande peur des tyrans. Il appela les membres de la brigade anti-fraude ainsi que les préfets à ramener le silence dans la salle, mais aucun ne se leva, aucun n'esquissa le moindre geste. Rogue se retourna vers ses professeurs, et leur ordonna de faire quelque chose. Mais au lieu de lui obéir, la plupart des professeurs se levèrent à l'image de leurs élèves. Le professeur McGonagall répondit à Rogue :

- Et bien Severus, je crois qu'il est temps d'écouter vos élèves. Il semble qu'ils soient mécontents de vos manières de procéder.

- Tout à fait, répliqua le professeur Flitwick d'une voix fluette. Nous avons commencé à travailler dans une école qui faisait valoir la démocratie et la liberté, il est temps de se le rappeler.

- Je savais que j'avais raison de venir manger en compagnie de mes collègues, ajouta le professeur Trelawney. Mon troisième œil m'avait bien dit de ne pas manger seule dans ma tour ce soir, comme j'en ai pourtant l'habitude. Mon cher Severus, il ne faut jamais essayer de contrarier le destin, laissez ces enfants parler. Je vous en prie, au nom du sens commun !

Harry n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Le professeur McGonagall qui manifestait enfin publiquement son désaccord malgré les demandes de Dumbledore, Flitwick qui élevait la voix, et Trelawney qui en invoquait même le sens commun ! C'était trop, Harry n'avait pas du tout envie d'abandonner ce spectacle. Rogue avait l'air déconfit, atterré, stupéfait et déstabilisé. Harry jubilait. C'était comme si son cadeau d'anniversaire était arrivé avec un jour d'avance. Ron souriait à présent, et Ginny semblait sur le point de grimper sur la table pour semer encore plus le trouble. De loin, Harry pouvait voir Luna Lovegood, les yeux encore plus écarquillés qu'au naturel, qui observait le spectacle comme si elle survolait la Grande Salle. Ernie McMillan criait, le poing levé, réclamant des explications. Harry ne pensait plus au but premier de cette esclandre. Il ne voyait plus le temps passer. Ses yeux, sa tête, son coeur, tout son être était figé sur place, accompagnant le combat de ses camarades, envieux de savoir comment les choses allaient bien pouvoir tourner. C'est alors qu'une voix retentit à ses oreilles, plus proches que les autres, plus distincte que le brouhaha des cris de manifestations des autres élèves.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut y aller maintenant !

Harry se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Hermione qui trépignait sur place. Il eut du mal à détourner le regard des évènements. Il aurait tant voulu rester. Mais il lui fallait maintenant se dépêcher de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard, pendant que les occupants du château et les Détraqueurs étaient aux abonnés absents.

Harry et Hermione sortirent du château en trombe. Ils coururent à toutes jambes vers le portail de Poudlard. Les Détraqueurs flottaient dans l'air, et si Harry n'avait pas remarqué que malgré leur proximité, il se sentait parfaitement bien, il n'aurait pas cru qu'ils étaient assoupis. Le portail était bien entendu fermé lorsque les deux élèves l'atteignirent essoufflés. Heureusement, même s'il ne serait pas très pratique à escalader, il n'était pas haut. Harry fit la courte échelle à Hermione qui passa par-dessus le portail sans trop de difficulté, puis Harry grimpa à son tour. Il s'écorcha la jambe, mais se débrouilla tout de même pour atterrir de l'autre côté de l'enceinte du château. Enfin ils pourraient transplaner. Mais comment transplaner en direction d'un endroit inconnu ? Harry avait appris à se concentrer sur un endroit en particulier, mais à présent, il devait se rendre dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Il repensa aux paroles de Lupin, qui lui avait dit que s'il savait transplaner, il n'aurait pas besoin de se rappeler des détails du lieu d'habitation de son ancien professeur. Harry inspira profondément, attrapa la main d'Hermione, puis se concentra de toutes ses forces. « La maison de Remus Lupin, la maison de Remus Lupin », se répéta-t-il. 3... Il entendait la respiration saccadée d'Hermione, et sentait sa main tremblante dans la sienne. 2... La règle des trois « D », détermination, destination et quel était le troisième ? 1... Harry sentait la transpiration perler sur son front. 0... Une main se posa sur la sienne, beaucoup plus grande et beaucoup moins douce que celle d'Hermione. Trop tard, ils étaient en train de transplaner. La sensation désagréable apparut, signe que Harry avait au moins réussi à décoller. Sa tête tournait, son corps était transporté par une force étrange, puis le sol réapparut sous ses pieds. Harry secoua la tête vigoureusement, reprit ses esprits et regarda autour de lui. Hermione était bien là, et tous deux se trouvaient au beau milieu d'une forêt, devant ce qui ressemblait à une très grande cabane. Hermione et lui semblaient totalement seuls au milieu des bois. Il avait pourtant bien senti une main se poser sur la sienne. Une main différente, une main d'homme. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait rêvé ? A ce moment-là, une apparition fit sursauter Harry. Sous ses yeux, la silhouette d'un homme s'était dessinée dans la pénombre de la forêt. Harry plissa les yeux pour mieux voir la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui, et qui apparemment n'était autre que celle qui avait posé sa main sur la sienne lorsqu'ils avaient transplané. Mais ce fut Hermione qui s'exclama la première.

- Malefoy ?

* * *

**J'attends votre verdict dans une review ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécier ce chapitre, ou que du moins, il vous aura assez marqué pour me donner vos impressions. Je rappelle aux reviewers anonymes qu'ils peuvent me laisser leur adresse e-mail pour que je leur réponde !**

**Merci à tous !**

**Chasca**


	7. Chap 7 : de nouvelles Marques

**Disclaimer : **Il est de mon devoir d'annoncer ma non-possession des personnages qui suivent (mis à part quelques uns). Je ne touche rien sur la publication de The Time Turner... snif... mais tout cela va très vite être de l'histoire ancienne, n'est-ce pas Lupi ? Le jour où je verrais une enveloppe timbrée par la Royal Mail dans ma boîte aux lettres, les choses vont changer ! HA HA HA XD Bon, j'arrête le délire, et je continue un disclaimer normal en ajoutant que je n'ai pas créé la maison de Lupin, puisque je me suis inspirée de l'excellente fic de ma beta, Seconde Chance.

**Remerciements : **LUPIIIIIIIIII merci pour tes conseils, tes corrections, ton temps, et merci d'avoir écrit Seconde Chance. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi ma fic jusqu'ici, et particulièrement à ceux qui ont reviewé !

**NdlA : **Je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine, le chapitre 8 attendra donc deux semaines au lieu d'une pour être publié. Désolée, mais je pense que j'aurais de toutes façons prit cette semaine de pause pour avancer un peu plus l'intrigue. Bref, vous voilà avertis !

**Résumé : **Harry et Hermione sont en route pour la maison de Lupin, quand en plein transplanage, une main se pose sur celle de Harry. Une fois arrivés en plein coeur de la forêt dans laquelle vit Lupin, Harry et Hermione se rendent compte de la présence de Malefoy, qui a profité de leur transplanage pour les rejoindre de force._  
_

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : De nouvelles Marques_

°°°

- Malefoy ? s'exclama Hermione.

Harry et Hermione se tenaient côte à côte au beau milieu de ce qui paraissait être une immense forêt. Harry qui aurait bien aimé se passer de la présence d'Hermione afin de ne pas lui faire courir de risques inutiles, devait maintenant gérer Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry d'un ton brut à Malefoy qui tenait sa cape d'invisibilité dans la main.

- Je vous ai suivi.

- On avait remarqué. Pourquoi nous as-tu suivi ?

- Je savais que tu ne m'aiderais pas, et je savais également que vous prépariez quelque chose ce soir.

- Comment le savais-tu ?

- Les bruits de couloir Potter, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Va-t-en Malefoy, intervint Hermione. Ce qui va se passer ici ne te regarde pas.

- Bien au contraire, Granger.

- Je ne vais pas te conduire au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, si c'est ce que tu voulais, répondit Harry.

- Peu importe ce que vous comptiez faire, je reste avec vous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Malefoy, ajouta Hermione, qu'on va te laisser nous suivre gentiment ? Que l'on va oublier qu'à Poudlard, tu nous as pourri la vie autant que possible ? Que tu nous détestes ? Tu ferais mieux de retourner jouer avec tes petits amis de la brigade de lèche-bottes, crois-moi.

Tous trois restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, se dévisageant en attendant que quelqu'un fasse un geste. Malefoy sortit sa baguette de sa poche, comme pour afficher qu'il était seul à avoir le pouvoir de décider. Harry ne savait toujours pas si ce qu'il lui avait dit le soir précédent dans les couloirs du château avait été sincère, mais une chose était certaine, qu'elle le fût ou non, Malefoy s'y prenait très mal pour gagner la confiance de ses camarades. Hermione finit par abdiquer. Haussant les épaules, elle déclara d'une voix monocorde :

- Il n'a qu'à nous suivre. Pour ce que ça lui apportera…

Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait certainement pas montrer à Malefoy qu'il pouvait consentir à le laisser les suivre. Il ne contredit pas non plus Hermione, se disant qu'elle avait probablement raison. D'un instant à l'autre, tous deux allaient être en possession du précieux retourneur de temps, et Malefoy serait alors en train de passer des vacances mortelles dans le manoir familial.

Harry récupéra néanmoins sa cape d'invisibilité. Malefoy n'émit aucune résistance lorsque Harry la lui arracha des mains. Hermione s'avança ensuite vers la maisonnette perdue au milieu des bois. Harry avait toujours su que Lupin était un solitaire, mais pourquoi avoir choisi de s'éloigner autant de la civilisation ? Probablement avait-il peur d'être dangereux lorsque le ciel nocturne était éclairé de la douce lueur de la pleine lune, mais ne prenait-il pas une potion lui permettant d'enfouir cette partie de sa personnalité au fond de lui ? Hermione frappa à la porte, et au grand soulagement de Harry, Remus Lupin, le visage toujours aussi fatigué, ouvrit la porte. Il accueillit les adolescents d'un sourire, et les fit entrer chez lui. L'intérieur de la petite maison n'était certes pas chaleureux. Pourtant, Harry se sentait bien. Comme s'il avait connu cette maison quelques années auparavant, et que de bons souvenirs passés en ces lieux lui revenaient. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement la proximité de son ancien professeur qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Soudainement, il comprit qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas attendre un jour de plus. S'il avait choisi d'attendre son anniversaire, il serait alors rentré chez lui, et la rencontre avec ses parents l'aurait assurément empêché de retourner en arrière.

- Harry, enfin te revoilà, dit Lupin en attrapant Harry et en le serrant dans ses bras.

Un tel geste d'affection semblait presque déplacé de la part de Lupin. Il s'était toujours montré attentif envers Harry, mais on ne pouvait cependant pas le qualifier de personne démonstrative. Lupin relâcha le jeune homme, et s'intéressa enfin aux deux adolescents qui l'accompagnaient.

- Tu me présentes tes camarades ?

- Bien sûr. Voici Hermione, une très bonne amie. Et derrière, c'est Malefoy. Hermione, je te présente Remus Lupin, qui est ami avec mes parents, et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Enchantée Mr Lupin, dit Hermione en serrant la main du lycanthrope.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Malefoy. Celui-ci toussa d'un air gêné, puis serra la main de Lupin d'un air solennel.

- Je suppose que si tu as amené tes amis avec toi, c'est qu'on peut avoir confiance en eux, n'est-ce pas ? s'assura Lupin.

- Bien entendu.

Lupin ne posa plus aucune question au sujet de la confiance qu'il pouvait accorder à Hermione et Malefoy. Il n'en demanda pas non plus sur leur besoin d'un retourneur de temps. Il se contenta de leur offrir le thé.

- Je crois qu'il est inutile que je te demande de me raconter les six dernières années de ta vie Harry, dit Lupin. J'attendrai patiemment demain, lorsque tu seras bel et bien de retour. Car tu seras de retour demain, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry avala une gorgée de thé à la menthe de travers.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, s'efforçant de paraître convainquant.

- Je te demande ça parce que généralement, l'utilisation de ce genre de retourneur de temps n'engendre pas des changements sans conséquence. Je voudrais m'assurer que tu sais exactement ce que tu fais.

Malefoy dévisagea Harry. Enfin il savait ce qu'Hermione et lui étaient venus chercher au fin fond d'une forêt humide et déserte. Harry essaya de passer outre. Il devait se concentrer sur le retourneur, et non sur son dégoût pour le Serpentard.

- Ne vous… ne t'inquiète pas Remus, répondit-il à Lupin. Je sais exactement ce que j'ai à faire.

- Très bien. Comme je te l'ai dit, je te fais confiance. J'espère juste que tu as conscience que ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire peut être extrêmement dangereux.

- Nous le sommes, Mr Lupin, affirma Hermione. De toutes façons, comment rendre les choses pires qu'elles ne le sont déjà ?

Hermione avait ajouté ces mots d'un ton ironique, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Malefoy, et Harry n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau du Serpentard si les yeux d'Hermione avaient pu lancer des sorts.

Lupin sortit alors de la cuisine, laissant les trois camarades silencieux devant leurs tasses vides. Lorsqu'il revint, il tenait dans sa main droite ce que Harry reconnut immédiatement comme le minuscule et pourtant si précieux retourneur de temps. Dans sa main gauche, Lupin tenait un miroir ressemblant à celui que Hagrid lui avait confié afin d'établir une communication entre le lycanthrope et l'élève. Harry se demanda pourquoi il lui amenait un tel objet. Il avait lui-même laissé la réplique du miroir dans son dortoir. Harry paniqua légèrement, imaginant que Lupin exigerait qu'il le lui ramène sur le champ. C'était tout à fait ridicule bien sûr, pourquoi Lupin exigerait-il une telle chose ? L'homme tendit le miroir à Harry, qui le prit, sourcils froncés. Il donna le retourneur à Hermione, qui s'en empara avec délicatesse.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi Harry. Devine qui tient le jumeau de ce miroir à double face ?

Harry cessa tout à coup de respirer. Il eut l'impression que son corps tout entier s'était mis en pause, attendant que Lupin confirme ses pensées. Tout à coup, Harry ne ressentait plus rien. Plus d'angoisse, plus de doutes, plus de joie. Rien. Pourquoi réagissait-il de cette façon ? Il n'était même pas sûr de l'identité de la personne qui tenait en ce moment même le double du miroir entre ses mains. Harry hésita à retourner le miroir. Que se passerait-il si le reflet n'était pas celui des deux personnes qu'il voulait voir ? Que se passerait-il si au contraire, il y voyait bien ceux qu'il attendait ? Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Harry retourna le miroir, ses yeux fixés vers le petit objet. Lentement, très lentement, il aperçut le reflet de deux personnes. Un homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, qui portait des lunettes. Une femme rousse, aux yeux d'un vert émeraude. Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir si ses parents lui souriaient. Il fit tomber le petit miroir sur la table, et plaqua ses mains contre son visage. Il éclata en sanglots. Des sanglots de joie, de frustration, de panique. Ses parents étaient vivants, et pourtant, il ne les verrait pas. Ses parents étaient sous ses yeux, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas les toucher. Ses parents l'attendaient, et pourtant, jamais il ne les rejoindrait. Harry entendit les voix mêlées de ses parents l'appeler. « Harry ? Harry ? », et ses sanglots redoublèrent de violence. Comment pouvait-on ressentir un tel bonheur et une telle peine simultanément ? Harry voulait être seul, et il voulait être avec eux. Il voulait repartir, et il voulait rester. Il sentait les larmes s'écraser sur les paumes de ses mains. Il sentait sa mâchoire trembler. Il sentait ses pires craintes se concrétiser, et gronder comme une bête incontrôlable dans son ventre. Il devait pourtant la bâillonner. Il devait la faire sortir de lui, parce que chaque seconde de plus la faisait grandir. Cette envie de rester parmi les siens malgré la mort de ceux de Ron. Ce besoin de se voir heureux. Cette nécessité de se prouver que lui aussi pouvait non seulement avoir droit au bonheur, mais l'embrasser comme n'importe qui. Mais rien de tout ça ne pouvait se réveiller maintenant. Harry sentait sa gorge se serrer à mesure qu'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Lupin lui montre cela ? Pourquoi alors que le lendemain, il devait les revoir ? Était-ce un test ? Lupin voulait-il ainsi s'assurer que Harry ne ferait pas le mauvais choix ? Harry le détesta. Il eut du mépris pour lui, même s'il savait que Lupin ne voulait que son bien.

Harry détacha son visage de ses mains, juste assez pour attraper Hermione par la main et la faire sortir de la cabane. Il savait que Malefoy le suivait mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il entraîna son amie loin de la maison de Lupin, pour qui il n'avait pas eu un regard alors que c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu se procurer l'objet convoité. Harry, les jambes toujours tremblantes et les larmes continuant à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues, prit le retourneur de temps et fit passer le collier autour de sa tête et de celle d'Hermione. Il régla la date, il régla l'heure, puis fit tourner le petit sablier sur lui-même. A cet instant, il aperçut Malefoy qui passait sa tête sous le collier afin de profiter du voyage. Harry n'eut ni la force ni le courage de le repousser. De toutes façons, c'était trop tard. Encore sous l'emprise de quelques hoquets de sanglots, Harry sentit son corps attiré vers l'arrière avec violence. Ses pieds décollèrent du sol, et si la force avec laquelle il était emporté lui en avait laissé la possibilité, il aurait crié. Puis soudain, tout redevint fixe, tout redevint stable. Harry sentit ses pieds se poser sur le sol humide de la forêt. Il enleva le collier, s'essuya les yeux encore emplis de larmes, et regarda autour de lui.

°°°

Malefoy observait ce qui l'entourait, mais Hermione n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ça va aller, répondit Harry.

Il mit les mains sur ses genoux, et baissa la tête pour reprendre sa respiration. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, le temps nécessaire pour calmer les spasmes qui secouaient encore son ventre. Harry se força à reprendre consistance, puis décida qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. Hermione et Malefoy le regardaient tous les deux, attendant les directives.

- Il est trois heures de l'après-midi, nous avons tout le temps nécessaire pour revenir au moment où j'ai empêché Rogue d'entendre la prophétie. Il faut qu'on transplane dans l'arrière boutique de Honeydukes. Ensuite, on se cachera sous la cape d'invisibilité, et on attendra à l'intérieur de la Tête de Sanglier.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis prit la main de Harry afin de se laisser guider. Malefoy en fit de même. Harry décida de l'ignorer. Tant qu'il ne faisait pas de commentaire, peu lui importait qu'il soit là ou non. Il le laisserait se débrouiller lorsqu'ils retourneraient à leur époque.

°°°

Harry fit transplaner Hermione et Malefoy dans l'arrière boutique de la confiserie de Pré-au-Lard. Ils se dissimulèrent ensuite sous la cape d'invisibilité, et marchèrent doucement jusqu'au bar de la Tête de Sanglier. La cape était très difficile à maintenir en place. Tous trois avaient une taille adulte, et chaque pas faisait glisser le tissu. Ils restèrent postés devant le pub pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Enfin, une sorcière d'une cinquantaine d'années ouvrit la porte du bar pour en sortir. Harry bloqua la porte avec son pied, la maintenant ouverte sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Hermione, Malefoy et lui pénétrèrent dans l'établissement et Harry vit tout de suite que son alter ego discutait déjà distraitement avec le tenancier. Les trois camarades se réfugièrent dans un coin désert du pub, et attendirent.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Harry vit enfin Dumbledore faire son entrer dans le bar. Il suivit le vieil homme des yeux, un pincement au cœur. Alors que son ancien directeur disait quelques mots au Harry accoudé au comptoir, celui qui patientait recouvert d'une cape sentait toute la peine du monde s'abattre sur ses épaules. D'un geste, il allait renvoyer Dumbledore à la mort. D'un geste, il allait faire disparaître celui qui avait représenté un père, un mentor, un soutient, presque un ami, à tout jamais. D'un geste, il condamnerait le monde des sorciers à la perte de celui qui avait été le plus grand. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et respira profondément, ultime effort pour ne pas perdre la face une nouvelle fois. Il suivit Dumbledore des yeux, le vieil homme pourtant encore jeune qui partait en direction de la chambre du futur professeur de Divination. Un dernier regard vers lui. La toute dernière fois qu'il le verrait vivant. Harry se tourna alors vers Malefoy.

- Donne-moi ta baguette Malefoy, chuchota-t-il.

Malefoy ne broncha pas. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la tendit docilement à Harry. Le Gryffondor trouva ce nouveau comportement effrayant. Jamais il n'avait vu Malefoy suivre à la lettre des indications, à part si elles avaient été données par Rogue. C'est alors que la porte du pub s'ouvrit à la volée. Harry entendit la respiration d'Hermione se saccader. Rogue venait d'entrer, et Harry pu voir les traits du visage de son alter ego se crisper, entre haine et concentration. Rogue se pencha vers le barman, puis repartit en direction de la chambre de Trelawney. Caché sous sa cape, Harry tendit la baguette de Malefoy vers lui-même, puis murmura :

- Impedimenta.

Le Harry assit au comptoir afficha une expression d'extrême frustration, mais aucun autre signe ne montrait qu'il venait de laisser passer ce qu'il croyait être sa chance. Rogue, quant à lui, continua son chemin vers la prophétie. Harry dû se contrôler pour ne pas courir vers lui, le rouer de coups, lui cracher toute sa haine au visage. La main d'Hermione se posa alors sur son bras.

- Harry, il est temps de repartir, murmura-t-elle.

Harry invita alors ses amis à se lever, doucement pour que la cape d'invisibilité ne glisse pas, puis tous trois sortirent du pub comme ils y étaient entrés. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la sortie du village de sorciers. A nouveau, Harry régla date et heure sur le retourneur, puis laissa le petit objet les ramener tous trois à leur époque. Une fois les pieds posés sur le sol anglais de leur présent, Malefoy demanda :

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Toi, tu fais ce que tu veux, répondit Harry. Nous, on retourne à Poudlard.

- Mais nous sommes en pleines vacances d'été, dit Hermione. Il n'y aura personne à Poudlard si tout a correctement fonctionné.

- On va juste vérifier que le château est vide. Rien ne sert de transplaner au QG de l'Ordre avant d'être sûrs que tout a marché.

Harry se tourna alors vers Malefoy.

- Sans toi, bien sûr. J'espère que tu ne t'étais pas imaginé que tu allais venir avec nous.

- Mais… bégaya Malefoy. Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser tout seul ?

- Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, d'être séparé de tous tes imbéciles de moutons bien dociles. Mais il fallait y réfléchir avant.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale petit égoïste, Potter ! Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je t'ai suivi. Je n'ai pas posé de questions sur tout ce que tu viens de faire. Je n'ai rien demandé, pour te prouver que je pouvais avoir confiance. Et tu comptes tout de même m'abandonner ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Malefoy avait l'air perplexe. Ses yeux, fous de colère, de peur et d'interrogations se fixèrent alors sur Hermione.

- Granger ? murmura-t-il dans l'espoir qu'Hermione aurait pitié de lui.

Hermione regarda alternativement Harry et Malefoy. Elle semblait se demander lequel elle mettrait le plus en colère selon la réponse qu'elle donnerait au Serpentard.

- Euh… hésita-t-elle. Peut-être pourrait-on laisser Malefoy nous suivre jusqu'au château, et ensuite, il partira de son côté.

Harry prit un instant pour réfléchir. Il voyait la mine déconfite d'Hermione, et se dit qu'après tout, cela ne lui en coûterait pas plus de le laisser les suivre. L'essentiel était de le tenir éloigné du 12 square Grimmaurd. Il hocha de la tête d'un signe indistinct, preuve qu'il se fichait que Malefoy les suive et que par conséquent, il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait. Les trois adolescents se rendirent donc à Poudlard, empruntant le chemin que suivaient les diligences lorsqu'ils se rendaient avec leurs camarades à Pré-au-Lard.

Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois arrivés devant le portail de l'école. De loin, le château ressemblait à celui que Harry avait toujours connu. Il leur faudrait avancer un peu plus pour s'assurer que leur plan avait fonctionné. Cependant, lorsque Harry se tourna vers Hermione, il vit qu'elle affichait un large sourire.

- Les Détraqueurs ne sont plus là, murmurait-elle, comme pour elle-même. Les Détraqueurs ne sont plus là.

Harry regarda vers le château. Le soleil de juillet se couchait, baignant le parc de Poudlard d'un début de pénombre. Les premières étoiles brillaient déjà dans le ciel, et Harry plissa les yeux pour mieux voir les détails qui entouraient son école. Hermione avait-elle raison ? Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, son cœur s'allégeait. Rien ni personne n'entourait le château. Seuls quelques oiseaux et hiboux planaient près des tours. Harry commença à croire Hermione. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas mentir, c'était une certitude ! Il entreprit pourtant d'escalader le portail.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione. Tu es en train de violer le règlement !

- De quel règlement tu parles ?

- Je suis sûre que si les élèves rentrent chez eux l'été, ils n'ont pas le droit de rentrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard en plein mois de juillet par effraction !

- C'est un cas d'urgence, Hermione.

Hermione regarda Harry sauter de l'autre côté du portail, l'air atterré. Pourtant, elle finit elle aussi par essayer de passer sa jambe de l'autre côté des barres de fer. Malefoy lui vint en aide, lui faisant la courte échelle. Hermione hésita, puis impuissante, accepta l'offre. Lorsque les trois camarades furent enfin de l'autre côté du portail encadré par des statues de sangliers, ils se mirent à avancer dans l'herbe haute du parc. Une herbe vraiment très haute. De loin, Harry n'avait pas remarqué ce détail. Pourtant les plus hauts brins lui arrivaient presque au menton. Harry savait que l'été, les jardins avaient besoin d'être entretenus bien plus régulièrement que l'hiver, mais la hauteur de l'herbe d'un parc abandonné depuis seulement un mois paraissait un peu trop impressionnante. De plus, Hagrid restait au château. Mais peut-être était-il pris par une mission pour l'Ordre.

A mesure que Harry, Hermione et Drago approchaient du château, leurs sourcils se fronçaient. Décidément, quelque chose clochait.

- Depuis quand y a-t-il de l'herbe grimpante sur les murs de Poudlard ? demanda Malefoy.

Hermione s'arrêta, et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, l'air horrifié.

- L'école est à l'abandon, constata-t-elle, d'une voix mêlée de désespoir. Elle a été fermée.

°°°

Harry regardait autour de lui, incapable de faire sortir un seul son de sa bouche qui restait résolument fermée. Plus il s'avançait dans le parc, plus il constatait avec effroi qu'Hermione avait raison. Le bas des murs était recouvert de lierre grimpant. Les vitres étaient sales, presque opaques. Sur le terrain de Quidditch, les cercles étaient rouillés. Le chemin qui menait à la cabane de Hagrid était saccagé, encombré de branches d'arbres qui avaient dû être emportées par le vent. Le potager dans lequel le demi géant faisait pousser les citrouilles géantes qui décoraient le château au moment d'Halloween ressemblait à présent à un terrain vague, infesté de mauvaises herbes. Harry aperçut même un Scrout à Pétard d'une taille impressionnante rôder autour de la cabane, signe que Hagrid n'avait pas abandonné sa maison depuis très longtemps. Suffisamment longtemps tout de même pour permettre à l'herbe d'atteindre le niveau des fenêtres de la hutte.

- AÏE ! s'écria soudainement Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

Malefoy souleva alors sa manche, et sur son bras, la Marque des Ténèbres brillait d'une splendeur maléfique.

- Je le savais, dit Harry. Tu n'es qu'un Mangemort, je le savais depuis le début ! J'avais raison de croire que tu voulais simplement devenir un agent double !

- Ne soit pas ridicule Potter, répliqua Malefoy. Je n'avais pas la Marque avant que tu te décides à faire le malin et à changer le cours du temps. Si je l'avais eue, je ne te l'aurais pas montrée comme je viens de le faire.

Harry se dit qu'il y avait du juste dans ce que Malefoy venait d'expliquer. Mais il refusait catégoriquement de l'avouer.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, puisque tu vas t'en aller, dit-il.

- Attends, dit Hermione. Ce n'est pas la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Quoi ? répondirent à l'unisson Harry et Malefoy.

Hermione attrapa le bras du Serpentard, et l'examina de plus près.

- Ce n'est pas la Marque des Ténèbres, répéta-t-elle.

Harry observa à son tour le bras de Malefoy. Le tatouage semblait être la réplique exacte de la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il avait vue dans le ciel au-dessus de la tour d'astronomie un mois et demi auparavant.

- Tu en es certaine ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

- Dans ma salle commune, il y avait un drapeau gigantesque avec cette Marque représentée dessus. Crois-moi, j'en connais chaque détail à la perfection.

- En attendant, Marque des Ténèbres ou pas, elle me fait un mal de chien, dit Malefoy en ramenant son bras vers lui.

- C'est normal, ton maître t'attend, et d'après ce que je sais, la patience ne fait pas partie de ses si nombreuses qualités, répliqua Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Hermione le dévisagea. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ce genre de remarque. D'autant que c'était lui qui avait créé cette situation. Il ne s'excusa cependant pas de son allusion, peut-être déplacée. Il se contenta de ne rien dire. Malefoy gémit alors à nouveau, serrant son bras gauche contre son buste. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure afin de n'émettre aucun son de douleur.

- Ça fait si mal que ça ? demanda Hermione.

Malefoy ne répondit rien, mais des larmes de souffrances apparaissaient peu à peu au bord de ses yeux.

- C'est sa Marque Hermione, et Voldemort l'appelle à lui, c'est pour ça qu'il a mal.

- Non, ce n'est pas sa Marque, s'impatienta-t-elle. Elle y ressemble, je te l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas elle.

Hermione s'enferma dans ses réflexions.

- Sortons déjà d'ici, dit Harry. Une fois hors des enceintes du château, peut-être que la douleur se calmera. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, mais on ne sait jamais.

Tous trois marchèrent alors en direction du portail. La nuit était presque totalement tombée à présent. Les grillons émettaient un crissement régulier. Le vent se levait, balançant les herbes hautes d'un côté à un autre. Les cheveux d'Hermione volaient en tous sens autour de son visage plongé dans la réflexion. Dans l'obscurité, la Marque sur le bras de Malefoy étincelait. Elle aurait presque pu être belle, si elle n'avait pas été synonyme de tant de malheur. Malefoy se tenait toujours le bras, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Harry éprouvait un peu de pitié pour lui. Il se demandait ce que cette marque pouvait bien représenter, si elle n'était pas celle des Ténèbres. Il se demandait pourquoi Malefoy en souffrait autant, car une telle souffrance ne pouvait être feinte.

Une fois hors des enceintes de Poudlard, Harry demanda à Malefoy s'il ressentait toujours une quelconque douleur. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard désapprobateur, mêlé de larmes de douleur.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Hermione. Pourtant, il y a forcément une explication…

- Hermione, tu as dit toi-même que les gens conservaient leur libre-arbitre en toute occasion. Peut-être que Voldemort a simplement choisi un dessin légèrement différent à celui que nous connaissons comme emblème. Je suis prêt à parier ce que tu veux que c'est la marque des Mangemorts. Ça n'aurait aucun sens sinon.

- Tout cela a forcément un sens. Et Voldemort a certainement créé sa Marque bien avant que tu n'interviennes. Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il l'ait créée alors qu'il était encore élève à Poudlard. Non, il y a forcément une autre explication. Le tout est de savoir laquelle.

Malefoy restait silencieux et immobile. Il ne donnait même pas l'impression d'écouter Harry et Hermione. Il gardait la main posée sur son tatouage douloureux, impassible. Si ce n'étaient les larmes qui continuaient à couler le long de ses joues, l'on aurait pu croire que le jeune homme s'était transformé en statue. Harry savait que le seul moyen de savoir pourquoi Malefoy souffrait était de se rendre au QG de l'Ordre. Et même s'il aurait préféré embrasser Mimi Geignarde que d'y amener Malefoy, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser souffrir, seul et abandonné. Harry passa alors la cape d'invisibilité sur ses camarades ainsi que sur lui-même, prit Hermione par la main et Malefoy par le bras, puis transplana.

°°°

Les rues de Londres étaient bondées, et Harry, Hermione et Malefoy eurent bien du mal à maintenir la cape d'invisibilité sur leurs têtes. Les passants marchaient vites, et il leur fallait éviter la bousculade. Heureusement, Harry était parvenu à transplaner à seulement quelques rues du 12 square Grimmaurd. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée de la maison des Black, Harry se demanda comment il allait pouvoir entrer.

- Tu n'as qu'à nous faire transplaner à l'intérieur, suggéra Malefoy qui tenait toujours son bras pour en soulager la douleur.

- Non. Tu as entendu le bruit que l'on fait à chaque transplanage ?

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'entrons-nous pas sans la cape ? Après tout, tout le monde te connaît ici. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens à ce que l'on reste cachés.

- Ça t'arrive de réfléchir, Malefoy ? Si Poudlard est fermé, ça veut dire que quelque chose n'a pas fonctionné dans mon plan. Or, on ne peut pas savoir quels changements se sont produits. Si ça se trouve, l'Ordre du Phénix n'existe même pas. Mieux vaut observer discrètement ce qui se passe plutôt que de créer des problèmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Tu veux dire que tout ton petit manège avait pour but de changer le cours des choses ?

- A ton avis, à quoi servent les retourneurs de temps ?

- Mais, c'est complètement inconscient !

- On ne t'a pas demandé de commentaires Malefoy, intervint Hermione. Harry, est-ce qu'il y a un endroit isolé dans la maison, où le bruit du transplanage pourrait passer inaperçu ?

Harry réfléchit. Il pouvait toujours transplaner dans la pièce du haut, là où Sirius gardait Buck. Mais quelqu'un pouvait s'y trouver en ce moment même. Transplaner dans l'une des chambres était encore plus risqué. Mais attendre que quelqu'un entre ou sorte de la maison pouvait prendre des heures, voire des jours.

- Je ne vois qu'un seul endroit, finit-il par dire, mais ça reste risqué.

- Au pire, même si quelqu'un nous entend transplaner, personne ne nous verra pour autant. Allons-y.

Les trois camarades transplanèrent dans la pièce la plus haute de la maison des Black. Heureusement, personne n'occupait les lieux, pas même Buck. Harry fut soudainement prit de panique, comme si enfin il commençait à réaliser que les choses avaient pu mal tourner. Très mal tourner. Peut-être avait-il créé un monde encore pire que celui dans lequel la jeune fille à ses côtés avait vécu. Mais Harry ne montra rien de sa préoccupation. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce discrètement puis de descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la salle à manger. Harry pouvait entendre avec un immense soulagement la voix de Molly Weasley résonner jusque dans le couloir. Et sa voix n'était pas seule, elle fut immédiatement jointe par celles de Ginny, de Ron, de l'un des jumeaux et de nombreuses autres personnes. Harry sentit tout à coup son cœur s'alléger. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Poudlard avait l'air fermé, ni ce qui expliquait le tatouage qui brillait toujours sur le bras de Malefoy, mais au moins, les gens à qui il tenait étaient bel et bien vivants. Une fois devant la porte de la salle à manger, Harry fit signe à Hermione et à Malefoy de s'arrêter. Ils écouteraient d'ici les conversations, et s'efforceraient de décrypter ce qu'il en ressortirait.

- Sirius, peux-tu apporter le plat de purée ? demanda Arthur Weasley.

- Jessie, amène-le s'il te plait, dit la voix de Sirius à sa fille, ce qui signifiait que Sirius était non seulement en vie, mais qu'il avait en plus échappé à la prison.

- Où sont Harry et Hermione ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit une voix masculine que Harry ne reconnaissait pas. Chérie, tu veux bien aller les chercher dans leur chambre ?

- Pas de problème.

Harry, Hermione et Malefoy se dépêchèrent de laisser le champ libre devant la porte, et à peine se furent-ils poussés qu'elle s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître une femme rousse. Harry la reconnu tout de suite. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie, il savait que c'était Lily qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Sa mère allait le chercher dans sa chambre, comme s'ils avaient vécu dix-sept ans ensemble, comme s'ils formaient une famille normale. Hermione prit le bras de Harry pour l'empêcher de suivre sa mère, geste inutile puisque le jeune homme était bien trop subjugué pour esquisser le moindre geste. A ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée sur Maugrey Fol Œil, probablement invité à partager le dîner avec ses collègues de l'Ordre.

- Alastor ! s'exclama Lily en se retournant vers lui. Vous avez fini par venir !

- Oui, même si j'ai bien cru que je n'en aurais pas le temps, répondit Maugrey en s'avançant l'air fatigué.

Il semblait plutôt heureux, mais soudain, il baissa les yeux vers Harry. Le jeune homme avait oublié que l'ancien Auror pouvait voir à travers la cape d'invisibilité.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fabri…

Maugrey s'interrompit, et sa mâchoire tomba en signe de stupeur. Son regard changea, devint menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Un instant auparavant, Maugrey semblait tout à fait normal, et parlait à Harry d'une manière tout à fait cordiale, et en une fraction de seconde, il avait changé et lui demandait des comptes. Comment pouvait-il demander à Harry ce qu'il faisait ici ? Ses parents étaient là également, leur fils faisait forcément partie de l'Ordre. De plus, sa mère était partie à sa recherche, ce qui assurait que Harry avait bien sa place ici. Alors pourquoi une telle réaction de Maugrey ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Maugrey se pencha vers lui, tendit la main et attrapa…

- Le fils de Lucius Malefoy ! Harry, Hermione, j'espère pour ce petit décoloré que vous avez une bonne raison de l'avoir amené ici.

Harry et Hermione se levèrent, se débarrassant de la cape par la même occasion. Malefoy semblait terrifié, maintenu par le col par un imposant Maugrey. Hermione, quant à elle, regardait tout autour d'elle. Tout était nouveau, et elle ne connaissait personne. Harry prit donc la parole.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Malefoy n'est plus… Il n'est pas… Il dit qu'il veut rejoindre le bon côté.

- Et tu le crois ? Comment pourrait-il être différent de son père, avec une telle éducation ?

- Il faut croire que Poudlard l'a changé.

- Poudlard ? Depuis quand n'y a-t-il pas mis les pieds ?

Harry essaya de ne pas afficher sa stupéfaction. Il fallait qu'il agisse comme si tout lui était banal, même si les questions fourmillaient dans sa tête. Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore sortit à ce moment-là de la salle à manger, accompagné de bon nombre de personnes, attirées par les explosions de voix.

- Mon cher Alastor, dit le vieil homme, il faut toujours accorder le bénéfice du doute. A mon avis, très peu seraient prêts à endurer la souffrance que le jeune Malefoy doit supporter en quittant son école.

Maugrey relâcha alors son étreinte, laissant Malefoy libre de ses mouvements. Il plaqua d'un geste automatique sa main droite sur son bras gauche, signe qu'il souffrait toujours autant. Harry ne comprenait rien, mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Hermione, il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux qui s'écarquillaient de plus en plus.

- Ça explique tout… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Je vous demande pardon Miss Granger ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Non, je… je réfléchissais à voix haute.

- J'aimerais m'entretenir seul avec ces jeunes gens, déclara Dumbledore.

Tout le monde repartit alors dans la salle à manger. Maugrey lança un regard suspicieux à Malefoy, puis rejoignit les autres.

- Très bien, dit Dumbledore. A présent, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux avec le jeune Malefoy.

- Cela fait longtemps que nous sommes en contact, déclara Hermione, à la stupéfaction de Harry. Depuis quelques temps, nous savons qu'il n'a aucunement l'intention de rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts, mais depuis un mois, les choses se sont compliquées pour lui. Sans compter la pression qu'il subit chaque jour dans son école, son père a décidé qu'il était maintenant temps qu'il fasse partie des alliés de Voldemort. Comme il vient d'avoir dix-sept ans, son père mettait tout en ordre pour le rapatrier, mais Drago savait ce qui l'attendait. Harry et moi avons donc décidé de l'aider, et nous avons pensé que cela ne gênerait pas les membres de l'Ordre de le garder ici quelques temps.

- Tout cela est tout à votre honneur Miss Granger. Mais avez-vous pensé qu'il puisse s'agir d'un plan des Mangemorts qui consisterait à infiltrer l'Ordre par le biais du jeune Malefoy ?

- Nous y avons pensé professeur. Mais après avoir longuement discuté avec Drago, nous en avons conclu qu'il était sincère. Rien n'empêche cependant de le garder à l'écart des discussions, et vous pourriez lui faire prendre du Véritaserum afin de vous assurer de la véracité de ses propos.

- C'est bien pensé. J'ai tendance à faire confiance aux gens, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je jugerais à la hâte ce jeune homme. Nous allons faire quelque chose pour la douleur occasionnée par son évasion, puis il viendra manger lorsque les membres de l'Ordre ne seront plus attablés. Suivez-moi Mr Malefoy.

Dumbledore et Malefoy s'éclipsèrent alors dans une pièce du fond. Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

- Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour inventer tout cela avec un tel aplomb ?

Hermione eut un sourire malicieux.

- Ça se voit que tu n'as pas été dans la maison de Voldemort. Là-bas, si tu ne passais pas ton temps à mentir, tu vivais dans des conditions à la limite du supportable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as parlé de la pression que Malefoy subissait chaque jour dans son école ? Je croyais que Poudlard était fermé ? Et pourquoi as-tu précisé « son » école ?

- Tu n'as pas compris ? C'est pourtant évident. Poudlard a fermé au profit d'une autre école. Dumbledore a dit à ce Maugrey qu'il trouvait Malefoy plutôt courageux d'affronter la douleur qu'il devait supporter en quittant son école. Ce qui veut dire qu'il existe une école qui ressemble à la maison de Voldemort dans notre Poudlard. Enfin, dans _mon _Poudlard. Ce qui explique la marque sur son bras. Elle n'est pas celle des Ténèbres parce que c'est une marque réservée aux élèves de Voldemort. Je pense qu'elle devient douloureuse au cas où un élève s'échappe de l'école, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Malefoy souffre autant sans discontinuer. C'est une façon très cruelle qu'a Voldemort pour garder le contrôle sur ses élèves.

- C'est affreux, déclara Harry, secoué. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup d'élèves dans cette école ?

- Probablement la plupart des enfants de Mangemorts. Cela peut vouloir dire beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas. Tout dépend du contexte et de la puissance que Voldemort a ici.

- Mais si Poudlard a fermé, cela veut dire que…

Harry préféra ne pas prononcer la fin de sa phrase. Comme si énoncer ces quelques mots les rendrait soudainement concrets. Hermione finit sa phrase pour lui dans un murmure.

- Cela veut dire qu'il n'existe plus d'école de magie blanche en Grande-Bretagne.

- Je ne comprends pas. J'ai pourtant fait ce qu'il fallait. Ni plus, ni moins. Je ne comprends pas.

- N'oublie pas que les gens ont toujours leur libre-arbitre. Tu as peut-être fait les choses parfaitement, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tout le monde a fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Ron fit alors son apparition dans le couloir. Il s'approcha de Harry et d'Hermione, qui jusqu'alors étaient seuls.

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Vous venez manger ?

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'eux, puis leur chuchota :

- Et après, vous aurez intérêt à tout me raconter. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait tout ça sans moi.

- Tout ça quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Ramener ce crétin de Malefoy sans même m'en parler, je trouve ça vraiment égoïste. D'autant que je me demande comment tu le connais Harry. Tu ne l'as jamais vu de ta vie, tu ne connais de lui que ce qu'Hermione et moi t'avons raconté, et tout d'un coup tu le ramènes au QG de l'Ordre ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'avoir fait tout ça dans mon dos, sinon, j'aurai du mal à vous pardonner. Enfin, sauf toi.

Ron avait ajouté ces derniers mots à l'adresse d'Hermione, en souriant d'un drôle d'air. Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa, sous les yeux ébahis de Harry. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Ron s'indigna.

- Ben quoi ? Je n'ai même pas mangé d'ail !

Ron se pencha alors à nouveau vers Hermione, qui se laissa faire mais ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Harry regarda ses deux meilleurs amis s'embrasser, l'air choqué et la bouche entrouverte. Il savait que tous deux finiraient ensemble, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déconcerté. Ron s'aperçut de la mine interloquée de son ami.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es vraiment bizarre ce soir. Allez, venez manger.

Ron prit la main d'Hermione, et l'attira dans la salle à manger. Harry les suivit. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il n'eut pas le temps de regarder autour de lui que Mrs Weasley l'avait déjà installé sur une chaise et servi de rôti, de purée et d'haricots verts. Lorsque la liberté fut enfin rendue au jeune homme, il prit quelques instants pour regarder autour de lui. Il passa en revue tous les occupants de la salle à manger. Sirius était au bout de la table, et à ses côtés se trouver une jeune femme blonde aux yeux marrons qui devait être sa femme. Rose, si Harry se souvenait des paroles de Hagrid. Ensuite se trouvait Jessie, puis une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait énormément et qui devait par conséquent être sa petite sœur. La petite fille ne semblait pas être âgée de plus de 8 ans. A ses côtés se trouvaient Fred et Georges, puis leur père, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Fleur et Ginny. Ensuite venaient Maugrey Fol Œil, Hagrid, et sous les yeux étonnés de Harry, James et Lily. Harry ne put s'empêcher de les dévisager. Son père était en grande discussion avec Hagrid et Fol Œil, alors que sa mère remplissait son verre d'eau d'un air distrait. Une scène d'une banalité telle que Harry dû se mordre la lèvre inférieure afin de lui éviter de trembler. La réalité dépassait ses rêves les plus fous. D'ailleurs, était-ce la réalité ? Il avait l'étrange impression d'observer la scène de loin. Il se sentait tel un spectateur, loin d'une belle histoire qui paraîtrait vraie dans un monde parfait. La seule chose qui lui faisait prendre conscience de la véracité de ce qu'il observait était les larmes qui brûlaient ses yeux. Harry posa ses couverts encore immaculés, et sortit de la salle rapidement. Une fois dans le couloir, il laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus sur son orgueil. Il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Des larmes de joies, certes, mais également des larmes de peur. Que faudrait-il qu'il fasse ? Comment devrait-il agir ? Il avait été considéré comme un membre de la famille Weasley depuis bon nombre d'années, mais malgré tout le respect et l'amour qu'il portait à Mr et Mrs Weasley, ils n'étaient pas ses parents. Il n'avait pas grandi en leur compagnie. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents, et soudainement, ils étaient à ses côtés. Il était censé avoir vécu des choses heureuses avec eux, il devait avoir des souvenirs d'enfance. Avait-il joué au Quidditch avec son père dans le jardin quand il avait 7 ans ? Avait-il appris à faire des gâteaux au chocolat avec sa mère pour son anniversaire ? Étaient-ils partis en vacances à la mer ? Était-il complice avec son père ? Partageait-il des secrets avec sa mère ? Comment devrait-il agir lorsque l'un de ses parents lui parlerait ? Une toute petite voix vint déranger ses pensées.

- Harry ?

Harry sécha ses larmes rapidement, puis chercha la provenance de cette minuscule voix d'enfant. Une petite fille venait d'ouvrir la porte, les cheveux auburn et les yeux vert émeraude. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans. Elle s'amusait à se pendre à la poignée de la porte par la main et à balancer son corps d'avant en arrière, alors qu'elle attendait de capter l'attention de Harry.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry simplement.

- Maman m'a dit de venir te chercher, balbutia l'enfant.

- Maman ?

- Ben oui, Maman, répondit la petite fille comme si Harry était un parfait imbécile de poser une telle question. Tu viens ? C'est bientôt le dessert.

- J'arrive.

Mais à peine Harry avait-il commencé à s'avancer vers la salle qu'il s'arrêta, attrapant par la même occasion la petite fille par le bras.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Ben, Mackenzie, ricana la petite fille, se moquant de la bêtise dont faisait preuve Harry.

- Et la petite fille qui est à côté de Jessie ?

- N'importe quoi, répondit Mackenzie en haussant les épaules.

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi comment elle s'appelle.

- T'as oublié ? s'étonna sincèrement la petite fille.

- Oui. C'est la petite sœur de Jessie ?

La fillette pouffa de rire.

- Ben oui. C'est Sidney. T'es fou, conclut-elle en repartant vers la salle.

Harry suivit Mackenzie au ralenti. Elle était sa petite sœur, c'était évident. Elle lui ressemblait tellement. De plus, elle avait parlé de leur mère, même si « Maman » était un nom générique pour un enfant de cinq ans. Mais Harry n'eut plus aucun doute lorsqu'il vit la fillette monter sur les genoux de sa mère. Tout était si différent. Tout semblait en ordre, au-delà des espérances ! Bien sûr, c'était sans compter la fermeture de Poudlard. Mais Harry aurait tout le temps de s'en préoccuper plus tard. Il regarda vers Hermione. Elle semblait mal à l'aise aux côtés d'un Ron qui lui était inconnu et avec qui elle était pourtant censée partager une certaine intimité. Harry essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait empêché son double de retenir Rogue. Tout cela ne pouvait découler d'une erreur. Harry avait forcément fait quelque chose qui avait permis à ses parents de rester en vie. Il passa la main sur son front, vierge de toute cicatrice. Comment se faisait-il que tous trois soient en vie ? Tous quatre même, en comptant la petite Mackenzie. James et Lily avaient-il réussi à se protéger malgré tout ? Rogue avait forcément rapporté la fin de la prophétie à Voldemort, tout dépendait alors de la vigilance des Potter. C'est alors que Harry se rappela d'un détail qui jusqu'alors lui avait totalement échappé.

- La lettre, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il avait totalement oublié la lettre qu'il avait écrite à son père lors de son premier usage du retourneur de temps. Il avait demandé à James de ne pas faire confiance à Pettigrow. Voilà pourquoi tous étaient en vie !

* * *

**Fin du septième chapitre, qu'en dîtes vous ? Je sais que les évènements prennent une drôle de tournure, mais j'espère que je ne vous déçois pas. Donnez-moi votre avis dans une review ! ;)**

**A tous, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances !!**

**Chasca**


	8. Chap 8 : une vie de famille

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, mis à part Jessie, Sidney, Mackenzie et Rose. Même le prénom de la petite soeur de Harry je l'ai volé à la grande JK Rowling. Sachant qu'elle avait appelé son personnage principal Harry parce que c'était son prénom préféré, j'ai pris le nom de sa fille, Mackenzie, pour le donner à la petite soeur de Harry, puisqu'à priori elle l'aime aussi. Je sais, ce n'est pas très recherché, mais que voulez-vous... **

**Remerciements :**** Lupi, parce que là pour le coup, elle a vraiment dû bosser un max. Et puis tous ceux qui font qu'écrire des fan fictions sur ce merveilleux univers ne soit pas considéré comme totalement puéril. **

**NdlA :**** En cette journée de sortie nationale (et presque internationale) du cinquième film, je ne m'attends pas à ce que beaucoup de monde traîne sur ffnet. Mais depuis deux semaines que je n'ai pas publié, il faut bien se remettre dans le bain ! **

**Résumé : Après avoir une nouvelle fois utilisé le retourneur de temps, Harry revient dans un présent bien différent. Sa famille est vivante, Sirius est marié, Dumbledore est toujours en forme. Hermione se retrouve dans les bras de Ron, Jessie ne sort plus avec Harry et a une petite soeur du nom de Sidney, et Harry a également une petite soeur qui s'appelle Mackenzie. Mais Poudlard a fermé et il semble que Malefoy fasse partie d'une école créée par Voldemort lui-même. **

** Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Une vie de famille_

°°°

Allongé sur son lit du 12 square Grimmaurd, Harry fixait le plafond, les mains derrière la tête. A neuf heures du matin, les londoniens étaient déjà bien éveillés à en juger par les bruits qui parvenaient aux oreilles du jeune homme, qui pour une fois, s'était réveillé complètement serein. Les éclats de rire des passants étaient communicatifs. Les rayons du soleil du dernier jour de juillet filtraient en barres horizontales par les volets, se projetant sur le mur en face du lit de Harry. Dans le lit voisin du sien, Mackenzie s'éveillait elle aussi. Ses petites mains d'enfants frottaient son nez et sa bouche, et ses sourcils se fronçaient. Harry la trouvait si jolie. Il ne s'était pas souvent imaginé ayant un frère ou une sœur. Étrangement, c'était une éventualité à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé la première fois qu'il avait utilisé le retourneur de temps. Peut-être était-ce parce que la personne se rapprochant le plus à un frère pour Harry avait été Dudley, et que les liens du sang n'avaient jamais semblé importer à son gros cousin. Même si dans chaque fratrie l'on se cherche et se dispute facilement, avec Dudley, cela avait plutôt ressemblé à un combat quotidien pour ne pas finir écrasé contre le mur sans concession, comme une vulgaire mouche. Mais Mackenzie n'avait rien d'un gros lard immature, exigeant et brutal. Elle était minuscule, semblait fragile et s'amusait pourtant à faire des cascades sur les fauteuils, parlait d'une voix fluette mais avec entrain, et par-dessus tout, Mackenzie était gentille et agréable. Elle courait partout et semblait aimer tout le monde. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rester en compagnie d'une fillette de cinq ans, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était sa petite sœur, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer ce petit être du plus profond de son cœur. Était-il possible de s'attacher à quelqu'un en si peu de temps ? Était-ce à cela que ressemblait un lien fraternel ?

Mackenzie s'assit dans son lit, les yeux plissés et ses cheveux bouclés en batailles. Puis aussi vite qu'elle s'était redressée, elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Harry eut l'impression de voir Ron à Poudlard. La fillette colla son pouce dans sa bouche, et observa son grand frère. Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. En l'espace de quelques minutes, il avait gagné des parents et une petite sœur. Le soir précédent, Harry s'était échappé rapidement de la salle à manger, prétextant une soudaine immense fatigue pour ne pas avoir à parler avec ses parents. Les savoir à ses côtés lui faisait un bien fou, mais lui flanquait une trouille gigantesque. Lorsque le rêve de toute une vie devient soudainement non seulement concret, mais palpable, il est difficile de savoir comment l'accueillir. Harry avait peur de faire les mauvais gestes, de dire les mauvaises choses. Que ferait-il si ses parents se rendaient compte que leur fils était en quelque sorte un imposteur ? Aurait-il la force de se conduire à leurs côtés comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés ? Il savait que lorsqu'il aurait le courage de les affronter, il serait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Encore fallait-il faire le premier pas.

Mackenzie rejeta alors violemment ses draps vers le fond de son lit d'un coup de jambes. Elle sauta de son lit à celui de Harry, puis se mit à tirer les draps de son frère, criant d'une voix perçante :

- Debout ! Debout ! C'est ton anniversaire, debout !

Harry se leva, tiré par la petite main incroyablement puissante de Mackenzie. Une fois dans la salle à manger, Harry retrouva Mrs Weasley en grande préparation du petit-déjeuner. Hermione, Ron, Jessie, Sidney et ses parents étaient déjà levés. Mackenzie se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en piaillant :

- C'est l'anniversaire de Harry ! C'est l'anniversaire de Harry ! Maman, on peut avoir le gâteau tout de suite ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi chérie, répondit sa mère. On fêtera l'anniversaire de Harry demain soir, il y aura plus de monde. Ça ne te dérange pas Harry ?

Harry leva les yeux sur sa mère. Elle était belle. Le soleil faisait briller ses cheveux, aussi roux que ceux de Ginny. Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre à tout rompre. « Calme-toi » pensa-t-il. Aux côtés de sa mère se trouvait son père, les cheveux semblables à ceux de son fils. Lui aussi portait des lunettes. Son regard noir était fixé dans les yeux verts de Harry.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il. Tu donnes l'impression de sortir d'un cauchemar.

- C'est un peu le cas, commenta Hermione dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

- Je… balbutia Harry. Non. Je veux dire, oui. Enfin, je vais bien.

- Alors, est-ce que ça te dérange qu'on fête ton anniversaire demain soir ? redemanda Lily.

- Moi je veux aujourd'hui, insista Mackenzie, les bras croisés et l'air renfrogné.

- Malheureusement pour toi, c'est l'anniversaire de ton frère, et non le tien. C'est lui qui choisit.

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit Harry.

- Très bien, dit sa mère.

- Viens t'asseoir, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit son père.

Harry prit place entre ses parents. Tout à coup, il avait l'impression que ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir du Risèd quelques années auparavant était devenu réel. Lui, entouré de ses parents, de ses amis, de tous les gens à qui il tenait. James tendit la Gazette du Sorcier vers son fils, et lui montra un vieux balai de course sur une photo.

- Tu te rends compte, lui dit-il, c'est sur ce modèle que je volais quand j'étais gamin. Et maintenant, il coûte encore plus cher que quand mon père me l'a offert parce qu'il est considéré comme une pièce d'antiquité. Incroyable.

Harry sourit, plus à son père qu'à l'anecdote. Était-ce aussi simple d'avoir un père ? Était-ce comme avoir un ami deux fois plus âgé que vous ? Harry n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait. Il scruta chaque trait du visage de son père, comme s'il devait apprendre la forme de chaque courbe par cœur. Comme s'il avait peur de le perdre aussi vite qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda son père. Tu es bizarre ce matin.

- Je vais bien, je t'assure. C'est juste que… j'ai rêvé que Maman et toi étiez morts. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, même s'il paraissait affreusement réel.

- Ne t'inquiète pas fiston. Voldemort n'est pas prêt de savoir qui est notre gardien du secret. Et tant qu'on ne se promène pas sans protection, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

- Dumbledore aussi est mort, ajouta Mackenzie.

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry.

Comment était-ce possible ? Harry avait vu Dumbledore en chair et en os la veille au soir. Ses parents se mirent alors à rire.

- Dumbledore le poisson voyons, expliqua Ron. Tu te souviens, l'imbécile de poisson rouge avec lequel ta sœur se baladait tout le temps, à l'époque où elle était amoureuse de notre cher vieux directeur.

- Merlin, ajouta sa mère, je suis bien contente qu'il ait trépassé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu utiliser comme Aguamenti pour remplir le petit bocal de Mackenzie. On n'a pas idée de se promener avec un poisson rouge comme si c'était un chien.

- Dumbledore, il était plus gentil qu'un chien, s'insurgea Mackenzie.

- Ah oui ? Et bien on voit que ce n'est pas vous, mademoiselle, qui passiez votre journée à remplir et à réparer un bocal.

Pour toute réponse, Mackenzie se mit à imiter le poisson avec sa bouche pendant que Mrs Weasley leur servait des œufs et des bâtons de colins fris.

- Le voilà ton poisson Mac, dit Sidney, assise à côté de Jessie. Alors, il a quel goût Dumbledore ?

Mackenzie observa le bâtonnet de poisson dans son assiette et leva des yeux pleins de questions vers son père.

- Papa, c'est vrai que c'est Dumbledore ?

- Bien sûr que non ma chérie.

- Mais c'est un poisson comme Dumbledore ?

- Non. Celui-ci était très moche et stupide, alors que Dumbledore était beau et intelligent, comme ton père.

Mackenzie sembla accepter ces explications. A moins que ce ne fût la faim qui prît le dessus sur son sens moral.

Tous les occupants du 12 square Grimmaurd finirent par descendre pour se joindre au succulent petit-déjeuner qu'avait préparé la mère de Ron. Tous se régalèrent, et Harry se dit qu'il ne lui serait peut-être pas si difficile de vivre une vie normale. Lorsque tous eurent terminé de manger, Malefoy vint attraper Harry par le bras en lui murmurant :

- Potter, on a un problème.

Harry se leva pour que tous deux se mettent à l'écart du groupe, même si au beau milieu des discussions, personne n'aurait peut-être saisi un traître mot de ce qu'ils diraient. Hermione s'aperçut du manège et se joignit à eux. Harry n'eut pas besoin de lui demander pour se rendre compte qu'elle était contente de sortir des bras d'un Ron bien plus qu'amical. Tous trois s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre de Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Malefoy ? demanda Hermione.

- Il se passe que Dumbledore veut que je lui raconte tout sur ma soi-disant école.

- C'était à prévoir, répondit Hermione.

- Et comment je suis censé faire ? Je ne connais rien à cette école. Je crois que Dumbledore se doute qu'il y a quelque chose de pas clair. J'ai essayé comme j'ai pu de me sortir de ses questions, mais je crois que je n'ai pas été convaincant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas… commença Hermione.

- Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Granger, t'as écouté ce que je viens de dire ? On est fichu ! Tôt ou tard, il va se rendre compte qu'on lui ment, et là, qui sait ce que ce vieux fou va faire de nous.

- Malefoy, je te déconseille de traiter Dumbledore de « vieux fou », dit Harry. S'il existe une seule personne au monde qui pourra nous comprendre et nous aider, c'est lui.

- C'est bon, je ne dirai plus rien. Mais tu peux me dire ce que je suis censé raconter sur une vie que j'ai soi-disant vécue ?

- Moi j'ai une solution, répondit Hermione. Peut-être provisoire, mais elle devrait fonctionner assez longtemps avant qu'on en apprenne plus sur ce qui nous entoure. Pour le moment, nous sommes encore dans le flou. Nous savons juste que Poudlard a fermé, mais nous ne savons même pas quand. Et puis sur cette école, tout ce que l'on peut conclure pour l'instant, c'est qu'elle a été créée à l'initiative de Voldemort.

- Avant le réveillon de Noël, tu nous auras peut-être dit quelle est cette solution Granger.

- Excuse-moi de vouloir éclaircir les choses. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes dans des positions délicates.

- En parlant de position, toi et Weasley…

- Tais-toi ! s'exclama Hermione, les joues soudainement toutes rouges. Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, très bien. Mais débrouille-toi pour ne pas nous mettre Harry et moi dans l'embarras en affichant ton ignorance.

- Ça va.

- Non ça ne va pas !

- C'est bon. Je m'excuse. Quelle est ta solution ?

- Étant donné les régisseurs de cette fameuse école, il y a tout à parier que le tatouage douloureux n'était pas la seule protection à laquelle ils aient pensée. Je suppose donc que si tu dis à Dumbledore que tu as fais un Serment du Secret, ce ne sera qu'un très léger mensonge.

- Je suppose que le Serment du Secret permet comme son nom l'indique de garder un secret ? demanda Harry.

- En pratique, ça ressemble à un Serment Inviolable. Mais il permet de protéger un secret, en effet. Lorsque la personne passe ce serment, il déclare dans une phrase ce qu'il doit protéger. Dans ce cas, ce serait une phrase comme « je jure solennellement de ne jamais divulguer d'informations sur l'école de Voldemort ».

- Que se passe-t-il au cas où la personne brise le serment ? demanda Malefoy.

- Mieux vaut ne pas y penser, conclut Hermione.

Tous trois furent interrompus par Sidney.

- Harry, ta mère dit que vous allez partir.

- Partir où ?

- Ben chez vous bien sûr.

- Ah. J'arrive.

Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas pensé qu'il habitait avec ses parents à Godric's Hollow ? Harry se dit que finalement, il serait peut-être plus facile d'être presque seul avec ses parents pour en découvrir plus sur son passé. Sidney ajouta :

- Hermione, les Weasley t'attendent pour partir au Terrier.

- Au Terrier ? demanda-t-elle.

- On arrive, interrompit Harry.

Lorsque Sidney eut quitté la pièce, il ajouta à l'adresse d'Hermione :

- Le Terrier est la maison des Weasley. Je suppose que comme Ron et toi sortez ensemble, tu vis en partie chez lui.

- Oh non. Je vais être toute seule avec lui ? Harry, ne me laisse pas toute seule avec lui !

- Arrête, Ron est génial. Je suis sûr que tu finiras par l'adorer.

- Oui, sans doute, mais c'est un peu… corsé comme début !

Harry ne put réprimer un rire. Hermione lui lança un regard désespéré. Malefoy leva les eux au ciel, puis tous trois descendirent.

°°°

Les voyages par poudre de cheminette n'avaient jamais été les préférés de Harry, surtout lorsqu'il se rendait dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cependant, la maison dans laquelle il atterrit était si somptueuse que le malaise du voyage passa en un éclair. Ses parents ne vivaient pas dans une simple maison à Godric's Hollow. Il s'agissait en fait bien plus d'un petit manoir dans lequel l'on pouvait trouver autant d'objets sorciers que moldus. La décoration en faisait un lieu accueillant et chaleureux. Le salon ressemblait fortement à la salle commune des Gryffondor, avec beaucoup de tapisseries rouges. Mais à la place des portraits, l'on pouvait voir des photos de famille. Au-dessus de la cheminée se trouvait un très grand cadre dans lequel James, Lily, Harry et Mackenzie faisaient des grands sourires et paraissaient au comble du bonheur. De l'autre côté, il y avait une télévision devant laquelle se trouvait un grand sofa en velours rouge très foncé. Puis dans un autre coin, l'on pouvait voir une table en chêne magnifique sur laquelle était négligemment posés des bibelots. Harry put remarquer que dans chaque pièce de la maison se trouvait un Scrutoscope. Dans l'entrée trônait une glace à l'ennemi dans laquelle l'on pouvait voir bon nombre d'ombres très lointaines et indistinctes. La chambre de Mackenzie était remplie de peluches. Certaines étaient même à l'effigie de héros de dessins animés moldu, dont une éponge carrée jaune Son lit était entouré d'un voile rose pâle, et les murs étaient tapissés de couleurs enfantines. La chambre de Harry, quant à elle, était à l'image de tout ce qu'il appréciait. Les murs étaient sombres, mais sur l'un d'eux, un griffon gigantesque et doré scintillait. Sur un autre mur était étendu un grand drapeau de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, la même équipe que supportait Ron. Son lit était en bois massif, entouré de rideaux, à l'image de ceux de Poudlard. Quelques livres de cours traînaient sur son bureau, ainsi que de l'encre et une vieille plume. Dans un coin de sa chambre se trouvait une cage, dans laquelle dormait un rat d'un roux presque doré. En apercevant le petit animal, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'Hedwige lui manquait. Mais probablement lui était-il trop dangereux d'utiliser une chouette dans ce monde, si Voldemort était toujours à sa recherche.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, déclara le père de Harry à son fils lors du déjeuner.

Harry leva les yeux vers son père, à qui il n'avait presque pas encore parlé. Mais que pourrait-il lui dire ? Lui avouer d'où il venait ? Lui expliquer le choc qu'il pouvait ressentir à partager une vie de famille si banale avec des parents qui lui avait été arrachés lorsqu'il n'avait qu'un an par le sorcier le plus maléfique et dangereux de tous les temps ? Peut-être était-ce simplement ce dont Harry avait besoin. Il sentait qu'il voulait dire la vérité à ses parents, mais cela revenait au même que de leur envoyer en pleine figure qu'il avait prit la place d'un fils qu'ils connaissaient bien pour un qui leur été presque étranger. Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien changer ? S'il leur avouait tout, il n'en résulterait que de la méfiance envers celui qui n'avait pas hésité à utiliser un retourneur de temps par caprice. Harry se contenta donc de répondre :

- Je vais très bien.

- Oh je sais, dis sa mère. C'est parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es majeur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est ça, mentit Harry.

- La majorité implique de nouvelles responsabilités, ajouta son père, mais très honnêtement, qu'est-ce que cela change ? Les gens ne t'écoutent pas plus qu'avant. La seule différence, c'est que lorsque tu fais des bêtises au-delà de dix-sept ans, les gens te considèrent comme un imbécile parce que selon eux, à partir du jour où l'on est majeur, on doit passer sa vie à se tenir impeccablement bien. On devrait s'emmerder quoi.

- James ! N'écoute pas ton père Harry. Pour toi, la majorité signifie l'entrée officielle dans l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est une grande étape, tu vas être beaucoup plus impliqué dans les décisions et les missions de l'Ordre. Je comprends que tu sois un peu stressé, mais tu n'es pas forcé de devenir membre tout de suite. Les gens comprendront si tu décides de finir tes études avant, et de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à tout ça. Surtout toi.

- Mais je veux faire partie de l'Ordre ! s'exclama Harry.

Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de baisser les bras maintenant. Les missions de l'Ordre ne l'effrayaient pas, bien au contraire. Il avait hâte de se sentir enfin utile, de s'évader de tout ce qu'il venait de vivre. Peut-être était-il jeune, mais ses parents avaient pris part à la guerre contre Voldemort alors qu'ils venaient de sortir de Poudlard. Et même s'il continuait à étudier, cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'accomplir son devoir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi sa mère avait-elle mentionné les études, puisque Poudlard était fermé ?

Lorsque le déjeuner se termina, Harry demanda à voir les albums photos de famille. Sa mère déclara qu'il serait plus à l'aise pour les feuilleter dans la véranda, qui était une sorte de serre de la taille d'une grande pièce, dans laquelle poussaient toutes sortes de plantes étranges. Contre l'un des murs de verres se trouvait une banquette confortable. Harry prit sur ses genoux le premier des quatre volumes pendant que son père et sa mère prenaient le café plus loin. Mackenzie accourut à ses côtés, un balai miniature à la main. Elle lança une version agrandie d'un vif d'or dans les airs, et se lança à sa poursuite avec une étonnante agilité pour une enfant de cinq ans. Harry ouvrit l'album photo avec impatience. Les premières pages étaient couvertes de photos de ses parents à Poudlard, se prenant dans les bras, s'embrassant timidement. Ensuite venaient les photos de mariages, parmi lesquelles se trouvaient des photos de Sirius, d'une élégance toujours étonnante. Ensuite vint sa naissance. Sur plusieurs images, Harry pouvait voir sa mère, les yeux cernés mais pétillants, son père sautillant de joie, ou prenant le bébé dans les bras, l'air crispé. Ensuite vinrent des photos que Harry n'avait jamais vues, des photos que Hagrid n'aurait pas pu glisser dans l'album qu'il lui avait offert à la fin de sa première année. Des photos d'un père courant après son petit garçon du même âge que Mackenzie. Des photos d'anniversaires. Certaines représentaient un Harry grognon à l'âge de six ans, d'autres un Harry grimaçant en face de Dudley. Plus étonnant encore, des photos de Harry entouré des membres de l'Ordre alors qu'il était encore petit garçon. Harry sourit ensuite, en voyant son alter ego de 8 ans, bras dessus bras dessous avec un Ron encore très jeune. Bien sûr, les Weasley faisaient partie de l'Ordre depuis très longtemps, il était donc normal que Ron et Harry soient amis depuis de bien plus nombreuses années que dans son ancien monde. Enfermé dans ses pensées, Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa mère dire à Mackenzie :

- Allez jeune fille, c'est l'heure de la sieste.

- Non, j'veux pas, répliqua la fillette qui volait toujours sur son balai miniature.

- Ce n'était pas une question Mackenzie. Descends tout de suite.

- Non.

Sa mère attrapa le petit balai qui ne volait pas à plus d'un mètre du sol, et emmena une Mackenzie très mécontente dans sa chambre. Harry se replongea immédiatement dans la découverte de sa vie passée. Il y avait des photos de son anniversaire de ses onze ans, de lui jouant au ballon avec son père, de son père embêtant sa mère comme de grands enfants, mais alors que les photos de Noël arrivaient, il ne vit toujours aucune photo de son départ pour Poudlard. N'était-ce pas un évènement dont les parents voulaient se souvenir ? Une fois devant les images des enfants Weasley, de Jessie et de lui déballant leurs cadeaux, Harry retourna en arrière. Il y avait bien une photo du Poudlard Express, mais Ron y était seul, grimaçant un au revoir mal assuré à sa famille. Où Harry était-il ? Ce n'était pas l'album des Weasley, c'était lui qui aurait dû se trouver sur cette photo. C'est alors qu'il vit une image qui ne l'avait pas interpellé la première fois. Sur cette photo, Harry avait onze ans, tenait une baguette dans la main et s'essayait au sort de lévitation, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées. Dans le coin de la photo, le minuscule professeur Flitwick lui montrait le bon mouvement. Harry comprit alors qu'il n'avait jamais été à Poudlard.

Il se rappela soudain ce que Ron lui avait dit la veille, lorsqu'il l'avait vu avec Hermione et Malefoy. « Tu ne l'as jamais vu de ta vie, tu ne connais de lui que ce qu'Hermione et moi t'avons raconté » avait-il dit à Harry en parlant de Malefoy. C'était donc vrai, Harry n'avait jamais mis un pied à Poudlard. Il était sous une protection tellement renforcée que même Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de le garder dans son école. Il avait donc suivi des cours individuels tout au long de sa vie. Ce qui signifiait que sa vie sociale s'était limitée aux moments où ses amis revenaient pour les vacances scolaires. Le reste du temps, il ne passait du temps qu'avec ses professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre. Cela voulait dire que si Fleur était avec Bill, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avaient bien eu lieu, mais qu'il n'y avait pas participé. Étrange comme certains passages de votre vie, si terribles furent-ils, peuvent vous paraître indissociables de votre personne au point que ces moments vous manquent. Difficile de croire que même ses affrontements avec Voldemort manquaient soudainement à Harry. Mais Voldemort avait toujours fait partie de sa vie après tout. Il avait toujours été cette ombre qui ne le laissait jamais en paix, cette cicatrice qui le tenait informé de l'humeur de son ennemi. Ne pas avoir vécu ces confrontations donnait un drôle de sentiment à Harry. Était-ce du vide ? De la frustration ? Ses affrontements avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était. Ils étaient une partie indéniable de son passé, la preuve qu'il n'était pas un lâche. Cette rupture lui paraissait inconcevable. Et son absence de Poudlard tout au long de ces années… Le monde dans lequel il était apparu au lendemain de la mort de Dumbledore était terrible, mais Harry était à Poudlard, et Voldemort y était présent. Les évènements étaient intolérables, des milliers de gens connaissaient une mort terrible et gratuite, les élèves étaient si restreints qu'ils en étaient devenus de pâles copies d'eux-mêmes, mais Harry avait toujours cette sécurité que représentait Poudlard. La finalité était toujours la même. Il était dans un environnement qu'il avait toujours connu. Lui enlever la connaissance de son école le ramenait à un semblant de vie qu'il n'appréciait pas. Il avait tout à coup l'impression de n'être que son propre fantôme. Que d'œuvres inachevées, d'actes manqués. Pourquoi ne pas creuser sa tombe immédiatement, puisque sa vie était si inconsistante ? Il faudrait pourtant y croire. Il lui faudrait avancer, se rattraper. Même si son alter ego n'avait pas connu Poudlard, lui y avait été. Il y avait passé six années de sa vie. Il y avait connu des moments de joie, de tristesse, d'angoisse, et il devrait s'en souvenir pour le Harry qui, lui, n'avait pas eu la chance d'être libre.

°°°

Harry eut bien du mal à s'endormir dans cette nouvelle chambre qui lui appartenait mais qu'il ne connaissait pas. A deux heures du matin, n'y tenant plus, il se mit à fouiller dans son placard. Il y découvrit des vestiges de son enfance. Un balai miniature, semblable à celui de Mackenzie, des dessins maladroits, des livres de magie pour enfants, des cartes de sorciers célèbres… Harry avait l'impression de fouiller dans les affaires de quelqu'un d'autre. Tout semblait montrer qu'il avait vécu une enfance des plus normales pour un jeune sorcier, mise à part son éloignement de Poudlard. Mais cela ne le rassurait pas. Il n'avait pas réellement connu ces souvenirs, et en ressentait soudain une grande tristesse. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'heure tardive, de la fatigue, de ses retrouvailles à sens unique… Toujours était-il que Harry sentait les larmes monter. Il ne pleura pas, mais resta une bonne dizaine de minutes à genoux devant les trésors d'enfance que renfermait son placard. C'était comme si tout à coup sa tête se vidait. Comme si son corps essayait de laisser place à de nouvelles choses. Peut-être était-ce signe qu'il devait apprécier ce qu'il avait. Vivre au jour le jour, sans se poser de questions. Depuis quand cela ne lui était-il pas arrivé ? Harry traîna son corps jusqu'à son lit, puis s'allongea. Chacun de ses membres se détendit, tandis que sa tête continuait à se vider de toutes pensées avec délectation. Ce drôle de sentiment qui était né en lui à la vue de tous ces souvenirs d'enfance s'était évanoui aussi vite qu'il était apparu. La vie était belle après tout.

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait définitivement franchi la barre des 17 ans. Il était majeur, et il entrerait officiellement dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait des parents qui s'entendaient bien, des amis fidèles, son parrain était marié et père de deux enfants, Dumbledore était en pleine forme, et dans ce contexte, même la puissance de Voldemort ne parvenait pas à assombrir le tableau. En prenant son petit-déjeuner en face de son père, il décida de profiter de chaque instant, de considérer sa vie comme ce qu'elle était à présent, et non comme ce qu'elle avait été.

En début de soirée, sa famille et lui débarquèrent au 12 square Grimmaurd, emportés par la poudre de cheminette. Sirius les accueillit à bras ouverts, et Harry dut se retenir d'embrasser son parrain. Il l'avait vu vivant la veille, mais son état d'esprit avait changé de telle sorte qu'il avait ce matin bien plus l'impression de le retrouver qu'auparavant. Hermione se précipita sur lui. A peine eut-elle prononcé un « bonjour » qu'elle entraîna le jeune homme dans une chambre vide. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle, elle souffla un grand coup.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Harry.

- C'est lui.

- Lui qui ? Malefoy ? Je vais le tuer cet espèce de…

- Non, pas Malefoy. Ron !

- Ron ?

- Il est tellement… Il est si… Je n'arrive pas gérer ça. Tu te rends compte que je me retrouve obligée de prétendre être la petite amie de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ?

- J'imagine.

- Ah oui. J'oubliais que tu ne connaissais pas Jessie. Écoute Harry, il faut que tu l'éloignes un peu de moi aujourd'hui. Tu es son meilleur ami après tout, alors passe du temps avec lui. Si je ne souffle pas maintenant, tout ça risque de très mal finir.

- Très bien, je ferai en sorte qu'il passe plus de temps avec moi aujourd'hui.

- Merci. Au fait, il m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait de ma baguette. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre, alors j'ai prétendu l'avoir oubliée ici. A mon avis, ce n'est qu'un petit mensonge. Elle doit bien être quelque part. Tu as la tienne pour essayer un Accio ?

- Non. Je n'y ai même pas pensé pour tout te dire. J'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus l'avoir dans ton Poudlard. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'on ne les a pas parce que nous ne sommes pas partis avec, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, nous n'avons plus le retourneur de temps.

- Mais nous avions toujours la cape d'invisibilité. Je crois tout simplement que nous gardons ce que nous sommes censés posséder. Nous ne sommes pas censés avoir un retourneur de temps dans nos affaires, alors que nos baguettes, si.

- Alors pourquoi ne les avons-nous pas ?

- Elles doivent bien être quelque part.

C'est alors que la voix de Ron raisonna dans le couloir :

- Hermione ?

- Oh… murmura Hermione. J'y vais, mais dépêche toi de descendre et d'avoir quelque chose de personnel à lui dire.

Sur ces mots, Hermione sortit de la pièce. Harry resta dans ce qui lui servait de chambre au Square Grimmaurd, et se mit à la recherche de sa baguette. Il regarda en premier sous son matelas, chose ridicule puisqu'il avait tous les droits de garder sa baguette avec lui dans ce monde-là. A croire qu'un peu plus d'un mois de règles strictes lui avait déjà donné de nouvelles habitudes. Il chercha ensuite sur une étagère poussiéreuse, puis dans des tiroirs grinçants. Rien. C'est alors qu'il aperçut la silhouette de Malefoy, à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'observe.

- Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, ironisa Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Ma baguette.

- Je n'ai pas la mienne non plus.

- Mais toi, tu as l'excuse de t'être échappé de ta soi-disant ancienne école. La mienne est censée se trouver ici.

- Tu peux toujours aller en acheter une nouvelle.

- Et comment accomplirai-je ce miracle ? Je n'avais même pas le droit d'aller à Poudlard pour que Voldemort ne me trouve pas, alors en plein Chemin de Traverse…

- Tu te sers de ton cerveau parfois, Potter ? Lorsque nous sommes arrivés l'autre soir, personne ne t'a sermonné pour être sorti. Ce qui signifie que tu dois avoir le droit de sortir lorsque tu es couvert de ta super cape.

Harry s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé. Tout se tenait pourtant, et il ne pouvait pas décemment essayer de détromper Malefoy, qui avait vraisemblablement raison. Il se contenta donc de répondre :

- Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'en acheter une, puisque tu n'as plus la tienne ?

- Dumbledore ne veux pas que j'en ai une. Il n'a pas encore totalement confiance. Incroyable quand on sait que ce vieil imbécile avait pourtant assez confiance en Rogue pour lui confier la direction de son précieux château.

- N'insulte pas Dumbledore devant moi. Si tu penses ce que tu dis, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre les bancs de ton école de malades ? Tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité ici, alors va jouer avec les molosses qui te servent d'amis, et fiche-nous la paix.

- C'est bon. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Cependant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on me donne le droit de rester ici, mais pas d'avoir une baguette. Enlever sa baguette à un sorcier, c'est inhumain.

- Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déranger il y a quelques jours de ça.

- Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ? Que je crie haut et fort que vous auriez dû avoir le droit de garder vos baguettes ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais voulu. Mais suivre le mouvement, c'est tellement plus facile. Remarque, je te comprends, avec un exemple comme celui de Rogue, il était difficile de faire autrement. Après tout, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'es qu'un lâche, voilà tout.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! La preuve c'est que je t'ai suivi.

- Oh, bravo, quel courage !

- Moque-toi si tu veux, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai rien à te prouver.

Malefoy sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry seul à la recherche de sa baguette. Harry avait vraiment de plus en plus de mal à comprendre le Serpentard. Peut-être avait-il été sincère lorsqu'il avait exprimé son besoin de rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais en même temps, rester tranquille était aussi une sécurité. Au fond de lui, Harry pensait que Malefoy était sincère. Mais il refusait d'accepter cette idée.

°°°

Molly Weasley et la mère de Harry s'étaient toutes deux attelées aux préparatifs de son anniversaire dès quatre heures de l'après-midi, et toute cette agitation avait pour don de rendre le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas que les gens lui dévouent autant de temps, même si au fond de lui, il savait bien que les deux femmes prenaient plaisir à préparer son entrée officielle dans « l'âge adulte ». De son côté, Mackenzie ne cessait de dessiner des bonhommes sur des morceaux de parchemins, et de les offrir à Harry, persuadée qu'il s'agissait là de cadeaux très précieux. Ron et Harry discutaient de leur entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Ron était déjà majeur, mais il avait attendu son meilleur ami pour franchir le pas. Harry écoutait passionnément les récits de Ron sur les missions des autres membres au cours de ces derniers mois. Bien sûr, Harry qui partageait sa vie entre la maison de ses parents et le 12 square Grimmaurd, était censé tout connaître, mais quelques hochements de tête suffisaient à dissimuler cette ignorance. Harry apprit au cours de cette discussion que Voldemort avait beaucoup de pouvoir, mais qu'il s'était tant focalisé sur sa recherche des Potter au cours de ces dernières années que le nombre de ses victimes s'élevaient bien moins haut que dans le monde d'Hermione, qui, accoudée sur un bord de la table, écoutait de loin la conversation tout en faisant semblant de jouer aux cartes avec Sidney, Jessie et Ginny. Cependant, il ne faisait maintenant plus aucun doute sur la fermeture de Poudlard. Cela faisait huit mois que l'école avait fermé, prise d'assaut par les Mangemorts. Dumbledore avait réussi à limiter les dégâts en faisant évacuer les élèves à temps, mais les enfants de Mangemorts avaient tous fini dans l'école créée par Voldemort. Personne ne connaissait l'emplacement exact de cette école, mais tout le monde se doutait qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un vieux château ou d'un immense manoir ayant accueilli en ses lieux une grande page de l'histoire sorcière. Ron était persuadé qu'il s'agissait du château qui avait jadis appartenu à la famille Dafoe, qui en 1247 avait elle-même tenté la construction d'une école réservée aux élèves de sang-pur. Harry ne parvint pas à savoir si oui ou non Dumbledore avait la confirmation que Voldemort s'était fabriqué des Horcruxes. Il songea à le dire à son ancien directeur, mais cela revenait au même que de lui avouer toutes ses erreurs de manipulation du passé. L'idée seule d'infliger une telle déception à celui qui avait tant été pour lui, plongea Harry dans un sentiment de malaise insupportable.

La table du dîner d'anniversaire de Harry était bondée. Le bruit qui régnait dans la salle faisait bourdonner les oreilles de Harry, mais il s'en fichait. Il essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait été si heureux, mais cela remontait tant qu'il n'y parvint pas. Bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas les victimes que Voldemort avait faites par sa faute. Tant d'innocents étaient morts injustement à cause d'un acte totalement égoïste, alors que Harry était supposé être le garçon qui sauverait tout le monde. Le seul qui puisse faire quelque chose, et voilà qu'à présent, il était la cause de la puissance de Voldemort. Comment l'oublier ? Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter qu'il avait mérité d'être heureux ce soir. Où était le mal à profiter d'une soirée durant laquelle il serait entouré de toutes les personnes qu'il aimait ? Toutes non seulement en vie, mais en plus heureuses. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, qu'y avait-il de mal à apprécier ces quelques instants ? N'aurait-il pas tout le temps nécessaire pour se martyriser plus tard, à ressasser les mauvaises choses qu'il avait produites ? Les victimes de Voldemort ne referaient pas surface, ne reprendraient pas vie simplement parce que Harry passait sa soirée à se morfondre de toutes manières. En y réfléchissant, il aurait même été insultant que Harry ne s'amuse pas. Cela serait revenu à dire que toutes ces personnes étaient réellement mortes pour rien. Au moins permettraient-elles à Harry une soirée de bonheur et de sérénité.

En face de lui, Ron dévorait un morceau de dinde tout en discutant avec Hermione, qui ne cessait de lancer des regards étranges à Harry. Elle semblait néanmoins bien moins mal à l'aise que quelques heures auparavant. Elle riait et Harry remarquait qu'elle appréciait elle aussi sa nouvelle vie de liberté malgré sa relation avec Ron qui l'avait quelque peu effrayée au début. Jessie et Ginny riaient aux éclats face à Tonks qui s'amusait à changer de visage à volonté. Harry put remarquer que Lupin regardait la jeune femme du coin des yeux, l'air réjoui. De l'autre côté de la table, Sidney prenait plaisir à faire tourner Mackenzie en bourrique, lui racontant des histoires d'elfes et de centaures plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Hagrid semblait quant à lui en grande conversation avec Dumbledore, le père de Harry ainsi que Bill et Fleur. Harry ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

- On pourra accueillir la petite, sans aucun doute, dit Dumbledore, mais parle-t-elle suffisamment anglais pour se sentir bien ?

- Elle le parle assez pour suivre une conversation normale, répondit Fleur. Elle n'aura pas de mal à suivre des cours ici, et la pratique l'aidera à progresser très rapidement.

- Mais que ferons-nous des autres ? demanda Hagrid à Dumbledore.

C'est ce moment-là que choisi Malefoy pour murmurer à l'oreille de Harry :

- Tu as vu comme elle est avec lui ?

- Quoi ? demanda Harry qui regretta à l'instant d'avoir posé une telle question à Malefoy alors qu'il voulait écouter la conversation de Dumbledore.

- Granger. Elle ne le connaît même pas Weasley et pourtant, elle fait comme si…

- C'est ce que nous devons faire tous les trois je te rappelle.

- C'est une adaptation un peu rapide tout de même.

- Que voulais-tu ? Qu'elle te voit et qu'elle saute dans les bras de celui qui l'a torturée pendant tant d'années ?

- « Torturer », tu y vas fort.

- C'est ça. Écoute Malefoy, tu ferais mieux de laisser Hermione tranquille maintenant. On t'a offert une deuxième chance, à toi de faire de même pour elle.

- Vous ne m'auriez rien offert si je n'étais pas venu de force.

- C'est ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione est heureuse maintenant. Laisse-la tranquille.

- Mais un homme a des besoins.

Harry se retourna vers Malefoy, l'air dégoûté. Comment pouvait-il parler d'Hermione d'une telle façon ? Il n'avait certes pas reçu une éducation de gentleman, mais c'était un peu fort. Tout d'abord, il jouait au sentimental, à tel point que Harry avait eu du mal à y croire, et voilà qu'à présent, il se conduisait comme le pire des mufles ? Finalement, tout tenait debout. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Hermione, il avait simplement vu en elle celle qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Incroyable comme les garçons pouvaient avoir tendance à vouloir l'intouchable. Mais ce petit manège était tout de même un peu fort.

- Pour la dernière fois, laisse-la tranquille Malefoy.

- Très bien. Il y a d'autres poissons dans l'océan après tout, ajouta-t-il au lançant un regard vers Ginny.

Harry sentit à nouveau une vague de haine pour Malefoy l'envahir. Comment était-ce possible de pouvoir ressentir autant de pitié et de mépris alternativement pour une seule et même personne ? Malefoy pouvait sembler totalement perdu, vulnérable et seul, mais il avait le don de faire tout basculer en une fraction de seconde. Harry avait fini par croire qu'il lui avait dit la vérité lorsqu'il lui avait avoué son dégoût pour les actes de son père, mais peut-être avait-il eu tort de le croire. Ou était-ce que Harry avait tellement l'habitude de prendre ce que disait Malefoy comme des paroles inéluctablement mauvaises ? Avait-il réellement ressenti quelque chose pour Hermione, ou avait-il fait semblant pour apitoyer Harry ? Malefoy avait-il voulu être blessant en disant qu'il chercherait une autre fille pour satisfaire ses besoins, ou n'avait-il que pensé à voix haute ? Peut-être avait-il réellement eu des sentiments pour Hermione, parce qu'elle lui avait permis de se rendre compte que son père n'avait pas les bonnes idées, mais que ces sentiments n'étaient que platoniques. De la même manière qu'on ne peut renier sa mère puisqu'elle nous a donné la vie, Malefoy ressentait peut-être des choses intenses pour Hermione, mais ces sentiments n'étaient simplement pas de l'amour. Il était donc normal qu'il cherche à aller voir ailleurs. Mais qu'avait-il voulu dire en dévisageant Ginny de la sorte ? Qu'il allait essayer de sortir avec elle pour blesser Harry ? Mais le Harry que Malefoy connaissait sortait avec Jessie, Malefoy n'était donc pas censé connaître la nature des sentiments de Harry pour Ginny. Peut-être Harry se posait-il simplement trop de questions. Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait à part une migraine ? Cela ne le concernait pas, et il se fichait des états d'âme de Malefoy, qu'ils soient authentiques ou prétendus.

- Dégage Malefoy, lança Harry pour se débarrasser de lui.

Il tendit à nouveau l'oreille vers la conversation de Dumbledore, Hagrid, son père, Bill et Fleur, mais cela était inutile puisque Bill se leva et annonça à l'assemblée :

- Mes amis, dans une semaine l'Ordre accueillera la petite sœur de Fleur pour plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, plein d'interrogations auxquelles Bill ne semblait pas particulièrement pressé de répondre. Dumbledore vint alors à son secours et expliqua calmement :

- L'école de Beauxbâtons a été prise d'assaut ce matin. Les Mangemorts, qui encore une fois ont fait preuve de leur immense courage, ont profité du vide de l'Académie française de magie pour y faire siège. Lucius Malefoy en tête, les Mangemorts ont pris place dans l'établissement, et ne semblent pas prêts à laisser place aux élèves. Miss Gabrielle Delacour nous rejoindra donc après le mariage de sa sœur afin de lui assurer une sécurité. Elle pourra également suivre des cours en même temps que tous les autres élèves qui étudient déjà au sein de l'Ordre. Bien sûr, demain sera une journée dédiée à cet évènement, car s'il existe une solution pour la jeune Mademoiselle Delacour, il n'en va pas de même pour tous les élèves. Mais ce soir, l'heure est aux réjouissances. Fêtons comme il se doit la majorité de Harry ! ajouta Dumbledore en levant son verre.

Tous les convives le suivirent. Mackenzie et Sidney trouvèrent très amusant de lever leur verre de jus d'orange, et Malefoy se contenta de toucher sa coupe du bout des doigts et de murmurer « bon anniversaire », tandis que tous les autres le clamaient haut et fort. Harry sentit ses joues rougir.

- Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il est temps d'apporter le parchemin, n'est-ce pas James ? dit Sirius.

Le père de Harry se leva alors précipitamment et courut vers la pièce voisine. Tout le monde s'était tu, comme si ce parchemin signifiait quelque chose de solennel pour lequel même Sidney et Mackenzie, les plus jeunes, devaient garder le silence. Hermione lança un regard interrogatif à Harry, qui lui fit signe qu'il ne savait pas plus qu'elle se qui se tramait. De son côté, Ron semblait extatique. Le père de Harry fit son apparition, tenant une boite de fer de la taille d'un livre dans ses mains. Dumbledore s'approcha de la boîte qui était posée sur la table, et sous les regards attentifs, sortit une clé minuscule de sa robe se sorcier. Il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit un long parchemin qu'il déroula avec précaution. Le papier semblait vieux mais en bon état. Dumbledore le déposa devant Hermione.

- Honneur aux dames.

Dumbledore sortit alors une plume de la boîte, plume que Harry avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vue.

- Il ne vous reste plus qu'à inscrire votre nom en bas de la liste pour faire partie des nôtres, Miss Granger. Bien sûr, il est encore temps de reculer, personne ne vous en voudra.

Le visage d'Hermione sembla s'éclairer alors qu'elle comprenait tout ce que cela signifiait. Son regard passa de Dumbledore au parchemin, un sourire étrange sur ses lèvres. Elle prit la plume, et sans demander d'encrier, elle inscrivit son nom sur le parchemin. Son visage se crispa légèrement et Harry comprit où il avait vu une plume semblable à celle-ci. C'était une réplique de celle qu'Ombrage lui avait fait utiliser lors de ses punitions. La plume se servait du sang de l'écrivain comme encre. Un sort avait dû être ajouté pour que l'inscription du nom fasse de la personne un membre de l'Ordre à part entière. La signature devait avoir des propriétés qui servaient ensuite aux membres. Le parchemin passa ensuite dans les mains de Ron, qui avait attendu la majorité de son meilleur ami pour signer. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il passa le morceau de parchemin à Harry, un sourire gigantesque sur son visage. Harry pouvait presque lire dans les yeux du rouquin qu'il avait gagné un peu plus de confiance en lui en l'espace des quelques secondes qu'avait duré sa signature.

Harry regarda le parchemin. Au-dessus du nom d'Hermione se trouvaient ceux de Fred et George, puis encore au-dessus ceux de Fleur et Bill, puis de Charlie. Harry avait l'impression de tenir quelque chose de bien plus précieux que de l'or entre ses mains. Son nom serait inscrit à tout jamais sur cette liste, rejoignant ceux de ses parents, de son parrain et de ses amis. C'était comme si tout à coup, tout ce qui l'entourait prenait de la valeur. Tout devenait important. Bientôt, il ferait officiellement partie de ces gens extraordinaires qui se battaient pour leurs idées. Pour un monde libre et en paix. Même si Harry avait toujours été « le garçon qui a survécu », et malgré la prophétie qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, apposer son nom sur ce parchemin signifiait bien plus. Cette fois, ce n'était pas la fatalité qui avait fait de Harry cet être particulier. Cette fois, c'était lui qui décidait. Cette fois, il avait l'impression de tenir son destin entre ses mains.

* * *

**Vous voilà arrivés à la fin de ce chapitre qui, je dis bien l'avouer, ressemble fortement à un chapitre de transition. Mais il en faut bien, non ? Laissez-moi vos impressions dans une review !**

** A très bientôt, **

**Chasca  
**


	9. Chap 9 : le mariage

**Disclaimer : **Snif... seuls quelques personnages sont à moi... tout le reste est à la somptueuse JKR... snif... et bientôt, tout le monde connaîtra la fin puisque nous sommes la veille du dénouement... C'EST PAS JUSTE !!!

**Remerciements : **Lupinette a qui j'ai demandé de faire vite, et qui m'a répondu à la vitesse de l'éclair. Et surtout, parce que tu m'aides énormément, en particulier sur ce chapitre !

**NdlA : **En cette veille de sortie du tome 7, je suppose que peu de gens traînent sur ffnet. Mais j'aimerais quand pousser un coup de gueule contre tous ces imbéciles d'internautes qui s'amusent à spoiler les sites et forums de fans. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE comme dirait un certain ex-Auror. Je plains les lecteurs qui attendent la sortie française. Si vous ne voulez pas être spoilés, évitez les sites de fans jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fini de lire Deathly Hallows !

Et maintenant, **bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Le mariage_

°°°

- Quelle bande de tête-en-l'air vous faites ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley tard dans la soirée après l'anniversaire de Harry.

La mère de Ron tendit leur baguette à Hermione et Harry, d'un air qui aurait pu passer pour du mécontentement si le jeune homme n'avait pas aussi bien connu Mrs Weasley. Elle avait retrouvé leur baguette en faisant le ménage de la vieille maison des Black de fond en comble, qui devait acceuillir tous les invités du mariage de Bill et Fleur pour les préparatifs et pour le repas du lendemain. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé à la vue de sa baguette. Peut-être cela paraissait excessif, mais il se sentait bien plus en sécurité en possession de sa baguette. Il se sentait entier.

Les préparations du mariage de Fleur et Bill avaient pris une part importante des activités des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Malgré les circonstances politiques qui empiraient de jour en jour, Harry n'avait jamais ressenti autant de bonheur autour de lui. L'atmosphère qui régnait au 12 square Grimmaurd était festive, même si Fleur prenait tour à tour des airs de tyrans et de Vélane parfaitement bien éduquée. La veille du grand jour, Mrs Weasley avait quitté le QG de l'Ordre en insistant auprès de tout le monde sur le fait qu'il fallait à tout prix se reposer afin de passer une soirée convenable. Mais ses recommandations semblaient bien faibles comparés à l'excitation dont les filles étaient emprises. Même Ginny, qui détestait ouvertement Fleur, ne pouvait résister à l'envie de rire avec les autres. De Mackenzie à Tonks, toutes les filles parlaient avec entrain de maquillages, coiffures et robes. Il faut dire que Bill, et surtout Fleur, avaient décidé de faire les choses en grand, puisqu'ils avaient prévu de passer la soirée dans un magnifique château en Écosse. En entendant cela, Harry et Hermione s'étaient tous deux demandé comment, avec toutes les mesures de sécurité mises en places, la cérémonie avec pour invités tous les membres de l'Ordre pouvait se passer dans un lieu aussi visible. La réponse était simple, même si en pratique, cela avait demandé plusieurs jours de préparation. Dumbledore, Maugrey et Mr Weasley avait passé un nombre faramineux d'heures à rendre le château écossais incartable de la même manière que l'était Poudlard. En apprenant cela, Hermione avait été choquée et s'était offusquée que l'on ait pu passer tant de temps pour préparer une soirée alors que tant de choses graves se passaient à l'extérieur. Ce à quoi Ron avait répondu, avec beaucoup trop de raison, que quelques heures ne changeraient rien à l'état désastreux du monde magique.

Le jour du mariage, le 12 square Grimmaurd était bondé. Tout le monde se préparait dans une excitation qui ne cessait d'attendre son paroxysme. Harry portait une robe de soirée plutôt élégante, et il fut agréablement surpris de voir que Ron ne portait rien qui soit affublé de fanfreluches ni de pompons.

- Hermione a insisté auprès de ma mère pour m'offrir une nouvelle robe de soirée, expliqua Ron. Maman n'était pas ravie, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire non à son éventuelle future belle-fille ! D'autant qu'elle est bien plus heureuse à l'idée d'accueillir Hermione dans la famille que Fleur.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. Mrs Weasley ne pouvait décidément pas supporter Fleur, peu importaient les circonstances. Ron retourna auprès de ses frères, et Harry se retrouva seul dans la pièce qui servait de vestiaire aux garçons. Il regarda son reflet sans cicatrice dans le miroir, mais avant d'avoir le temps de plonger dans ses pensées, une main se tendit par-dessus son épaule pour attraper un peigne qui traînait sur la table. Surpris, Harry se redressa brusquement, assenant par la même occasion un bon coup de tête sur le nez de la personne qui était entrée trop discrètement dans la pièce. Harry entendit un cri aigu, et alors qu'il se massait l'arrière de la tête, il se retourna et vit Ginny, le nez en sang et les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant, elle ne se mit pas à pleurer, mais à rire nerveusement.

- Ginny, je suis vraiment désolé, dit Harry en cherchant un mouchoir pour l'aider à arrêter le saignement.

- Ça va, répondit Ginny d'une drôle de voix. Il faut juste que j'évite d'en mettre plein ma robe.

A ces mots, Harry baissa les yeux sur Ginny. Elle portait une robe à bretelles de couleur or pâle, très classe. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été coupée et cousue pour elle, tellement elle enveloppait son corps à la perfection. Quelques broderies scintillantes mais très discrètes et une ceinture en satin noir venaient parfaire le tout. Ginny portait également un collier près du cou, et ses yeux maquillés associés à une coiffure relevée mais assez relâchée la rendaient encore plus belle qu'elle n'était au naturel. Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade, alors qu'il appliquait un mouchoir sous le nez de celle qui avait été sa petite amie. Tous deux échangèrent un regard à la fois amusé et gêné. Ginny posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, et la fit descendre le long de son bras. Le geste avait beau être banal, Harry sentit frissonner chaque parcelle de son corps. La main de Ginny finit par attraper la sienne délicatement, puis la jeune fille planta son regard dans celui de Harry.

- Harry, je… commença-t-elle.

Mais un cri retentit dans une pièce en bas de la maison, et Harry et Ginny descendirent les escaliers à toutes jambes. Une fois en bas, Harry aperçut Fleur, toujours en vêtements de ville mais coiffée et maquillée, qui était de toute évidence responsable du cri qui avait retentit.

- C'est impossible. Vous en êtes bien sûr ? dit-elle en direction du père de Harry.

- Hélas, oui, répondit celui-ci.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione, qui portait une jolie robe verte, se dirigea vers Harry et Ginny, et se pencha vers eux pour leur murmurer :

- Le père de Harry vient d'annoncer qu'il fallait annuler le mariage.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Apparemment, le château où devait avoir lieu la réception est encerclé de Mangemorts.

- Mais je croyais que toutes les précautions avaient été prises ? dit Harry.

- C'était le cas, répondit Hermione. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a une taupe au sein de l'Ordre.

D'un geste automatique, Harry dirigea son regard vers Malefoy, qui semblait se ficher de la situation. Hermione se rendit compte que Harry dévisageait l'ancien Serpentard.

- Tu sais que c'est impossible, Harry.

- Rien n'est impossible avec _lui_.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Ginny.

- De rien, répondirent à l'unisson Harry et Hermione.

Bill prit Fleur dans ses bras pour la calmer, mais celle-ci se retira vivement.

- Il est hors de question que l'on repousse ce mariage, s'exclama Fleur.

- Mais ma chérie, nous n'avons aucun endroit où aller, dit Bill qui semblait impuissant.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller quelque part. Nous allons faire ce mariage ici même, si Sirius n'y voit pas d'inconvénient.

Sirius nia de la tête, et paraissait au comble du bonheur. Harry savait à quel point son parrain aimait que les gens lui démontrent qu'il pouvait leur être utile.

- Tu vois ? dit Fleur en direction de son fiancé.

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop petit, répondit Bill.

- Monsieur Dumbledore ? Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ?

- Mais bien entendu. Je suis ravi que vous me le demandiez, dit Dumbledore dans une magnifique robe de soirée violette parsemée de fines étoiles.

Dumbledore pointa alors sa baguette dans diverses directions, et sans qu'il n'ait besoin de prononcer quoi que ce soit, les murs s'écartèrent pour faire du 12 square Grimmaurd une maison dont les capacités de réceptions se décuplaient à vue d'œil. Même si Harry aurait dû être habitué à assister à de telles prestations, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sincèrement impressionné. Le professeur McGonagall, qui portait une robe de soirée rouge et or aux motifs écossais, pointa également sa baguette vers les murs à présent très espacés.

- Albus, vous oubliez l'essentiel, dit-elle à l'instant où elle faisait apparaître de magnifiques décorations.

En un clin d'œil, le salon du 12 square Grimmaurd s'était transformé en une splendide salle de réception. Fleur semblait à nouveau au comble de la joie, et alors que quelques mèches de ses cheveux argentés se mettaient à voler autour d'elle, elle ajouta :

- Oh la la, c'est encore mieux que si nous étions allés dans ce château. Après tout, c'est ici que se passent les moments les plus importants de nos vies. Les réunions avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, les anniversaires, et c'est ici que nous voyons toutes les personnes qui comptent pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? Et aujourd'hui, nous allons même nous y marier. C'est splendide.

Sirius adressa un clin d'œil de remerciement à Fleur, et même Mrs Weasley semblait profondément touchées par les paroles de celle qui allait d'ici peu devenir sa belle-fille. Ginny se pencha vers Harry, Ron et Hermione pour leur dire :

- Finalement, elle n'est peut-être pas si nulle cette Fleurk.

Fleur se retira pour enfiler sa robe de mariée avec l'aide de sa mère qui s'était déplacée jusqu'en Angleterre pour l'occasion. Ginny partit dans la pièce réservée aux filles pour aider Gabrielle à mettre sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Harry profita du fait qu'il était presque seul avec Hermione pour lui dire :

- Je suis sûr que Malefoy est derrière tout ça.

- Harry, comment veux-tu qu'il y soit pour quelque chose ? Il n'est ici que depuis quelques jours, et Dumbledore s'assure qu'il reste au QG en permanence. Et qui irait-il prévenir de toute façon ?

- Son père !

- Sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'il retourne auprès de lui de si tôt.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Simplement parce qu'il a quitté son école sans même prévenir son père. Mr Malefoy est probablement furieux contre lui, et ce serait un très grand risque à prendre que de se rendre auprès de lui maintenant. Qu'il soit son fils ou non.

- Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte Hermione. Malefoy est près à tout…

- Comme à nous suivre hors des enceintes de Poudlard et à emprunter un retourneur de temps sans même savoir pourquoi ? A nous suivre les yeux fermés sans opposer la moindre résistance ?

- C'est parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Si, il l'avait. Il aurait pu continuer à ne pas réfléchir, à suivre la masse. Mais il a pris une décision difficile, qui allait à l'encontre de tous les principes que l'on a essayé de lui inculquer depuis sa naissance.

- Dis tout de suite que tu le trouves séduisant depuis qu'il est dans le camp des « gentils ».

- Quoi ?

- Tu es censée être amoureuse de Ron je te signale. Et Malefoy n'est vraiment pas fait pour toi. Il ne pourrait que te faire du mal.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Qui te dit que Malefoy m'intéresse ?

- Toi tu l'intéresses en tous cas. Il dit qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi pendant l'une de tes retenues. Il te surveillait, et tu lui as expliqué pourquoi son père et les Mangemorts étaient dans l'erreur. Écoute, je sais que les filles aiment ceux qui veulent ressembler à des gros durs, mais crois-moi Hermione, Malefoy n'est qu'une petite fouine répugnante. Il n'aime personne réellement, et il…

- Harry, calme-toi ! Je ne suis pas du tout attirée par Malefoy. Je voulais juste que tu arrêtes de la voir coupable de tout.

- Il ne t'intéresse pas ? Tant mieux. Mais fais attention parce qu'il dit que toi tu l'intéresses.

- Harry, les filles inaccessibles intéressent toujours les garçons.

- Alors, il ne t'intéresse vraiment pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs, il se croit peut-être amoureux de moi, mais il ne l'est pas. C'est vrai que cette discussion était importante, et je me félicite d'avoir réussi à l'aider à y voir plus clair, mais c'est de la reconnaissance qu'il éprouve envers moi, voilà tout.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Cela ne t'es jamais arrivé de te croire amoureux de quelqu'un et de te rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une attirance sans fond que tu éprouvais pour cette personne ?

Harry repensa à Cho. Il avait ressentit quelque chose d'intense envers elle. Mais ces sentiments s'étaient évaporés en très peu de temps. Peut-être Hermione avait-elle raison. Peut-être Malefoy se trompait-il dans ses sentiments ? Peut-être se trompait-il de mots ? Et peut-être la façon dont il avait regardé Ginny était-elle innocente ? Harry se faisait-il des idées ? Il regarda Malefoy. Celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise, et essayait de faire passer cela pour de la désinvolture. Harry décida qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il arrête de se poser des questions.

- Très bien, répondit Harry à Hermione. Je te crois sur parole. De toute façon, tu es avec Ron, et tu t'entends bien avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as aucune raison de te laisser prendre au piège par Malefoy.

- N'essaie pas de me protéger, Harry. Je me débrouille très bien toute seule.

- Ron et toi vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, Hermione. Il est hors de question que je ne m'inquiète pas.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

- Très bien. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Tu t'entends bien avec Ron, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. Il est super. Je veux dire, il est très marrant, attentionné, et sa maladresse est plutôt… craquante.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il y a un « mais » là-dessous ?

Hermione sembla hésiter, mais leur conversation fut interrompue par un éclat de voix de femme.

- Hermione ! Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, ma chérie.

Hermione se retourna en direction de la voix, et Harry reconnut Mrs Granger accompagnée de son mari, qui venaient d'entrer au 12 square Grimmaurd dans des vêtements de soirée moldus. Harry regarda le visage d'Hermione. Il était totalement insondable, et il resta ainsi figé pendant plusieurs secondes. Cela faisait six ans qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu ses parents, et Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir en les voyant soudainement débarquer devant elle. Lui aussi avait retrouvé ses parents, mais il ne les avait jamais vraiment connus avant. Hermione avait été séparée d'eux à l'âge où leur soutien était le plus important. Elle était passée de l'âge d'enfant à celui de jeune adulte sans la présence de sa mère, tout en sachant pourtant qu'elle était quelque part, à attendre impatiemment le retour de sa fille. Harry contempla le visage d'Hermione, qui se crispa légèrement. Elle posa alors ses deux mains sur son visage, comme un enfant qui voudrait cacher qu'il pleure. Comme pour cacher sa faiblesse. Un sanglot lui échappa cependant, et Hermione se jeta sur sa mère, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son cou. Harry ne savait que faire. Devait-il s'écarter pour leur laisser un peu plus d'intimité ? Devait-il au contraire rester pour ne pas paraître impoli devant les parents d'Hermione qui n'avaient pas encore eu droit à un bonjour de sa part ?

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, chérie, dit Mrs Granger pendant que sa fille sanglotait de bonheur sur son épaule.

- Bonjour, Harry, lança Mr Granger en serrant la main de Harry.

Hermione relâcha sa mère pour serrer son père dans ses bras. Il lui fallut du temps pour se calmer, et ses parents semblaient quelque peu déstabilisés d'avoir eu droit à de telles démonstrations d'amour.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Mrs Granger.

- Oui, Maman, ça va très bien. C'est juste que ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu !

- Hermione, on s'est vu il y a à peine un mois, dit son père.

- Ah oui ? demanda Hermione, le visage plein de larmes. J'ai l'impression que ça fait plus longtemps.

Harry était touché de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il s'éclipsa sans un bruit pour laisser Hermione seule avec ses parents.

Mrs Weasley demanda à tout le monde de bien vouloir prendre place dans le salon qui s'était transformé en nef d'église. Harry prit place sur un banc à côté de sa mère qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer Mackenzie, à nouveau furieuse contre Sidney qui s'était amusée à lui faire des farces tout au long de la journée. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé et que le silence régnait enfin, un groupe de quatre sorciers commença à jouer une musique douce et calme. Bill s'avança dans sa robe de sorcier d'un noir de jais extrêmement élégante. Harry remarqua que le jeune homme ne cessait de se tordre les mains nerveusement. Bill se planta devant Dumbledore, qui apparemment serait la personne qui les marierait. Harry pensait pourtant que seul un homme d'église ou un maire pouvait marier deux personnes, mais peut-être cela fonctionnait-il différemment dans le monde magique. Après tout, il était majeur chez les sorciers, et mineur chez les moldus. De plus, Dumbledore avait tant de compétences qu'il cachait peut-être son habilité à unir deux êtres par les liens du mariage. Ginny et Gabrielle, toutes deux vêtues des mêmes somptueuses robes à bretelles or pâle, s'avancèrent lentement dans l'allée. Ginny semblait se dire qu'elle aurait préféré être parmi les membres de sa famille, même s'il était évident qu'elle était heureuse d'être là pour Bill. Gabrielle, quant à elle, paraissait très satisfaite. Ses cheveux, de la même couleur que ceux de sa grande sœur, flottaient autour d'elle comme une aura. Elle faisait s'envoler gaiement des pétales de roses blanches, qui restaient suspendus dans les airs un moment avant de retomber très doucement sur le sol. Une fois les demoiselles d'honneur arrivées aux côtés de Bill, l'air toujours aussi tendu, ce fut au tour de Fleur d'éblouir tout le monde. Harry dut bien l'admettre, sa robe de mariée était resplendissante. La jupe vaporeuse contrastait avec l'étroitesse du bustier, orné de perles fines. Les cheveux de Fleur étaient élégamment retenus par des épingles invisibles, et quelques minuscules plumes écrues venaient décorer sa coiffure. Tout était de très bon goût, pensa Harry, et Fleur était encore plus belle qu'à l'accoutumée, si cela était possible. Harry lança un regard en coin à Ron qui ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la fiancée de son frère. Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire, Ron était vraiment incorrigible. Enfin, la musique cessa, et Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Mes amis, nous sommes réunis dans ce salon pour unir Fleur Delacour à William Weasley. Il n'est pas de plus beau sentiment que celui d'amour, et les êtres dotés de ce pouvoir d'aimer doivent se rappeler tous les jours qu'ils ont cette chance que n'ont pas certains. En unissant Bill et Fleur par les liens sacrés du mariage, je leur demande de se promettre de ne jamais oublier ces sentiments qu'ils éprouvent aujourd'hui l'un pour l'autre. C'est cette force qui les fera grandir et s'épanouir. C'est cette force qui leur permettra de se relever des moments les plus difficiles.

Dumbledore continua ainsi pendant un moment, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler chaque instant où l'ancien directeur de Poudlard lui avait expliqué que ce qui faisait la différence entre Voldemort et lui, c'était que Harry était capable d'aimer. Harry regarda sa mère, qui tenait un mouchoir près de ses yeux, et se rappela de son cri de frayeur lorsque Voldemort avait voulu le tuer. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui, de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit. Ses pensées furent interrompues par des applaudissements. Lorsqu'il leva la tête vers Bill et Fleur, ceux-ci étaient en train d'échanger leur premier baiser en tant que couple marié. Gabrielle applaudissait avec entrain, et Ginny semblait penser « puisqu'il le faut, autant se résigner ». Mackenzie se cachait les yeux des mains, tout en laissant ses doigts suffisamment écartés pour voir la scène. Mrs Weasley était en larmes et Mr Weasley paraissait très fier de son fils. Les invités se levèrent, et le buffet commença. Tout le monde vint saluer les jeunes mariés, et Harry suivit le mouvement. Puis, le groupe commença à jouer des musiques rythmées, sur lesquelles tous se mirent à danser. Harry remarqua alors pour la première fois que d'autres élèves de Poudlard étaient parmi eux, comme Colin Crivey, qui était apparemment le photographe officiel de la cérémonie. Justin Finch-Fletchley était également présent, et dansait frénétiquement avec Jessie. Harry comprit alors pourquoi Jessie et lui n'étaient pas ensemble dans ce monde. Partout où Harry regardait, il voyait des couples. Jessie et Justin, Ron et Hermione, Tonks et Lupin, Sirius et Rose, Fred et George… Au fond de la salle, Ginny semblait faire la même constation. Harry s'approcha d'elle en attrapant par la même occasion deux verres de champagne français.

- Tu te sens seule aussi ? demanda-t-il à Ginny en lui tendant un verre.

- J'ai bien demandé à Bill d'inviter quelques uns de mes amis de Poudlard, mais il m'a dit qu'il y avait déjà assez d'invités comme ça. Comment danser seule au milieu de tous ces couples ?

- En dansant avec un autre célibataire.

- Si tu parles de Malefoy, il est allé se cacher dans sa chambre.

- Non, je parlais de moi.

Ginny lui lança un étrange regard, posa son verre sur la table la plus proche et se laissa entraîner sur la piste. Harry et elle se prirent au jeu, et s'il n'avait pas apprécié être sur la piste de danse lors du bal de Noël, il s'amusait énormément ici. Il n'en était pas à déployer autant d'énergie que Fred et George avec leurs cavalières respectives, mais il appréciait néanmoins cette partie extravertie de lui-même qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Harry et Ginny s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils s'assirent à une table au moment même où le groupe entamait des chansons bien plus calmes.

- Tu crois que les prochains à se marier, se seront eux ? demanda Ginny.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Ron et Hermione. Ils vont bien ensemble, non ?

Harry regarda en direction de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui dansaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Hermione semblait se faire à cette situation de façon remarquable. Ou peut-être était-ce par peur de se faire découvrir ? Harry devait bien l'avouer, même si à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ces visions étranges, Ron et Hermione paraissaient être faits l'un pour l'autre. Ron tournait doucement sur lui-même, et tenait Hermione très serrée contre lui. Harry aperçut le visage de son amie. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de Harry. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent alors, et elle adressa un regard très curieux à Harry. Un regard d'une intensité étonnante. Un regard qui eut pour don de mettre Harry extrêmement mal à l'aise. Celui-ci détourna les yeux vers Ginny, et l'invita à nouveau à danser. Une fois sur la piste de danse, le groupe n'en avait pas fini avec les chansons calmes. Ginny passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry, et paraissait se demander si elle pouvait risquer de s'approcher un peu plus de lui. Harry ne doutait pas. Ginny lui avait déjà dit oui, pourquoi refuserait-elle ses avances dans ce monde ? Il posa les mains sur la chute de rein de la jeune fille, et l'attira vers lui. Ginny se racla la gorge nerveusement, mais le laissa faire. Elle nicha son visage au creux du cou de Harry, et celui-ci sentit ses jambes frissonner de plaisir. Il remonta sa main gauche le long du dos de Ginny, et lui caressa les cheveux tout en douceur. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Il sentit les bras de Ginny resserrer leur étreinte autour de son cou, et Harry ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu être seul avec elle, à ce moment précis. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit toute à lui, et que rien ne vienne les distraire. Mais la réalité le rattrapa lorsque la musique cessa. Ginny enleva son visage de son cou, et regarda Harry intensément. Elle avait l'air de se demander ce qui se passait. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Ginny, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'étudier son regard, car la jeune fille se détourna de lui et partit se réfugier dans les étages de la maison. Harry resta seul, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Quelques secondes auparavant, Ginny et lui semblaient en osmose, et tout à coup, elle s'enfuyait presque devant lui.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus sortir avec elle, dit une voix d'homme derrière Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Ron.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dit à Ginny que tu ne voulais plus sortir avec elle tant que Voldemort serait à ta recherche.

- Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

- Il y a presque deux mois. Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais si jamais tu t'amuses avec les sentiments de ma sœur, je te jure que…

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir.

- Dans ce cas, explique-moi ce que c'était que ce slow langoureux.

- Je… bégaya Harry. Je suis sorti avec Ginny ?

- Trois mois de relation, et tu te poses la question ? Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de jouer les idiots, tu commences à m'énerver.

- Harry, suis-moi, s'interposa Hermione.

Harry et elle s'éloignèrent, et Hermione expliqua :

- Ginny et toi êtes sortis ensemble pendant trois mois, mais tu as décidé de mettre un terme à cette relation par peur que Voldemort l'apprenne et se serve de Ginny comme d'appât. Apparemment, cela fait deux mois que les membres de l'Ordre pensent sérieusement qu'il y a une taupe parmi eux. Et donc, cela fait deux mois que Ginny et toi ne sortez plus ensemble, pour ne pas montrer à l'éventuelle taupe quel est ton point faible.

- Et tu comptais m'en parler un jour ?

- Euh… hésita Hermione. Je viens de l'apprendre.

- Génial, dit Harry en sortant de la pièce, laissant Hermione seule.

Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se fichait qu'elle soit seule. Pourquoi lui avait-elle caché une information aussi importante ? Elle savait pertinemment que cela pouvait avoir des conséquences graves. Bien sûr, Harry était très mal placé pour donner des leçons dans ce domaine, mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Harry était furieux. Il venait de jouer avec les sentiments de Ginny bien malgré lui, et tout ça parce qu'Hermione était bien trop occupée avec Ron pour faire les choses convenablement. Harry savait qu'il rejetait la faute sur Hermione pour ne pas s'en vouloir à lui-même, mais en toute objectivité, elle était responsable également. Elle avait choisi de le suivre, il fallait à présent qu'elle n'oublie pas de faire en sorte que personne ne puisse constater d'où tous trois venaient.

Harry s'enferma dans la pièce qui avait servi de vestiaire aux garçons. Il s'assit par terre, dos contre le mur. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, et Sirius entra dans la pièce.

- Puis-je savoir ce que mon filleul fait seul, dans cette pièce, alors que tout le monde s'amuse en bas ?

- Je réfléchis.

- A cette charmante danse ?

- Est-ce que tout le monde m'espionne ? lança Harry d'un ton bien trop furieux qu'il regretta à l'instant.

- Personne ne t'espionne, mais tout le monde se sert de ses yeux, Harry.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être si agressif.

- Je te comprends. Rester seul ici durant toutes ses années, alors que tous tes camarades allaient à Poudlard. N'importe qui finirait par devenir fou.

Harry se dit que Sirius ne pensait pas si bien dire.

- Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête, dit Harry. Il y a des fois, j'aimerais tellement que tout aille bien que je fais comme si tout allait bien.

- C'est un comportement parfaitement sain.

- Mais j'ai blessé Ginny par mon comportement parfaitement sain.

- Tu ne l'as pas voulu.

- Ce que je voulais n'a pas d'importance. C'est ce que j'ai fait qui en a.

Sirius s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu sais Harry, je te trouve bien trop sérieux pour ton âge. Tu devrais t'amuser sans penser sans arrêt aux conséquences.

- Comment est-ce possible alors que toute ma vie il a fallu que je pense aux conséquences de mes actes ?

- Tes parents ne se rendent pas compte que tu es en âge de prendre ta vie en main. Tu dois pouvoir voler de tes propres ailes, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as atteint l'âge de la majorité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que tu fais attention à tout parce que tu es sans cesse entouré de l'attention de tes parents. Mais tu dois apprendre à vivre également pour et par toi-même, Harry. Tu dois imposer tes choix et vivre ta propre vie. Je ne veux pas dire que tu peux prendre des décisions stupides comme te promener en plein King's Cross comme si tu étais un adolescent comme les autres, mais je pense que tu dois commencer à sortir seul, et régulièrement.

- Il m'arrive déjà de sortir sous ma cape d'invisibilité.

- Mais jamais seul. Et jamais longtemps. Ce cher vieux Cornedrue oublie comment il était à ton âge.

- Mon père ne vivait pas dans les mêmes conditions.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour subir ces conditions. Je pense qu'il est temps de t'entraîner à devenir un animagus. Et si tes parents le refusent, je te l'apprendrai sans qu'il le sache. Après tout, c'est le rôle d'un parrain d'apprendre à son filleul à désobéir à ses parents !

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se sentait tout à coup bien mieux. Même s'il n'avait pas vécu cette vie-là, il avait l'impression qu'en quelques jours, tout ce qui avait pesé sur les épaules de son alter ego s'était écroulé sur les siennes. Comment vivre enfermé sans arrêt, séparé de tout et de tout le monde ? Comment était-il censé vivre sa future vie d'adulte ? Ligoté entre le square Grimmaurd et la maison de ses parents ? Jusqu'à quand devait-il subir le fait d'être recherché par Voldemort au lieu de prendre les choses en main ? Il faisait maintenant partie de l'Ordre, mais lui confierait-on des missions aussi risquées que celles de n'importe qui ? Sirius avait amplement raison. Il était temps pour Harry de prendre ses propres décisions et de vivre plus pour lui-même que par rapport à une situation compliquée. Cependant, une question restait posée.

- Qu'est-ce que cela à comme rapport avec Ginny ?

- Le jour où tu auras la faculté de voir la situation d'un autre œil, tu ne verras plus d'inconvénient à sortir avec elle.

- Je veux simplement la protéger.

- Pour te protéger.

- Je veux… Je veux simplement qu'elle soit en sécurité, et que Voldemort ne décide pas de se servir d'elle pour m'atteindre.

- Le jour où tu auras confiance en toi, Harry, ce jour-là, tu verras que tu n'auras plus peur de lui. Ce n'est pas Ginny ta plus grande faiblesse, c'est ta peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur ! s'indigna Harry.

- Si, et c'est bien normal. Mais plutôt que d'être paralysé comme tu l'es maintenant, tu dois affronter cette peur. Tu n'as jamais fait face à Voldemort, et je comprends que cela t'effraye, mais il ne te cherche pas par hasard. Il sait que tu es un ennemi de taille. Il voit en toi quelqu'un de spécial.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il voie quelqu'un de spécial en moi. Je voudrais qu'il paye pour tout le mal qu'il a fait. Mais le plus désarmant, c'est qu'il n'a aucune humanité dans ses yeux. Même si je lui faisais du mal, j'aurais l'impression qu'il ne ressent rien réellement.

- De quoi parles-tu Harry ? Qui t'as parlé de ça ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il en avait bien trop dit, le Harry que Sirius connaissait n'avait jamais affronté Voldemort. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se rattraper :

- C'est ce que l'on m'a dit.

- Vraiment ? demanda Sirius en plissant les yeux.

- Et bien, je me dis qu'il ne doit pas lui rester beaucoup d'humanité après ce qu'il a fait. Surtout après la fabrication de tant d'Horcruxes.

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, cette histoire d'Horcruxes.

Ainsi, Dumbledore n'était pas sûr que Voldemort se soit fabriqué des Horcruxes. Harry décida qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de dévoiler la vérité à au moins une personne. Cette même personne qui avait toujours eu confiance en lui, qui l'avait toujours cru sur parole, et qui l'avait toujours défendu bec et ongle. Cette personne dont la mort l'avait poussé à utiliser le retourneur de temps.

* * *

**C'est fini pour le chapitre 9. J'espère qu'il vous aura plut ! Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez-moi une petite review ! Merci à tous, et je vous souhaite une bonne nuit blanche en perspective ! (pour la lecture du tome 7, cela va sans dire)**

**A très bientôt !**

**Chasca**


	10. Chap 10 : l'Animagus

**Disclaimer :** tout le monde reconnaîtra ce qui est à moi et ce qui ne l'est pas... malheureusement.

**Note de moi :** je sais, ça fait trèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas publié et je m'en excuse. Je pourrais vous sortir des excuses du genre que j'ai repris mes études donc que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture, mais même si c'est la stricte vérité je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne excuse. Alors je me tais et je vous fais mes plus plates excuses en vous promettant qu'un tel écart ne se reproduira pas. De plus, je dois ajouter que ma correctrice qui est overbookée n'a pas encore eu le temps de se jeter dans des corrections gragantuesques, je vous prie dons de bien vouloir l'excuser, et de bien vouloir m'excuser des très probables nombreuses fautes.

**Résumé :** Fleur et Bill se sont mariés. Lors du mariage, Harry a découvert que Ginny et lui sortaient ensemble mais qu'il a rompu afin de ne pas la mettre en danger. Sirius a fait savoir à Harry qu'il était prêt à l'aider à devenir plus autonome et plus indépendant. Il va lui apprendre à se transfomer an Animagus afin que Harry puisse sortir en sécurité.

**EDIT : **Voilà la nouvelle version corrigée par ma chère beta ! Depuis qu'elle a créé son nouveau club, elle semble moins débordée... ou alors, c'est parce que je suis médaillée et pas elle ;) Quoi qu'il en soit, merci ma chtite Lupi !

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : L'Animagus_

°°°

- Tu dois plus te concentrer sur la métamorphose en elle-même que sur la forme que tu dois adopter. Les conseils de Sirius commençaient à ne plus signifier grand-chose dans la tête de Harry. Cela faisait presque trois heures que son parrain s'acharnait à lui enseigner les techniques spécifiques aux sorciers capables de prendre l'apparence d'animaux. Mais devenir un Animagus demandait une force de concentration que Harry pensait ne jamais parvenir à acquérir. Bien sûr, cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que Harry avait commencé à prendre des leçons avec Sirius, et cela relevait du miracle si tous deux parvenaient à s'éclipser plusieurs heures par jour sans éveiller de soupçons de la part de Lily et James. De plus, Harry ne passait pas toutes ses journées au 12 square Grimmaurd, et lorsqu'il se retrouvait à Godric's Hollow, il prenait plus de temps à redécouvrir sa famille qu'à se concentrer sur les explications de Sirius. Et même s'il avait essayé d'appliquer les conseils de son parrain, Mackenzie se serait empressée de le déranger en pleine réflexion. Mieux valait donc garder toute sa concentration pour les leçons.

Harry savait que si Sirius n'avait pas demandé à James l'autorisation de le former dans l'art des Animagi, c'était parce que son père l'aurait refusé catégoriquement. Cela n'avait jamais réellement gêné Harry de désobéir aux règlements. Comme l'avait toujours répété Rogue, il avait toujours préféré faire les choses directement que d'essayer de respecter les règles. Bien sûr, cela n'avait jamais été vraiment délibéré. Mais Harry devait bien se l'avouer, il avait bien souvent contourner le règlement de Rusard pour des bêtises. Cependant, mentir à son père était différent. Lorsque les deux hommes se retrouvaient nez à nez, Harry ressentait une boule dans sa gorge, synonyme d'un malaise dû à la culpabilité. James et Lily avaient toujours tout fait pour protéger leur fils, et pour les remercier, il désobéissait à leur volonté. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas décevoir Sirius en lui tournant le dos. Quelle était la bonne solution ? Harry avait décidé de suivre les leçons de son parrain, sans pour autant savoir s'il allait un jour appliquer son enseignement à des fins uniquement personnelles.

°°°

Le 1er septembre, Harry ressentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Assis à la table du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, il s'imaginait l'excitation qui d'habitude, emplissait les maisons de sorciers. Aujourd'hui, la seule école ouverte en Grande-Bretagne était une école réservée aux mages noirs. En France, l'Académie de Beauxbâtons avait également été fermée, à l'instar de celle d'Allemagne. Combien allaient encore devoir plier devant le nombre de Mangemorts croissant qui envahissaient les pays d'Europe ? Combien de temps avant que la magie blanche disparaisse à tout jamais ? Toutes les missions auxquelles Harry avait participé en tant que membre de l'Ordre lui avaient semblé vaines, totalement inutiles. Hermione avait bien remarqué la déception de son ami, et avait à plusieurs reprises essayé de lui remonter le moral. Elle ne cessait de lui répéter que chaque mission avait son importance, et que la chute de Voldemort arriverait par étape. Mais Harry savait bien qu'il lui faudrait expliquer à Dumbledore toute la vérité, afin qu'il parte à la recherche des Horcruxes. Cependant, à chaque tentative, ses mots avaient fini par se perdre dans sa gorge. Il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait décevoir ce grand homme qui lui avait offert une vie si merveilleuse, tellement différente du calvaire que lui avaient infligé les Dursley.

Ron se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Harry, surprenant celui-ci dans ses réflexions.

- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Ron.

- Je me demandais ce qu'allait faire les sorciers qui auraient dû prendre le Poudlard Express aujourd'hui.

- Rester chez eux, bien au chaud, se contenta de répondre Ron.

Harry leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Bien qu'il n'ait pas mis le nez dehors depuis plusieurs jours, il voyait bien que le temps était glacial. Les passants portaient tous des manteaux, et les percées de soleil étaient si rares que les gens s'arrêtaient de marcher pour profiter pleinement de ces quelques rayons exceptionnels. Harry imagina avec tristesse la masse de Détraqueurs qui devaient tourner autour de Londres, espérant probablement se nourrir d'une âme quelconque.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron, dit Hermione qui venait de s'asseoir en face de lui. Les enfants vont se retrouver sans enseignements, et risquent de mal tourner s'ils n'apprennent pas à réguler leur magie.

- Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer, répliqua Ron.

- Mieux vaut agir que de laisser la situation s'aggraver.

- C'est pourtant toi qui dis que chaque mission est importante, répondit Harry à Hermione.

- Je sais. Et justement, je crois que l'on va enfin avoir droit à quelque chose d'un peu plus… sérieux.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Maugrey et Remus travaillent sans relâche sur un moyen de faire révéler en toute sécurité à Drago ce qu'il sait à propos de l'école de Voldemort.

- Mais il ne pourra rien révéler puisqu'il n'y a jamais mis les pieds, dit Harry.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. De quoi tu parles ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et il vit Hermione écarquiller les yeux et plaquer ses deux mains contre sa bouche. Harry avait tellement l'habitude de tout partager avec Ron et Hermione qu'il en avait oublié l'espace d'une seconde que Ron n'avait rien à voir avec le retourneur de temps. Comment allait-il pouvoir se sortir de cette bourde ?

- Hermione, dit Ron furieusement, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Je… bégaya Hermione, impuissante.

- Ça suffit tous les deux, j'en ai assez de vos cachotteries. Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas discuter dans mon dos ? Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami. Hermione, tu es ma petite amie. Vous me devez la vérité !

Hermione regardait alternativement Harry et Ron, et au bout de ce qui parut un très long moment de silence, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

- Harry, je crois que Ron a raison. Nous devons lui dire.

- Tu es sûre ? murmura Harry, bien qu'il sut que Ron l'entendait parfaitement dans le silence du square Grimmaurd.

- Je pense que ça vaut mieux.

- Très bien, abdiqua Harry. Ron, si tu nous trouves différents depuis quelques temps, c'est parce que… Hermione et moi… nous…

- Ne me dites pas que vous sortez ensemble ? s'exclama Ron.

Harry ne put contenir un rire nerveux. Comment Ron avait-il pu tirer de telles conclusions ? Était-ce ce qu'il redoutait réellement, que Harry lui ait volé sa petite amie ? Cela paraissait tellement inconcevable à Harry qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner face à l'expression ahurie de son ami. Hermione, quant à elle, n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire. Elle regarda Ron et lui annonça :

- Nous ne sommes pas ceux que tu crois. Nous ne sommes pas les Harry et Hermione que tu connais.

Harry se calma, et observa la réaction de Ron. Ou plutôt, son manque de réaction. Le rouquin fixait le vide, la mâchoire entrouverte. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, et son regard se releva sur ses amis.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…. De quoi tu parles Hermione ?

- Il y a deux mois, je vivais à Poudlard, dans une cinquième maison que Voldemort avait créée pour y regrouper tous les élèves de Sang-Mêlé. On nous y enseignait les bienfaits de la pureté du sang, la haine des Moldus, et nous étions tous coupés du monde extérieur. Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient éduqués pour devenir les parfaits Mangemorts, mais Harry est arrivé, et nous a emmené Drago et moi dans un présent différent.

- Je… Je n'y comprends rien… Vous avez pris l'apparence de Harry, Malefoy et Hermione ?

- Non, nous sommes bien nous-mêmes. Mais nous ne sommes pas ceux que tu as connus. Nous n'avons pas le même passé que toi.

- Ce qu'Hermione essaye de t'expliquer, ajouta Harry, c'est qu'il y a un mois, nous avons utilisé un retourneur de temps pour changer un élément du passé, et lorsque nous sommes revenus dans notre présent, les choses avaient changé.

- Mais je croyais qu'un retourneur permettait de retourner en arrière de quelques heures seulement.

- Celui-ci est différent, expliqua Hermione. Il permet de…

- Écoute, je me fiche de savoir ce qui s'est passé, s'exclama Ron. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça fait un mois que je passe mon temps avec une inconnue, et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait prêt à m'en parler ! Mais je vais vous faciliter amplement les choses. Je vous laisse faire vos petites magouilles ensemble, et surtout, laissez-moi en dehors de vos histoires !

Ron sortit de la cuisine en trombe, et claqua la porte avec une telle violence qu'il déclencha la fureur du portrait de la mère de Sirius. Harry vit des larmes perler aux bords des yeux d'Hermione.

- Tu avais raison de lui dire, affirma Harry pour la réconforter.

- Oh oui, j'ai eu raison, la preuve, répliqua Hermione d'un air sarcastique.

- Il se calmera. Je le connais, il finira par nous pardonner.

°°°

Que Ron pardonne leur secret à Harry et à Hermione, rien ne paraissait moins sûr lorsque le lendemain, une Hermione au visage défait arriva au 12 square Grimmaurd.

- Il refuse de me parler, se lamenta-t-elle. Il refuse même de me regarder.

Sa voix était coincée dans sa gorge, et ses yeux à nouveau humides. Elle prit un morceau de toast et s'assit en face de Harry à l'extrémité de la table de la cuisine. De l'autre côté, Mr Weasley lisait son journal tandis que Mrs Weasley s'affairait à rendre le salon du 12 square Grimmaurd présentable. Quelques élèves de confiance allaient pouvoir assister à des cours donnés par différents professeurs de Poudlard, comme unique alternative à la fermeture de l'école. Les parents de Harry étaient restés chez eux avec leur fille. Hermione regardait Harry d'un air étrange.

- Je sais qu'au départ, je faisais tout pour le tenir un peu éloigné de moi, soupira-t-elle, mais ça me fait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça. Il a raison de ne plus nous parler, j'en ferais autant si j'étais à sa place, mais c'est tout de même difficile à vivre. A chaque fois que je le croise au Terrier, il m'évite. C'est infernal !

- Je suis désolé Hermione. Tout ça, c'est uniquement de ma faute. Les choses ont au moins tourné bien pour Ron et toi, et je détruis tout sans même le vouloir.

Hermione s'apprêta à répondre à Harry quand la voix de Dean Thomas les fit sursauter. Lorsque Harry se retourna pour le voir, il aperçut que Dean était loin d'être le seul des anciens élèves de Poudlard à vouloir suivre des cours en lieu sûr. Il y avait également Justin Finch-Fletchley, Colin et Denis Crivey, Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, les sœurs Patil, ainsi que Lavande Brown, Hannah Abot, et Susan Bones et enfin, deux élèves de l'année de Ginny que Harry ne connaissait pas. Bien sûr, la petite sœur de Fleur était également présente, et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny suivrait également les cours. Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui commença. Comme Gabrielle Delacour était bien plus jeune que les autres, elle suivit un cours de Sortilèges avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick dans une chambre. Harry avait beau se sentir chez lui au 12 square Grimmaurd, et être à l'aise avec son titre de membre à part entière de l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il regrettait amèrement Poudlard. Il était difficile de suivre un cours de Métamorphose dans un salon, alors que Kréatur ne cessait d'entrer en geignant, que les membres de l'Ordre passaient d'une pièce à l'autre en discutant, et que les élèves n'avaient pas tous le même niveau. Les autres cours de la journée ne se déroulèrent pas mieux, mais l'apothéose fut lorsque pendant le cours de Potions, Rogue et Sirius passèrent près de trois quarts d'heures à se disputer et qu'à la fin du cours, Rogue s'insurgea contre le manque d'attention de ses élèves.

A la fin de la journée, le moral de Harry remonta un peu lorsqu'il vit Ron tenir Hermione par la main en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il semblait qu'il leur ait pardonner de lui avoir caché leur secret, aussi énorme fut il. Le lendemain, tous trois eurent l'occasion d'en discuter plus en profondeur, et Ron les submergea de questions. Hermione s'efforça d'y répondre tant bien que mal, mais rien ne semblait satisfaire l'appétit de Ron. Enfin, après plusieurs heures de discussion, Ron admit qu'il lui était difficile d'imaginer que ses amis n'étaient pas ceux qu'il avait toujours connus. Mais il ajouta également qu'il essaierait de se faire à cette idée. Après tout, même si Harry et Hermione lui étaient différents, ils étaient au fond d'eux les mêmes personnes.

°°°

Le mois d'octobre s'annonçait glacial. Les premières neiges étaient déjà tombées à Godric's Hollow, et le père de Harry ne cessait de répéter que la présence quasi perpétuelle des Détraqueurs expliquait ses faibles performances aux mots croisés. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de lui et Harry entendait la voix de Ron résonner dans sa tête « mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer ». La situation politique s'aggravait de jour en jour, et Harry se sentait impuissant. Par moment, il aurait préféré ne pas faire partie de l'Ordre, et se dire que s'il n'avait aucune information positive, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était encore un simple élève. Mais rien ne pouvait cacher la dégradation dont était victime le monde sorcier.

Une nouvelle, pourtant, remis du baume au cœur des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Maugrey et Remus avait enfin réussi à faire parler Malefoy, qui, même s'il n'avait pas vécu dans l'école de Voldemort, en gardait des souvenirs puisque son corps y avait pourtant bel et bien été. Harry et Hermione avait du mal à se l'expliquer, mais les faits étaient là : Malefoy avait donné des détails d'une précision que seul un élève de Voldemort pouvait connaître. Le point le plus positif pour Harry était que Ron, Hermione et lui avaient été désignés pour accompagner Malefoy près de cette fameuse école. Leur mission n'était pas des plus complexes, il leur suffisait de se rendre sur les lieux et de relever le plus de détails possible sur les agissements des occupants du manoir qui servait d'école. Harry se sentait enfin utile, et la mission lui permettait de remettre à plus tard ses aveux à Dumbledore.

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque Harry, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et sortirent sur le palier du 12 square Grimmaurd. Mrs Weasley n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit afin de parfaire au maximum la préparation des adolescents. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup dormi non plus, secoué par l'excitation et l'appréhension. Hermione semblait également nerveuse, mais elle avait élaboré un plan minutieux qui, selon Ron, paraissait sans faille. Le plus important était de ne pas se faire attraper, car les conséquences pourraient en être gravissimes. Mais Harry voyait mal comment quatre personnes de tailles adultes pourraient pénétrer dans un établissement bondé de Mangemorts sans se faire repérer. A trois, ils avaient du mal à loger sous la cape d'invisibilité, mais en comptant Malefoy, cela relevait du domaine de l'impossible. Et quelles informations utiles pourraient-ils bien apporter s'ils ne pénétraient pas dans le manoir ? Le plan d'Hermione consistait à ce que Harry et Malefoy entrent dans l'école sous la cape d'invisibilité tandis que Ron et elle surveilleraient l'entrée de l'établissement sous un charme de Désillusion. Mais combien de temps un tel charme pouvait-il agir ? Et que feraient-ils si Voldemort avait mis en place un système de sécurité anti-intrusion ? Les doutes qui avaient maintenu Harry éveillé presque toute la nuit, s'étaient transformés en une pierre dans son estomac, mais il devait passer au-dessus de ses angoisses. Tout le monde comptait sur des nouvelles qui permettraient enfin à l'Ordre d'agir, et cela reposait sur les épaules de trois nouveaux membres, et d'un jeune adulte un peu perdu. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy transplanèrent au nord d'un petit village du nom de Royston Vasey, habité presque uniquement par des sorciers. Au sommet de la colline réputée hantée pour éviter les intrusions de Moldus, se trouvait un petit château qui depuis plusieurs mois accueillait les élèves de Sang-Pur, ceux qui étaient destinés à suivre Voldemort aveuglément, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Le vent matinal sifflait à leurs oreilles, et tous quatre prirent un moment afin d'observer les lieux. La colline était assez grande et abrupte pour ne pas donner envie aux curieux de s'y aventurer, ou aux élèves de s'enfuir. Le petit château se trouvait à 400 ou 500 mètres d'eux. Il ressemblait à un château que l'on trouvait en photo dans les manuels d'histoire moldus, mais dans une version presque miniature. Des drapeaux représentant la Marque des Ténèbres flottaient au sommet des quatre tours. Tout semblait calme, endormi, et tout était éteint à part les lumières du donjon central. Harry pensa qu'il s'agissait de la tour réservée aux professeurs, ce que Malefoy lui confirma. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas y avoir vécu, Malefoy avait pu leur raconter les détails qu'il avait donnés malgré lui à Maugrey et à Remus. Maintenant, Harry, Ron et Hermione savait que l'école de Voldemort ne fonctionnait pas du tout comme Poudlard. Il n'était pas question de différentes maisons, tous faisaient corps commun. Le château ne comptait pas plus de 350 élèves, dont pour la plupart, des enfants de Mangemorts. L'enseignement y était bien évidemment presque strictement de magie noire, et la haine des moldus et des sorciers de Sang-Mêlé y était largement encouragée. A leur entrée, les élèves étaient tatoués à la manière de Malefoy, et aucun élève ne pouvait sortir de l'enceinte du château sans ressentir une brûlure extrême. La Marque devait peu à peu évoluer pour se transformer en Marque des Ténèbres, prouvant la fidélité de l'élève à son seul et unique maître. La hiérarchie de l'école était très simple. L'on passait de débutant à entraîné, jusqu'à devenir expert. Plus un élève gagnait en expérience magique, plus il montait dans la hiérarchie. Mais leur niveau n'était pas uniquement jugé sur les aptitudes magiques, mais également sur l'intégration en société, sur la loyauté, sur les facultés de délation, l'absence de pitié, etc… En bref, plus un élève se montrait odieux, plus il avait de privilèges. Et mieux valait pour lui qu'il ne se montre pas réticent aux enseignements de Lord Voldemort, car la rébellion était rédhibitoire. Mais la mission de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy ne consistait pas à étudier le comportement des élèves, mais celui des professeurs. Ils devaient se débrouiller pour comprendre leur fonctionnement, savoir quelles sécurités avaient été mises en place.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy s'avancèrent vers une des haies qui bordaient le château. Ils avaient l'intention de s'y cacher afin de mettre au point les derniers préparatifs. A l'abri du vent, Hermione prit la parole :

- Écoutez, je sais que l'on avait prévu de rester ici, Ron et moi, mais je pense que je devrais prendre la place de Harry.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Hermione, on ne peut pas se permettre de changer nos plans à la dernière minute. Et de toute façon, pourquoi tiens-tu à prendre ma place ?

- Parce que si tu te fais prendre, les conséquences seraient bien plus catastrophiques que si c'était moi.

- Hermione, je refuse que tu prennes un tel risque, s'insurgea Ron.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire, rétorqua Hermione, sur la défensive. Si Harry se fait prendre, ils l'amèneront tout de suite à Voldemort.

- Premièrement, arrête de prononcer son nom ! Et deuxièmement, tu es une sorcière née de parents moldus Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont te faire s'ils t'attrapent ? Te remettre en liberté après un haussement d'épaules ?

- Si Voldemort cherche tellement à mettre la main sur Harry, c'est pour une raison Ronald. Harry a probablement un très grand rôle à jouer, et s'il se fait attraper, tu n'imagines pas comme les choses pourraient tourner. Si je suis prise, ils me tortureront, ils me tueront peut-être, mais l'avenir de l'humanité ne se jouera pas sur ma capture.

- Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes oreilles. Il est hors de question que je te laisse prendre un tel risque.

- Comme si c'était à toi de décider !

- Ça suffit ! Harry, dis à Hermione qu'elle ne prendra pas ta place !

- Je suis sûr qu'Hermione serait très capable de s'en sortir, répondit Harry.

- Alors tu la laisserais prendre un tel risque ? s'insurgea Ron.

- Elle fait également partie de l'Ordre, ce qui prouve amplement ses aptitudes. Je ne suis pas d'accord non plus pour la laisser prendre ma place, mais je sais aussi à quel point elle peut être têtue. Et très honnêtement, je ne tiens pas à épiloguer pendant des heures à ce sujet alors qu'on nous a confié une mission.

- Très bien ! hurla Ron. Si tu préfères la laisser se jeter dans la gueule du loup, c'est moi qui accompagnerai Malefoy, et vous deux qui resterez en arrière.

- Ne sois pas ridicule… commença Harry.

- Ridicule ? Je ne suis pas ridicule, je protège ma petite amie, c'est normal, non ? Tu devrais protéger ta meilleure amie aussi, je ne te comprends pas ! Tu préfères sauver ta peau, c'est ça ?

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, s'indigna Harry. Hermione est comme ma sœur, je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Mais c'est une adulte, elle a le droit et le devoir de faire ses choix. Tu ne peux pas lui mettre une muselière et la garder bien en sécurité toute sa vie. Les membres de l'Ordre ont tous juré de se battre jusqu'au bout, et Hermione y compris.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais l'empêcher de partir en mission, mais je ne veux pas lui faire courir de risque inutile !

- Nous courrons tous les mêmes risques ici. Et aucun risque n'est inutile. Si tu n'as pas encore compris ça, alors tu n'as rien compris !

- Ça suffit, lança Malefoy. Les élèves commencent à se réveiller, il est temps d'y aller. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous décider, c'est moi qui le ferai pour vous.

- Et tu crois qu'on va te laisser… commença Ron.

- Vas-y, répondit Hermione. Avec qui veux-tu y aller ?

- Weasley m'accompagnera. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste avec Granger pour monter la garde, il risque de ne pas diriger son attention là où il le faudrait. Et c'est également celui qui aura le moins de problème s'il se fait prendre. De toute façon, vous êtes tous aussi insupportables les uns que les autres.

- Très fin, Malefoy, rétorqua Harry à mi-voix.

- Pour une fois, tu as pris une décision à peu près sensée, répondit Ron à Malefoy.

- Assez de parlottes, allons-y. Granger, il est temps de vous désillusionner Potter et toi.

Hermione ne se le fit pas répéter, et lança le charme à la perfection sur Harry et elle-même. Harry fit alors glisser la cape pour la donner à Ron et Malefoy, et tous deux furent découverts l'espace d'un instant. Assez longtemps pourtant pour permettre à Lucius Malefoy d'apercevoir son fils. Surgissant de nulle part, il lança un sortilège d'entrave sur Drago, qui se figea sur place.

- Mon traître de fils, murmura-t-il. Tu n'es décidément pas digne d'un Malefoy. Incapable de faire les bons choix. Incapable même de se rappeler que la marque dont tu devrais être si fier et qui orne ton bras me sert à te localiser. Mais je dois dire que tu t'es bien caché ces dernières semaines. Pas une seule fois je n'ai réussi à te retrouver. Tu es resté caché dans une maison protégée par le sortilège de Fidélité je suppose ? Sûrement sur ordre de ce cher Dumbledore. Quel déshonneur pour ta famille.

- Lorsque tout sera à nouveau en ordre, je serai le seul membre de cette famille à être honorable, répondit Drago d'une faible voix.

- Cela m'amuserait de voir que quelques personnes vivent encore avec l'illusion qu'ils mettront fin aux jours du Seigneur des Ténèbres, si mon propre fils ne faisait pas partie de ces imbéciles. Je dois avouer que tu me fais de la peine Drago. Et j'imagine que tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel est ta mère.

- Je suis désolé pour elle. C'est la seule personne pour qui j'ai réellement compté, j'aurais aimé ne pas la décevoir.

- Tu comptais pour moi ! Mais tu ne me laisses plus de choix à présent.

- C'est la que tu te trompes, père. Nous avons toujours le choix. Le plus difficile est de l'assumer.

- Tu appelles ça « assumer tes choix » ? Rester collé aux basques des Weasley ?

Lucius Malefoy lança un regard dédaigneux à Ron, incapable de déceler Harry et Hermione, protégés par le charme de Désillusion.

- Il y en a tellement qu'on ne sait même pas les reconnaître, ajouta Mr Malefoy. Je suppose que tu dois dormir dans leur grenier, avec les rats et les cafards ? Si au moins tu essayais de ramener la fille Weasley et de l'engrosser, je pourrais te féliciter d'avoir apporté au monde un nouveau sorcier de Sang Pur…

Ron, dont le teint était devenu écarlate, pointa sa baguette vers Lucius Malefoy et lui lança un sortilège de jambes en coton. Mais Mr Malefoy fit preuve de rapidité, et s'entoura d'un Protego, faisant rebondir le sort de Ron sur lui-même. Le rouquin s'écroula à terre, et Harry et Hermione pointèrent leur baguette d'un geste brusque vers Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci plissa les yeux vers eux, regardant attentivement. Le sortilège de Désillusion permettait de passer inaperçu, à condition d'être à bonne distance et de ne pas faire de gestes précipités. Mais Mr Malefoy ne sembla pas se formaliser, et dit à Ron :

- Je ne compte pas faire de mal aux sorciers dont le sang est pur. Mais il faudrait voir à surveiller votre comportement Weasley, je ne suis pas très clément avec les traîtres à leur sang. Si je vous amenais au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il vous offrirait sûrement en repas à Nagini. Il déteste encore plus les traîtres à leur sang que les sang de bourbe. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un monstre. Je vais transplaner, et je préviendrai immédiatement les autorités de cette école que des intrus rôdent dans les alentours. A vous de décider si vous voulez sauver votre pauvre vie futile, ou vous prendre pour un héros. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son fils, blafard, je vais te ramener au manoir. Mais je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si tu ne fais pas d'efforts réels pour t'intégrer.

Lucius Malefoy attrapa son fils par la peau du cou, et transplana. Ron se tourna et regarda dans le vide, persuadé de fixer Harry et Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu l'as entendu, répondit Hermione. Ils vont venir nous chercher dans très peu de temps, nous devons repartir.

- Mais nous n'aurons ramené aucune information à l'Ordre, dit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. L'Ordre préfère nous avoir vivants et sans information, que morts et incapable de les divulguer. Ron, fais-nous transplaner, ajouta Hermione en agrippant son bras.

Harry se joignit à eux, et tous trois se retrouvèrent immédiatement devant le 12 square Grimmaurd.

°°°

- Combien de temps avant que le jeune Malefoy révèle ce qu'il sait aux Mangemorts ? s'exclama Maugrey Fol Œil, alors que la nouvelle de son enlèvement venait d'être annoncée. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix. Drago n'a pas choisi de retourner avec son père. C'est Lucius qui l'a contraint à l'accompagner.

- Ou peut-être que c'est-ce qu'il voulait vous faire croire, répliqua Maugrey. Vous êtes tous si naïfs.

- Ça suffit, dit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. Drago Malefoy nous a très clairement prouvé qu'il souhaitait agir de notre côté. Je refuse de revenir sur la question de sa loyauté. Nous devons agir le plus rapidement possible pour le ramener parmi nous avant que les Mangemorts ne le contraignent à révéler des informations sur les agissements de l'Ordre.

- Je croyais que vous vous étiez assuré de ne rien révéler au jeune Malefoy avant plusieurs mois, Albus, répliqua Minerva McGonagall.

- J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour le tenir à l'écart des informations les plus cruciales, mais le jeune Malefoy vivait néanmoins au sein de l'Ordre. Il est évident que malgré mes précautions, il aura entendu des éléments compromettants.

Les occupants du 12 square Grimmaurd restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Les explications de Harry, Ron et Hermione sur ce qu'il venait de se passer avaient été prises très au sérieux. La capture de Malefoy pouvait avoir des conséquences terribles. Comme Lily l'avait fait remarquer, Narcissa et Lucius pourraient autant protégé leur fils à tel point qu'ils le cacheraient dans leur manoir, que de le mettre à la lumière du jour et le forcer à révéler ce qu'il était en capacité de savoir. Des parents restaient des parents, Mangemorts ou non, et en toute logique, leur but principal était de protéger leur fils. Drago avait désobéi à Voldemort, et cela pouvait lui coûter très cher. Harry ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête ce que Voldemort avait ordonné à Malefoy, simplement pour punir son père de son inaptitude à récupérer la Prophétie. Mr et Mrs Malefoy pouvaient donc décider de garder leur précieux fils bien à l'abri, sans révéler qu'ils avaient remis la main sur lui, pour le protéger des tortures et interrogations auxquelles il serait forcément confronté. Mais d'un autre côté, Malefoy détenait des informations non seulement sur les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais sur Harry Potter lui-même. Le garçon le plus recherché par Lord Voldemort. Si la famille Malefoy devenait celle qui livrerait Harry Potter à leur maître, ils auraient sûrement droit à tout ce dont-ils auraient jamais pu rêver. Ils deviendraient les Mangemorts les mieux placés, les plus estimés, et la trahison de Drago serait largement effacée par ses aveux. Il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il se tramait en ce moment même dans le manoir Malefoy. Mais une chose était sûre, Harry ne pouvait pas se contenter de rester les bras croisés. A la table de la cuisine du QG de l'Ordre, le professeur McGonagall, Dumbledore, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Lily, James, Sirius, Maugrey, Tonks et Kingsley Shackelbot s'efforçaient d'assimiler les conséquences que pouvait causer la capture de Drago Malefoy, et cherchaient les meilleurs moyens de le ramener parmi eux. Ron et Hermione restaient silencieux, penauds et mal à l'aise. Harry ne savait pas plus quoi dire. Il aurait aimé trouver une solution, mais il n'en en avait pas. Comment pénétrer un manoir probablement surveillé, sans se faire repérer ? Comment trouver Malefoy alors qu'il était sûrement gardé par des Mangemorts, et que ces derniers ne le lâcheraient assurément pas des yeux ? Il semblait à Harry que Malefoy était aussi intouchable pour les membres de l'Ordre que lui-même l'était pour Voldemort. Malefoy était à présent LE garçon qui savait où se trouvait Harry Potter. Et s'il n'était pas considéré de la sorte, alors il était LE garçon à protéger à tout prix de la colère de Voldemort. Dans les deux cas, il paraissait intouchable.

Toute la journée se déroula dans la même ambiance. Les membres de l'Ordre s'en allaient et revenaient, mais aucune nouvelle n'arrivait. Aucune solution tangible. Rien qui ne permette de caresser l'espoir de retrouver la trace de Malefoy. Hermione s'en voulait, et ne cessait de répéter que si elle n'avait pas proposé un changement de plan de dernière minute, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ce à quoi Harry, Ron, Ginny et Jessie s'accordaient à lui répondre qu'elle avait tort, et que Lucius Malefoy se cachait probablement depuis longtemps avant qu'il ne repère son fils sorti de la cape d'invisibilité et ne s'en saisisse. Explication qui redonnait un peu d'espoir à Harry. Si Lucius avait attendu de voir son fils pour l'attraper, sûrement avait-il entendu leur discussion sous la cape. Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé à voir qui était avec lui ? Était-ce possible qu'il ait cru que Ron était le seul à accompagner son fils ? Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la voix de Harry ? Mais était-il possible qu'il n'ait pas repéré plus de deux voix venant jusqu'à lui ? Car si Lucius Malefoy avait entendu les quatre voix distinctement, s'il n'avait pas ordonné aux deux invisibles de se révéler, cela ne prouvait-il pas que tout ce qui lui importait était de retrouver son fils ? Dans ce cas, Drago ne serait probablement pas torturé, ce qui était une consolation. Une faible consolation, mais une consolation tout de même. Même si Harry n'avait jamais tenu le Serpentard dans son cœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur à l'idée de le savoir se faisant torturer.

°°°

La nuit fut longue pour Harry, qui ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit, en pensant à Malefoy et à son incapacité à trouver une solution. Ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait accompagné depuis la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore s'était encore amplifié. Dans le lit voisin du sien, Ron ne semblait pas éprouver la même chose. Ses ronflements bruyants prouvaient bien que la culpabilité ne le rongeait pas, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. Les familles Weasley et Potter avaient décidé de passer la nuit au square Grimmaurd. Tous avaient passé la soirée dans de grandes discussions, et même les enfants avaient paru bien plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Mackenzie et Sidney ne s'étaient pas chamaillées de la soirée, et lorsque Fleur et Bill étaient arrivés avec Gabrielle en fin de soirée pour prendre des nouvelles, la fillette n'avait pas insisté pour participer aux réunions, contrairement à son habitude. Et à présent, tous étaient endormis. N'y tenant plus, Harry se leva du lit dans lequel il ne cessait de changer de positions depuis trois heures. Il enfila sa robe de chambre, et descendit doucement jusque dans la cuisine. Il se prépara un chocolat chaud, et partit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil confortable. Il sentait ses paupières gonflées par la fatigue, mais même s'il ne parvenait pas à retenir ses bâillements il savait parfaitement qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil tant qu'il ne clarifierait pas un minimum ses pensées. Il se promit de demander une Pensine pour Noël. Avec un peu de chance, cela l'aiderait dans des situations comme celles-ci. Il plongea les yeux dans sa tasse de chocolat fumante, et ses pensées se mirent à dériver. Il se demanda pourquoi les américains mettaient des marshmallows dans leurs chocolats. Était-ce pour donner un meilleur goût ? Harry trouvait cela bon sans. Un marshmallow apporterait probablement trop de sucre au mélange, et l'amertume était bien meilleure. Mais finalement, peut-être que seuls les enfants américains mettaient des marshmallows dans leurs chocolats chauds, et les enfants aiment plus le sucre que les adultes. Mais cela dépendait. Les adultes aussi aimaient le sucre, mais pas cuisiné de la même façon. Par exemple, un adulte préférait une pâtisserie raffinée à un bonbon gélifié, alors qu'un enfant ferait le choix inverse. Harry releva la tête de sa tasse, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit comme dans un dessin animé. Il avait enfin trouvé comment aider Malefoy.

Comment les marshmallows avaient pu l'amener à cela, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais le fait était que Harry avait enfin un espoir de pouvoir aider concrètement l'Ordre du Phénix. Si seuls Sirius et lui-même étaient au courant de son apprentissage d'Animagus, et si le manoir Malefoy était suffisamment à l'écart de la civilisation, qui verrait le mal dans un cerf curieux, inoffensif et qui n'est pas apeuré par la présence humaine ? Bien sûr, cela voulait dire qu'il ferait les choses seul. Mais c'était lui qui avait créé la situation, il était donc normal qu'il se débrouille pour réparer les choses par lui-même. Il fallait simplement qu'il approfondisse son apprentissage, et qu'il se perfectionne assez rapidement pour être réellement utile. Harry retourna se coucher le cœur un peu plus léger. Il aurait aimé que Ron et Hermione fassent partie du voyage, mais il ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient se montrer utiles s'ils n'avaient pas la faculté de se transformer en Animagus.

°°°

Pendant une semaine entière, Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent de leçons intensives auprès de Sirius. Harry avait réussi à convaincre son parrain d'initier Ron et Hermione en même temps que lui à l'art de devenir un Animagus. La présence d'Hermione les faisait indéniablement travailler plus vite et plus efficacement. Lorsque l'un des trois hommes demandait à prendre une pause, Hermione leur rappelait la taille de l'enjeu, et tous se remettaient au travail. Mr et Mrs Weasley ne tarissaient pas de questions, souhaitant à tout prix découvrir pourquoi les trois jeunes adultes passaient autant de temps auprès de Sirius. Les parents de Harry étaient bien moins inquisiteurs. Ils semblaient vouer une confiance aveugle en Sirius, ce qui avait pour don de mettre Harry mal à l'aise. Il savait que tous leur désobéissaient ostensiblement, mais que pouvait-il faire contre cela ? Comme l'avait dit Sirius, il était en âge de prendre ses décisions. Sa présence dans l'Ordre ne suffisait-elle pas à le prouver ?

Les heures passées avec Sirius avaient plusieurs avantages; il aimait passer du temps avec son parrain, qui se révélait être un assez bon professeur, quoique la patience ne fut pas l'une de ses plus grandes qualités, il passait beaucoup de temps avec Ron et Hermione sans pour autant se sentir de trop, car Ron se concentrait sur son travail plus que sur les mains ou les lèvres d'Hermione, et enfin, il pouvait être à l'écart de Ginny sans s'en sentir coupable. Depuis le mariage de Fleur et Bill, tous deux n'avaient cessé de s'envoyer des regards gênés, et Harry ne savait jamais quel ton employer lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole. Même pour prononcer les phrases les plus banales, il ne savait comment s'y prendre pour rester tout à fait neutre. Si quelques semaines auparavant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour passer son temps dans la même pièce que Ginny, être séparé d'elle était devenu une solution de facilité à laquelle il disait oui plus souvent que de raison. Ce n'était pas que ses sentiments pour elle avaient disparu, ni même qu'ils s'étaient affaiblis, mais la savoir en colère contre lui, ou pire, savoir qu'il lui causait tant de peine lui était insupportable. Il n'aimait tout simplement plus croiser le regard de Ginny, parce que quand tel était le cas, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il pouvait y lire. Il la sentait perdue. Il sentait autant de supplication que de recul. Il comprenait les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à la rejeter, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Quel idiot de renoncer à l'un des seuls bonheurs auxquels il avait droit. Heureusement, ses cours, associés aux leçons de Sirius, lui prenaient trop de temps pour lui laisser de quoi trop réfléchir à la complexité de sa relation avec Ginny. Et plus Harry avançait, plus il touchait au but, qui ferait de lui un Animagus. Il parvenait déjà à se faire pousser des bois sur la tête, ce qui selon Sirius, était le plus difficile. « Une fois que la transformation à commencé, vous avez fait le plus difficile. Le reste n'est qu'une formalité », ne cessait-il de répéter. Hermione parvenait à faire apparaître une queue et des moustaches de loutre, et Ron était lui aussi en bonne voie. Harry, qui trouvait un cerf magnifique mais très voyant, avait bien demandé à Sirius si le sorcier pouvait choisir son Animagus. Mais Sirius avait été on ne peut plus clair. Tout comme le Patronus, sa forme témoigne de l'esprit du sorcier qui en est le possesseur. Impossible donc de choisir la forme de l'Animagus. Pour autant, il était possible d'influencer certains changements. « Un sorcier dont l'Animagus serait un chat pourrait, en travaillant intensément, le faire évoluer en Lynx », avait dit Sirius, « mais un éléphant ne fera jamais une fourmi ». Hermione était, quant à elle, satisfaite de se transformer en loutre, et même si Ron grognait à l'idée de se changer en écureuil, il n'en admirait pas moins la beauté de sa queue lorsqu'il arrivait à la faire apparaître.

Trois semaines après l'enlèvement de Malefoy, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient près à agir. L'Ordre avait déjà mis quelques missions sur pieds, mais aucune n'avait été fructueuse. L'on avait juste appris que le manoir des Malefoy était maintenant habité de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui avait sûrement préféré la vie avec se sœur que la vie solitaire, et d'Evan Rosier, qui servait apparemment de serviteur aux Malefoy. Le fait que la famille ait un serviteur autre qu'un elfe signifiait-il que Drago avait parlé ? Il était difficile de tirer beaucoup de conclusions de ce qui avait été vu. Ni Tonks ni Fleur, qui avaient été chargées de l'observation du manoir Malefoy, n'avaient réussi à voir si Drago habitait lui aussi le manoir. Il pouvait tout aussi bien être caché dans l'une des très nombreuses pièces, que prisonnier dans un endroit quelconque qui servait de prison à Voldemort, que mort. Tout était possible, et Harry aurait peut-être préféré que les deux jeunes femmes l'aient vu se faire torturer dans le manoir familial que pas du tout. Cela aurait au moins permis de savoir avec exactitude où le Serpentard se trouvait.

Le 31 octobre, les trois jeunes adultes savaient que le jour était venu. Harry, Ron et Hermione parvenaient tous les trois à contrôler leur Animagus, et Sirius était tellement fier d'eux que le père de Harry lui avait à plusieurs reprises demandé ce qui le mettait de si bonne humeur. Harry n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'il s'agissait du jour où les moldus fêtaient Halloween, car Sidney n'avait cessé de se plaindre qu'elle voulait également descendre dans la rue quémander des bonbons. Rose, sa mère, lui avait répondu maintes et maintes fois qu'elle ne pouvait pas y aller seule, et que Mackenzie ne l'accompagnerait pas, car il était trop dangereux pour la petite sœur de Harry Potter de se promener sans défense dans les rues londoniennes. Faire du porte à porte n'intéressait de toute façon pas Mackenzie, qui riait aux larmes des transformations de Tonks. Elle faisait tour à tour pousser son nez de façon grotesque, ou changer sa dentition pour qu'elle apparaisse gâtée et pourrissante, ou encore, emmêler ses cheveux pour leur faire faire le tour de sa tête. Harry, Ron et Hermione avait profité de l'ambiance de la journée pour finir de récapituler leurs plans. Ginny n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que tous les trois préparaient quelque chose. Jessie et elle avaient passé la journée à discuter en silence et à lancer des regards suspicieux vers Harry, Ron et Hermione. Plusieurs fois, Ginny avait très clairement demandé à son frère des explications, ce à quoi il lui avait à chaque fois répondu sèchement que cela ne la regardait pas. Jessie y était allée plus en douceur, discutant avec Harry de choses et d'autres pour ensuite aborder le sujet discrètement mais sûrement. Harry n'avait cependant pas flanché, et avait détourné le sujet.

Néanmoins, la nuit finit par tomber assez tôt, amenant avec elle un vent glacial. Les températures hivernales n'avaient jamais été aussi glaciales, des précédents hivers dont Harry pouvait se souvenir. Il ne sortait pas souvent de la maison de ses parents, ni du quartier général de l'Ordre, mais à chaque fois, le vent lui avait giflé le visage violemment, transformant chaque parcelle de son visage en un amas de peau insensible, presque impossible à mouvoir et rouge. La nuit d'Halloween ne différenciait en rien de l'habitude. Les quelques enfants qui avaient été assez courageux pour affronter le froid polaire étaient enveloppés de plusieurs écharpes et portaient des manteaux pour la plupart trop grands et volumineux pour leurs petits corps. Ron referma la porte sur eux, prit la main d'Hermione et le bras de Harry, et s'apprêta à transplaner, quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveaux à la volée. Harry se retourna, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure, et si fort qu'il pouvait le sentir pulser dans sa gorge.

- Je le savais, dit Jessie en les voyant tous trois stupéfiés. Ginny ! Ginny, viens voir !

- Tais-toi Jessie, tout le monde va t'entendre, murmura Hermione, l'air pétrifié.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Jessie l'air malicieux. Tout le monde est dans le salon, occupé à fêter Halloween. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous avez décidé de sortir ce soir, pour éviter que tout le monde soit au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Ginny n'est pas loin. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne faisons pas officiellement partie de l'Ordre que nous sommes stupides.

- Bien dit, ajouta Ginny qui arriva sur les dernières paroles de Jessie.

- Écoutez toutes les deux, dit Ron dont les oreilles étaient presque violettes. Je vous conseille de rentrer tout de suite, avant de vous attirer des ennuis.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui risques d'avoir des ennuis, Ron, pas nous, répondit Ginny.

- Contrairement à toi, je suis majeur. Je peux donc choisir de faire ce que je veux, tandis que toi, tu dois obéir à maman et papa.

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu sors en cachette ?

- Je ne sors pas en cachette, c'est une mission secrète, c'est différent.

- C'est une mission dont les autres membres ont entendu parlé ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, tu n'en fais pas partie.

- Ça suffit Ron, s'exclama Jessie. Est-ce que tu nous prends pour deux imbéciles ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons un an de moins que vous que cela signifie que nous sommes sourdes, aveugles et ignorantes. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que vous vous enfermez tous les trois avec mon père après les cours, et que vous ne ressortez pas avant des heures. Et papa avait l'air plutôt satisfait l'autre jour, et je sais que c'était pour quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec ce que vous faites tous les quatre. Je ne suis pas stupide, je suis sa fille, et je le connais mieux que vous tous réunis.

A ces mots, Harry ressentit une drôle de sensation. Mais peu lui importait cette étrange jalousie qu'il ressentait, il fallait que Ron, Hermione et lui partent maintenant.

- Personne n'a dit que vous étiez stupides, et vous avez raison, ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire n'a pas été organisé par l'Ordre, mais c'est en relation, expliqua Harry. Et même si ça ne l'était pas, cela ne vous regarderait pas plus.

- Très bien, dit Ginny d'un ton brusque, les larmes aux yeux. Va jouer au héros, puisque c'est ce que tu veux. Ne me tiens pas au courant, puisque je suis aussi peu importante à tes yeux.

Ginny ouvrit la porte à la volée, et la claqua derrière elle. Harry crut entendre un sanglot étouffé, et se sentit si coupable et si triste qu'il aurait couru derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras si ce qu'il avait à faire n'était pas de la plus haute importance. Il n'en fut pourtant pas moins difficile de ravaler ses sentiments, et de se concentrer sur le manoir Malefoy. Jessie lança un regard dégoûté à Harry, puis lança :

- Vous êtes vraiment nuls tous les trois. Je croyais que nous étions tous amis, appartenance à l'Ordre ou pas. Fred et George n'ont pas pris la grosse tête quand ils ont signé, vous devriez peut-être prendre un peu plus exemple sur eux.

Et à son tour, elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Harry se sentait encore plus coupable, et à en voir l'expression de ses deux amis, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il repensa au nombre de fois où Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et lui avaient utilisé les Oreilles à Rallonges des jumeaux pour écouter les propos des membres de l'Ordre. Jamais ils ne s'étaient cachés quoi que ce soit, et Harry savait qu'il aurait pris pour ses quatre amis pour des traîtres si l'un d'entre eux lui avait caché quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, et s'efforça de ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était à sa mission. Ron reprit ses amis par la main, et tous trois transplanèrent enfin, le cœur lourd.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu le dixième chapitre ! Merci encore plus de me laisser une review ! Même si je n'ai pas été très gentille, ayez pitié, c'est Noël !**

**Bonnes fêtes à tous, quoi qu'il en soit !**

**Chasca **


	11. Chap 11 : le retourneur de temps

**Disclamer :** Je crois qu'il est assez évident que rien n'est à moi.

**Remerciements :** Lupiiii qui a le courage de me corriger et qui l'a fait à une vitesse décoiffante pour le coup ! Et vous, chers lecteurs, et encore plus vous, chers reviewers qui m'aidez tellement et ne m'abandonnez pas... Et particulièrement nono-chan230 dont la review m'a aidée à y voir plus clair, surtout pour la suite. En fait, c'est surtout en lui répondant que ça m'a frappé, mais merci de m'avoir aidé à avoir cette illumination :

**Note de Chasca :** J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle... Je comence par la mauvaise, mais continuez à lire jusqu'à la bonne ! La mauvaise, donc, c'est que je vais faire une pause dans Time Turner. L'inspiration n'est plus assez au rendez-vous à mon goût, et je préfère m'arrêter un moment plutôt que de tout bâcler. J'ai donc décidé de prendre du temps pour d'autres fics que j'ai envie d'écrire depuis longtemps. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il vous reste encore les chapitres 11 et 12 avant la pause, et que je vais travailler sur une suite de Time Turner. Donc, tout dépend de l'abondance de mes idées, de mon temps libre, etc... mais il y a fort à parier que le suite ne devrait pas arriver dans très longtemps. Juste le temps de me recentrer un peu. Voilà ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop décus. En attendant, je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture du chapitre 11 !**

* * *

_Chapitre 11 : Le retourneur de temps_

La forêt était calme. Aucun souffle n'agitait les branches. Aucune brise ne faisait frémir les quelques feuilles qui restaient accrochées malgré le froid inhabituel. Harry regarda autour de lui et aperçut un chemin qui menait à un gigantesque portail en fer forgé. Il était difficile de le détailler à cette distance, mais il paraissait évident qu'il était entouré de quelques statues effrayantes. De très faibles lueurs filtraient à travers les arbres nus, juste assez pour que Harry sache que le manoir des Malefoy était occupé. Il restait à espérer que père et fils étaient réunis et seuls afin de faciliter la tâche de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Alors qu'il commençait à avancer en direction du chemin, Harry sentit une main se refermer sur son bras. Il se retourna vivement et vit Hermione, l'air apeuré, qui posait son doigt sur ses lèvres pour intimer l'ordre de ne faire aucun bruit.

- Quelqu'un vient, chuchota-t-elle. Transformons-nous et restons à distance les uns des autres sans nous perdre de vue.

- Pourquoi doit-on se séparer ? demanda Ron à voix basse.

- Tu as déjà vu une loutre, un cerf et un écureuil tenir une réunion dans une forêt ?

Ron fit signe qu'il avait compris et tous trois se transformèrent. Il n'était pas douloureux de se changer en cerf pour Harry. Il avait eu peur au cours de sa formation que cela soit aussi désagréable que la transformation causée par le Polynectar, mais il n'en était rien. Une fois en cerf, le seul désagrément était qu'il perdait l'usage de la parole. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être en quelque sorte nu. Mais peu lui importait ces désagréments ce soir, il avait d'autres affaires bien plus préoccupantes. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient légèrement éloignés de lui. Il trottina doucement en direction du chemin, et c'est alors qu'il aperçut ce qui avait averti Hermione : Rufus Scrimgeour avançait d'un pas qui semblait faussement résigné, sa tignasse rebondissant sur son énorme cape. Même si Harry savait que Lucius travaillait au ministère et qu'il avait toujours été considéré comme l'une des figures les plus emblématiques du régime de Voldemort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la présence du ministre étrange, voire déplacée. Mais une présence à sa droite ne tarda pas à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les cheveux blonds éclatants du fils de Lucius apparurent, la baguette du jeune homme se tendit vers le ministre et Harry compris. Comme auparavant, Malefoy était tombé entre les mains de Voldemort. A nouveau on lui avait livré le destin d'un homme alors que lui-même n'était qu'un adolescent. Et encore une fois, Voldemort en avait fait son jouet dans le seul but de l'humilier ou au mieux, d'en faire un Mangemort valable.

Harry ne put empêcher l'éclair de lumière verte d'apparaître dans la pénombre de la forêt. Il ne put rien contre la mort inéluctable de Rufus Scrimgeour, dont le corps tomba lentement à la renverse, rebondissant presque harmonieusement dans le tapis de feuilles mortes. Enfin, Harry se sentit totalement impuissant en entendant le cri désespéré de son ancien ennemi de classe retentir dans la forêt silencieuse. Malefoy tomba à genoux aux côtés de l'homme à qui il venait d'ôter la vie. Sanglotant comme un enfant, il pris sa baguette à deux mains et la cassa violemment, jetant les morceaux le plus loin qu'il le put. Puis il prit son visage dans ses mains et se balança d'avant en arrière, son corps mince et faible secoué de sanglots d'une intensité effrayante. Tout en serrant puis desserrant ses doigts dans sa chevelure défaite, le jeune homme murmurait « pardon, pardon », inlassablement.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Désarmé face à ce spectacle, il ne parvenait même pas à réfléchir. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que ni Ron ni Hermione n'avait repris forme humaine. Or, il savait que si Hermione était restée transformée en loutre, c'était qu'elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas signaler leur présence. Il savait que malgré la haine qui avait pu exister entre Malefoy et elle, encore plus puissante que celle qu'il avait pu y avoir entre Harry et le Serpentard, Hermione se serait précipitée pour consoler Malefoy comme elle l'aurait pu. D'une simple tape dans le dos peut-être, mais elle ne serait certainement pas restée distante comme elle l'était maintenant. Et l'hypothèse de Harry se vérifia lorsque Lucius apparut dans un bruit assourdissant.

- Je sais ce que c'est fils, dit-il au-dessus de son fils.

Malefoy leva son visage rougi vers son père, et se rua vers lui, le faisant tomber sous la surprise. Il l'assena de coups, hurlant :

- Tu n'es pas mon père ! Je te déteste ! JE TE HAIS ! J'espère que tu brûleras en enfer !

- Petrificus Totalus ! cria Lucius, bloquant son fils au sol.

L'homme se releva, lissa ses cheveux en faisant passer sa baguette le long de sa tignasse blonde, et se rajusta, enlevant les feuilles mortes d'un geste dédaigneux.

- Je comprends que tu sois en colère, Drago, mais il me semble t'avoir enseigné d'autres manières ! Et après t'être échappé de cette école, d'avoir côtoyer ces sang-de-bourbe et ces traîtres, la moindre des choses aurait été que tu me remercies de t'avoir offert un rôle d'une telle importance. Dois-je te rappeler encore une fois que c'était la seule façon pour toi de te racheter auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Comme son fils était bâillonné par le sortilège, Lucius Malefoy défit juste la bouche de Drago d'un geste de baguette et le laissa lui hurler au visage :

- Qui m'a donné le choix ? Quand ai-je demandé à me racheter une conduite pour plaire à nouveau à ton maître ? J'aurais préféré mourir ! J'aurais préféré mourir que de vivre ça !

- Alors tu n'aurais pas dû choisir de le faire.

- Je n'ai rien choisi ! Tu m'as dis que Maman en mourrait si je ne le faisais pas ! Tu m'as dis que Tu-Sais-Qui en ferait son esclave si je ne tuais pas Scrimgeour moi-même !

- Hélas, c'est la preuve de ta naïveté mon fils. C'est aussi la preuve que tu ne tiens pas autant de moi que je le pensais.

- Et j'en suis bien heureux !

- Ça suffit. J'en ai assez d'entendre ce refrain. Un jour tu me remercieras de ne pas t'avoir laissé faire tes propres erreurs. Rentrons.

Lucius attrapa son fils par la peau du coup et le fit transplaner à ses côtés, sans égard pour la dépouille de Rufus Scrimgeour.

°°°

Harry s'assit dans un grand fauteuil du 12 square Grimmaurd. Tout était calme et silencieux. Ron et Hermione étaient montés se coucher sans un mot. Aucun n'avaient trouvé le courage d'avouer leur défaite. Harry ne supportait pas de se rappeler ce que Malefoy avait fait. Il ne supportait pas les humiliations que lui avait fait subir son père, ni ce mépris qu'il avait pour les choix de son fils. Il ne supportait pas d'imaginer Drago, enfermé dans ce manoir lugubre, soumis aux désirs des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais souhaité qu'une chose pareille arrive, et il sentait la culpabilité grandir dans son coeur comme les vagues d'un océan déchaînées par une tempête. Il ne contrôlait plus rien de ses sentiments. Tout ce qui s'était passé au cours des derniers mois semblait peser bien trop lourd pour lui. Il n'était qu'un jeune adulte, et tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était un peu de bonheur. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il à ce point sur lui ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter d'avoir une influence aussi négative sur tout ce qui l'approchait ? Harry sentait les larmes monter et brûler ses paupières. Il ne se sentait même plus le courage de claquer une porte, ou de détruire ce qui se trouvait sous sa main comme il l'avait fait dans le bureau de Dumbledore après la mort de Sirius. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Plus rien à part une peine terrible.

Une main se referma sur son épaule, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Il se retourna et aperçut le visage de Ginny dans la pénombre. Ses grands yeux marrons étaient remplis de tendresse. Son simple regard disait bien plus que des mots, et Harry se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il aimait réellement Ginny. Il savait que jamais il ne ressentirait quelque chose de plus fort. Et cet amour contrastait tellement avec son désespoir qu'il en était encore meilleur.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'aurais pas dû rompre avec moi, dit Ginny d'une voix douce. Tu comprends maintenant que l'on ne peut pas rester seul ?

- Je suis désolé Ginny, répondit Harry, incapable de prononcer d'autres mots. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal.

Ginny s'assit sur le bras droit du fauteuil et enlaça Harry.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir éloignée de moi. De t'avoir menti.

- Je comprends les raisons qui t'ont poussé à le faire. Et contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, je suis bien plus mûre que je ne le laisse paraître.

Ginny prit le visage de Harry dans ses mains. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et malgré l'obscurité, Harry pouvait sentir son intensité. Ginny rapprocha son visage de celui du jeune homme et tout doucement, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Harry. Il attira Ginny plus près, et celle-ci se laissa guider. Elle embrassa Harry plus passionnément. Ses mains se détachèrent du visage du jeune homme pour aller sous le pull qu'il portait. Elle le lui enleva et Harry frissonna. Les mains de Ginny parcoururent son torse nu et cela n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. A son tour, il passa ses mains sous la chemise de nuit de Ginny, et la peau de la jeune fille était si douce qu'il était sûr de ne jamais pouvoir se lasser de ce contact. Il hésita cependant à aller plus loin, Ginny était encore jeune et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente poussée à faire quoi que ce soit. Elle décida cependant pour lui et elle ôta d'elle-même son vêtement. Ses cheveux roux retombèrent amplement sur ses épaules nues. Harry avait envie de découvrir le corps de Ginny, mais il avait tellement peur de la mettre mal à l'aise qu'il ne savait que faire. Il mourrait pourtant d'envie de la regarder, de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre lui. Mais comme un idiot, il restait immobile. Il regarda les yeux de Ginny, et la jeune fille avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Elle pris alors les mains de Harry et tout doucement, elle les fit glisser sur son ventre, puis sur sa poitrine. Elle se mordait les lèvres, attendant la réaction de Harry. Celui-ci sut en croisant son regard qu'il pouvait aller plus loin, qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle ne le regretterait pas. Parfois, les gestes valent mieux que la parole.

Harry se sentait idiot. Il était à la fois ébahi, excité et mal à l'aise. Il se doutait que Ginny pouvait voir à son expression qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il l'embrassa alors, et l'embarras sembla se dissiper peu à peu. Ses gestes devinrent naturels, comme si une force le guidait aveuglément. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au canapé où ils s'allongèrent. Harry sentit le corps de Ginny frémir sous le sien. Elle agrippa le corps de son amant et ils firent l'amour, leur souffle comme unique musique, la lueur de la lune comme unique lumière.

°°°

Harry et Ginny décidèrent qu'il était mieux pour tout le monde de ne pas révéler qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Ils ne souhaitaient pas être considérés comme un couple, ni que leurs parents décident de s'en mêler. Ils s'estimaient capable de gérer leur relation seuls, et que leur intimité était déjà bien assez limitée en vivant tous aussi proches les uns des autres.

Ainsi, personne ne se douta de quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était Hermione qui ne cessait de regarder Harry d'un oeil suspicieux. Cependant, les préoccupations des membres de l'Ordre étaient bien loin de tout cela. La mort de Scrimgeour était très grave, elle signifiait que Voldemort avait désormais un pouvoir total sur la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Il dirigeait déjà l'éducation depuis plusieurs mois, mais à présent, il contrôlait officiellement l'administration. Les jours des sorciers nés de Moldus étaient comptés. Leur vie n'avait jamais été plus en danger. Durant les quelques semaines qui suivirent l'annonce officielle de la mort de Scrimgeour et la mise en place du régime de Voldemort, les réseaux de résistance se renforcèrent. Les sorciers de tous les pays se réunissaient en Angleterre pour soutenir l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que les autres résistants. Tous s'inquiétaient pour les proches dont ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles. Ainsi, des radios clandestines commencèrent à se développer à un rythme effréné afin que les sorciers puissent se tenir au courant des avancées des deux camps depuis chez eux, et les sorciers qui le voulaient pouvaient intervenir à n'importe quel moment.

Les membres de l'Ordre s'inquiétaient aussi du sort de Drago. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient cependant pas abandonné l'idée de retourner au manoir afin d'aller chercher le jeune homme. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il était bel et bien chez lui et que ses parents essayaient tout de même de le protéger, même si pour cela il était soumis à la volonté de Voldemort. Hermione avait déclaré qu'il faudrait agir vite, car il n'était pas inenvisageable que Voldemort envoie le jeune homme loin de sa famille pour le punir de sa désertion. Ils décidèrent ainsi de se préparer à une nouvelle sortie discrète à la mi-novembre. Leur plan était resté le même, cependant, Ginny et Jessie avaient cette fois été consultées. Elles leur furent même d'une aide certaine car elles se proposèrent de se charger de dissimuler leur sortie afin qu'aucun autre membre de l'Ordre ne se rende compte de leur absence. Harry avait bien cherché un moyen de parler de cette mission à ses parents, mais ceux-ci n'auraient certainement pas apprécié de savoir que leur fils avait appris à devenir un animagus afin d'échapper à leur vigilance. De plus, les membres de l'Ordre cherchaient désespérément à protéger leurs enfants, et Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient encore considérés comme des enfants. Ils avaient beau protester et clamer leur appartenance à l'Ordre, des parents restaient des protecteurs avant tout. Même Sirius évitait de soutenir les trois jeunes adultes devant les parents Weasley et Potter. Et quand il lui arrivait de rappeler que tous les trois étaient capables de prendre des risques en toute conscience, Mrs Weasley le fusillait du regard et Rose lui rappelait que si Jessie était aussi membre de l'Ordre, il la protègerait tout autant.

°°°

Tous trois se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la forêt qui entourait le manoir affreusement froid des Malefoy. Ils ne distinguaient aucune lumière émanant de la bâtisse imposante.

- Ce n'est pas bon signe, murmura Hermione en claquant des dents.

- Avec toi, il n'y a jamais de bon signe, remarqua Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard offusqué mais ne répondit rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry. Est-ce qu'on tente de s'approcher ?

- Je pense que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, répondit Hermione. Même s'il n'y a personne, je ne vois pas d'autre moyen pour se faire une idée de là où tout le monde pourrait se trouver.

Tous trois se transformèrent alors et se dispersèrent sans pour autant se perdre de vue. Harry ayant pris la forme la plus imposante, il resta en arrière tandis que Ron, transformé en écureuil, se faufila jusqu'à la porte d'entrée massive du manoir. Hermione s'approcha également du bâtiment mais elle tourna vers une sorte de trappe qui semblait entrouverte du côté droit du manoir. Ce devait être une sorte de sous-sol, cela ressemblait à un abri dont se servaient les gens en temps de guerre. Harry était frustré de ne pouvoir s'approcher plus, mais il savait qu'en se faisant repérer il pouvait mettre ses amis en danger. Il se contenta donc de trembler de tous ses membres en observant la loutre ramper à l'intérieur de la trappe et l'écureuil grimper aux murs pour coller son museau contre les vitres givrées. Harry se mit à tourner en rond, testant son flair et son ouïe d'animal pour s'occuper. Son esprit divagua et il pensa à Ginny. Il repensa à tous ces instants qu'il avait vécus avec elle au square Grimmaurd, caché du reste du monde. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit un jour plus heureux ? Était-il sain de ressentir tant de bonheur tout en sachant qu'autour de soi le monde s'écroule ? Cela faisait-il de lui une mauvaise personne ?

Un bruit furtif fit sursauter Harry. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien. C'est alors qu'il ressentit une drôle de sensation en bas de sa patte gauche. Il se rendit compte que c'était Ron qui venait lui montrer quelque chose. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de ne pas entendre ses amis lui parler. Ron secoua la tête et Harry comprit qu'il devait le suivre. Il prit son élan, et dubitatif, il s'élança vers le portail. Cela lui rappela fortement la première fois qu'il avait franchi l'entrée du quai 9 3/4. Il avait beau savoir qu'il pouvait le faire, le portail du manoir se matérialisait bien trop vite à son goût. Enfin, il laissa son corps le guider et il sauta avec une souplesse incroyable au-dessus des barreaux épais et pointus. Son coeur battait effroyablement vite, mais il avait réussi à dépasser l'obstacle. Ron et Hermione l'attendaient près de la trappe. Hermione fit signe de la tête, et Harry comprit qu'il devait ouvrir la trappe. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir parler à sa guise. Il entreprit pourtant de soulever la trappe en passant son museau sous la plaque de bois, heureusement déjà entrouverte. Harry trouvait d'ailleurs étrange qu'elle fût si facile d'accès. Cela ne ressemblait pas aux Malefoy. D'un geste vif, il fit valser la plaque qui laissa place à un escalier qui menait trop bas pour qu'il puisse voir quelque chose. Cependant, Hermione semblait savoir que ce qu'ils cherchaient se trouvait en bas.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits sourds et rapprochés qui venaient dans leur direction. Affolés, les trois amis s'engouffrèrent dans le trou qui menait sous la terre. Il était difficile pour Harry de tenir l'équilibre dans les escaliers, mais il parvint à descendre et une fois en bas, il se rendit compte que ses yeux s'adaptaient avec une rapidité incroyable à l'obscurité. C'est alors qu'il aperçut ce qui avait causé la précipitation d'Hermione : dans un coin du grand sous-sol, entre les nombreux tableaux et meubles entreposés, se trouvait un jeune homme replié sur lui-même, sale et drapé de vêtements bien trop légers pour la saison. Une chaîne énorme partait du mur et se refermait autour de son cou. Jamais Drago Malefoy n'avait paru aussi misérable.

Les bruits au-dessus de leur tête s'étaient tus. Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait prendre le risque de reprendre sa forme humaine, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question car Hermione l'avait déjà fait. Elle se précipita sur Malefoy qui ravala un cri de frayeur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, c'est nous. Ron, Harry et Hermione. On va t'aider, ça va aller.

- Prends ce qu'il y a dans ma poche, dépêche-toi, eut Malefoy pour seule réponse.

- Quoi ?

- Vite !

Hermione ne se le fit pas répéter. Elle plongea une main fébrile dans la poche de la pauvre veste de Malefoy et en sortit un petit objet que Harry ne parvint pas à distinguer. Hermione, qui s'était agenouillée auprès de Malefoy, tenta de se relever mais celui-ci l'attira à lui par le poignet. Elle fut contrainte de se pencher vers le jeune homme qui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille afin que ni Ron ni Harry ne puisse entendre. Mais Harry avait une ouïe très fine due à son animagus, il parvint donc malgré lui à entendre distinctement les murmures de Malefoy.

- Je suis désolé Granger. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir tant de saloperies. Je me déteste d'avoir fait tout ça. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'était pas par haine pour toi mais pour moi. Je ne supportais pas de ressentir de l'affection pour une fille qui venait d'une famille de Moldus. Tu es la personne qui m'a le plus aidé à comprendre les vraies valeurs de la vie. Tu es la seule qui ait osé me parler sincèrement et me traiter avec plus de respect que je n'en ai jamais montré à n'importe qui. Je veux que tu saches que je te serai éternellement reconnaissant de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu...

Malefoy s'interrompit soudainement. Il tendit l'oreille vers l'extérieur et intima l'ordre à une Hermione qui paraissait chamboulée de se transformer. La jeune fille reprit sa forme de loutre et partit se cacher derrière un meuble tandis que Ron faisait la même chose et que Harry sautait derrière une armoire étonnement large. Des pas précipités dévalèrent l'escalier.

- Lumos ! hurla une voix que Harry pouvait reconnaître entre mille.

Lucius Malefoy apparut dans la pénombre, éclairé par sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Rien, répondit son fils. Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?

- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Je t'ai entendu parler. A qui parlais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu es idiot, mais tu es apparemment aveugle. Il n'y a personne ici.

- Je ne suis pas sourd Drago, et si tu joues à l'insolent avec moi, tu sais que tu ne pourras t'attirer que des ennuis.

- C'est possible d'en avoir plus ? Dans ce cas je serais curieux de voir lesquels.

- Ça suffit. A qui parlais-tu ?

- A mes amis imaginaires. La solitude me pousse à me fabriquer des liens sociaux fantômes.

- Ne joue pas au plus fin Drago. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de Veritaserum ta langue se déliera ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas que ta stupide potion n'a aucun effet sur moi ?

- Elle n'avait aucun effet à cause de je ne sais quel sort que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait jeté sur toi. Mais je ne te demande pas des révélations sur l'Ordre en ce moment, tu n'as donc plus aucune protection.

- Je m'en fiche. Fais-moi ce que tu veux. Frappe-moi ! Torture-moi ! Tu ne comprends pas que je n'attends plus que ça ? Au moins je sais que je suis vivant quand je souffre ! Fais-moi souffrir père, mon très cher père ! Fais-moi souffrir ! hurla Drago.

Le jeune homme se leva, faiblement, puis il se tourna vers son père. Harry remarqua que son visage n'avait plus du tout les traits qu'il lui connaissait. Ils étaient tirés, fatigués et émaciés, mais plus que tout, déformés par la haine et par la souffrance. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du jeune homme, et comme pris d'une crise de folie, il hurla à son père :

- Frappe-moi ! Frappe-moi, je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie... sanglota-t-il.

Au grand étonnement de Harry, il vit que Lucius Malefoy tremblait de tous ses membres. Son visage était presque aussi déformé que celui de son fils.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Drago. Pourquoi refuses-tu de comprendre ? Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Lucius Malefoy abaissa sa baguette, et d'un geste d'une extrême violence, il attrapa des tableaux et les jeta à travers la pièce en hurlant :

- Pas de choix ! Pas de choix Drago !

Lucius s'immobilisa, puis attrapa son fils par les épaules.

- La famille Malefoy n'aura plus jamais aucun choix !

- Tu n'auras jamais dit une chose aussi vraie de toute ta vie Lucius, siffla une voix glaciale.

Le coeur de Harry sembla se figer dans sa poitrine. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la provenance de la voix, bien qu'il sache pertinemment à qui elle appartenait. Sous une cape noire se cachait la silhouette de Voldemort. Il sembla glisser à la manière d'un Détraqueur vers les Malefoy.

- Je savais que ma confiance en toi était excessive par rapport à ton dévouement, sussurra-t-il. Puisque tu ne veux pas comprendre, et puisque ton fils ne m'est d'aucune utilité, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de lui dire adieu.

- NON, protesta Lucius. Maître, vous m'aviez promis ! J'ai fait tout ce que vous aviez exigé ! Narcissa... Narcissa ne pourra jamais vivre sans Drago !

- Crois-tu que tes supplications me touchent ? Elles me feraient rire si j'avais un quelconque sens de l'humour, mais pour le moment, je te trouve pitoyable. Écarte-toi si tu ne veux pas mourir avec lui.

Lucius ne dit rien, ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il semblait partagé entre la terreur et l'envie de défier son maître. Puis lentement, il se rapprocha de son fils. Drago se jeta alors au cou de son père, et un éclair de lumière verte vint mettre fin à la vie des deux hommes. Le visage inhumain de Voldemort ne laissa rien paraître. Il venait d'assassiner froidement l'un des hommes qui lui avait été le plus fidèle. Il venait de commettre un double meurtre, tuant père et fils, mais rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Il se contenta de froncer le visage et de regarder autour de lui. Il donnait l'impression de renifler, de flairer, de chercher quelque chose.

- Tu es là, murmura-t-il dans le vide. Je sais que tu es là. Je peux te sentir. Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu. Sors de ta cachette, sois un homme ! Tu n'en as pas assez de te cacher ? Sors allons.

Harry avait envie de sortir de derrière l'armoire pour se confronter à son pire ennemi. Il voulait croiser le regard de celui qui venait de mettre fin aux jours de deux hommes qui lui avaient déjà sacrifié leur vie. Mais il sentit Hermione et Ron se rapprocher de lui. Chacun s'agrippa à une patte de Harry et le jeune homme se sentit transplaner tout en changeant d'apparence. C'était un effet des plus désagréables. Lorsqu'il atterrit sur le seuil du Quartier Général de l'Ordre, la tête lui tournait.

°°°

Le feu crépitait doucement dans l'âtre de la cheminée du salon. Tous les membres de l'Ordre présents dormaient à poings fermés. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Jessie étaient assis dans des fauteuils, choqués par la nouvelle de la mort des Malefoy.

- Ce n'est pas que je les portais dans mon coeur, dit Jessie, une Bièreaubeurre dans la main et l'air absent, mais c'est quand même un drôle de choc.

- Je n'arrive même pas à me réjouir de la mort de Lucius, rétorqua Ginny. Pourtant, Merlin sait qu'il a fait subir beaucoup de choses à papa et que s'il avait pu, il aurait fait bien pire.

- C'est sûrement parce que nous avons vécu plusieurs semaines avec son fils, déclara Ron. C'est pour ça que sa mort nous touche autant. Quant à Drago, je crois que c'est parce qu'il avait notre âge, et que malgré tout, il avait montré qu'il ne voulait pas devenir un Mangemort.

- C'est simplement parce que c'est dégueulasse ! dit Hermione en tapant du poing sur la cuisse de Ron qui la tenait dans ses bras, le faisant sursauter. Je ne comprends pas... je pensais qu'il laisserait au moins la vie sauve à ceux qui le respectaient, mais non. Il est encore plus cruel que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

- C'est parce que tu as un bon fond, répondit Ron d'une voix douce. Personne ne peut imaginer une telle cruauté de toute façon. C'est inhumain.

Hermione cacha son visage dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Ron qui caressa ses cheveux pour la réconforter. Harry regarda Ginny qui était assise seule sur un autre fauteuil. Elle paraissait bouleversée. Tous les cinq se turent pendant plusieurs minutes. Des larmes coulaient également sur les joues de Jessie, silencieusement. Après quelques instants, Harry demanda à Hermione :

- Qu'est-ce qui était dans la poche de Drago ?

Hermione retira son visage rouge du cou de Ron.

- Quoi ?

- Drago t'a demandé de prendre quelque chose dans sa poche. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Oh. C'était...

Hermione hésita et lança un regard autour d'elle. Manifestement, elle ne voulait rien dire devant Ginny et Jessie.

- C'était... le même objet que celui que nous avons utilisé lorsque nous sommes revenus avec lui de son école. Tu te souviens ?

Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un retourneur de temps. Il lança un regard entendu à Hermione. Celle-ci se leva précipitamment, et alors que Jessie ouvrait la bouche pour demander des explications, elle décréta qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Ron, Jessie et elle montèrent en silence. Harry et Ginny restèrent seuls. La jeune fille cessa alors de contenir sa tristesse, et des larmes scintillèrent sur ses joues. Harry se précipita auprès d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Il se laissa lui aussi aller à son chagrin et se mit à pleurer. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

°°°

Le lendemain, le père de Ron fit se réunir une partie des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour leur annoncer la découverte de la mort des deux Malefoy. Dumbledore était présent, mais semblait en retrait. Son regard était absent. Harry savait que le vieil homme avait été particulièrement proche de Drago durant ces dernières semaines, cherchant à le comprendre, à le protéger. Tous les membres écoutaient Mr Weasley attentivement. Tonks pris la main de Lupin dans la sienne. Tous avaient l'air particulièrement choqués.

- Malheureusement, cette annonce ne sera pas la seule mauvaise nouvelle de la matinée, annonça Bill. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Fred et George ont été attaqués par une dizaine de Mangemorts pendant la nuit, ce qui explique leur absence de ce matin. Rassurez-vous, ils vont bien. Ce qui est inquiétant, c'est que leur appartement est protégé par de multiples sortilèges. S'ils ont pu se faire attaquer, alors aucun d'entre nous n'est en sécurité.

- A-t-on une idée de la façon dont les Mangemorts s'y sont pris pour trouver leur adresse ? demanda Rose.

- Et bien... Mon père, James et moi avons retourné la situation dans tous les sens. Nous avons essayé de trouver toutes les explications possibles et imaginables. La seule plausible... c'est...

- Nous pensons depuis longtemps qu'il y a une taupe parmi nous, coupa James. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, associé à bien d'autres événements, nous fait penser que malheureusement, nous avons sans doute raison.

Harry regarda Dumbledore. Le visage du vieil homme était toujours fermé. Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne connaissait pas très bien tous les membres de l'Ordre, mais il ne pouvait imaginer que l'un d'entre eux les ait trahi et continue à le faire. C'était pourtant déjà arrivé. Peter Pettigrow avait trahi l'Ordre. Il avait trahi ses amis et avait causé la destruction de la famille de Harry.

- Cela ne peut-il pas être quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Hermione. Quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'Ordre qui aurait espionné Fred et George ?

- Malheureusement, cette solution est inenvisageable, répondit Mr Weasley. Même s'il suffit de trouver la boutique des jumeaux pour trouver leur appartement, les protections qui les entourent ne sont connues que des membres de l'Ordre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour se protéger ? demanda Ron. Si l'on n'est plus en sécurité dans les lieux qui sont censés nous protéger le mieux, que va-t-on faire ? Attendre d'être attaqué un à un ?

- C'est là la question la plus importante, en effet, répondit son père. Hélas, nous ne voyons pour le moment aucune solution envisageable.

Harry pensa au retourneur de temps que Drago leur avait donné juste avant de perdre la vie. N'était-ce pas le signe d'une dernière volonté ? Fallait-il donner raison à Drago ? Après tout, si Harry ne l'avait pas utilisé en premier lieu, Drago ne serait pas mort, et il ne représentait qu'une infime minorité dans un chiffre toujours grandissant. Utiliser le retourneur rendrait la vie à Drago, mais Harry n'avait-il pas causé assez de tort en utilisant cet objet ? Si seulement il pouvait en parler à Dumbledore. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir un simple conseil. Comment faire le bon choix sans être guidé ? Lui qui avait toujours eu Dumbledore pour l'éclairer, voilà qu'il était seul. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Ginny, et son coeur se brisa. Comment pouvait-il faire un choix qui l'éloignerait à nouveau de celle qu'il aimait ?

- Nous devons recruter plus de monde, annonça Dumbledore.

- Recruter plus de monde ? s'étonna Minerva McGonagall. Albus, vous n'y pensez pas ! Nous avons un traître parmi nous alors que nous ne pensions pas avoir à douter de qui que ce soit, et nous devrions encore faire confiance à plus de monde ?

- En ce qui concerne la taupe, nous utiliserons le Veritaserum, répondit-il d'un ton péremptoire.

Tous les visages se figèrent.

- Mais... commença Lupin. N'y a-t-il aucune autre solution ? Albus, vous disiez que jamais nous n'aurions recourt à quelque chose qui priverait l'homme de son libre-arbitre. Vous disiez que la liberté ne pouvait pas...

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, coupa sèchement Dumbledore. Nous nous trouvons dans une situation trop complexe. Nous avons des membres jeunes, encore trop inexpérimentés pour pouvoir se défendre comme nous.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tortillèrent sur leur place, mal à l'aise à cause des mots de leur ancien directeur qui s'adressaient manifestement à eux. Tous les regards se tournèrent d'ailleurs vers eux.

- Nous ne voulons aucun traitement de faveur, dit Harry sans être sûr de lui. Nous sommes des membres comme les autres.

- Non, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, et celui qui oserait affirmer le contraire mentirait ostensiblement. Harry, tu es le garçon le plus en danger, tu es notre priorité, même si tu es effectivement membre de l'Ordre. Ron et Hermione sont les personnes qui t'accompagnent depuis toujours. Sans eux, tu perdrais tous tes repères. Sans parler de leur jeunesse, ils sont également notre priorité. Je ne veux pas dire que vos vies ont plus de valeurs que les autres, mais si Voldemort cherche à t'atteindre, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Nous ignorons toujours laquelle, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te mettre en danger. Ainsi nous utiliserons le Veritaserum.

Dumbledore allait ainsi aller à l'encontre de ses convictions les plus profondes, et Harry n'avait même pas le courage de tout lui avouer. Pourtant, ce qu'il avait à lui dire était de la plus haute importance. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle des Horcruxes. Il fallait que Dumbledore comprenne enfin le lien qui unissait Harry à Voldemort. Il fallait aux membres de l'Ordre de nouveaux buts, de nouveaux espoirs, et ceux-ci pouvaient reposer dans la quête des Horcruxes.

La réunion s'acheva dans le silence. Les regards étaient éteints, désespérés. Comment pouvait-on avoir foi en l'avenir quand tous les efforts fournis jour après jour n'aboutissaient à rien ? Harry savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il s'avança vers Dumbledore et lui demanda de bien vouloir prendre le temps de discuter avec lui en privé.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je dois avouer qu'il n'était pas des plus faciles à écrire, mais j'espère que ça ne se ressent pas trop. Comme d'habitude, le petit bouton à gauche attend votre clic désespérément !**

** Merci à tous !**

**Chasca **


	12. Chap 12 : l'ultime retour

**Disclaimer :** Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai pas inventé grand chose dans cette sombre histoire. D'ailleurs, il n'est nul besoin que je m'étende sur ce sujet, puisque chaque lecteur saura faire la différence entre ce qui vient de JKR et ce qui vient de moi.

**NdlA et remerciements : **Et voilà, c'est le tout dernier chapitre de Time Turner. Je suis toujours surprise de voir que certains lecteurs soient restés fidèles jusqu'au bout et en réclament encore ! Je vous suis à tous et à toutes extrêmement reconnaissante et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne sera pas décevant. Je remercie aussi infiniment Lupinette qui a eu le courage de corriger chaque faute (et croyez-moi, ça en fait un bon paquet) et qui m'a donné tellement de bons conseils que l'histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans elle. La suite est encore à l'étape de réflexion, simplement parce que je voudrais essayer de mettre les sentiments en premier plan. Mais patience, comme dirait LaFontaine : "rien ne sert de courir; il faut partir à point".

Si vous faites un peu attention, vous trouverez quelques indices de ce à quoi ressemblera la suite de Time Turner !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : L'ultime retour_

Harry ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Dumbledore avait été on ne peut plus clair, il devait utiliser le retourneur de temps pour tout annuler. Même si cela voulait dire perdre à nouveau Dumbledore. Même si cela voulait dire infliger à nouveau des années et des années de prison et de malheurs à Sirius. Même si cela voulait dire perdre ce qu'il avait vécu avec Ginny.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Dumbledore ne le lui laissait pas. C'était peut-être mieux finalement. Il n'avait aucune question à se poser. Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire, annuler tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'y avait absolument rien de compliqué là-dedans. Pourtant, Harry n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que c'était la bonne solution, même si c'était la seule.

– Harry ? appela sa mère.

Harry décolla le poids de son corps du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé. Sa mère, son père et sa soeur l'attendaient près de la cheminée pour rentrer chez eux. En les voyant, Harry eut un pincement au coeur si douloureux qu'il en était physique. Comment pourrait-il jamais abandonner sa famille ? Comment pourrait-il renvoyer ses parents à une mort certaine ? Comment pourrait-il dire adieu à sa petite soeur ? Dumbledore ne lui avait donné aucune limite de temps. Probablement savait-il à quel point cette décision serait pénible pour Harry. Il ne s'était pas mis en colère. Mais ses paroles avaient été on ne peut plus péremptoires. Harry lança un regard autour de lui et aperçut Sirius qui chuchotait à l'oreille de Jessie. Son coeur se brisa un peu plus à l'idée de séparer son parrain de sa fille.

De retour à Godric's Hollow, Harry passa sa soirée à jouer avec Mackenzie. Il essaya de s'imaginer à nouveau sans elle. Après tout, il avait passé 17 ans sans petite soeur, sans parents pour l'entourer, l'aimer, le protéger. Serait-ce si difficile de retourner à la réalité ? Ne pouvait-il pas considérer ces derniers mois comme un rêve éveillé dont il fallait se réveiller ? Il fallait qu'il voie les choses comme cela, sinon, il ne pourrait jamais retourner en arrière. Il embrassa une dernière fois sa petite soeur qui partit se coucher en tenant la main de sa mère. Son père lisait dans un fauteuil. Harry s'assit à ses côtés.

– Papa ?

– Fiston ?

– Est-ce que tu as déjà eu envie d'avoir un fils différent ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que votre vie à Maman, Mackenzie et toi aurait été beaucoup plus simple sans moi.

– Harry, je t'interdis de penser quelque chose comme ça. Comment peux-tu croire que ta mère ou moi puissions être déçus ? Nous sommes extrêmement fiers de toi au contraire.

– Est-ce que... est-ce que tu serais toujours fier de moi si j'avais fait ou si je faisais quelque chose d'important sans t'en parler ?

– Tu veux parler du fait que Sirius vous ait enseigné l'art de devenir un animagus à Ron, Hermione et toi ?

Harry resta bouche bée. Il n'avait pas du tout cela en tête et se demandait comment son père pouvait être au courant.

– Tu me crois né de la dernière pluie, ajouta James en souriant. Je te rappelle que j'ai été jeune aussi, et que tu me ressembles étrangement.

– Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit si tu le savais ?

– Parce que c'était à toi de venir me le dire si tu le voulais. Je ne suis pas comme Molly ou comme ta mère, je suis parfaitement conscient qu'il est temps pour toi et pour tes amis de prendre vos propres décisions. Je pense que tu devrais pourtant t'estimer heureux d'avoir Lily pour mère. J'aime beaucoup Molly, mais je plains ses enfants. Elle n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée que s'ils ont été jugés aptes à faire partie de l'Ordre, ce n'est pas pour rien.

– Mais... imagine que je doive prendre une décision qui jouera un rôle sur ta vie, sur celle de Maman et de Mackenzie... Sur celle de tout le monde en fait. Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais ?

– Peu importe les décisions que tu prendras, elles seront toujours les bonnes. Même si elles se révèlent être des erreurs, elles seront toujours positives. Il ne faut jamais rien regretter dans la vie Harry.

– Ton père a raison, dit Lily en entrant dans la pièce.

Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il se frotta le visage, comme pour se réveiller. Lily passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils et murmura :

– Dumbledore nous a tout dit.

Harry releva vivement la tête. Il resta bouche bée pendant de longues secondes. Il regarda alternativement son père et sa mère, et examina leur expression. Il jugea qu'il n'y avait aucun reproche, aucun doute.

– Tu dois faire ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire.

– Mais, Papa et toi... vous serez...

– Je sais chéri. Mais tu n'as pas le choix.

– Harry, ajouta James, si tu ne laisses pas Tu-Sais-Qui nous tuer, alors il ne te marquera pas comme son égal, et la guerre ne cessera peut-être jamais. Ce n'est qu'un petit sacrifice sur l'échelle de toutes les vies détruites.

– Et puis, comment regretter une vie que nous n'aurons jamais ?

– Mais je ne veux pas vous perdre, dit Harry d'une voix étranglée. Je n'arriverai jamais à vous abandonner et à abandonner Mackenzie.

– Tu ne nous abandonnes pas Harry, répondit James. Ce que tu vois autour de toi : ta maison, ta famille, ce n'est qu'un accident de parcours. Ce n'est pas notre destin.

– Comment pouvez-vous être aussi calmes ?

– Parce que nous devons le rester, répondit James. Tu sais, nous avons vu bon nombre d'amis disparaître, certains laissant leurs enfants orphelins. Nous avons vu tellement de familles détruites, tellement de haine, tellement de violence... Si nous sommes dans l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est pour que tout cela cesse. Pour donner le plus de nous-même dans cette bataille. Le plus douloureux pour nous, ce n'est pas de quitter cette terre, mais de savoir que tu seras seul.

Harry resta perplexe. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait ni ne devait répondre. Comment ses parents pouvaient-ils rester de marbre quand son estomac à lui chavirait ? Comment pouvaient-ils le regarder avec tant d'amour dans les yeux quand il se haïssait avec une telle force ? Sa mère sembla se rendre compte des questions que se posait son fils.

– Nous ne pourrons jamais regretter quelque chose que nous n'avons pas vu Harry, répondit-elle. Souviens-toi que la vie que tu vois n'est pas celle que nous devions avoir. En utilisant le retourneur de temps, tu remettras le monde en équilibre. Et tu pourras mettre fin à la terreur de Tu-Sais-Qui.

– Regarde autour de toi Harry, ajouta son père. Est-ce vraiment la vie que tu souhaites à tes proches ? Est-ce ce que tu souhaites aux sorciers et moldus du monde entier ? Parce qu'à l'allure où vont les choses, ce ne sont pas des années mais des siècles de terreur qui se profilent. Avec toujours plus de meurtres, une haine grandissante, de moins en moins de libertés...

– Ton père et moi vous aimons ta soeur et toi plus que tout au monde. Mais quand Mackenzie est née, la première chose à laquelle nous avons pensée n'a pas été « quelle merveille, nous apportons une nouvelle vie dans ce monde », mais « comment va-t-on élever un enfant dans un monde aussi terrifiant, que deviendra-t-elle ? ».

– Je suis désolé, murmura Harry.

– Ne le sois pas, répondit James. Ta réaction face à la mort de Dumbledore était tout à fait compréhensible. J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose. Après tout ce que tu as subi, il était normal que tu perdes pieds.

– J'ai été égoïste, répondit Harry. Je n'aurais pas dû utiliser ce retourneur uniquement pour me consoler. Pourtant, Dumbledore m'a toujours appris à ne pas faire les choses uniquement pour moi, mais je n'ai pas réfléchi, et j'ai causé tant de mal...

– Personne ne pense que c'était un geste égoïste, rétorqua Lily. C'était un geste désespéré, et donc forcément inconscient. Bien d'autres l'ont fait avant toi.

Harry sentit des larmes monter aux bords de ses yeux. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était de la plus haute importance qu'il retourne réparer ses erreurs. Il rendrait la vie à Drago et à tant d'autres innocents. Il reprendrait son rôle qui le conduirait à la perte de Voldemort. Ou peut-être à la sienne, mais au moins aura-t-il fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il serra son père dans ses bras, avec une telle force qu'il aurait presque pu lui briser les côtes. Il s'efforça d'être dans un état de conscience de chaque chose. De l'odeur de son père, de la sensation de son menton légèrement piquant, de sa taille. Puis il se pencha vers sa mère et la serra dans ses bras de la même façon. Elle portait un parfum très doux, aussi doux que ses longs cheveux roux. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, il prit soin de regarder les détails de son visage. Il avait réellement les yeux de Lily. De leur forme à leur couleur, tout était identique. Il regarda ensuite son père tout en s'éloignant. Il se rendait compte que ses parents retenaient leurs larmes pour rendre la tâche moins difficile à leur fils. Harry ravala un sanglot. Il pivota sur lui-même et transplana au Terrier.

°°°

Harry ne savait pas ce qui faisait trembler ses jambes avec tant de fébrilité. Probablement un mélange d'extrême tristesse, de peur, et d'excitation. Il était assez tard, et les Weasley étaient presque tous couchés. Harry avait transplané dans un coin du jardin infesté de gnomes. Il regarda discrètement par la fenêtre. Arthur Weasley était assis au bout de la table du salon et discutait avec sa femme et Bill. Harry enfila sa cape d'invisibilité qui l'accompagnait constamment. Il se faufila le plus discrètement possible par une porte située à l'arrière de la maison. Silencieusement, il grimpa jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny. Il entendit les voix de la jeune fille et d'Hermione. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour parler à Hermione sans que Ginny s'en rende compte ?

Harry se colla contre la paroi du couloir étroit. Il pouvait entendre de quoi parlaient les deux amies.

– Je ne te comprends pas, disait Ginny.

– Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, répliqua Hermione.

– Tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas donner mon avis. C'est mon frère !

– Oui, et j'en suis désolée. Mais tu aurais préféré que je continue à faire semblant ?

– Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. J'aimerais seulement comprendre. Ron est encore en train de pleurer, je le sais. Alors j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi soudainement tu ne veux plus sortir avec lui.

– Je te l'ai dit, je ne ressens plus la même chose qu'au début.

– C'est ridicule. Excuse-moi Hermione, mais ça n'a pas de sens. Après toutes ces années où vous avez joué au chat et à la souris, toutes ces années où vous rêviez l'un de l'autre, voilà que tu ne veux plus de lui. Comprends que ça puisse paraître étrange.

– Je suis désolée de lui faire du mal, mais ce serait pire que je continue dans le mensonge.

– Je te connais depuis des années Hermione, et même si je dois avouer ne pas avoir toujours compris tes décisions, là je dois dire que je ne te suis pas du tout. C'est peut-être parce qu'il s'agit de mon frère, mais je ne... à moins que...

– A moins que quoi ?

– A moins qu'il y ait un autre garçon ?

– Je... hésita Hermione. Ginny, tu... Non ! Bien sûr que non !

– Merlin, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu as des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre !

– Écoute, ça n'a aucune importance.

– Bien sûr que si ! Mais je ne vois pas quel garçon peut t'attirer... On ne voit presque personne. Est-ce que ce serait Dean ? Seamus ? Je sais, c'est Harry, ricana Ginny.

Il y eut alors un silence. Harry se rapprocha de la porte et y colla son oreille.

– Harry ? répéta Ginny d'une voix beaucoup moins narquoise.

– Bien sûr que non. C'est ton petit ami de toute façon.

– Tu as brisé le coeur de mon frère pour le petit ami de ta meilleure amie ?

– Non, tu... tu dis n'importe quoi. Je... écoute, je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

– J'ai du mal à y croire en effet. Je ne te croyais pas capable d'une telle chose.

– Ginny, même si j'étais amoureuse de Harry, jamais je n'essaierai quoi que ce soit, je tiens trop à notre amitié.

– Tu as pourtant laissé tomber Ron !

– Je ne voulais pas jouer la comédie avec lui. Je l'adore, mais je ne partage pas les sentiments qu'il a pour moi, c'est aussi simple. Je ne voulais pas lui faire miroiter un avenir qui ne se réaliserait jamais.

Il y eut un silence, après quoi Ginny dit d'une petite voix :

– Laisse-moi seule un moment.

– Ginny...

– Laisse-moi !

Harry se dégagea de la porte juste au moment où Hermione l'ouvrait. Elle avait les joues rouges et les yeux embués. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la jeune fille sursauta, mais fidèle à elle-même, elle comprit immédiatement que Harry se cachait sous sa cape. Elle lui fit signe de l'accompagner au grenier.

Hermione se faufila à l'étage et murmura à Harry :

– Fais doucement, il ne faut pas réveiller la goule.

Harry fit signe qu'il avait compris. Il suivit Hermione et tous deux allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin poussiéreux du grenier des Weasley. La pièce sentait le renfermé, l'humidité. Les quelques meubles entassés étaient tous dans un état pitoyable. Il y avait un peu partout des cartons de jouets et de vêtements avec écrit le nom de l'un des enfants.

– Tu nous écoutais ? demanda Hermione en chuchotant.

– Non, répondit Harry à voix basse.

– Tu n'as rien entendu de ce dont nous discutions ?

– Non, mentit Harry.

Hermione parut soulagée. Elle fit comprendre par un haussement de sourcils que Harry devait enchaîner sur l'explication de sa présence au Terrier.

– Tu as bien le retourneur de temps que t'as donné Drago ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Il faut que nous l'utilisions. Maintenant.

– Tu t'es enfin décidé !

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin prendre la décision de l'utiliser.

– Je sais que j'ai mis du temps. Mais ce n'est pas facile d'abandonner tout ça.

– Je comprends. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Mais je suis d'avis qu'il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher maintenant.

– Moi aussi. Tu l'as sur toi ?

Hermione sortit le petit retourneur de temps si précieux de sous sa chemise. Il était attaché à une chaîne en or.

– Tu as réfléchis à la marche à suivre ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

– Pas vraiment, mais je sais qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille maintenant plutôt que d'attendre d'avoir un plan précis.

Hermione hocha la tête et se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

– Fais-moi transplaner Harry, en face de la Tête de Sanglier.

– Non, répondit Harry. Nous devons nous rendre à Poudlard, près des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il faut que j'empêche la lettre que j'ai écrite à mes parents de leur parvenir. Il faut qu'ils accordent leur confiance à ce traître de Pettigrow.

Hermione lança un regard grave à Harry. Elle serra la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, et se laissa emporter.

°°°

Harry se souvenait exactement de l'heure à laquelle il avait atterri dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde à l'époque où sa mère était encore enceinte de lui. Il se souvenait de la lettre qu'il avait rédigée à l'attention de son père, rapidement, sur un vieux morceau de parchemin. Il se souvenait presque mot pour mot de ce qu'il y avait inscrit. Il l'avait mis en garde contre Pettigrow. Il avait sauvé la vie de ses parents grâce à ces quelques mots écrits à la va-vite. Pourtant, il lui fallait maintenant trouver un moyen de garder ces mots pour lui.

Harry et Hermione étaient dans un couloir qui menait aux toilettes de Mimi. Le retourneur avait correctement fonctionné à en croire les uniformes des élèves qui passaient à leurs côtés sans leur prêter attention.

– Attendons que je sorte des toilettes, murmura Harry à Hermione.

La jeune fille fit un signe de tête. Ils attendirent quelques minutes et enfin, Harry vit son double sortir des toilettes, vêtu d'un pyjama et d'une robe de chambre. Il ne put retenir un sourire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet accoutrement ? chuchota Hermione.

– Je venais de l'infirmerie, et je n'avais pas pris le temps de m'habiller. En redescendant de la volière, je suis passé dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor pour voler des vêtements. Si tu savais le temps que j'ai attendu avant que quelqu'un passe le portrait de la grosse dame...

Malgré une certaine tension, Harry et Hermione pouffèrent de rire tout en suivant silencieusement le double de Harry qui demandait plume et parchemin à une élève pour le moins étonnée. Ils grimpèrent à la volière, se tapirent dans un coin et observèrent le double de Harry qui attachait le morceau de parchemin à la patte d'un hibou et lui demandait de porter la missive à James et Lily Potter. Puis, le double sortit de la volière, et Harry entraîna Hermione jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il visa le hibou qui s'éloignait de plus en plus du château avec sa baguette, puis prononça la formule :

–_ Petrificus Totalus._

Le hibou s'arrêta tout net et commença à tomber. Hermione sortit sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair et sans prendre le temps de viser, elle lança :

–_ Wingardium Leviosa_ .

Le hibou s'éleva dans les airs et Hermione parvint à le ramener à elle. Elle prit le petit hibou effrayé dans ses bras et le caressa doucement.

– Tu exagères Harry, dit-elle l'air déconcerté. Tu aurais pu le tuer.

– Désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

– Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir pourtant, regarde où ça nous mène.

Harry ne fit aucune réflexion, sachant parfaitement qu'Hermione avait raison. Il n'en ressentait pas moins un peu de colère.

– Prends la lettre et partons, dit-il d'une voix sèche.

– Harry, je ne voulais pas... commença Hermione sur un ton d'excuse.

– Laisse tomber, coupa Harry. Retournons aux toilettes.

Hermione prit la lettre, la glissa dans sa poche, et laissa le hibou. Elle suivit Harry et tous deux sortirent de la volière.

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir transplané dans la volière pour aller à la Tête de Sanglier ? demanda Hermione.

– Nous n'avons pas besoin d'y retourner. Mon erreur passée était de me laisser envoyer cette lettre. Maintenant, tout devrait être réparé.

Harry ne savait pas s'il était heureux ou malheureux. Il se contenta de suivre ce qu'il avait à faire. Il marcha silencieusement jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Hermione derrière lui, puis tous deux s'enfermèrent et Harry régla le retourneur pour qu'il les ramène une semaine après la mort de Dumbledore. Il fit tourner le petit sablier, et sentit son corps collé à celui d'Hermione s'élever.

°°°

Tout semblait avoir fonctionné parfaitement. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Hermione et Ron ne formaient plus un couple, Harry était à nouveau « le garçon qui avait survécu », et cela faisait une semaine que Dumbledore avait été tué de la main de Rogue. Assis seul en face de la tombe blanche de son ancien directeur, Harry essayait de voir le côté positif des choses. Mais il était difficile de se réjouir en sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus aucune famille. Plus de Dumbledore. Plus de Sirius. Plus rien. Seul, à nouveau.

Le parc était désert. Il avait raté l'enterrement de Dumbledore, mais il ne voulait pas revenir alors que les élèves seraient encore au château. Il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur la tombe lisse. Il se souvenait de la décision qu'il avait prise la nuit où Dumbledore l'avait quitté. Il y avait tout de suite pensé. Il voulait se séparer de Ginny pour la protéger. Pour se concentrer sur la recherche et la destruction des Horcruxes. Il se souvenait parfaitement qu'il comptait annoncer la nouvelle à Ginny après l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Le regard de Harry se détacha de la blancheur étincelante de la pierre tombale pour aller chercher les scintillements du lac. Les légères ondulations de l'eau le calmaient. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que sa mémoire efface tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la force d'effacer ses parents, Mackenzie, Jessie et Sidney de sa mémoire. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Ginny. Pourtant, tous ces souvenirs étaient déjà aussi douloureux que des aiguilles chauffées à blanc lui perçant la poitrine.

Le vent commença à se lever, sifflant à ses oreilles. Harry croisa les jambes, les encercla de ses bras et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Ses yeux parcoururent l'étendue du lac sombre. Il s'efforça de vider sa tête de toutes ses pensées noires, de toute son amertume, tous ses regrets. Car il ne fallait rien regretter, il le savait.

°°°

Hermione voyait la silhouette de son ami de là où elle était. Cela faisait près de deux heures que Harry était seul, assis auprès de la tombe de Dumbledore. Hermione en avait profité pour visiter le château désert. Elle avait accumulé tant de mauvais souvenirs dans ces couloirs de pierre. Elle avait été si seule. Pourtant, Harry lui avait tellement parlé de ses bons souvenirs à lui qu'elle avait presque l'impression d'y avoir vécu de meilleurs moments que ceux qu'elle avait réellement vécus.

Le vent soufflait fort à présent. Hermione sentait ses cheveux voler en tous sens autour de son visage. A mesure qu'elle avançait, bras croisés contre la poitrine, elle essayait de s'imaginer ce qu'elle allait vivre à présent. Elle n'était pas mécontente d'avoir changé le cours des choses. Surtout après la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Ginny. « Tu as brisé le coeur de mon frère pour le petit ami de ta meilleure amie ? », avait dit Ginny. Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Tous ces mois qu'elle avait vécus auprès de Harry étaient-ils responsables de ce qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme ? Mais que ressentait-elle ? Était-elle envers Harry ce que Drago avait été envers elle ? Reconnaissante ? Après tout, cela avait du sens. Harry était venu la sauver de l'enfer dans lequel elle avait vécu si longtemps. Il lui avait montré ce à quoi ressemblait le bonheur avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle avait vécu une histoire d'amour avec Ron, grâce à Harry. Elle n'avait pas aimé Ron comme lui l'avait aimée, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas comme lui la connaissait. Elle avait néanmoins ressenti une véritable affection pour lui. Ron l'avait effrayée, mais elle avait vécu de beaux moments avec lui, si bien qu'il avait été difficile de rompre. Mais ses sentiments envers Harry n'avaient cessé de la perturber.

Elle était idiote, elle le savait. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Harry. Si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait pu s'imaginer vivre avec lui ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Ron. Or, elle ne s'était jamais surprise à s'imaginer dans les bras de Harry. Mais alors, pourquoi ressentait-elle un besoin aussi intense de suivre Harry partout ? Pourquoi lui manquait-il à ce point lorsqu'elle était au Terrier ?

Harry sursauta en entendant Hermione s'approcher de lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et celle-ci lui répondit par un vague sourire. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et dit d'une voix qu'elle espéra douce :

– Il va falloir qu'on s'en aille, tu sais.

Harry posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione. La jeune fille ne frissonna pas, mais ressentit une douce chaleur à ce contact. Comme s'il était rassurant. Comme si cela voulait dire que Harry ne l'oubliait pas, même s'il avait tant perdu.

– Je sais, répondit Harry. C'est juste... difficile, tu sais ?

– Je sais. Mais tu retrouveras d'autres personnes pour qui tu comptes. Et tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

– Je ne sais pas.

– Tu as une quête à poursuivre maintenant. Une bataille à mener. Tu dois vivre ta vie plutôt que de vouloir l'idéaliser.

Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment. Puis il murmura :

– Nous devons avancer maintenant.

°°°

Harry se releva. Ses jambes étaient endolories. Il attrapa la chaîne autour de son cou, puis la passa par-dessus sa tête. Il prit le petit objet circulaire dans la paume de sa main et le regarda. Comment un si petit objet pouvait-il causer tant de douleurs ? Il passa un doigt sur le cadran, caressant légèrement les chiffres qui indiquaient la date et l'heure. C'était aujourd'hui que la vie reprenait son cours. Comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient duré que l'espace d'un souffle. Harry respirait à nouveau. Il était celui qu'il avait toujours été. Il sentait son destin courir dans ses veines. De la main gauche, il effleura sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il était Harry Potter. Il était celui qui devait donner sa vie à la lutte contre Voldemort. Il referma ses doigts sur le retourneur de temps, tendit le bras en arrière, et lança l'objet de toutes ses forces vers les profondeurs du lac. Le retourneur et la chaîne volèrent dans les airs à la façon d'une étoile filante, puis plongèrent dans les eaux sombres. La tranquillité du lac se brisa l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais tout revint à la normal. Comme la vie de Harry.

Le jeune homme resta quelques instants devant le lac scintillant. Il regarda Hermione qui l'observait d'un air malicieux.

– Prête ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Prête, répondit-t-elle.

Harry et Hermione se mirent en route. Le soleil de juillet atteignit la montagne, et le parc fut plongé dans une douce lumière orangée. La vie était belle après tout. Il suffisait de la prendre comme elle était.

FIN

* * *

**Puisque tout a une fin, vous voilà arrivé à celle de The Time Turner. J'espère sincèrement que la fin ne vous a pas déçu, voire que vous l'avez même appréciée. Si vous avez des idées, des demandes ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse m'aider pour la suite, je suis prête à étudier toutes les suggestions que vous pouvez m'envoyer par review ! L'air de rien, beaucoup de vos reviews m'ont aidé à y voir plus clair, à faire certains choix... Et puis même si vous n'avez rien de constructif à me dire, je serai quand même contente de voir que vous êtes passé sur cette histoire, alors envoyez-moi juste un p'tit mot !**

**Encore mille mercis à tous !**

**A très bientôt, **

**Chasca **


End file.
